The Diego Diaries 4
by arctapus
Summary: This is a continuation of Parts 1, 2 and 3. The site punishes me for making long stories so here we go. This continues part 3 of the hilarity that is RvI, P&OP and the rebuilding of their civilization since the Fall. This is in anticipation of retrieving Cybertron and offing Megatron once and for all. Welcome aboard. Bookmark or whatever because here we go...!
1. Chapter 1

This site hates me. Here's hoping this reaches you. :D

The Diego Diaries: Habitat 3 (687)

-0-On the ground, Earth

Prowl stared at the helicopter that began to edge closer. He was standing straight up, staring at the pilot who looked shocked. Cameras were rolling and he knew that he was on the local as well as probably national and international news. :Sir, we have a situation:

:I see it: Optimus replied. :N.E.S.T. is on the way:

Prowl turned to his companions. :Get him ready to go. Call a bridge, then leave. I will take care of this:

Jolt and Jazz nodded, then turned gripping the unconscious Decepticon. For a moment they waited, then a bridge appeared out of nowhere. Dragging the 'Con between them, they hurried forward disappearing into the whirling storm. Prowl turned, then climbed the slight incline to the highway. He turned to the mass of cars and the gathering police officers, most of whom had their guns drawn.

He looked at them, then knelt. "I am Prowl. I am an Autobot. We came to capture a Decepticon and take him away. I would like to talk to your commanding officer."

They looked at him, then each other. A tall man with a gun lowered his weapon, then walked toward Prowl pausing before him. "I'm Sargent Miller. What's going on? How do I know you are who you say you are and not one of them?"

"I am Prowl, Second-In-Command of the Autobot Armed Forces. We received a call that a Decepticon had made a move against a human who works on Mars, who was visiting here on business. We came to their call, liberating her from custody. We have neutralized the individual and have removed him from here."

"What was that? Is that one of those space bridges that you have?" Miller asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes. The intruder is in our custody and won't be coming back. We are dedicated to protecting humans against this threat," Prowl said.

"I thought that all of them were gone already," Miller said as more cops gathered around.

"There are some still here, the group that attacked Diego Garcia. We are tracking them and when we find them, they will be neutralized," Prowl replied. "We have a situation here. We have to handle it." He glanced around noting that people were getting out of their cars to take pictures with cameras and cell phones. He looked at Miller. "As one police officer to another, we have to deal with this situation."

Miller glanced around, then looked at Prowl. "Were you a cop? I see your design suggests it."

Prowl nodded. "I was a police detective before becoming a soldier."

Miller grinned. "One cop to another?" he asked.

Prowl perused the word, then nodded with a slight grin of his own. "Agreed."

Miller looked around, then turned to the officers with him. "Get these people back in their cars. I'll take care of the report."

His men turned and began to herd the civilians back to their vehicles. Miller turned to Prowl. "I assume that we'll get a report for this incident?"

Prowl nodded. "I will send it myself."

Miller nodded. "Will you use a bridge too? To go back?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes."

"I won a bet that Praxus Science would win the championship. Thanks," Miller said with a grin.

Prowl grinned in spite of himself. "You are welcome," he said standing up again. Looking around, taking data he would analyze later, he turned to walk down the embankment once more. As he did a bridge he called for appeared. Without a backward glance, Prowl of Praxus walked into the energy, then disappeared.

Miller and his officers stood on the road a moment, then turned to do their jobs. It would also be broadcasted globally.

-0-Diego Garcia, Earth

Prowl stepped down from the platform, then turned to walk upward to Ops Center. When he reached it he entered, noting that Leonora Huttle was sitting on the command table on a chair. She turned to watch him enter. He sat down across from Jazz and Jolt, then leaned forward to look at her. "Are you alright, Leonora Huttle?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was never so happy to see anyone, Prowl. You, Jolt and Jazz are my heroes."

"What happened?" Prowl asked.

"I was coming out of the studio to go back to LAX for the bridge home when the taxi I was riding in turned into something else. It was a Decepticon," Leonora replied.

Prowl nodded. "How would they know about you, Leonora?" Jazz asked.

She looked mystified, then Prowl asked, "Do you use social media?"

She nodded. "We all do. Twitter and Facebook, LinkedIn, Tumblr and Instagram. We all use them to talk to fans, to help with the message we want everyone to know … that the Autobots are the good guys." she said earnestly.

Jazz grinned slightly. "That could be where its comin' from. They could be tracking connected humans through the social media outlets that they use."

"I would like you and Elita to look into that. There might be a way to turn this to our advantage. We will filter the messages going out through the off world servers for anything that might allow them to locate you but we don't want to alert them," Prowl said.

She nodded. "All you have to do is tell us what you want us to do, Prowl."

He nodded. "Right now, I want you to go to Mars. We can protect you there."

"This was caught on the news, Prowl. What can we do about it? Its going to be bad isn't it?" Leonora asked.

"We will handle that," Prowl said. "It is known that there are 'Cons still loose with Arachnid."

She sat back wearily. "I'm sorry, Prowl. This complicates things."

"Everything is complicated here, Leonora. This did however highlight a security breach," Prowl replied. "I think you need to go back to Autobot City. I will follow after we get this taken care of."

Jolt and Jazz rose, then Jazz offered his servo. Taking her gently into hand, they turned to walk to the bridge room. They would be back on Mars swiftly, pausing only to allow Leonora to put on her gear before they did.

Prowl sat at the communications desk discussing the problem with Prime. By the time they trouble shot all of the numerous possibilities, Prowl would then allow the numerous requests for interviews to come through.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This is just what we didn't need," Ratchet said leaning back to watch the interviews. Prowl was calm, reassuring and the right mech to do the damage control. Prime himself was in the conference room having a chat with half a dozen world leaders and others with a vested interest in knowing what was going on.

"That 'Con … what's the status on him?" Elita asked as she turned from communications toward Ratchet.

Ratchet made a call and got the update. "He's in stasis. He has a few dents and a bad attitude but otherwise fine."

"Good," she replied grimly. "He's mine."

-0-The Hourly News

"We are monitoring the broadcast of several Los Angeles television stations as well as MSNBC, CNN and the consortium broadcast of the MCA. Right now, it would appear that there is excitement over the incident itself but that there is a calm in spite of the shock of discovering a Decepticon on their roadways. Optimus Prime is in contact right now with world, national and local leaders apprising them of the situation. Gen-O, what do you suppose this incident will do to our relationship with the humans of Earth?"

Gen-O considered that. "I would think given that humans know the efforts our Prime expends in insuring that they are safe and protected, it will continue to give them confidence. A threat was detected and addressed. We have promised our devoted protection, not impossible perfection."

They continued to chat as Ravel continued to listen. "This isn't good, Tie. They will be frightened and I don't blame them. We need to find and confine Arachnid and her soldiers as soon as possible."

Tie paused to look at the monitor. "They will. Our army is that good."

Ravel nodded. "I worry about Earth. I feel for them. They aren't equipped to take our kind on in numbers."

"That's what we're for, Ravie," Tie said as he turned back to the job at servo. Ravel would join him with one worried optic on the monitor nearby.

-0-Elsewhere

She considered their failure with a frown. She wanted that human for her program. She had Brandon Clark's avatar working on the habitat the humans wanted. She wanted to have someone with free access to the colony which the human woman would have supplied. Now it was iffy if their plans weren't turned over to the Prime with the capture of one of her soldiers. Next time she would send an Insecticon to do the job.

Pacing back and forth, she began to reconfigure her plans for the short term future. They would not include letting the Autobots in on her location any time soon.

-0-Some time later in a security cell in the Metro Hospital

Prime walked into a conference room to sit. Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetta, Ultra Magnus, Starscream and Jazz were there as well. Elita opened the door entering as behind her came a wary Decepticon heavily cuffed and guarded. Springer and Drift who brought him in paused on either side of him as they pushed him into a chair.

It was silent a moment, then Prime leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "You know who we are and we know you. I think it would be in your best interests to tell us what we want to know."

"And if I don't?" the mech asked in a venomous tone.

"You will anyway. Ever heard of a psychic cortical patch?" Ratchet asked.

From the expression on his face, it was evident that he had. Leaning back as he tried to remain outwardly calm, he considered the enemy before him. He knew who most of them were and fought personally against Elita a couple of times in the distant past. He had little personal experience with Autobots so their threats didn't seem unlikely even though they were. "If I tell you things, what's in it for me?"

"We won't tear you into confetti, punk," Ironhide replied in his usual ominous manner.

"Talk or I will have to unscrew your head and find the information the hard way. Either way, I have a good time," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then Wheeljack leaned forward. "We are of the opinion that your team is collecting humans for a reason. Care to elaborate?"

He didn't.

"Why would Arachnid collect humans?" Ratchet said in pretend speculation. "Makes you wonder..."

He sat without a remark.

"Why not speculate? What's the harm in that, right?" Wheeljack asked as he glanced at Ratchet.

"Go ahead, 'Jack," Ratchet said with a nod.

"Consider the facts … collecting random humans indicates perhaps that there is experimenting going on with your group. I am aware that Protocol Infiltration Teams often utilize resident aliens to advance their cause. What we have to deduce, Ratchet, is what kind of experiments they are doing."

Ratchet nodded. "I can think of a couple of things I've heard about in the past. Care to listen?"

Wheeljack sat back, then nodded. "I think we would be interested in listening. Go ahead."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the tense 'Con. "Stop me if you've heard this before," he began.

-0-TBC April 18, 2014 **edited 4-30-14**

BWAHAHAHAA! My S key is sticking and my fingers type faster than my brain. I love you, readers. You are still here anyway. :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Diego Diaries: Problems 1 (DD4-2)

-0-In the conference room in Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I would say … if you're following Infiltration Team Protocols to the degree you usually do that you're taking humans for their DNA so you can make facsimile avatars from them. You are replacing the ones you take with drone representatives that do Arachnid's bidding. Then you kill the humans you have in custody … innocent individuals that didn't do a damned thing to anyone but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Is that close?" Ratchet asked with a hard cold grin on his face.

The mech stared at Ratchet without comment, then glanced at Prime. "If I were to tell you, what happens to me then? I don't owe anything to Arachnid."

"You will be placed in the prison until such time as you demonstrate without the smallest deviation a total change of spark," Optimus Prime said. "Until then, you stay in the prison with the others."

"Doesn't sound like a good deal," he said with a shrug.

"Then we can give you back to Arachnid with a note thanking you for helping us out so much," Prowl said. "We can tell her that you deserve a promotion for being such a support to our campaign to eradicate her."

The 'Con glanced at him sharply. "You wouldn't do that." He looked at Prime. "You have the Matrix. It wouldn't allow that."

Prowl snorted, then glanced at Prime with a tight grin. "**Now** they get religion."

Optimus nodded. "Its remarkable isn't it."

The mech shifted. "The Matrix won't allow it."

"Since when do you care about the Matrix, slagger? Since when did you find that matters? When you were killing civilians back home? When you took an innocent organic to give her to Arachnid?" Ratchet asked with cold fury. "***Now you get religion*?**"

He shifted, then looked at Prime. "Prison? No execution?"

"You have me confused with Megatron," Optimus replied with a cold fury of his own.

The mech sat silently before them, the thinking process he was going through completely transparent on his face. He sat in a mix of cold visages, Autobots of reputation who would tear him into confetti without much provocation. As he did, the calculations came out to the same answer each time. He nodded. "Alright."

"Talk then," Prowl said.

"Arachnid is in charge of the mission now," he said. "There has been no direction from Megatron or Shockwave." He glanced at Starscream. "Even **your** communications stopped after a while."

"Unlucky you," Starscream purred.

The mech looked at Prime. "There are rules for what we do. One of the rules is make facsimile avatars. That's what this was about. I was given an order and I carried it out."

"Where are you located when you aren't killing organics?" Ironhide asked.

"That continent … they call it Australia. Out in the desert. There's a huge rock out there, Ayers Rock. That's where we are."

"Are you with Insecticons or are you a different group?" Ratchet asked.

"Different. No one can work with the fragging bugs. Those fraggers are scum. Ignorant stupid scum," he said with the usual 'esprit d' corps' that made Decepticon unity impossible in the ranks. "**We** are the Cybertronians. The bugs are with Arachnid."

"How many?" Prowl asked.

"Lots. No one told me the number. Lots of them. She runs them. She was control of the operation. We were to overtake the planet, then prepare it for the phase sixers. No one made the activation call so we waited in stasis." He sat back in the chair glancing at Prime. "I can't tell you where they are because we're sent compartmentalized in case one of us gets compromised."

"Convenient for you," Ratchet said.

"Isn't it," he replied with a smirk. "Megatron's rules, not mine. I know that she has them in a number of places. You never centrally locate your troops on these missions. Even stupid organics get lucky sometimes."

"Where were you supposed to take her?" Ratchet asked.

"Into the mountains," he replied. "I was to take her there and leave her. They would come get her."

"Locate it," Prowl said sliding a datapad toward him.

He looked at it, then complied. Sitting back, he looked at Prime. "What now?"

"The coordinates of Australia. I also want to know how you got from there to here," Prime replied.

"I drove to Sydney and got onto a cargo ship as a vehicle heading for San Francisco. I was planning to go back the same way but I imagine that Arachnid probably figures this is fragged. I missed the drop time by a mile," he said.

"You missed it by at least **forever,**" Ratchet said shaking his helm.

The mech glared at Ratchet, then sat back. "I got nothing more."

"No one here is surprised," Jetta said. "Low level lackey. What would you know that matters?" he asked with a slight smirk.

The mech looked at Jetta with a furious expression. "Frag you, Autobot. We were here forever and you didn't know. You told them that you had the system buttoned up but you missed us."

Jetta leaned forward fixing his gaze on the mech. "We got **you**, fragger. You will never see a free orn again."

He looked at Jetta, then leaped up. Jetta stood up as well just as Springer grabbed the 'Con by the shoulders. Shoving him down into his chair, Springer stepped back warily. "Frag you, Autobot," he said acidly.

"You still go to prison and never get out. Hold anything back and we'll take you apart for spare parts," Jetta said as he sat back in his chair. "You have nothing else. Its not much altogether. We already figured it out."

"Sixshot was designated for this planet," the mech said with a grin of his own. "That fragger will come and you will all be sorry."

"No we won't," Prowl said quietly. "We will put him into deep storage with Shockwave and Overlord."

He looked at Prowl for a moment, then grinned. "If I believe you then its great. If I don't believe you, then it still is great. Either way I am entertained." He looked at Ratchet. "You don't mind if I use your remark."

"I don't. I do think it would be justice to put you in with Motormaster and his siblings," Ratchet said with a smirk of his own.

"You have the Stunticons. You've been busy," he said in reply.

"You have no idea. Bag him," Prowl said glancing at Springer.

Ratchet glanced at the mech taking in his measure. "What's your designation?"

He grinned. "A37 but you can call me sir." His laugh was guttural and harsh, completely devoid of humor.

Springer along with Drift grabbed the 'Con none too gently, nearly lifting him off his aft. They turned, then left. It was quiet a moment as they considered what he said. Ratchet turned to Prime. "This is fragged. He gave us a location in Australia at least so I suppose its not a lost cause. I would however find a way to protect the humans among us against further acquisition by Arachnid."

"What if she already has?" Prowl asked, speaking aloud what no one wanted to consider.

"How can they be detected?" Prime asked Ratchet.

"They can't be," Ratchet replied grimly. He looked at Jetta and Jazz. "Go through Shockwave's databanks. This is his slag. Find out if there are any flaws in his mania here. I don't believe there will be. We just have to be careful that anyone here doesn't go home and those that come here from now on are watched. I would also start looking through missing person reports on Earth. Remember that congressman? He said people were disappearing. We can begin with the ones that disappeared under strange circumstances, then came back just as strangely."

Prime nodded. "I concur."

It was a grim group that broke to go elsewhere.

-0-On a Skype hook up to Earth with the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, New York, USA, Earth while a broadcast on the IntraComm played softly on a monitor nearby showing split screen human coverage of the event at servo

They sat in a group, several of the artists involved in the exchange with Earth. Their works had made it to New York on an Autobot transport to be met with armored cars from Brinks. They carried the large exhibit in their packing crates through the streets, something that was deemed worthy of **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!** status on most of the networks. Interviews with the humans involved including Warren Roberts who was Autobot Nation's agent on Earth were being had.

"What can we expect to see, Mr. Roberts?"

"What you can expect," Warren said, "is a cross section of the art and artistry of Cybertronians from all over their planet. There is glassware of all manner of types, weavings and tapestries that showcase their culture and history as well as sculpture and paintings. There will also be something that might surprise humans as well. There are two artists on Mars that are the foremost practitioners of their particular skill, widely regarded as the best Cybertron ever produced. They had created weapons and tools that were shown in museums on Cybertron utilizing processes that they created and made with skill only they are said to possess. I am looking forward to them myself."

"Will the artists come to Earth?" the reporter asked.

"There are art students and artists here that are micro mini-con size who will be handling the works as they are placed on display. They are our size and shorter. They can walk around in the buildings without requiring special adaptions. They are in contact with the artists on Mars right now as they begin to set things up. That is about the only way this can be done as the artists involved minus one or two are all too tall."

"What are the artists trying to convey with this show about themselves and their art?"

"They are trying to convey to humanity their love for their culture, their people and their accomplishments. They are proud of all of it. They want you to see this and understand them more. They are metallic people but they aren't machines. They are educated, cultured and artistic. They are more than what most of us understand and I'm personally ecstatic that they can share this part of themselves with Earth. We know them as warriors and as aliens. Now lets come to understand them as artists, as the inheritors of an ancient culture filled with wonders."

"Yeah, fraggers," Sunstreaker murmured.

Sadee leaned into him slipping her arm through his. "This is the greatest, Sunstreaker. We're in the Met."

Sunstreaker glanced down at her and grinned. "Yeah. They owe us one don't they."

Everyone sitting with them laughed. Sunstreaker on the other servo meant every word he said.

-0-Prison

He walked between two guards as they left the Fortress heading for the clink nearby. He marveled at the city and all that was going on around him. "You've been busy."

"This?" Springer said with a shrug. "Its just the stuff we do when we aren't busy."

A37 snorted, then laughed with some semblance of humor in the tone. "Really. We watch stuff when it comes to Earth over the MCA hook up. Who in their right processor could imagine Praxus Science winning anything let alone the championship?"

Drift chuckled. "Miracles happen. Look around. It's instructive."

"Yeah, I suppose you would know, Dead Lock," A37 said with a small degree of malicious glee. "Who do you have in the Stunticons?"

"All of them are there but Breakdown. He isn't a complete dumb aft like the others," Springer said as they turned down the road to the Prison Center. "What about you? Are you a dumb aft?"

"When it suits me. What can I say?" he asked with a slight shrug. "I like to fight."

"Then you came to the right prison. You will have to wait a little bit for them to come to your cell block. They had to be put into ad-seg for fighting," Drift said with a grin.

"Frag. I'm going to paradise," A37 said with a chuckle.

They entered the Prison Center to go through the procedure of adding another first class fragger to the database. He wouldn't be the last.

-0-TBC 4-20-14 **edited 4-30-14**

**WELCOME TO PART FOUR OF THE SAME SLAGGING STORY! BWAHAHAHAHA!** The upload function hates me. But guess what … (glances both ways for listening ears) … **I HATE THEM BACK! :D:D:D:D**

ad-seg: prison slang for administrative segregation: the hole where you go when you do a bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Diego Diaries: Hunt 1 (DD4 3)

-0-Ratchet's office in the sky

"What are you doing?"

A huge helm peered around the corner spotting Ratchet sitting at his desk hunched over a computer. Ratchet looked up. "My job. You?" He sat back with a grin. "You look like someone else wants your dollie."

"They do, the slaggers," Ironhide said as he slipped inside and sat down. Popping his hold, he slid out a smiling babbling infant who was snugged inside his little bag. A hat like a red cherry was on his little helm and was a nice accompaniment to his pretty red chevron. Ironhide laid him on the desk.

Ratchet pulled him over, then kissed his little face. "Hey, cutie. I hear the school is stalking your old mech."

"What did you hear?" -Old mech with a concerned expression.

"I heard, Ironhide, that they're making a call for new infants in two decaorns." Ratchet sat back. "What say you?"

"I say frag." Ironhide sat back considering his options which were at the moment hovering down around slim to none.

"What is Prime deciding about Australia?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going to blow them the frag to the Matrix," Ironhide replied with almost too much satisfaction. "I get to lead the team."

"Bring the hurt, Only One," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Count on it," Ironhide said sliding the infant back. He deftly removed the baby from his bag, then sat the infant on the desktop.

Prowler smiled brilliantly at him, a totally photogenic move, then did something extraordinary. He looked at the table top, then with effort moved himself into a standing position. He wobbled a moment, then turned to Ratchet with a giant smile. With a lovely set of tweets, he toddled over to his ada who caught him. Ratchet held the baby, then looked at Ironhide who looked at him with the same expression: optics the size of truck tires. They both said the same thing: "Oh frag."

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I think it would be wise to bring our outliers back to Mars for the duration. If they can't get the ones they want, they might strike at their families," Wheeljack said with concern.

"Very well," Prime said. "Call in the soldiers."

Prowl paused putting out the call, then turned to the console to make arrangements for an airlift from all over the world. By the time he had it in servo segways were flying across the floor toward them. They paused next to Prime's chair. :You rang?: Lennox said with a grin. That would fade nearly immediately.

-0-On the airfield

The hubbub began as a mission was getting organized. It would be vetted down to the last rivet, then wait on the tarmac for the go. Mechs and two femmes all over the colony had been alerted, some for specific skills. They had gathered their gear on the tarmac along with weapons for loading into their particular ship. It was like magic how it came together but eons of practice shaved rough edges.

Elsewhere, another mission was underway. Space bridges would be the transport of choice as the plan to safeguard their brothers at arms and families swung into high gear. Standing in the bridge room waiting for their orders, seven immaculate mechs waited patiently. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Hound, Hot Rod and Roadbuster stood chatting, slagging and wasting time before heading out to do onsite duty with various and sundry humans on Earth.

Having just gotten the call, they had enough time to gather weapons, get an upgraded field processor to make energon from solar energy, which would then go straight to their tanks via internal installation and other refinements from the (mad) science (labs) of Wheeljack and Perceptor. It was amazing what a pair of nerds could accomplish with infinite time and resources. Having left medical to come here, they had almost no time to alert their significant others. They were at this moment getting the personal squared with the professional.

Sunstreaker to Bluestreak: **:FRAG! I HAVE THE SHOW TO TAKE CARE OF AND I'M BABYSITTING A HUMAN!:**

Sideswipe to Bluestreak: :Sunstreaker is fragged off. At least he gets Fulton. He can stay at Diego most of the time, the slagger. I get Morshower. I get to park at the Pentagon. How's that for fragged?:

:You both are so cute when you snivel: -Bluestreak offering a (cold) shoulder to (snivel) cry on.

Bumblebee: :Aid, I will call you every orn:

:You better. I will call you more: -First Aid, sniveling

:No, **I** will call you more: -Bumblebee enjoying the angst

:No.** I** will: Aid, not getting it again

:No. **I** will: Bee, getting it and having a blast

Bulkhead to the bond: :I won't be home tonight. I have extended duty taking care of a human on earth:

Tyro to the bond: :Frag. I suppose I can cover your union meeting. What were you supposed to bring?:

:Besides my awesomeness?: -Bulkhead having his version of phone Sexy

(Grin) :Goes without saying: -Tyro, sexting him back over the phone. Sort of.

Roadbuster: "Crickets". He was good to go at a moment's notice. The more violent, the better (Wreck 'N Rule tm)

Hot Rod: :Frag:

Smokey: **:THIS IS FRAGGED! WHY CAN'T I GO TOO? HOW AM I EVER SUPPOSED TO BECOME A WARRIOR WITHOUT GETTING EXPERIENCE?! I'M GOOD TO GO, RODDY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG YOU'LL BE GONE?!:**

Hot Rod: :No: (grin)

SMOKEY: **:THIS IS FRAGGED!:**

Prowl entered about then, then paused. "Gentlemen, you have your orders?"

Seven nods of which two were sullen, one expectant and the rest resigned.

"Very well," Prowl said quashing a smirk. "You may go."

They nodded, then turned walking to the platform. The director signaled them to go and they did, some together and others not. When they were all gone, Prowl walked back to the Center.

-0-New York, USA, Earth

A seriously hot concept Camaro and a beautiful rugged Hummer truck drove down the crowded streets of New York City heading for Fifth Avenue. Bumblebee and Roadbuster drove down the street heading for an enormous building that had an underground parking garage where the meet up would be held. Calls had already been made and both expected their personal 'packages' to be there for the briefing. They found the building, then entered it disappearing downward into the parking area.

-0-At the office on Fifth Avenue, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

They sat together, the office crew and Warren Roberts. Sam Witwicky stood by the window looking out, then turned to the group. "This is fucked."

"That about sums it up," Warren said with a nod. "We have to meet our guardians in the parking garage in a moment. No one is to be anything but attentive. You have the emergency bands, correct?"

Everyone held up their wrists. Warren stood. "They can bridge to where you are in a nanosecond. Make sure that you use them if you need to do so. They will come. As for the near future, I want to have all of you leave the office and take a break. I would go on vacation and make it last. We will cover the cost. Enjoy yourself. Sam and I will be going after our meetings over the next three days to Mars with our families until they give the all clear. It doesn't matter what's on the plate right now. We can manage things from our offices on Mars. We are closing this office now until the all clear. Go and play. Make sure that you send your requests to the office on the private line so that we can help you with arrangements. It would appear that you will be fine because you are peripheral to us. We are going to be the main targets so we're heading out. You have our numbers. Any questions?"

No one had any so they dismissed heading for their desks and offices to gather things to leave. While they did Sam and Warren left too. A short elevator ride to the basement led to the door that opened into the garage. They stepped out and looked around. There were rows and rows of cars. Walking out warily, they stood in the roadway looking for their protectors.

"Bee," Sam said on his phone. "Where are you?"

Lights flashed nearby so they turned to walk along the row of silent cars. Parked nearby facing out, a brilliant Camaro and a large red and green Hummer waited for them. Sam paused. "Bee? Is that you? Blink three times if it is."

Three blinks greeted that, then a voice filled with mirth spoke over his phone. "Get in, Sam."

They relaxed. "Just checking," Sam said with a grin. "Where are we going?"

"Home to get your stuff. Then we go to a safe house out of town," Bee said as Sam got into the Camaro. Warren Roberts did as well, ubiquitous briefcases and computer bags in hand. "The truck next to us is Roadbuster. He's a Wrecker and will be part of the muscle. Say hi."

Warren paused, then looked at the scarlet and green vehicle parked quietly beside them. "Hello, Roadbuster. Thank you."

"You're welcome," a deep voice replied.

"Follow me, Roadie," Bee said as the two humans sat down inside. He closed his doors, then pulled out with Roadbuster following. They would link sensors, an enhancement that would allow them to detect 'Con signals more than fifty miles around their location. They would not detect any.

-0-Pentagon

They drove out of the space bridge from Mars onto a quiet street in Arlington, Virginia. It was mid morning so the rush was over for a while. They formed up on each other heading toward Rosslyn along Highway 66. The traffic wasn't terrible but it was more than either had experienced in some time. Bantering to each other, Sunstreaker heavily bitching about the show and his peripheral participation through internal link led the way.

Wilson Boulevard bled into Jefferson Davis Highway as they drove nearly bumper to bumper. As they cruised along a couple of sports cars sped up to pull alongside. "Sunstreaker, put your avatar up," Sideswipe said triggering his. A handsome human male image appeared at the wheel of his car. Ahead, Sunstreaker triggered one as well, a nearly identical version of Sideswipe's only 'handsomer'. They continued as the two drivers in the two sports cars took their measure alongside.

"Fraggers. What the frag are they doing? They can't hold a candle to us. Fragging Porsches. Who are they kidding?" Sunstreaker said with more than usual irritation. They were unpacking his works and he wasn't there to really give them an assist.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Really. Shall we give them a run for their money?"

"What's the road ahead look like?" Sunstreaker asked as a voice came over their personal inter communications devices. "No fragging around. Just get the job done," Prowl said before clicking off.

"What?! Who gave Granny permission to interrupt our fun?" Sideswipe asked with a chuckle.

"Fragger has optics in the back of his helm," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Sideswipe said.

That was when they put the metal to the pedal.

-0-Paramount Studios, California, USA, Earth

Hot Rod came through the gates, his avatar making the interface with the guards. Driving through the busy lot, he found the offices he needed. Parking in front of them, he settled in to wait. Fraggers were inside. They had gotten the word from Autobot City and were gathering their gear. Some would be going back to Mars to stay, two wouldn't. He would have to take care of them while they were here. Some of the work on their programs required them to be here. While they were, he would see what he could do to be more in the show than he was. After all, he thought he had one of the best paint schemes in the armed forces. He had a lot to offer too. Just ask Smokey. He grinned.

That had been a bummer.

Earlier ...

"I have to go to Earth and body guard the filmmakers in California," Hot Rod said as he walked from the firing range. He and Smokey had gone there to shoot. Keeping their arms in trim was a major responsibility for bots who were military careerists.

"What?" Smokey asked nearly stumbling over his peds in surprise. They had plans for the weekend which was coming up in three orns. "How long?"

"It's open ended. I just got my orders," Hot Rod said.

"What the frag? Can I go too? I can help," Smokey said. "Who do I talk to?"

"Prowl," Hot Rod said with a grin. "Good luck with that."

Smokey took a right to the Fortress as Hot Rod took a left to go to his locker in the Central Labor Hall Hub Depot and Armory. The youngling walked into Ops Center filled with determination and arguments that evaporated when he reached the door. Pausing to look around, Smokey spotted his grandatar. Walking inconspicuously toward that worthy, he pulled up a seat beside him.

"Hello, grandson," Smokescreen said with a grin. "What brings you here? As if I didn't know ..."

Smokey paused, then leaned in speaking in a soft whisper. "I want to go with Hot Rod. I can help him. I have the skills."

"You'll have to clear it with Prowl," Smokescreen said with a grin.

"I thought, Grandatar, that you might ... you know ... ask him for me. I mean,** I** could do it," he said quickly, "but you have more experience and he will listen to you and trust your judgment if you ask for me." Smokey stared intently at his grandfather who looked at him with a slight smirk. He leaned in closer. "Please."

Smokescreen glanced over his shoulder. Prime and Prowl were working at the center table together. It was clear to him that the roster was set but this was his only one true and most beloved grandson so he turned to them and cleared his throat, a most unnecessary act. "Would it be alright for Smokey to go with the crew to Earth to do guard duty?" he asked with a grin.

"No," Prowl said without looking up. Prime stared at the datapad in his servo as he struggled not to laugh aloud. Prowl stared at his own with the same problem.

Smokescreen looked at his grandson, then shrugged his shoulders with a sympathetic expression on his handsome face. Smokey for his part looked downfallen. He looked at his grandpa, then nodded. Rising, he walked out slowly, dejectedly. He would find his grandada at home and console himself with the kind of pie only his grandada could make.

That kind.

Prowl who glanced over his shoulder watched the youngling walk slowly out the door. He looked at Smokescreen who nodded. "Thanks, Prowl."

"Don't mention it," Prowl said with a grin.

Prime on the other servo nearly fell off his chair laughing.

-0-Bulkhead

He walked out at Diego Garcia, then headed toward the administration building where everyone worked. Waving to friends, he basked inwardly at the immense attention he was getting from sailors, marines, airmen and women, soldiers, civilians and their cameras. He let the bond know he was here and was told that he would cover Bulk at the union meeting that night. He would also bring donuts for the meet up. It would be a pleasant conversation across the tarmac. Walking around the back, he peered into the windows. "Andrew."

Andrew Settles rose, then walked to his window. "Hi, Bulkhead. I heard that you're here to take care of me. I won't be going to the states until tomorrow."

"I know. Prime sent us out early. Better now than never," Bulkhead said.

Settles grinned at this, one of the most well liked Autobots ever. "We're going to have some fun, Bulk. My family is dying to meet you."

Bulkhead nodded. "Sounds like fun," he said.

Settles nodded. "I hope so."

-0-On the Jefferson Davis Highway

They bombed along the highway passing Arlington National Cemetery. They were heading at speed toward the Pentagon passing South Washington Boulevard. It would be a roundabout drive to the Pentagon from there. The two Porsches kept up, then began to fall back as the bots sped up almost effortlessly. They wove in and out of traffic pushing themselves past 100 miles an hour. By the time they began the circuitous route to the Pentagon itself the Porches would be way behind. They would be there in seconds. So would the two Porsches. So would the three police cars following them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl read the report with a frown. Then he walked to the communications console to put in the word. When he did, he paused to comm the twins. :You two are mine if you do this again. I hope I don't have to explain the potential for you to never see your home again available to me:

-0-Nearing the Pentagon

They slowed to begin the process of entering one of the most secured locations on the Earth. Behind them, the Porsches began to catch up. When the twins entered cleared by Morshower, the Porches would take longer. But in the end, they would follow the bots inside.

-0-TBC April 22, 2014 edited **4-22-14**

NOTES: A flock of crows is a murder of crows. A flock of geese is a gaggle of geese. A bunch of foxes is a lurk of foxes. A bunch of Autobots is an exaltation of Autobots. Truly. I didn't make it up. :D:D:D I love TF wiki dot net.


	4. Chapter 4

The Diego Diaries: Guard 1 (dd4 4)

-0-Johnson Space Center, Houston Texas, USA, Earth

Hound drove onto the grounds after being cleared out the wazoo by Prowl and NASA's honchos who worshiped the ground the Autobots trod upon. He made his way to the building where one of their minions slaved for the benefit of all in a set of offices that interfaced not only with Mars but with NASA and other human agencies and entities.

Grambling Evans, a mild mannered nerd with a brain that wouldn't quit managed the science projects and educational programs that were being created and/or running between Earth and Mars. He hadn't been to Mars yet and he had never met an Autobot but he was **INTENSELY** devoted to them and took his responsibilities deeply seriously.

He hadn't missed a day of work yet.

Hound pulled up in front of the stand alone building that the Autobots had built just for Grambling. He told them what he needed, they had made it and love bloomed everywhere. His office was as wired an installation as any on Earth and he even had a cot nearby to crash upon when he didn't want to drive all the way home. His staff of 20 was nearly as fanatical about what they did and their service was commended more than once by the Prime himself, a fact that drove them all ever harder to do their jobs well.

***OPTIMUS FREAKING PRIME!***

Grambling stood at the conference table in the big conference room getting the last minute updates on a program designed to allow kids all over the world to dial in to a commentary-letters to the editor project called, 'Ask the Autobot'. He and Mikaela had worked out the details so that letters written to 'Ask the Autobot' would be forwarded to that week's Autobot to answer.

First up: Ironhide.

He didn't know yet however.

Mikaela thought it would be a good idea to wait to tell him until such time they would be able to corner his aft with Ratchet and make him do it.

He would be delighted.

Secretly.

Sparklings.

He loved them.

Hound scanned the area and after the all clear dialed up Grambling's cell number.

"Hello. This is Grambling Evans."

"Hello, Grambling. This is Hound." It was dead silent. "Grambling?"

Before he could say another word Hound was surrounded by exultant nerds.

-0-California

They loaded up and hurried out of the driveway heading for the airbase nearby. A call to the school had been made for work for Annabelle according to a pre-arranged agreement made for just such emergencies. Her parents would gather the appropriate materials then head for the airbase too. Will Lennox had called alerting both sets of grandparents and his wife, Sarah. All of them were headed for Mars. All of them had been seen on the television on Mars. All of them were vulnerable. She would arrive at the airbase about the same time as Lonny Epps and her kids. Her dog and other animals would be cared for by N.E.S.T. Her parents and her husbands' were already on Mars.

All over the Earth families were fleeing, bringing their kids and expectations with them. From enlisted to flag officers, all of them were heading for sanctuary on Mars. They would stay there until the all clear.

It would be crowded.

-0-At the point of departure

Judy and Ron Witwicky entered the facility to take a bridge to Mars. Their pets were with friends who would take care of them until they returned. Every family had a back up system with N.E.S.T. filling in the holes. "Sarah! How are you?" she asked hugging Sarah Lennox. "Lonnie! Here we go again."

They laughed, then nodded as the children ran around the lounge chasing each other in happiness. All of them were good friends by now and all of them loved the 'big robots and Uncle Optimus'.

"Where's Sam? Is he coming?" Lonnie asked as they sat together on a couch.

"Bee and a Wrecker are with them. They have a few things to take care of. We're expecting them in about three days," Ron Witwicky said.

"I hope they catch Arachnid and pull her legs off," Lonnie said with emphasis. "I hate spiders."

She would have no disagreement with that statement.

-0-The Pentagon, USA

They tooled in and parked, two extraordinarily beautiful concept Lamborghinis in the private parking lot of the flagged brass. Behind them, the mayhem of police cars and Porsches faded into the distance. N.E.S.T. would handle the local constabulary. The two Porsches would probably go elsewhere. Neither cared. They were here. That was enough for them for now.

Where they were parked they could see a great deal of the area. They had parked away from other vehicles, partly to see and be able to move and partly to prevent scratches and other stupid human tricks. Because of that, they were easily seen by others.

In a tower nearby...

He stood at the window sipping his coffee. He had a lot of work to do but he was fighting it. It was Monday. He was in a Saturday frame of mind. He paused his cup halfway to his mouth as two spectacular cars made their way to parking places off to one side of the other cars present. One was a red Lamborghini, the other yellow. Both had black accents and colors so deep and rich the shine could blind him even where he was. "Jake … look at this." He called to his buddy who was working nearby.

Rising, his office mate walked to the window to stare downward. "Whoa. Beautiful."

"Lambos. They can cost $2,000,000 dollars or more," Mike 'Skipper' Luton said softly.

"Those probably do don't they," Jake 'Tip Tap' Carmichael replied.

"I'm going to take a look," 'Skip' said putting his cup down on his desk.

"Wait for me," 'Tip' said as both disappeared out the door.

-0-Out there

They parked in their usual place, locking the doors of their shiny silver Porsches. Walking together, they paused. The two Lambos were parked nearby, their spectacular paint schemes startling up close. Two men were walking across the parking lot toward the cars from the Pentagon itself.

"Those must be the drivers," one of the two said. "Let's go talk to them."

The other nodded, then followed as they angled their way toward the two magnificent vehicles sitting innocuously in the sunlight.

-0-At ground zero

:Frag. Here they come: -Sideswipe

:Frag them. Those are the fraggers in the Porsches. Frag Porsches. They don't have the lines we have. They're too small as well: -Sunstreaker

:What do they want do you think?: -Sideswipe, considering

:A clue: Sunstreaker, not giving an inch

-0-Hot Rod

They drove off the highway heading for the air base where half the team would take a bridge to Mars. Two wouldn't. They had asked to come along and it was a tight squeeze. That didn't account for the piles of slag in the trunk.

Hot Rod was not happy.

"Roddy, did you know we get to make a prison special?" Cameraman Zeb asked. He had gone home to handle a 'thing' and was now back ready to rumble. (On a segway. He loved the segways.)

"I heard," Hot Rod replied through his radio. "Tell me something."

"What?" another filmmaker asked, someone who was interning and had been seen on film.

"What does a mech have to do to get air time in Platoon?" he asked.

Cameraman Zeb chuckled. "Kill Melcher's ass?"

"Frag," Hot Rod replied goodnaturedly. "No thanks."

"It would be a pleasant drive to the base. Cameraman Zeb would remember. Hot Rod would appear more often. Smokey would be delirious with joy.

-0-Pentagon parking lot

They converged on the scene pausing before the beautiful cars. Glancing at each other, Jim the Porsche car driver looked at the pair from the building. "These your cars?"

"Nope," Skip said, though in his most secret heart they both were.

A guy can dream.

"Beautiful aren't they," Tip said running his hand along the roof line of the yellow car. "I hear they put over 200 coats of paint before they hand polish it for a week. Or two."

"They **are** pretty nice," Jim the Porsche car driver said. "But I think Porsches are better cars."

:**WHAT THE FRAG**!?: -Sunstreaker having a conniption

"I don't agree," Tip said. "Lambos are just better, faster and more beautiful cars."

:At least **SOMEONE** knows what they're talking about: -Sideswipe with a grin.

"I don't think so. We chased these two all the way here from Rosslyn," Tip said. "We wiped the floor with them."

:**WTF!?**: -Sunstreaker **AND** Sideswipe

"Then they let you," Skip said with a grin. "These cars can wipe up the floor with Porsches on a head-to-head race."

:**YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! FRAG PORSCHES! IF THEY WEREN'T CRAP WE WOULD HAVE CHOSEN THEM BUT NOT ONLY ARE THEY NOT UP TO *OUR* STANDARDS, THEY'RE UGLY**!: -twins, coming to an agreement on aesthetics

The four humans argued for a moment, then both paused as a general and two aides walked toward them. Glenn Morshower stopped before them, then grinned. "Like the cars?"

All four of the men nodded. "I love Lambos," Tip said with a grin. "These are beautiful." As he spoke Colonel Fulton caught up and joined the group with his own aide for the conference in tow. Settles was back at Garcia tending to the base in his absence.

"I don't think they will disagree with you," Morshower said as Fulton stood beside him grinning. "What do you think, boys? Do you agree?" Morshower asked.

**"FRAG YEAH! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FRAGGING PROCESSOR WOULD CHOOSE A SLAGGING PORSCHE OVER A LAMBORGHINI!? THOSE TIN BUCKETS CAN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO US!"** -Sunstreaker weighing in.

"I agree, General. These slaggers tried to run us down getting here but we left them in the dust. They just told these two guys that they beat us. In their fragging **dreams**." -Sideswipe correcting the record

"I know. I just had to ward off the local police. You **do** know going over 100 miles per hour is frowned upon around here?" -Fulton asking with a grin

"Since when do we follow the rules?" -Sideswipe with a jaunty smirk

Morshower turned to the four men who stood stunned into silence next to him. "This is one for the grandkids, boys. Meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." He turned to the two. "Why don't you transform and show them what handsome really looks like."

The sound of machine parts moving filled the air, then two giant Autobots stood before them staring down at the humans. Morshower grinned, then glanced at Fulton. "This never gets old."

"I know," John Fulton said with a grin.

-0-Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Space Bridge #1

They stepped off entering the vast room with their kids and carry ons. The rest of their baggage was carried in the servo of a big mech who followed them with a grin. It all fit. All of it. Will Lennox, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham stood in front of the ramp hugging wives, parents and children. Niall Graham's son, Niall Jr. was toddling around. He didn't like his suit but he would grow to forget that as the orns wove onward.

Smokey who had been detailed to 'help' watched them, the improbable little beings that had defeated their mortal enemies on multiple occasions. Even though the cameras from Platoon were rolling, he was still bummed. He had no idea when Roddy was coming back and the weekend loomed ugly before him. Even his grandada only helped so much.

The pie was **AWESOME** however. No one made it like his Amma.

Lennox turned, then grinned. :Smokey, are you detailed to us?:

:Yes sir: he said with a grin. :What do you need?:

:We're heading for the Tower Habitat. How about you carrying the kids over on your servo? Maybe the grandparents can go too: Lennox asked as he glanced around. The kids were squeeing madly and the grandparents were looking at him with varying degrees of yes and no on their faces.

:Alright: Smokey said as he knelt down putting his servo on the ground palm side up. Kids swarmed him.

-0-Pentagon

They tooled down the road heading for the interstate that would take them to New York City. Their families were already on Mars checking in on the incredibly encrypted private line they all shared on their cell phones. Even if they wanted to share it out with other people, the 'human line' was self protecting against hacking. No one wanted to risk a lecture from Wheeljack by being too 'sharing'.

"What's up on Mars?" Morshower asked as he relaxed in the back seat of Sunny's format. Fulton sat in the front while a linked in Sideswipe followed behind.

"Same old, same old," Sunstreaker said. "**OF COURSE, I AM NOT HELPING ASSEMBLE THE SHOW AT THE MET! I HAVE FRAGGING ART AT THE MET AND I CAN'T HELP PUT IT TOGETHER**!"

"Don't worry, Sunny," Sideswipe said over the line between them. "They brought a herd of micro mini-cons to do the job for you."

It amused all three of them how many swear words Sunstreaker possessed and how artfully he spoke them to all and sundry.

They continued onward northward to the city where they would hold meetings about the security of the permanent human habitat on Mars, ground rules for coexistence and the proposed starting date for contruction. The humans involved hoped for it to commence on May 1. The Autobots had less enthusiasm.

-0-TBC April 22, 2014 **edited 4-30-14**

NOTES: No cookie for anyone for not spotting the boo boo in part three. :D I had Smokescreen down for the Earth guard team and in the Ops Center at the same time. **Bad ME!** :D

All of us say it now... **NERDS FOREVER**! I try to celebrate nerd culture when I can. :D:D:D:D

flagged brass: flag officers are generals and admirals who have flags with the number of stars they possess flying out the wazoo including the antenna of their cars. flagged brass is slang for generals and officers. fragged brass is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's afts after getting on Prowl's wrong side. :D Just sayin'. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The Diego Diaries: Guard 2 (dd4 4)

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak left the underground heading for the Medical Tower nearby. It was sunny and there was a mission forming at the air field that would take off at a moment's notice when the moment was announced. He wasn't going anywhere himself. He had the infants this go around. The twins were on Earth bitching.

**Sunstreaker** was bitching. Sideswipe was snickering.

His Met show was on the rise and he couldn't do much about helping them set up his works. Blue had watched the television coverage of the event which was wall to wall on the teevee. Everyone was anticipating with great expectation what the 'aliens' had brought to show them. He was clear in his own processor that it would be remarkable. After all was said and done, they had sent creations of their best artisans and the best arts.

He crossed the intersection and meandered to the tower disappearing inside. The lobby was busy with individuals making appointments, checking in for procedures and waiting for others to be able to leave for home. It felt comfortable and familiar to Blue as he stepped into an elevator. Pushing the 49th floor button, he rode upward until he reached Ratchet's level. Stepping out, he wandered down to Ratchet's huge office pausing here and there to chat. "Hey, Ratchet," he said leaning around the corner of the door.

"Blue. Come in," Ratchet said leaning back from his computer. He put up his peds and relaxed. "What's up? How are the crybabies?"

Blue snorted as he sat. Grinning at Ratchet, he shrugged. "You can't actually hear it? The whining from Earth?"

"Haven't you heard? I only **look** like I'm listening to them," Ratchet replied. They both laughed, then broke into Ratchet's candy supply. Kicking back to eat the Cybertronian version of chocolate, they commiserated about life and things in general. It was a very pleasant interlude.

-0-At the tower of the Tower Habitat residence

Smokey stood with a handful of humans, children sitting on the palm of his upturned servo peering between his digits at the world below. Grandparents sat with them holding them by their belt loops as they tried not to look down. The others had arrived on segway at the loading area of the big building. It was the entrance for all the humans who lived here at this, the set aside permanent living quarters of the humans who were not only citizens now but 'family'.

Until all are one wasn't just lip service around here.

They pushed the button on an outside panel that opened the air lock doors. There were two of them. One was the big for groups or large objects to use to enter. Beside it was a pair of double doors that allowed individuals or small groups to enter a smaller one without opening the larger doors. It was easier all around for the choice. Most of them buzzed in but Lennox waited, then stared upward. :Smokey, you can put them down now:

He nodded, then knelt lowering his servos until they were flat on the ground. All and sundry hopped off swarming over his servos to get to the air lock. He looked at Lennox. :You going to be okay?:

Lennox nodded. :We will. Our stuff is being delivered. Thanks, Smokey:

:No problem: he said as he stood up. He watched Lennox buzz inside, then the big airlock doors close together. When the group was contained, he turned to walk away. He had no duty through the weekend. He also had no boyfriend.

Life sucked.

-0-Inside the airlocks

They entered a huge room that was the entrance for large objects or large groups to begin their traverse upward. They gathered together as Will pressed the button. Their entire space began to rise upward. The room was an elevator all in itself, an easier way for them to take big objects to their habitat. Along the ground level wall of the big room were individual speedy elevators for individuals to use when they weren't too numerous or heavily laden. Today they were.

:Dad! I like this! We're moving!: Annabelle Lennox twirled, then stumbled laughing as she did. That encouraged twirling and running madly around by the other children and some adults who promptly fell down to the general amusement of everyone present.

It was all good.

When they reached their level, an entire floor of the tower which would be expanded shortly to include two more just below the original one, a total of three levels for family and friends to enjoy, they stepped off to the ante room where they would create atmosphere and pressure comparable to Earth. When that was accomplished and the safety scan was completed, they entered to the great amusement and happiness of those already there.

-0-At the prison

He walked into the lock up earlier, empty now because the others were in ad-seg. A37 had been intensely impressed by what he had seen. The city was astonishing as were some of the individuals and individual types he had spotted. Supreme and Metro formats were everywhere. Few of their people had ever seen them, so long ago were they common. It had given him a chill to spot Fort Max, Metroplex and know that there were groups of them elsewhere settling among the Prime and his army. He had even heard there was an infant metroformer as well. That was completely unheard of before now.

Was it even possible? Apparently.

The barracks was actually comfortable, full of amenities he didn't expect so he availed himself. A long leisurely shower was followed by a long leisurely lunch. Securing an unoccupied berth in the barracks, he stepped out to look around. They were inside an incredibly high security set up, one with armed guard towers, searing energon bars that were invisible to anyone who didn't have Cybertronian optics to see them and several rings of security you had to pass through to even reach where he was.

He looked toward the south and saw several cell blocks like his own. They were big and subdivided, capable of holding many sets of barracks like his own. His area commanded seven others, only one of them occupied, his own. Beyond him was another cell block with the same arrangement. He dialed his vision to see who was lounging on chairs inside the closest cell pod. He blinked, then checked again. "Sentinal Prime … I could have sworn you were dead, you fragger," A37 said with a slight grin. "I guess you can't believe anything anymore." He considered the set up, then decided to test the limits. :Sentinel. Sentinel Prime:

No one down the way moved a moment, then a big red mechanism sat forward, looking over his shoulder in A37's direction. A37 grinned. :You heard me:

:And is there a reason for you to call?: Sentinel said in his slightly haughty uptight manner.

:No. I just thought you were dead. All those prayers I prayed wasted: A37 said with a slightly mocking tone of his own.

Sentinel sat back, his gaze fixed on the big mechanism nearby. He had cut contact with others in other cell blocks who had seen him. They had called to speak their abuse and wishes, none of which Sentinal wanted to hear. This mech was different. He sounded smarter. He sat to wait for what he would say, his mind on the frequency kill switch ready to block the stranger if he was just another half wit. :Your prayers though appreciated were premature: Sentinal said in reply.

A37 laughed. :Is that so. Tell me how you got here. I will tell you what's going on in the galaxy. Fair trade? I think there's a good story waiting to be told:

Sentinel considered that, then told A37. That is, he told him what he wanted the big mechanism to hear. A37 for his part did that very same thing back.

-0-Human Habitat, Tower in the Mare Tranquilitatis

They took a tour of the two floors below their present location to see the construction of the extension, all of which were Cybertronian habitations moved out to assist their burgeoning human population. Mini-con and micro mini-con workers were busy making family-style apartments and single living spaces for the humans that were family and by Primal decree, countrymen. They bantered with the humans, taking them on tours, explaining the awesomeness to come in detail. It would be more than awesome when they were finished. It would be spectacular.

Never underestimate a mini-con with a hammer.

They went back up, then took off their gear. Everyone was sitting at the tables and in the huge living room having lunch. They grabbed plates, then sat themselves. "Remember when General Morshower asked if there were going to be retirement homes here some day?" Will asked Epps and Graham.

"I remember," Bobby Epps said as he sipped his beer.

"I think its safe to say there will be," Lennox replied with a grin.

Barbara Morshower who sat at a table nearby turned to look at him. "Good," she said to general laughter.

She meant it.

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

They put the last of the metallic objects created by Ravel and Tie Down of RTR Tools into their special holders. The lights were adjusted to show them to their maximum effect, then everyone stood back. It was a hushed sort of group that looked at the amazing artifacts before them.

In a spot light hanging from a special wire-like device installed into the ceiling, a ten foot sword glittered. Because it was an artifact of museum quality, it would normally be held in a magnetic field that would suspend it in the air. However, a decision to make things simple and organic had been made so traditional human-like hangars would suffice.

The sword had a mirror-like finish, its long razor sharp blade covered with a delicate line of glyphs. The translation was on a card underneath for visitors to read: "Until All Are One" and near the hilt which was wound with incredibly beautiful scarlet metal wire causing an effect of intricate braiding, the names of the Pantheon were given pride of place. The names were on the card as well but no explanation of who they were was allowed to be given. Ownership of the sword was atributed to Prime. It was to be gifted to Optimus after the show for ceremonial purposes outside of those that required the Star Saber. Only Prime and the big bots could wield it with one arm.

Along the length of the exhibit set up for Ravie and Tie, the implements they created were shown. Hand tools, familiar for humans were different here. Their grips were made of beautiful materials, mostly copper but their blades and points were transparent steel. They were ergonomically perfect. Their function almost seemed sublimated to the exquisite beauty of their design. They were shiny in a way that beautiful jewelry was, tools fit for kings all in a row.

A sample of the kinds of knives that they made came next. They were huge, even the smaller ones. The longest one was four feet long, a blade of impossible beauty and razor sharp edge. It had carvings on it too, a blessing from Primus and the emblem of the Primes near the hilt. It was on loan from Optimus, a Christmas Surprise gift from Prowl specially made with many prayers and immaculate skill by Ratchet's parents. The card below it reflected all of that. Everyone would know that the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, the Creation Matrix, the First Disciple of Primus and The One owned the beautiful enormous knife on display before them.

Beyond that, the opener of the show, other exhibits followed. There were jewelry ornamentations next, glittering silver, gold, platinum and the most holy, copper. They were embellishments for armor that many enjoyed adding to their body. They were like tattoos but three dimensional. A one time high caste pursuit, they were now open to everyone. Some were glyphs of names, some holy and others personal as well as the emblems of the Primes, Cybertron, cities and city-states along with clan, family and tribal names. Some where emblematic, representing events. All of them were beautiful and highly delineated on their cards. They shimmered and sparkled in special lighting too.

A large exhibit of weavings were part of an open space that extended into two large rooms. They were held up for scrutiny from both sides. Their colors were rich, their details meticulous, the handwork from which they were crafted spectacular. Tens of thousands of strands of soft textured colored wire made up the intricate stories portrayed upon their surfaces. There were creation myths on some, family histories on others, stories, tales and straight up historical facts told on others. A large one took pride of place. It was huge and hung suspended on very thin wires from the ceiling. It could be viewed from both sides.

The color of the huge rectangle was a luminous blue, the kind one saw on peacock feathers. Woven into the fabric of the tapestry were emerald strands, rich reds, yellows and greens. Color after color was utilized to tell the tale of the descent of the Primes. It spoke of the beginning of creation, the agony of Unicron and Primus, the perhaps mythological tale of the Quintessans, the rise of their people and the lineage of the Primes. It was three sections with a figure standing predominate in each, the signally most important individual of that epoch. First, there was the One with Primus, Himself protrayed as a beautiful bot. The One was represented in the usual manner, a pair of servos cupping the images of the first section in hand.

The second section were the Primes to come from the first one, the expansion of the Cybertronian empire and all of their many achievements capped by representations of The Thirteen. It was the third part that made this tapestry remarkable. Optimus Prime was clearly depicted standing like a colossus over the fallen bodies of Megtronus Prime, The Fallen and Megatron himself. Behind and around him, the emblems of units, all of the battle groups of the Autobots including the Seekers were represented with their version of the Autobot sigil. They were beautiful, numerous and fabled. They surrounded the noble figure of Optimus Prime like a halo.

It was beautiful.

-0-TBC April 23, 2014 **edited 4-30-14**


	6. Chapter 6

The Diego Diaries: Guard 3 (dd4 6)

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

"What can you tell us, Lu, about hanging this? Sunstreaker was particularly fussy about these paintings when we talked to him last," the associate director who was in charge of the exhibit said as he stood staring at a canvas that was forty feet by fifty.

"He wants the distance of the wall space above and below this painting to be equal. He wants the painting to look centered," Lu said as he considered the **SPECIFIC** instructions that Sunstreaker had downloaded to all the Cybertronian curators who would manage the hanging and arrangement of the art. "It has to look balanced." The blue and red micro mini-con was four feet, eight inches tall, luminously beautiful in shine and bore the simple designs that most of his stature seemed to prefer.

Many were the big bots of immaculate conception … Tracks, for instance. Even with his insufferable vanity, his design and colors were remarkably beautiful. He was different than the twins who were considered among the most beautiful mechs on Mars by anyone who was asked out of hearing shot of the pair. Tracks' scheme with its wings and weaponry placement was perfection.

One only had to ask him to get that validated.

Yes, the handsomeness of some was a heavy burden to bear … for others.

Lu was shorter than all but a few of the women in the human group supporting and assisting the set up of the show. He was 'robotic' in design, had a face that appeared to be humanoid without defensive features like blast shields built in that many of the larger warrior class bots sported and was spookily human-appearing in demeanor.

He was also a very, very nice and knowledgeable little mech.

He watched as the workmen used a specially designed winch on a wheeled platform to move the massive painting. They rolled it to the wall where the attachment device would be used to pulley the heavy canvas into place. They winched it, then began to raise it, the micro minis with Lu helping to ease it into place. All of them were students from the university getting real world experience while Lu was a curator at the museum running the annex in Centurian. It was old hat to them but the humans watched with clenched teeth.

Up, up, up it went. When it was in place they secured it, then moved the vehicle away. All stepped forward to stare at the images on the canvas, a huge piece with a very simplistic framed edge so as not to detract from the work. They stood silently staring at it, pondering the economy of the strokes that had created a spectacularly complex work.

The image was of Kaon at night. From the perspective of the viewer, the scene appeared to put them on a balcony up high where the vista would be broad and filled with details. Beyond the point where the spectator point of view stood, the sky was filled with stars and darkness. But in the middle of it, giant and impossibly close, two of the three moons of Cybertron could be seen. They were immense, the largest nearly filling the night sky while another tiny moon moved along with it in a slight overlap. One was Moonbase, the other the prison for valuable science and military mechs that Megatron had hunted for capture. Cybertron's other moon along with Trypticon was not shown. Nor were the many smaller 'moons' that had been in the vicinity of Cybertron's gravity since the beginning of its existence. Speculation that they were left over 'snacks' from Unicron was the generally accepted explanation whether actually true or not.

There was detailed views of other buildings, lights that almost seemed to pulse with movement and the distant indistinct shapes of mechs here and there. It also seemed to appear to be three dimensional. It seemed to pull you in and give the illusion that you were there, a participant in this very uneasy landscape. The buildings were decidedly not of terrestrial design, their shapes and sizes that of another unearthly world. The colors were shades of gray, black and blue as well as some colors that were hard to place.

Those colors were not of human derivation. They were not part of the color spectrum of Earth.

It was haunting and hinted of violence, of dangers lurking in every corner. It was Kaon to a tee. It was the view from the balcony of the apartment in the fortified building in which Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lived, the one they occupied during the height of their criminal career.

"Wow. That is extraordinary," the assistant curator said as he glanced at Lu.

Lu nodded. "Sunstreaker is gifted. He's turned more to landscapes lately. There are going to be portraits in this showing but the best pieces I think are his landscapes. They show Cybertron as it really was, without sentimentality. Don't get me wrong," Lu said glancing at the humans. "Sunstreaker is a genius at portraying someone in a painting but I personally think his long suit is in landscapes."

"I think you're right," the assistant curator said. He glanced at Lu. "Let's get the rest. I'm dying to see the entire collection."

They turned and leaned into the work.

-0-In the human habitat tower

"**DAD! WHEN CAN WE GO OUTSIDE!**?"

Bobby Epps paused a moment, then stared down at the kids waiting by the door that led to the hatch. He glanced at the others, then grinned. "Why not?"

Moments later …

They tooled down the street crowded on the segway that Bobby Epps was driving. Half a dozen little kids clung to the railing that surrounded the vehicle, one that was big enough for more than one rider. Most of them were given that there were usually more riders than vehicles. They sped across the street heading for the underground and the little set aside elevator that took small beings and humans downward to the platforms and trains that fed the city.

They would see the new metro-formers and the miraculous infant that had been disclosed to the soldiers earlier. Swan would look at them with a giant smile and be held back from picking them up by Kappa Supreme. They chatted, the infant asking about their toys and what they liked to do and how did they get here and if they could come to play later on.

They thought that would be an **AWESOME **idea. Plans would be forthcoming. Everyone parted happily.

-0-Hound

He sat on the tarmac at Johnson Space Center with a crowd of humans around him. They touched him all over in their tactless enthusiasm. It almost felt ticklish over his neural net. They touched him feeling the smooth metallic texture of his armor that felt like the hardest of metals to them but to Trailbreaker and his children, soft and familiar. They didn't have the strength to understand that he had texture and give, that there was bend to his body beyond the conventions of his joints. Without it he couldn't grip or swivel, caress Silverbow's sweet eager face or hold Trailbreaker close to his chassis. All of that they would never know.

"Hound, we have waited so long to meet you. You are our first live Autobot," Grambling Evans finally said. "Thank you for coming."

Hound chuckled, his goodnatured sweetness clear in his voice. "I am here to protect you, Grambling. I have the duty as you were told, correct?"

"I was told," Grambling said. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you questions. I will honor the taboos and all that but I have so many things I want to tell you, so much to ask. I have always wanted to go into space but I never could. My eyesight is crap but here you are, an actual individual from another world. That is so fantastic."

"I will try not to disappoint you then," Hound replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Grambling said jolting back to reality. "Let me get my stuff." He turned and hurried inside to get the usual collection of bags and computer cases that he carried daily. While he did that, the rest of them took amazing selfies with the beautiful green and brown hummer. No one would know that the big muscular vehicle in the images was Hound but for the Autobot insignia that could clearly be seen on either side of his forward wheel wells.

He like all the rest declared his faction proudly.

Grambling ran out with a load of gear. "Here I am!" He paused with a grin. "Of course I am. I'm here, right?"

His staff of nerdy geniuses grinned, then helped him load the vehicle. Entering the front seat, he waved to them as Hound moved off. Sitting back, he would banter with the big mech all the way to the safe house where he would be staying until further notice.

"Hound, is there any way for me to go to Mars? You know … for safety reasons?" Grambling said as they drove out of the gates heading for the highway.

"Its in the works as a fall back safety valve," Hound said as he slowed before the first stop sign on the way out. "Right now, we don't want to disrupt your work too much. Its easier to guard you here rather than bring you back and forth through the bridges. Or so I'm told. Prowl could change his mind."

"Prowl … what a bot. He's incredibly smart isn't he?" Grambling said with a trace of awe in his voice.

"He is. His whole family is the same," Hound said as he moved out onto the main highway.

They would chat all the way to the hideaway.

-0-Heading to the hotel in New York City

They crept along making their way to the hotel downtown where they would stay. It was a short walk from the venue where they would have a huge conference room for the discussion. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't care what the point of it was. They just knew they would be stuck in the hotel parking garage most of the orn. Bitching like there was no tomorrow on a private line to each other, they drove their passengers, two senior officers and their three aides into the traffic hell of the biggest city around.

Later that afternoon …

:This is fragged:

:You have a gift for the obvious:

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

Silence.

:What do you suppose is going on at the Met?: (grin)

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

Silence.

:I wonder what Blue is doing?:

:Ask: (rising irritation in a yellow bot already irritated)

Silence.

:I'm bored:

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

(grin) :I wonder if they hung the big canvases yet?:

:**FRAG YOU, SIDESWIPE!**:

It would be a long afternoon.

-0-At a safe house

Sam and Warren Roberts stepped out and paused to look around at the small house in the middle of a nice tree-filled acreage. It was a nice rustic frame for a small nondescript house that was part of the U. S. government inventory. Many were the agencies that used it for their witnesses and other individuals and they were no exception. Glancing at Bee, Sam reached in retrieving his bag. "Does this place have internet?"

"I don't know," Bee said. "I don't bother with baby tech."

Warren Roberts grinned. "I imagine it would seem like that."

"Don't encourage him," Sam said to Warren with a grin. "We're going inside a moment, then I would like to go somewhere to get some food." He turned to walk inside with Warren following.

Bee and Roadbuster sat for a moment taking in the area. Sensor scans made short work of things, then they turned to each other.

"What now, Bee?" Roadbuster asked.

"They have a few things to finish up, meetings and the like. Then we take them to Mars. Their families are already there," Bee replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"It's really quiet here isn't it." -Roadbuster aka RB

"It is." Bee aka B

Silence.

"What do you do around here?" -RB

"I don't know." -B

Silence.

"We're supposed to be here for a while then." -RB

(grin) "Yep." -B

Silence.

"This is going to be fragged, right?" -RB

(grin) "Could be." -B

Silence.

"Oh." -RB

(grin) "Yeah." -B

Vented sigh. -RB

Huge grin. -B

-0-TBC April 24, 2014 **edited 4-30-24**


	7. Chapter 7

The Diego Diaries: Guard 4 (dd4 7)

-0-Ratchet

He walked back to the Embassy to go home for a while. The meet up had changed. The humans would need to come to Mars to discuss more fully what they were planning with the bots there. The construction bosses and architects, engineers, environmental experts and the rest would be there to hear the pitch and see the plans. It was evident to everyone that the inadequacy of the human blue prints were in need of expert advice. Their basic premise however was sound.

There was that.

The energy flared on the bridge pad as he entered, then he was home again, stepping off the platform in the Fortress. A short ride upward, a snarky remark or two in the rec room completed the journey. He entered, walked to the table, then sat. Grinning, he looked at Prowl as he finished a point on the data pad. "What's up, Granny?"

Prowl smirked. "Same old, same old. What's the word with the humans?"

"Good ideas, poor follow through. They will need us to keep them alive and to build the entire set up.I will warn you now that once we begin, the requests will never end."

Prowl sat back looking at Ratchet squarely. "Is that so? You did tell them that I am the gatekeeper."

Ratchet grinned. "I think they know. Where is the Messiah?"

"Out looking at the location they want to use for their habitation," Prowl replied.

"Fifty miles from us is risky," Ratchet said.

"They wish to have their own possibilities," Prowl said. "I also think they don't want us to expand their way too soon."

"They want their own rules and laws as well I am told," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded. "It is going to be interesting."

"Is that another word for fragged?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl smirked. "Look it up."

Ratchet leaned forward looking into the box where two infants lay recharging. Sojourner lay with her tiny helm at one end as Prowler lay with his at the other. They were adorable. "I like that hat."

"I do too," Prowl said. "What was Orion wearing this morning?"

"Mech is still in his ballerina phase. It depends on what cartoons he likes the most at any given time. Cowboys, ballerinas … tomorrow, it might be something else," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded. "On him it looks cute."

Ratchet chuckled. "It does."

They sat chatting for a while before Ratchet arose to go to the office and catch up.

-0-On the airwaves

They waited to go on the cable television show that had been their greatest booster for some time. In fact, the whole network was supporting their position that if the Autobots left, so would the threat. It was a minority opinion but one loudly and repeatedly shouted over the airwaves. A commercial break commenced so they walked out, were hooked up to the audio and waited. Their host, a blustery loudmouth with a small IQ waited with them.

"We're live in three … two … one. Live now," the show's producer said off camera. The image was back with the host and the two men who were beginning a new propaganda tour.

"Welcome back. We have some special guests today, former special forces soldiers who have gone out on a limb to tell us the truth about the alien threat that we face. Welcome back, gentlemen," he said as the camera focused on the pair. Underneath their images, words flashed identifying them.

Jim Johnson, former corporal, United States Army Special Forces and his partner, Sam Hedges, sargent, same unit. They sat silently waiting for the questions to begin.

"We are glad to have you here. Thank you for your service to the country. I am glad to see you continue that service now when the country is in such dire need. Tell us what you have been doing lately, gentlemen," their host asked.

"Sam and I have been busy working on getting the truth out to the country and the world about these aliens," Jim Johnson began. "We have been preparing for the new push to get information out to the greater public. We are aware that a human habitation, a permanent one that is independent of the aliens is being planned. We think its about time."

Hedges nodded. "It is important to the control of Mars to have humans living there full time, humans that don't have to answer to the Prime."

"We have several there already," their host said. "One for scientists and one for the regular soldiers that go there to work and live. There is also a barracks in the N.E.S.T. habitat as well. Why a new one when there are any number already?"

"Because we have no habitation there that isn't controlled by the Autobots. We want to have one where we live by our own rules and laws as well as do what we want to do while there," Hedges said. He leaned forward on his arms. "We know that there are several million of them there. If they keep coming they will overrun the planet and there will be no place for us to live when we go there."

"We're not exactly equipped to go there and to live in a city without major assistance from them," their host said. "We can't do this without them."

"We could but it would take longer and cost more. What I want is a place for us to establish ourselves. This is after all our solar system," Hedges replied.

"Those bums came here and stole our future. When they settled on Mars they took away our right to live there," Johnson said. "Those outsiders use the resources and take whatever they want. Who gave them permission to live there?"

"I talked to Warren Roberts earlier about that and he reiterated that there are no laws in place to give ownership of anything beyond our planet's atmosphere to anyone. We made laws in the 1960's that made that possible," their host replied.

"We don't recognize those laws," Johnson said. "We are sovereign citizens and we don't recognize any foreign bodies or their laws that infringe on our sovereign rights."

-0-Autobot City

"What are they talking about, Tie?" Ravie asked uneasily as he stood by the monitor rubbing a long knife with a chamois cloth. "Do they really own this planet?"

"Ratchet told me that their laws prohibit it," Tie said. "These men are just hot helms."

"Oh," he replied barely mollified. They both listened together to the live broadcast on the MCA-IntraComm channel.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat watching, Ratchet and Prowl as the conversation on the show continued. It was simple and simplistic. Mars for humans. Aliens get out. Fuck everyone.

Prowl glanced at Ratchet, the expression on his face comical in the lack of understanding he had for these men and their point of view. He glanced at the screen, then Ratchet again. "They are certifiable."

Ratchet nodded. "I think so. At least they haven't decided to discuss our personal lives and their personal revulsion thereof."

Then they did.

-0-New York studio, Earth

"You have had experiences with the Autobots and over time we have seen more and more of their lives. What do you think now? Part of your dismissal from the military lay in your personal opinions of their lifestyles," their host said.

"It was. If you didn't toe the party line, you were sent packing. Sam and I were prepared and ready to join striker teams to defend this country. We worked hard and earned places. They can't take criticism or anyone's opinions that don't match theirs," Johnson said. "We've watched them on their programs. Nothing changes for me."

"We had the right to our opinion about them and their relationships. It wasn't as if we weren't going to do our jobs on the teams," Hedges said. "We're professionals and we did the job. They kicked us off because we wouldn't lower our standards and accept things that we couldn't. You had to be there."

"They're aliens," their host said. "We couldn't expect them to be like us can we? They after all aren't humans."

"They didn't have to flaunt their relationships and their behavior," Johnson said sourly. "They flaunted it and made things hard for a lot of us. We stood up against it and paid a price. The others didn't say a word but they were on our side, they believe the same things. But they want to stay in the military so they suck it up. Our opinions and views are the majority among the soldiers."

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jorge Figueroa asked. He was sitting at a dinner table in the rec room playing cards with other soldiers including Corporal Trevor Smith, the former mole turned stalwart soldier. "What the hell? He doesn't speak for me."

"He doesn't speak for any of us, the fucker," another soldier said. They watched the show bitching at the monitor as the interview continued onward.

-0-On a segway moving along

:Lennox:

:What, Fig?:

:Get to the N.E.S.T. habitat. Hedges and Johnson are giving interviews. You need to know about it:

Will Lennox slowed his segway, then turned it to buzz back to the city. The trip to see the big infant metro-former would have to wait. Someone was speaking for them and telling lies. That would have to be dealt with immediately.

-0-New York City, during a meeting of senior military officers

An aide paused beside Glenn Morshower passing him a note. He read it, then glanced at his adjutant. "I need to talk to Lennox," he said.

The aide nodded, then turned to step into another room. Connections would be made, then Morshower would take a moment to talk to N.E.S.T. on Mars. If nothing more came of it but a mutual bitching session with Will Lennox, it would be enough for now.

-0-Prime

He walked into Ops Center having listened to the conversation on the news channel on the way back to the Fortress. By the time he reached it he had talked to Morshower and Fulton who were livid. They were going to issue a joint statement denying the allegations of the two. Given the secrecy which the striker teams tried to maintain in spite of things, Lennox and the others weren't going to issue any challenge. It would be managed by the leadership. Lennox however had weighed in with Fulton and Morshower what he thought about Hedges and Johnson.

Optimus walked to the center table to sit with Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet. It was quiet a moment, then Prime sat back. "I have talked to Glenn and John. They are furious. So is William Lennox."

"Who can believe that? The humans have watched the programming from here and have talked to the soldiers over the last few years. Our relationship is sound. These two are trying to sow distrust and drive a wedge into our unity, nothing more."

"That is the last thing we need, the population not trusting in our unity," Ratchet said. "They are insidious liars. Perhaps a statement from us is in order. What do Morshower and Fulton say?"

"They have left that to us," Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded. "Perhaps I need to go on that program and speak to that fool."

They turned to look at the big wily bot. "You're not going on any show with any slagger, Ratchet." Ironhide glared at Ratchet who looked at him with amusement. "No one normal ever goes on that show."

"Well, then … that's right up my alley. In relation to the humans, I am as far from normal as can be found," Ratchet said with a grin. "If it would help, I volunteer to go on that show and strip that man's gears."

Optimus grinned. "It would be fun."

"For who?" Ironhide asked with alarm.

"All of us." -Prime, Prowl and Ratchet.

-0-TBC April 25, 2014 **edited 4-30-14**


	8. Chapter 8

The Diego Diaries: Guard 5 (dd4 8)

-0-Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

"That is the last one," Lu said as he stepped back from several paintings lined up in a row that belonged to the femme painter, Sadee.

The group around him stepped closer to take it in. Some of the paintings were impressionistic, some were realistic and all of them were expressive of a young powerful talent. Anyone with a working knowledge of Cybertron would have recognized the content. But it would pass over the helms of the visitors who would come and see in the broad powerful strokes and ink work what they felt themselves.

"We are set. How about taking a walk through, Lu, just to double and triple check things?" the assistant curator said.

Lu nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said with a grin. Then the unlikely duo turned to walk to the start of the exhibition. They would discuss it for another two hours, adjusting this and that a bit before it would achieve the perfection they wanted. It would be ready to be seen the very next day. Lines would form through the night to wait and the lines would be enormous for the duration.

-0-At the Temple

Lonnie Epps, Linda Graham and Sarah Lennox rolled up the ramp that bordered the great steps of the Temple of Primus. They buzzed across the enormous platform and through the vast doors. Humming along the floor heading toward the Well of AllSparks, they slowed, then stopped. There were individuals inside, some sitting in meditative thought, others chatting together about personal things while still others stood waiting for the priests to begin the ceremony of retrieving a spark.

They moved to one side to watch having overheard that infants would be sought in the Temple today. None of them had experienced that moment themselves but the talk was it was a spectacular event and not to be missed. They parked, then stood together silently as the bots turned toward the AllSpark. Lauren, the Head Priest of the Simfur Temple, the oldest and most knowledgeable carried a tiny protoform in his servos. He laid it gently down on the wall of the Well, the soft blue energy undulating inside almost immediately sending up a mist into the air which flowed over the little construct. The AllSpark which was turning slowly prior stopped its motion and began to glow.

Lauren began to chant to himself, a prayer of some kind the three women thought as the mist and light began to rise. All around them the spectators paused to look, turning toward the rising light from the giant energy well in silence. Only Lauren could be heard as the light grew, then seemed to explode. It wasn't painful nor was it overpowering. It blocked sight immediately but it also seemed to envelope them, a softness that was warm and loving caressing them as it reached out to fill the vast room.

They stood with their eyes closed as the loving energy of an alien god included them too. It was ancient, warm, encompassing and loving. It surged ever brighter, then faded nearly immediately. They stood a moment blinking, then turned toward the Well. A tiny cry could be heard as Lauren picked up the blanket wrapped form. He turned with a great smile, then handed the infant to two mechs who looked overcome with emotion.

Everyone in the room stepped forward to congratulate the pair, the sounds of their happiness and pleasure echoing in the giant space. They were ecstatic as they held their infant, accepting congratulations and the warmth of their family and the strangers who had been lucky enough to be here when they came for a miracle.

The three women watched the family celebrate, then bow to the priests. They turned to walk out with their precious cargo, an infant of their own to raise and protect. One more little spark was added to the faultering flame of their people's existance and the darkness was pushed back just a little bit more because of it. The priests went happily onward into their duties while the crowds settled again into contemplation or quiet conversation. Lonnie Epps looked at the others. :That was so beautiful. Did you feel it? The emotional stuff?:

They nodded. It was silent a moment, then Linda Graham glanced at the two. :We are so lucky:

Lonnie and Linda nodded, then they turned heading for the city once again. There were children to manage, sights to see and friendships to re-ignite. Life was never dull here.

-0-On the ground near the prison

They drove along the road that led to the prison with all the permissions and the like they would need. They had been left in the dust by their 'liaison' between the staff and themselves, Inferno and for a short time to settle anything that might come up, Jazz. It was a long ride but they found themselves rolling along the road with a clear view of the prison itself and the several hundred hard core inmates that watched them pass by. Most of them didn't speak. They stared at the filmmakers with menace and their terrifying physical aspects that made being around them a scary prospect for humans everywhere.

They reached the prison center which was the HQ for the whole shebang. Jazz who was waiting grinned at them, then held out his servo to carry them inside. Entering, he set Leonora Huttle, Cameramen Jim and Zeb as well as Aaron Belcher and Jack on a conference table in the middle of the room. It took a couple of trips and as they stood on the table waiting, they were scrutinized by the duty officers as well as the one and only Red Alert.

They stared at him, he stared at them. It would be exciting.

For someone.

Probably Jazz who looked at all of them for a moment with a big grin. "Well, let's figure this out shall we?"

"This is a fragged idea," Red Alert said with his usual tact(lessness).

"I don't know, Red. Prime likes the idea. It might give some of the doubters on Earth a look at what we face with Megatron."

"Frag that," Red fumed. "This is still fragged."

Jack Mellar glanced at Aaron who was staring at Red Alert with an interested expression. :How did we miss that bot?:

:I don't know: Belcher replied. :I love him:

Jack Mellar grinned, then turned to stare at the red mech having a controlled melt down with Jazz. :He rules:

It would take a bit of haggling but in the end they would get access.

-0-In a parking garage on Earth

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat in their parking slots facing outward 'just in case'. It was busy there in spite of things given that the day was heading toward midafternoon. Some of the cube rats and office kings were heading out for the weekend which for some with enough power and money began whenever they decided it should. Some of them paused to look at the spectacular cars parked side by side, while others snapped them with their cameras.

It was quiet a moment, then several human men in suits came out of the elevator heading for their cars. They were talking together, then they stopped and paused before the two cars. One of them, a well preserved mid 50's hot shot lawyer with an expensive suit and a Porsche parked nearby walked closer staring into the interiors of both cars. "You should see the inside. Amazing work here."

The others stepped closer to inspect the cars, laying their hands on them, peering this and that way here and there around the two vehicles.

"Who do they belong to do you think?" another man asked.

"They're parked in Clark and Webster's spots. Something tells me that they won that patent case and celebrated early," the first man, someone named Michael "Mike" Donaldson said.

"Lucky bastards. I love Lambos," one of the men said as he shook his head. "I hate those two. Fuckers. They stole two of our clients after the Murphy case. I guess you can afford cars like this if you are an unprincipled son of a bitch."

Mike Donaldson nodded, then grinned. "Yeah. I personally prefer Porsches. Lamborghinis are so nouveau riche." He winked at the others, then stepped forward. Drawing out his keys, he leaned over and drew a stripe across the hood of the yellow Lambo. The sickening sound of metal on metal echoed dully in the space as he keyed the car. As he did, the sound of fury filled the air as metallic sounds exploded from the yellow vehicle.

-0-At the habitat

"Where were you three?" Bobby Epps asked as he sat on the couch, his kids sitting around him.

"We heard that a spark was being sought at the Temple. We went and saw it," Lonnie said with a grin as she sat next to him.

"Just like that?" Judy Witwicky asked. "You should have told me. I would have loved to see that."

"It was on the community bulletin board under 'Temple Events'. I like going there so I checked," Lonnie said.

"How did it go? Mech or femme?" Judy asked.

"It was amazing. I think it was a mech. The AllSpark and the Well blind you for a moment but it doesn't hurt. You also feel such love and belonging its hard when it subsides," Linda Graham said as the other two nodded.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going to spend some time browsing on the browser," Judy said with a grin.

"Nosy is as nosy does," Ron Witwicky said as he tossed Epps a beer.

"I hear ya," Bobby replied. "This is only day one too."

"We haven't even begun to roar," Judy Witwicky said.

"What she said," Barbara Morshower said with a grin. "This bivoac is going to be fun."

"Oh joy," Ron Witwicky said with a grin. Epps merely nodded.

-0-In a parking garage in New York City

"**WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU JUST DO TO MY FINISH!?"**

A deeply masculine voice filled the space with fury as four human males stood rooted with shock and surprise.

"Oh sweet shit, Mike. That car can talk," one of them said taking a step back as his senses began to return.

"**YOU BETTER BELIEVE I CAN TALK! YOU JUST KEYED MY FINISH! TELL ME WHY I DON'T BLOW YOUR SORRY AFT TO THE PIT!?"** -yellow Lambo having a conniption.

No one in the parking garage could do more than just stand in place as a car began to come apart at the seams.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

:Prowl! Something's happening with Sunstreaker!:

The words blasted through Prowl's concentration. His helm snapped up as he listened. :What?:

There was a pause, then Bluestreak was back. :Someone scratched Sunny's hood. He's freaking out in the parking garage where they're waiting for Morshower and Fulton:

Prowl paused to activate a number set up between the leadership that linked him to Morshower's phone. He picked up right away. "Morshower here."

"General, there's a disturbance in the parking garage. Someone attacked Sunstreaker and he's transforming. I think it would do to go down right away."

"On it," Morshower said as he stood. Turning, he hurried from the large room leaving stunned important individuals behind. Fulton rose, then glanced at them. "I'll be right back," he said as he turned to follow.

The Vice President of the United States watched them go, then rose. "I'll be right back." He left too along with a vigilent Secret Service detail on his heels.

-0-Down below

A huge mechanism loomed before them kneeling as he stared at four men with shocked expressions. **"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"**

Mike Donaldson tried to speak but words didn't come out. Beside the yellow demon a red one began to reform from the red car. He had a grin and a sharp eye on the yellow one. Donaldson stood with the others clutching his briefcase in abject fear.

It seemed to take forever but the door opened as Morshower hurried into the garage, Fulton hot on his trail. Behind them unbeknownst to anyone, the Vice President and his detail were coming too. Morshower hurried to the scene, then stopped. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. What is happening here?"

Sunstreaker who was working off his last nerve looked at Morshower, then Fulton, both humans he respected. "This fragger," he said nodding to Donaldson, "keyed my finish. He was walking past, then stopped. He said some slag about someone, then did this." Sunstreaker straightened a little to allow them to see a long jagged scratch running across his chassis. **"FRAGGER! IT RUINED THE FINISH!"**

By then, the Vice President and his detail reached Morshower. The detail glanced at each other, then reached for the VP. He looked at them, then shook his head. Everyone paused a moment and it went silent. Morshower turned to the men gauging them a moment. "Does anyone want to explain this to me?" he asked in his general officer tone.

That one.

They looked at him, a four star general along with a full bird colonel standing in front of two Lambos that were now robots. Angry robots. Glancing to the group that entered last, Mike Donaldson gulped. Staring back at him was the Vice President of the United States and about seven Secret Service with stony expressions. Taking a ragged breath, he glanced at the pale faces of the others with him. "Oh fuck," he whispered at last.

Nearby, about four vehicles down, an energy vortex burst into sight. As it did a tall mech with door wings and an impeccable immaculate highway patrol paint scheme stepped into view. He paused, then bumped his helm on the ceiling of the garage. Leaning slightly to touch his head, his red chevron flaring brilliantly a moment, Prowl of Praxus, bond to the Prime of Cybertron and every place else a Cybertronian existed, ada of several and atar of one looked at the scene. He blinked a moment, then whispered to himself softly. "Oh frag."

-0-TBC April 26, 2014 edited 4-30-14

-0-Notes

Anonymous: I read your note and appreciate it a great deal. Here is what I am basing my characterizations for the minority opinion in this story. Writers tend to write from life (at least I do … I sort of feel that my whole life was leading up to this story. LOL. I am glad I read a lot of books on just about everything). Living where I do up here in Alaska a lot of this kind of person ends up here. I have six decades of experience and education for this story. Getting the characters to the point where they are believable, if eccentric is my duty and obligation to you the reader. I have to make plausibility the first responsibilty to you in the threads that are used here. This one is from experience with this kind of mind set.

About thirty or more years ago, we had a very bad scene here with people like this who had a world view that didn't square with reality even when you showed them facts. I found it astounding and it stayed with me. Being around them, Posse Comitatus and the like with the menace they spread in a small town illuminates this kind of thinking and fits the opposition for this story … a minority who believes they are the majority no matter how facts and reality squares out.

They believed what they believed and built structures and frameworks around their beliefs and ideas that were like stone fortresses. I will never forget going to council meetings, watching this and feeling the menace. It was something I will never forget. The larger picture you speak of is familiar to me but my template is way smaller and more local. I am using my personal experience for the opposition.

I also believe that if this ever came to our shores, aliens landing and hanging out around us, there would be a significant portion of our population who would believe that sending the bots away would clear up the problem because having them around would be hard on their world views and what they believed and thought.

I will never forget hearing from them that the only people who had any authority in our country were local sheriffs. :D It still blows my mind. Thank you for the note. I acknowledge your points. I also believe that if you have enough money in this world, serious money, you can end up believing that reality is what you want it to be rather than what it is. That kind of person is everywhere. Thank you for the note. All of the things readers tell me is really appreciated and I give it all a lot of thought. Thank you again, Anonymous. :D


	9. Chapter 9

The Diego Diaries: Guard 6 (dd4 9)

-0-In a parking garage in New York City, Earth

Prowl glared at the four humans who looked terrified. Given that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were transformed, both kneeling to fit the space, looking like murder on wheels, he didn't blame them.

For that.

"Why did you do what you did to my soldier?" Prowl asked the small group of petrified humans.

Three of them glanced at Mike Donaldson, then stepped back. "He did it," one of them said.

He looked at the three with an aghast expression, then turned toward Prowl once again. "I … I didn't know. I thought they were cars that belonged to a couple of guys I have a grudge with. I had no idea that they were aliens."

Prowl considered that for a moment quashing an urge to punt the human while he did. "I am under the impression that this would constitute an illegal action on your part."

"I … it is," Donaldson said with a lame voice. He looked at the two furious mechs, then Prowl. "You aren't going to kill me are you?"

Sunstreaker sat back with an expression of fury on his face. **"YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW IF I WORKED THAT WAY, FRAGGER! WHAT THE FRAG?!"**

Sideswipe shook his helm. "You deserve a slagging. I don't know if it rises to the level of capital punishment though," he said with a slight grin.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. **"DO YOU WANT MY OPINION?!"**

"I think we have it," Prowl said calmly.

Sunstreaker leaned closer. "Do you understand how hard it is to get this fragging shine? Do you?"

The man blanched slightly. "A long time?"

**"A LIFETIME!"** Sunstreaker leaned back to glare at the man, then Prowl. **"FRAGGING HIGH CASTE! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST FRAG WITH SOMEONE ELSE!? HOW MANY CARS HAVE YOU DONE THIS TOO BECAUSE YOU'RE A FRAGGING HIGH CASTE!?"** Sunstreaker looked down the row to spot a black highly polished Porsche. **"WHAT THE FRAG IS IT WITH PORSCHES? PORSCHES ARE CRAP!"** He looked at the man leaning in closely. "How about I go down there and put my fist through the hood of your fragging crap Porsche?"

The man swallowed hard. "Uh … I would hate it."

"Then maybe I should do it... let you have something to remember me by," Sunstreaker said with fury.

"I don't think I'm going to ever forget you," the man said shifting from foot to foot.

"Prowl, perhaps we can send them on their way," Morshower said. He looked at Sunstreaker. "I'm sorry for my species that he did that to you, Sunstreaker. It was a punk move."

Sunstreaker looked at Morshower, then the humans. "Count your blessings, fraggers, that I'm not what you think I am or they would still be hunting for your molecules. If I ever see you again, I will dismantle whatever you love that's in reach of my servos. Understand?"

The four nodded, then turned to hurry away. Donaldson ran for his car, then entered. Revving it up, he turned and fled followed by the others in their vehicles. Sunstreaker watched them go, then touched his chassis gently. "Fragging slaggers. **DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO GET RID OF THIS MARK!?"**

"We do," Prowl said. "We expect you to suck it up though. You are on duty."

Sunstreaker looked at Prowl with a disgusted expression, then shook his helm. "I can hardly stand humans."

"We know and right now I don't blame you," Morshower said with a slight grin. "We do appreciate you though, Sunny."

"We do," the Vice President of the United States said as he stood in the midst of very tense, very stone faced Secret Service. "I am sorry for this."

Sunstreaker looked at the human, one he knew from news reports, then nodded. Morshower turned to Prowl. "Are we good here?"

Prowl looked at the twins with a questioning expression. Sunstreaker rolled his optics, then transformed back to his Lambo format, one with a nice scratch across the hood. Sideswipe grinned at his brother, then looked at the humans. "Those men are fraggers. They're lucky to have wheels to escape," he said. Then he transformed too.

The Vice President and the Secret Service stared at the two with amazement, then turned toward Prowl. He paused a moment to speak with the twins internally, then looked at the humans. "I will go back to Autobot City then," he said. "Are there further questions or needs?"

Morshower looked at the others, then Prowl. "No. We're good here."

Prowl nodded. "Very well. Your families are in the city and are waiting for you to come. In the meantime, we will continue as planned." He paused. "Prowl to Autobot City. I need a bridge."

Almost immediately a flare of energy appeared and stabilized into a funnel. With a nod, Prowl turned, walking into it. It collapsed when he disappeared inside and would chase him back to Mars 140,000,000 mile away in seconds.

It was silent a moment, then the Vice President shook his head. "That is so amazing."

"You should try it. It tingles," Fulton said with a grin.

"I would like to," the Vice President said as the group turned to go back to their meeting. "If you could put in a good word ..."

Morshower grinned. "I think I could do that." They disappeared through the door that led upward.

It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe ventured a remark. "You alright?"

"**FRAG NO!** I'm sick of this kind of slag, Sideswipe. We aren't nothing. We're warriors. No one wipes their slagging peds on us again. I've terminated mechs for less."

Sideswipe considered that. "I know," he said quietly.

They would wait for the soldiers to return, Sunstreaker in a state of fluctuating agitation. It was too much like Cybertron, what had happened, for both of them.

-0-Once upon a time long ago

They sat in the backroom of their bar playing cards as they waited for evening. They would 'visit' the second and third homes of high caste slaggers making hay helping themselves to their possessions and booze. They were a wild bunch of youngling mechs who were very dangerous and very good at stealing, fighting and making trouble. They were also very smart and cunning. Many were the police that tried to nail them and many were the failures to do so.

Their bar was one of the four in the local area that was under surveillance by the authorities. It was one of two that high caste younglings and danger junkies would come for a drink and vicarious excitement. Slumming, Sideswipe called it. Sunstreaker didn't bother to name it. He just took their money and sometimes beat their asses. It was fun. It was therapeutic and felt like justice.

Sentinel was in tonight and everyone knew it. Prowl wasn't with him, the high caste former detective elsewhere it would seem. Everyone knew Prowl and most feared him. The twins didn't. They feared nothing except perhaps being separated from each other. Though they fought and battled each other on occasion, they were of one processor, a finely honed force of nature.

A figure appeared in the doorway blanking out most of the sound and fury beyond in the bar and lounge of this, the twins' clubhouse and base of operation. Sunstreaker ignored the figure but Sideswipe addressed him with a knowing cynical smirk. "Well, well, well … look what the targs dragged in. You need a walk on the wild side do you, Sentinel?"

The big mech stood in the doorway a moment without replying, then walked in to sit in a chair at the table. Smokescreen who was a professional gambler and a confidante of the proprietors glanced at Sunstreaker. "Your deal," he said shoving the cards to the big yellow and black mechanism.

"Deal me in," Sentinel said.

"Frag you, Sentinel," Sunstreaker said glancing at Sentinel finally. "Isn't there something for you to do downtown? What brings you to Kaon besides me?"

Sentinel grinned. "I do have responsibilities to Kaon. I am Prime after all."

"You could care less about Kaon and how you got to be Prime I will never know," Sunstreaker said cutting him off. "You're here for me. Dream on, Sentinel. A mech should have dreams."

Sentinel stared at Sunstreaker, then shrugged slightly. "Dreams can come true."

Two orns later, Sideswipe would be cornered in an alley, beaten half to death and dumped into prison on trumped up charges. Sunstreaker would not know for a few orns, then he would hire the only defender in half of Cybertron to get his brother out. He would succeed. The huge fee Sunstreaker would pay the lawyer would be used by him to change his features to protect against Sentinel's wrath. That lawyer would eventually end up on Mars to defend another at Sunstreaker's expense. It was full circle.

A decaorn after Sideswipe was out and recuperating war would finally break out and the Long Defeat would begin. It was easy for the twins to choose the Autobots. Few would have believed it but then they were always for the underdog. Given that they were themselves made that distinction clear to them. The Decepticons had nothing to offer but mindless fighting and mayhem. They weren't against fighting or mayhem but they were against Megatron for personal reasons of long standing.

That was another story altogether.

The afternoon in the parking garage would pass slowly.

-0-At the Primal Prison of Mars

They argued and discussed the situation finally coming to a conclusion about rules and guidelines. They would be allowed to talk to prisoners. They would **NEVER** be allowed to do it or anything else alone. End of arguments. Barron would choose the two prisoners they wanted to profile and the guards and staff would be available too to add their perspective. It was always to be understood that death was swift and unforeseen among these, the hard core Decepticon remnant of migrations and infiltrations.

They finally stepped out and buzzed alongside a still fuming Red Alert, a grinning Inferno and a bemused Jazz. They would be shown each of the sections and given a heads up about who and what kind of prisoner was kept in the cell blocks. Inferno was cheerfully explaining things as they went.

:This is Cell Block A and its filled with seriously dangerous dumb afts. These are probably not going to be available for you to talk with because they are, some of them mental: They paused to be let in to the first of the two interior perimeter fences. They were invisible but obvious because dust and sunlight caused their energy bars to shimmer. :We have a gestalt here, Menasor and several independent dip shits like Stiletto and Barricade. Notice that in the block there are eight separate electrified barracks so we can parcel out the stupid. Cell Block A, Barracks 1 houses the gestalt and the new slagger, A37:

The humans looked at the nearly empty barracks, then up at the tall bots who had stopped along the fence to smirk at A37. He was lounging in a chair near the fence where he could watch the airfield. :What is a gestalt, Inferno?: Leonora Huttle asked.

:A combiner. The 'Cons have a bunch of them but they did shoddy work so they aren't normal. Our combiners are classier and smarter. Superion and Computron are examples. The 'Con's gestalts tend to be dumb and inept. They break things but they can't think too well. But then: he said with a grin as he stared down at the humans on their segways, their cameramen filming madly, :they don't start out too bright to start with:

Leonora grinned. :Which one is here?:

:Menasor: Red Alert said with disgust. :Fraggers. They're in ad-seg for fighting. Best place for them:

:You have an administrative segregation unit? Will we be able to see that too?: Aaron Belcher asked with a hopeful expression.

:See it, maybe. Talk to them or go there, no: Red Alert said with his usual finality.

Inferno looked at them, then winked. As he did A37 noticed them. "What are you doing here? Did you bring me a visitor?" he asked of the group.

"I would slag you to the Pit, slagger. We're just visiting the zoo," Red said in reply.

The humans listened over the intracomm system into which they were wired both for direct communication and this, indirect. Leonora looked at the bot, a huge dangerous mechanism who was as alien to her as could be. :We're here to talk to prisoners: she said to the big mech who looked at them with a smirk.

"What do you want to ask?" A37 asked. "Talk to me. I'm lonely."

:Maybe we can put you on the list: Aaron Belcher said glancing sideways to Inferno. That mech just shrugged.

:Come on. Let's go: Red Alert said as he turned to leave this set of mostly empty cell barracks. As the party followed A37 called out. "Don't forget me! I'll be here!"

"Fragger," Red said to no one in particular. They continued onward until they came to a group sitting in chairs watching them approach. They were immaculate beings with brilliant colors and schemes. The party stopped before their bars and stared a moment. Then Leonora looked up at their escorts. :Who are these bots? Why are they in here? They look high caste:

:They are: Jazz replied as he stared at the group which included Burris. All of them were out taking the air, soaking up solar energy as they sat in their usual chairs in their usual places. :These slaggers are the ones who killed Cybertron. They are here because Prime is merciful. The rest of us? We would find an airlock and blow torch a better solution:

The mechs inside looked at the group, then Ratbat stood stretching. He walked to the bars and paused. "Who are these vermin?" he asked in his usual acidic manner.

"These are our allies. They are the ones who kept Megatron captive for a vorn, helped kill The Fallen and defeated the 'Cons every time they showed up on their planet," Jazz replied coldly. "You know the 'Cons? The ones you sold out our people to help."

"Touchy aren't you, Jazz. But then what can one expect from you. From the gutter, always in the gutter. You can't change," Ratbat said caustically.

Leonora looked at the mini-con mech with a shocked expression. :Who are you to judge? You're on the wrong side of the bars to judge anyone:

Ratbat looked at the human. He shrugged. "Its early. Megatron will come and then the game will be on."

"When he does I'll come here and put rounds in your helm, slagger," Jazz said stepping closer. "I'll terminate all of you. It might be a waste of good ammunition but who'll care by then? I'll be saving Megatron a chore."

"I would think you would enjoy Megatron pulling my arms and legs off," Ratbat replied.

"I would but I want to make sure you're dead. You'd lie your way back into his good graces otherwise," Jazz said coldly.

"I'll look forward to it," Ratbat said with a smirk. "You may be on the other side but I can still get under your chassis."

:But you're still caged like a rat: Leonora said equally coldly.

Inferno chuckled. "He is and he will never get out." He looked down at the humans. "Come on. There's more to see."

They turned and continued onward to the other cell blocks, then the larger newer facility beyond with the Decepticons that had come over the last two migrations. That is, the ones who hadn't shown promise.

As they left Ratbat sat down again.

"You should give it up," Decimus said with a shake of his helm. "She's right. You are still stuck in here no matter what."

"Not forever," Ratbat said. He looked at the others. "Not forever."

-0-TBC April 27, 2014 **edited 4-29-14**


	10. Chapter 10

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 10)

-0-At the Prison

:Who were those creeps, Jazz?: Leonora asked as they buzzed along to the rest of the prison which spread out all around.

:They were the hereditary rulers of Cybertron, some of them. The worst of them. They are responsible for what happened. They're war criminals: he said as they moved along the invisible bars toward Cell Block B. :That big red mech was the Prime before Optimus … Sentinel Prime:

:Really? How did Optimus become Prime when you had one already?: she asked.

The mechs slowed, then stopped standing quietly as Jazz put in a call. It was still but for the conversation among 'Con mechs that drifted in over the thin atmosphere. He looked down at them, then glanced at the others. :I can tell you a bit about it but it won't clear the censors if you try to film it:

:Alright: Leonora said with a nod. The others nodded as well.

:Sentinel was Prime for a long time during risin' turmoil. I was livin' on the streets hustlin'. There was no work and I had no attachments: He paused a moment to think …

-0-A very long time ago

He stood on the street corner watching as a battery of troops came toward them. They were hanging on a corner ready to move, Jazz and some of the local thugs. They were being hustled along, the crackdown instituted and passed by the Council and regional governments giving the government the right to push 'vagrants and other troublemakers' out of the urban areas. Crime had begun to rise as did the hunger index but the government had no interest in ameliorating it. They didn't even seem to have the ability or interest in putting the two together.

Jazz had lived a long time on his own. He had family but poverty had prompted him to seek his own fortune early. He had no interest in being a laborer. He was very intelligent, gritty and filled with street smarts. He liked beauty, music, languages and finding new things. He was another of the millions of individuals locked into a path not of his own choosing, a path he was not willing to take just because someone decided he should.

He had lived on his own getting by in the usual manner and because he was fast, tough and smart he hadn't been caught by the authorities. He had visited the down and out parts of Iacon before drifting to Kaon. The action there was more interesting outside the reach of the law. Even the smart detective with optics in the back of his helm, Prowl of Praxus had not been able to lay servos on him. It wasn't because he didn't try but unlike nearly everyone else, Jazz was too good to be stupid and slip up.

Troops were marching in formation toward them as they stood watching. They were the lost boys of their particular generation and they didn't take slag from anyone. They fought back and recently the number of street brawls had grown. Some of the worst offenders had been taken under the new rules, the Clampdown it was called and they came back changed. They were changed but not for the better.

It was incredible incentive to be fast and slippery. He was both.

Jazz turned to walk away, the others lingering before following. They moved faster as the troops did until both sides were running. Swiftly through the streets they went, gathering speed as they reached the outskirts of the city. Soon they would enter the no mech's land that marked the reach of the authorities in the desperate dangerous city of Kaon. Once they were there, they would stop to watch from a distance, taunting the soldiers with their bullshit. No troop of soldiers dared enter the domain of the road gangs and the rising star of the opposition, Megatron.

Jazz stood on a pile of rubble grinning at the troops as they paused at the edge of the invisible line that marked off their separate domains. Graffiti covered the walls and buildings that bordered the area. "Megaton for Prime" and "Death to Sentinel Prime" were sprayed on in several different dialects. All around them the grinding poverty and urban decay of this, the most neglected city on Cybertron could be seen. Only Slaughter City was a worse place than Kaon.

The troops paused to watch them, then turned with their leader to go back to the citadel that marked their home base. They would do so with the taunts of those they pushed back into the gutters once more. They would carry the taunts of Jazz with them too.

Later that night...

Jazz walked into his hangout bar, the one run by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Things were unsettled around the city and the news from Iacon was strange. Someone said that Sentinel Prime had been attacked. Someone said he was dead. No one had a clear idea and given the propensity to tell tales, no one took it as gospel. He pulled up a chair, then sat next to Sunstreaker who was sipping a beer as he watched the doorway.

Sideswipe was in the next room taking their cut from the numbers runners that did the local book and loan sharking. He was healing from a brutal beating that Sentinel had put on him in his crusade to gain and control his brother. Sunstreaker had managed the impossible to get his twin free winning a battle in court to get him released. Jazz could only wonder what he had to give to the judges to get Sideswipe back. "Did you hear about Sentinel?"

Sunstreaker didn't remark, then he looked at Jazz. "No one knows for sure."

"Should be a load off havin' him at the Matrix," Jazz said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Fragger deserved it. If I ever find out who did it I will shake their servo."

Jazz nodded. "This is either goin' to be a good thing or the worst. I hear that Orion Pax is being hunted by the Council."

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked as he remembered the big longshoreman that was almost a defacto leader of the resistance to the status quo. He had a jones for justice and treating mechs right. That automatically put Pax on the side of his ledger that was labeled, 'possible, but not likely'. Most of the rest of the world were listed on the side that said, 'fragger, target'. It was a simple divide for the big mech. Do unto others before the fraggers shiv you in the chassis. That was all he had experienced in his life and he didn't expect to live to see it change any time soon.

"I don't know. Could be that they want to cut him down before he gets too powerful. Megatron is being hunted too. I don't like the way this feels. We could have outright civil war," Jazz said.

Sunstreaker nodded as Sideswipe limped out to sit. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Jazz said with a grin. "Did you go to that doctor in the Jumble that I told you about?"

"I did," Sideswipe said. "What a nut case. He did fix me though."

"Ratchet is a good doctor. He steals from the army and brings it to the Jumble to help the locals," Jazz replied. "Takes ball bearings to do that. You know what the army would do if they found out."

"Frag the army," Sunstreaker said bitterly. "Frag Sentinel. I hope he's dead. I'm sick of him coming around."

"I don't think you have to worry, Sunny," Jazz said with a chuckle. "You ready?"

Sunstreaker nodded, then stood up draining his glass as he did. He looked at Sideswipe who sat watching. "See you at the usual place at the usual time."

"Be sure you get there. Don't get caught," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"I won't," Sunstreaker said grimly. Then he turned with Jazz to go to the city and fight the government soldiers with the others who hated them. They would fight hit and run operations on the garrison who were mostly afraid to leave their HQ. It would go on until dawn when they would melt into the city once more.

In a mere three decaorns, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Smokescreen would be Autobots and they would follow a low caste longshoreman made Prime who was as unlike Sentinel as it was possible to get.

At the prison …

"No one knew what happened. No one got a chance to look. They just closed the sarcophagus without letting anyone peek. Then the Matrix chose Optimus. It surprised them and it thrilled us. He was one of us and we followed him. Sentinel and those senators destroyed Cybertron. They deserve to be in a cage forever," Jazz said.

Leonora nodded. :I'm sorry, Jazz, for you, your people and your home world. I'm glad you all are here:

Jazz looked at her, then nodded. "So are we. Come on. Let's go see some 'Cons: With that, he turned and led the group forward.

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, N.Y., USA, Earth

The doors were closed as crowds began to settle in on the sidewalk for the wait to see the exhibit on the first day of the Cybertronian art exhibition. A tour at the moment of art critics and official types was currently underway. Some couldn't understand some of it, the abstractions of Sadee for instance. But the overall impression was one of awe over the precision and intricacy of the weavings, the paintings of the artists and the metalwork of Ravel and Tie Down.

They had paused before the knives and sword marveling on their elegant beauty, the carvings on their flat surfaces as well as the mirror finish of their long deadly blades.

"Look at the size of that thing," an art critic said as they leaned forward to read the note describing it. "This knife is four feet long and belongs to Optimus Prime. It says that it is big enough that no one but him can use it with any dexterity."

They stared at it silently, then nodded. "Whoa," was the consensus opinion among the group.

-0-In a parking garage

"They opened the exhibit to critics. Lu is monitoring their comments. Tune in on his frequency," Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe sat waiting for Morshower. He paused a moment to listen. "They love it. They like the metal work of course. Who wouldn't? No one makes it better than Ama and Appa."

"I hear that Optimus donated his knife for the show, the one he got for Christmas Surprise," Sideswipe said as he turned in too.

"He did," Sunstreaker said as he listened to the critics discuss the works.

At the museum …

"This is impressive," a critic for the Times said as he stood before the eerie painting of the view off Sunstreaker's apartment balcony at night in Kaon. The oddly three dimensional effect was quite unknown on Earth. They discussed how he might have achieved it. "He had to have layered paint in some manner to create that effect."

"You don't think its too gimmicky do you?" the critic for New York Magazine asked.

"No. Not for me. I've never seen that before. Its fascinating," the Times critic said. "That is a really good use of color. Its really all the same but it isn't. The tones do the work of telling the story."

"Do you suppose that was intended?" -New York Magazine Critic (NYMC)

"What do you mean?" -Times Critic (TC)

"Consider that we're talking about mechanized art … art created by machines. Of course they would be able to achieve novel effects in their works. What I'm interested in is seeing if there is emotional content in the work … if its not a matter of just precision and skill delivered by someone with the ability to synthesize and craft something with machine-like precision, yet somehow miss the emotional content that an organic being can impart. Do you know what I mean?" -NYMC

-Cut to parking lot in Manhattan

**"WHAT THE FRAG IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!"** -Sunstreaker winding up for a gasket blow out

"Sunstreaker-" -Sideswipe placating

**"FRAG HIS AFT! I'M NOT A FRAGGING MACHINE! WHAT THE FRAG DOES HE MEAN IT LACKS EMOTIONS AND SLAG?!"** -Sunstreaker feeling the emotions

-At the museum

"What do you think, Daryl?" New York Magazine critic turns to New York Times critic

"What do I think, Sam?" Daryl asked. He glanced from the work of art to the young hipster art critic standing next to him. "I think that you're full of shit, Sam."

-In a parking garage uptown

Pause.

"I think I like the Times critic, Sunstreaker." -Sideswipe grinning

"I think I do too. Fragger has good taste." -Sunstreaker **miles** away from being mollified but on his way

-At a museum viewing art

"You do realize a couple of things, Sam. One, they aren't machines. They're mechanical. They aren't computers programmed to crank crap out. Look at this painting. What the hell are you talking about? Emotion? This is the loneliest picture I've seen in ages, lonely, dangerous and beautiful. That is an alien moon on an alien world. The painter has amazing ability in picking a limited pallet of colors and using them to evoke enormous emotions. I don't get what your point is."

-In a garage

"I don't either but I'd love to pound on his head for a while if it will help," Sunstreaker said with a trace of bitterness.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Save it for Megatron. Heads up. The wheels are coming." He started his engine, then revved it.

"I think they're happy to see us," John Fulton said with a grin. "I think we better ride with Sunstreaker and let the others go with Sideswipe. Sunny might be less patient than usual."

"I agree," Morshower said nodding the others to the beautiful red Lamborghini.

They entered, settling on the seats. "Hey, Sideswipe. We're sorry about Sunny."

"Don't worry about it, Terry. Sunny can't be placated. Some hipster dip shit is critiquing his art right now and he's furious."

"What did they say?" Colonel Terry Backus, adjutant and chief of staff to Glenn Morshower asked, his stern army visage forming once again on his handsome middle aged face.

"The idiot said something about machine-made art," Sideswipe said as he pulled out to follow Sunstreaker.

"Oh great. What a stupid thing to say. You aren't machines," Terry said with disgust as the others nodded.

"From your lips to Primus's audials," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. "This is going to be a long two orns."

They pulled out and merged with traffic heading toward a safe house across the state lines into New Jersey.

-0-TBC April 28, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

Katea-Nui: BLESS YOU! I will fix the gestalt mess up.


	11. Chapter 11

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 11)

-0-In the offices of the directors for intelligence, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What took you so long?"

Jazz grinned as he sat down at the table which was covered with data relating to their current assignments. He was in the conference room that the senior officers shared in their office block in Ops Center. It had been remodeled, expanded and made high tech out the wazoo. "I had to take the humans to the prison."

Elita nodded. "They are supposed to be making some kind of documentary about the prison I heard."

"They are," Jazz said with a grin. "Barron is goin' to pull together a couple of prisoners that aren't too terrible. But they want to interview some of the bad afts and I think they should. The humans should not be misled about the seriousness of this whole thing."

Elita nodded. "I agree."

I think they want to tell our story too... our ups and downs individually," Jazz said. "I told them a bit about my misspent youth and it lit up their optics."

Elita smirked. "I suppose it was the heavily edited version where you're the hero..."

"You got that right," he said. "What did you find out from the Shockwave searches about the avatars?" he asked as the two of them bent their helms together to track Arachnid and her minions.

-0-At the civilian airport, Autobot City Interplanetary and Intergalactic Municipal Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood waiting, the soldiers who would manage the security and deportment of the arrivals. The conversation on Earth had cleared the decks regarding a couple of things. First and foremost, it highlighted the tech gap between wanting in one hand and getting in the other. Secondly, it was clear that the experience of hands on in the 'wilds' as it were would be invaluable in instilling the limitations and unlimited potential of the place to which they wanted to come.

Ratchet would be taking them around the city, then meeting with them later in Sciences to lay out the rules for their presence here so mistakes wouldn't happen to kill anyone. The relevant scientists would be there with the relevant information to show them what they needed to know and do regarding the Mission To Mars Project as it was being called in the Terran media.

Brandon Clark along with Jim Bob from NASA, Jerry Skura, Raymond Terry, Lowell Marks, Jack Morrison and Simon Abdul were expected, several of them added at the last minute. Ratchet walked in and headed for the reception area where the bridge that serviced Earth, the local forward bases and the independent deep space fortresses was kept. This one would deliver the humans to the safety of the contained arrival terminal used by visitors who required special environments. The soldiers were inside waiting.

Springer, Smokey, Sandstorm and Drift stood casually waiting as Ratchet ambled up. "Hello, boys. I see you're here too."

"We have to take their security chief around apparently. Sort of a cop-to-cop thing," Springer said.

Ratchet nodded. "Good cop, bad cop. Bad boys, what ya gonna do," Ratchet mused with a grin. "I think I'm watching too much television."

"I think you are," Drift said as beyond the force field that separated them from the humans just arriving, the funnel of energy spiraled. The humans stepped out, then paused to look around and savor the moment of touchdown on foreign shores. Very foreign shores.

Will Lennox along with Bobby Epps was there with a micro mini-con Day Watch officer named Stee-vee 2. He, that is Steev as he preferred watched the humans approach noting their size matched or was slightly taller than his own. Lennox then began to give them 'The Lecture' with its many subroutines such as 'Dead (Dumbass) Cowboys', 'Asphyxiation For Amateurs' and the ever popular, 'Death Cab To the Morgue For Dipshits'. The Riot Act had never been funnier or more pointed.

It was evident to the bots that the humans were beside themselves with glee at being present and the program of showing them around would be amusing. That the guests would ride in the servos of their hosts would make things quicker without the inevitable crash or two by newbies on the modified and strictly bitchin' segways that were taking off on Earth in imitation of their usage here.

Inside the secured area...

:I'm Major Will Lennox and this is my partner, Master Sargent Bobby Epps. Major Niall Graham would be here but he's on the forward base at Charon with friends and won't be back until later: Lennox said just because it was awesome and he could.

:He's out at Pluto?: Simon Abdul, Chief of Sciences for the Martian project asked incredulously.

Lennox nodded. :He is. We've gone over the limitations and responsibilities of the suits and we're now on the comm channel that we're going to stay with. It's the translation channel that connects us with the bots and lets us not only understand them but them understand us when we talk. Not everyone here has downloaded the databases for our languages but most have. There are half a dozen other channels but we disabled them in your suits to simplify things and allow them their privacy which is important. This is Stee-Vee 2 but we call him Steev. He's a member of the Day Watch, the police and security group that protects the colony and the planet:

Steev who was about five feet tall and powerfully built nodded. :Hi:

The new humans stared at him a moment, then Brandon Clark offered his hand. :Its an honor to meet you:

Steev shook servos with everyone, then they turned at Lennox's request to leave. Walking through the energy barrier, they paused beside Ratchet, Drift, Smokey, Sandstorm and Springer.

:Welcome to Mars: Ratchet said with a nod. :We're going to be carrying you about the place. I have the itinerary from the Prime so we can get a bead on what it takes to live here. Then we will take you to Sciences to talk to Perceptor, Wheeljack and the scientists involved in this project: Ratchet then leaned down and offered his servo to Brandon Clark. He hesitated, then climbed on board. Rising, Ratchet watched as the others were gathered too.

After a moment for everyone to orient, Ratchet was ready to motor. :We're going to give you an overall look-see of the colony to give you perspective on the effort it takes for us to live here. Bear in mind, we don't require an atmosphere or even more than rudimentary shelter. You on the other servo are going to be needing great and varied protections. This will be an overview for the discussions with Sciences to come:

Ratchet looked at Springer with two, Drift who held one human, then Smokey and Sandstorm who had two each. Breakdown who had just arrived stood uncomfortably with one of his own. :I want you to know that all of us are Autobots now but I asked Breakdown to come assist because he was not only a former Decepticon, he was one of the most bad ass ones. We want you to have the full tour: With that, he turned and headed for the door.

Everyone who stood staring at Breakdown smirked, then turned, the big bot following with a very nervous Jerry Skura firmly in servo. They entered into the atmosphere proper then turned to walk to the city down Fortress Road. Both airfields were very busy with ships coming and going, cargo being loaded and off loaded as well as Seekers going about their duty or business whichever it was.

The humans watched everything without comment so engrossed were they in the scene. By the time they reached the Fortress everyone was settled on the broad hard servos of their bot taxis. Entering the courtyard, they stared at the little elders who had made the space their territory. The elders stared back, then returned to their games and reminiscences. Entry through the big blast doors opened the vista inside which was vast, upward soaring and enormous. It was also very busy.

Bots sat at the tables in the rec room, some eating, others talking or playing cards. Some sat reading or studying as the afternoon continued onward. They could see the Flight Briefing Room with the enormous monitor filling one huge wall. They could see the corridor that disappeared into the bowels of the enormous military installation. They headed for Ops Center and a tour of that remarkable facility.

Ratchet entered walking to the command table deep inside the vast space. The Alpha shift was doing their usual magic along with some bitching to each other about some kind of event someone lost a bet on and the usual showing of images of the infant doing this or that. By the time they reached Prowl and the command table their eyeballs were twirling at the tech all around them. They paused as Prowl rose taking them in with his usual impassive yet impossibly sexy manner.

He wouldn't know of course, the uptight prim piece of work.

:I think you might want to meet some of our perhaps soon-to-be neighbors: Ratchet said setting Brandon Clark on the table top.

He stared at his feet, taking in an enormous thin data information device that seemed to be a window into outer space. It nearly covered the table unfolded as if made of cloth. He felt a moment of vertigo staring at the images on the huge device, then looked up at Prowl. :Commander Prowl, it is an honor to meet you and to be here at this incredible place. Programming doesn't do it justice:

Prowl nodded. :Brandon Clark, I am happy to meet you:

:Sure you are, Granny: -Ratchet (on an alternate channel)

:You read my mind, loser: -Prowl (on the same alternate channel)

They both grinned slightly.

:I have detailed Ambassador Ratchet to take you on a journey around the colony to help you put into some better perspective what you face with your project. I can see you commandeered more bearers?: Prowl asked as he gazed at Ratchet.

:I did. Happy campers everyone of them: Ratchet said as he glanced at the smirking group of mechs standing behind him, their servos filled with humans. "We don't want them to drop any of the humans. Its a long hard fall from our height but it won't be as bad as Earth. You weigh a fraction of your weight here:

:Then don't let me keep you from your journey: Prowl said with a slight smirk at Ratchet. As he did the door nearby opened and Optimus Prime stepped out.

Everyone paused to stare at the huge mechanism who walked to sensors to speak with Devcon. He was pre-occupied so he didn't see them but it wouldn't matter anyway. Ratchet nodded to Prowl, then turned to leave, the others following. He smirked, then spoke to Prowl on another line. :I don't want them to see the Messiah too soon. Better keep some mystery to the mech don't you think?:

:I do. Go and have fun. Better you than me: -Prowl with an audible smirk

:Hermit: -Ratchet

:Loser: -Prowl

Ratchet exited with his entourage with a grin on his face. They were out of the Fortress in no time heading for the Metroline subway station nearby. They entered Fortress Metro Station and disappeared from view.

-0-In the hub depot under Terra

Ironhide walked to the elevator with Prowler sitting on his arm gumming a cookie. They had been put on stand by for the mission which was already geared up and waiting for them on the military airfield on the mission flight line. For now, he had his duty and he did it with his little buddy. Musing on the munitions situation, he received the alert from The Infant Center that his order was ready to be picked up. He grinned, then turned heading for the elevator that would take him to the transportation level underground and the train to Metroplex District.

He would arrive, amble up and get the packages that he had made on Earth, things that Orion had mentioned he wanted after long (for Orion) careful (for Orion) thought on the matter. His old pa, fascinated at the complexities (such as they were) of the sparkling processor and creative process had sought out the accoutrements that would make Orion's dreams come true.

They were partners in his creativity.

He walked out of the center with a couple of packages in his carry hold, a content infant on his arms and continue onward unaware that an aide who had come to the Mall of Metroplex as well to pick up special finger paints would notice the happy chattering infant on Ironhide's arm...

Shortly later at the Sparkling Day School, in the art center ...

"Thank goodness. We are just about ready for painting time," Laret would say as she laid out the materials for art.

"I think they'll be better all around. These paints have thicker pigments," Semet said with a grin. "By the way, I saw Ironhide and his son coming out of the Mall just now. That baby is beautiful. He's talking and so grown up."

Laret looked at Semet a moment, then leaned forward. Placing a finger to her lips, she grinned. "Sh."

Semet grinned. "You are as hopeless as he is."

"She is," Nova said with a grin as he paused in the doorway to the nap room.

Both Laret and Semet paused to stare at Nova as he turned, grin firmly in place, then enter the nap room to check on the infants. He would later dispatch a summons for infants to Ratchet **AND** Ironhide for Prowler.

It would not arrive until the next morning.

It would be a black orn on the calendar of Ironhide of Autobot City forever.

-0-TBC April 29, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**


	12. Chapter 12

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 12)

-0-The Industrial City of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood before the transparent steel wall of a 'clean room' in a huge facility making electronic instruments in a very sterile environment. The array of devices, parts and other implements developed and constructed here was enlightening. The journey was swift underground as trains traveled everywhere in the city the entirety of the orn and night. They changed two stations before taking the branch line that led to the vast centralized production facility of the colony.

There wasn't a table, cabinet or piece of furniture inside the clean rooms that wasn't transparent. It was strange to look from their position to the farthest wall and see everything that everyone was working upon everywhere inside.

Ratchet glanced at Clark who was sitting on his servo. "This is one of the several facilities that make the electronics that run everything here. We can make anything that is necessary or needed and retool in a matter of hours for something else." He turned to walk onward with the rest following.

They would go to the energon facility, then the food production to explain the processes that they possessed. After that, they would go through the sectors vast and varied that produced materials used to make everything from children's toys to space ships. It would be there that the humans would see the difference between bringing prefabricated modules for their habitation and having specialized constructions made here that could be designed to keep them safe from environmental leaks and ruptures as well as the dreaded radiation that penetrated the weak to nearly non-existent magnetic field of the planet.

That didn't even begin to address the many and manifold problems that had to be ironed out … sand abrasion, water and oxygen supplies, general and safety, food and energy for machines to keep them alive, transportation and on and on.

They continued onward through the vast bustling city admiring the skills, production possibilities, cleanliness and organization. It was illuminating.

-0-Stopping into the apartment for a moment

Ironhide entered the apartment and walked to the berth room with Prowler. He put the infant in his crib helping him to stand, then walked back out. "Stay there, infant. I need to look at this."

Pausing by the table, he pulled the two packages from his carry hold, taking them apart from their wrappings. His favorite human source had been commissioned to make the things that Orion had so seriously discussed with his atar three orns before...

"Atar … you come me and get this?" he had asked peering upward with a hopeful expression at his hero. Orion was unaware that his old pa had any limitations to his ability to pull things out of thin air. His old pa was the **GREATEST** and **MOST BESTEST** bot in the universe matched only by his ada.

And his Other Ada. And the other one too. Then there was Other Atar and the other one, his brothers … the big ones who could make things appear out of nowhere or make it from scrap … Uncle Optimus … At this point in his list making he was either pressing his nose structure hard against Ironhide's or he was examining his belly button. Such were the attention spans of the shorties of the household.

"Atar … I do this and go there."

"To school?" Ironhide asked.

Orion nodded. "I go there and show. They look and go this." He smiled a giant smile to show what they would 'go'.

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "Will they like it?"

Orion nodded emphatically. "They go and come here. I get them see this. They go this." Then he smiled gigantically again.

Ironhide sat down after Orion was in bed and began to search. It would take some doing and a lot of explanation on the interface page provided for residents by the Off World Requisition Department of the Department of Economic Development. He would put it in, give the right colors and press the button.

His son would have his wishes. This time. Who knew what the infant processor would consider essential equipment later on? Perhaps he wouldn't be able to be the champion of his son's imagination always but this time he came through again.

Ironhide examined the various little things that Orion had asked for and grinned. "Cute, you little slagger. Very cute." He put them back in the little box, then walked to his room putting it on the top shelf of their closet cum gun cabinet and general all around catch all. Tomorrow, his son would go to school in style.

With a grin, he walked to the berth room, picked up Prowler and left to go back to the grind.

Which it never was for him.

A grind, that is.

-0-At a construction site in the new city habitations.

:These are the new habitations for the city expansion. We are finishing up on the last towers and will be turning our attention toward the south. A construction expansion is halfway through at Aerie Hill to the northeast of us for the burgeoning Seeker population. We have a number of constituent populations to cater to and all of them have their own needs and considerations. It should be noted that a component of beauty is considered necessary for all the building that we do: Ratchet said.

:These buildings are designed to protect against the sand and radiation. How sound are they for atmosphere?: Simon Abdul asked.

:We make them impenetrable like your suits. We are working on the storms that can engulf our planet if they combine and can last for decaorns. We don't get them here but they are still seen around the poles: Ratchet replied.

:I would love to see how you do that: Simon Abdul replied.

Ratchet looked at them. :We aren't amiss at sharing our technology and science with you. We do now but we won't be sharing a single thing that can be weaponized:

:I understand: Abdul replied with a nod.

:That's good. I hope your leadership does as well: Ratchet replied with a grin. :Come on. Let's go meet Metroplex: He turned and led them onward to a metro-line station nearby. They would change trains, then emerge from Metroplex Station 1, a stones throw from the big city mechanism. It would be a short walk to his access point.

It would be a journey into unknown possibilities for the humans.

-0-At the school administration offices, Terra

Herling sat with his fellows and Nova as they began to finish up the finalization of the processing of new students in four orns for Sparkling Day School. There were a number of infants that would be tested to see if they were ready including a number of Circle infants who would be attending their own school for the first several months. They would utilize the resources of the school district for testing and the like, then eventually attend.

The Circle of Light Preparatory Academy in Centurian was designed to prepare infants for public school. It was a small infant school that taught the values of the Circle with its attention to pacifism and community to their own population. When they were ready for more they were passed on to the public schools. It was one of three in the city where the smallest infants were educated. It was part of the effort by Circle genitors in the Diaspora to make sure their infants were given opportunity as well as their cultural values.

"We will be getting fifteen infants for evaluation for the Circle school in Terra tomorrow. Then we will have the first wave of all call sparklings the next orn. I have broken that down to fifty an orn for three orns," Herling said.

Roto nodded, then grinned. "What about Prowler?"

"We were given the word on him accidentally by an aide who saw Ironhide skulking around with him in the Mall. I sent a message to bring him in that will be delivered tomorrow. I expect an emotional scene with him so I'll be there to take Prowler. Poor Ironhide. He does love his infants," Herling said sympathetically.

"He has good infants," Roto said as the others nodded. "I can't wait to see this one. We have a full set with Miracle, Praxus, Orion and him."

They all grinned. "We do," Nova said. "I wouldn't put it past Ratchet to spark again and have a little mech designed like Optimus Prime with Ironhide's face."

They laughed. They wouldn't put it past Ratchet either.

-0-Ratchet

He walked to the door that led downward to the inner depths of the great Autobot Metroplex. When he reached the door Scamper was standing there leaning on the doorjamb. "Hi, Ratchet. These the humans?"

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the humans who were watching Scamper with interest. :This is Scamper. He's one of the bots who not only live inside Metroplex but are part of him in some configurations. He is a symbiont construct but also is a fully developed and independent sentient being just like anyone else. Not all the symbionts of the metro formers are sentient or independent. Some are very specialized or designed to assist rather than exist if you get my meaning. Scamper isn't one of those: He looked at Scamper, then grinned. :Is the boss in?:

:He's expecting you. You know the way: Scamper said with a grin.

:Where are you heading for?: Ratchet asked.

:I'm going out to the race track: he said.

:How soon before that's done and Blurr can start kicking afts again?: Springer asked.

:Soon. I heard that it could be in a decaorn or less: Scamper replied.

:Great. One more place to go pick up drunks: Springer replied with a grin. They began to file in as the lights of the dark corridor began to come on as they advanced.

:You'll have to catch me, Springer: Scamper said with a laugh as he walked out and upward to the daylight.

:Ratchet … he lives here? He's part of Metroplex?: Lowell Marks asked.

:The biggest bots have multiple functions and part of that is assisted by the addition of additional personalities. Some of those personalities are fully formed like Scamper. They, because the giants are combiners join in the transformation when they become one form or another. There is a bot here called Slammer who is a tank format but is a drone. He isn't in Scamper's class. Now Six-Gun … that is a different story: Ratchet said as they walked into the vast command center of the gigantic being.

A sparkling panel of lights indicated the interface that Metroplex and his siblings used to talk to other beings. Ratchet and the group stopped before it, then set the humans on the ground. They stood a moment, then looked around, the sensation of their small stature as disconcerting here as everywhere else.

:Ratchet, welcome. All of you, welcome: a deep ancient voice said out of nowhere.

The humans paused, then turned to the brightly flashing panel, the squares of color upon its flat surface moving with each word spoken.

:Thank you, Metroplex. I brought some visitors. Humans from Earth. They want to see a real miracle and I thought of you right away: Ratchet replied with a grin.

A soft chuckle issued. :I am honored to host them:

Ratchet turned to the humans, then knelt. :Ask away: he said.

They looked at Ratchet, then the panel. Brandon Clark considered the monumental being before him, then stepped closer. :Metroplex, I am honored to meet you. You are the most amazing individual that I've ever seen. We want to live here too:

:I am aware of that. We are ready to help you: Metroplex said.

:How many of you are here?: Simon Abdul asked as he approached the panel.

:There are over a dozen of my type including the Supremes. There are thousands of us in the universe. Many of them are coming here brought to this place by the call of our Prime: Metroplex answered.

That caused a pause in the conversation, the idea of more coming of this type of magnificent being. Then Simon stepped closer. :The universe is a strange place, Metroplex. Anyone looking at you now would only see a beautiful gracious city:

:Looks are deceiving: Metroplex replied.

Brandon Clark who was watching and listening nearby couldn't have agreed more.

-0-TBC April 30, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

Tomorrow is May Day. I would dance around a May pole if I were a hundred years younger. :D Have a wonderful day tomorrow, my dears. :D


	13. Chapter 13

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 13)

-0-Sciences

Ratchet and crew entered finally after having traversed all over the city and colony beyond the metro area. They walked into the open foyer around which the different departments of the science end of New Cybertronia revolved. Wheeljack and Perceptor were waiting. Ratchet paused, then looked at the humans. :This is Wheeljack and Perceptor, the mechs in charge of the science and technology end of our life here. They also have the brief to figure out all the rest of it too:

Introductions were made, humans transferred to the pair and their colleagues who then walked into the big conference room to figure out what they would do to make this project a reality. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to the mechs with him. "See ya."

They grinned, then turned to go. Ratchet on the other servo wondered what to do with the rest of his orn. He was off duty so he headed out to find Ironhide and Prowler. It was a bright mid afternoon when he found them on a train bound for glory.

Or Tyger Pax. Whichever came first.

-0-Later that evening

Ratchet stood in the bridge room of the Fortress with a pair of humans in servo. They were going to take the scenic route back to Diego where the humans would be left off. When the energy burst into view he stepped forward followed by the others with their own humans in servo. The walk was spectacular and ended at Luna Base. Walking to the window, they held the humans up to look outside.

The base was huge and so were the arrays of dishes and other devices that sensed, listened and expedited information from all over the place including their most far flung bases. Seekers were landing as others stood talking together over their lines in the vacuum outside.

:Beautiful: Lowell Marks said. :Thank you for this diversion. I always wanted to come to the moon:

:One for the grandsparklings: Ratchet said with a grin. He turned and led the way toward the next leg, the bridge to Diego Garcia. They entered and disappeared.

-0-Elsewhere

They entered the Lambos and both turned out to go to the safe house in New Jersey where Sam and Warren were being protected. It would be a long drive through traffic but the comments and honks they would get from other drivers was solace. It wasn't often that two spectacular Lamborghinis were seen driving together on the highways leading out of anywhere let alone New York City.

-0-At the safe house

Sam finished his call, then walked into the living room. Warren Roberts was talking to his wife on the secure line that all humans affiliated with Autobot Nation used. His wife was already at Autobot City and was chatting about things happening. She was talking about the sparkling round up going on at the Day School where she liked to hang out watching the infants and teachers do their thing.

"I suppose they've nailed Ironhide," Warren said with a grin. He listened, then shook his head. "That mech always was fast on his peds."

They chatted away as Sam watched out the window. Two Lamborghinis had just pulled into the driveway. Everyone was now home with four Autobots to protect them. They were now safer than if they were in a vault at Fort Knox*.

-0-At the apartment

They ran in circles squeeing loudly as they played tag. Hero was the target and as she ran she looked over her shoulder laughing. She of course didn't notice the wall that ran into her. She booped it, then fell backwards landing on the rug rather hard for a tiny little bit of fluff like herself.

Everyone stopped, everyone paused. Then Ironhide stood up to scoop her stunned little frame into his servo. Staring at her as she stared at him, he blinked. "You alright?"

Her chin quivered, then tears fell. "That hurt, Atar."

He returned to his chair holding his daughter gently in his arms. "That door got the best of you. Poor little thing," he said gently. "It will be alright." He held her as she cried even as Ratchet scanned her. "She will be sore but she'll be fine," Ratchet replied.

"There shouldn't be a penalty for having fun," Ironhide said as he patted his daughter gently.

"Ho-Ho okay?" Orion asked with a stricken expression on his face. Praxus nodded with a worried expression. Prowler who had been chasing albeit far behind the others stared at his father/god with a serious weep commencing of his own.

"She's fine. She just bumped her pumpkin," Ironhide said.

Hero looked at him. "Pumpkin. That's funny, Atar. I haven't got a pumpkin."

"Sure ya do. It's right here," Ironhide said stroking her forehead gently.

"**HO-HO HAS A POOPER!"** Orion said with great delight.

"Pumpkin," Ironhide corrected gently, a grin firmly pasted on his face.

"Pupcat." -Orion

"Pum-kin." -Ironhide

"**POO-KIT!"** -O

"Pump-kin." -I, enjoying himself almost too much

"**POO-POO! POO-KITTY! KIT-KAT!"** -O, struggling

"Puh-kin."

They paused to look at Praxus who smiled brilliantly immediately. "Puh-kin," he said again.

Prowler who stood between the two older little mechs smiled brilliantly too. If Praxus was smiling he would too. **"AH!"** he said, then waited for the applause.

He got it.

-0-Outside in the general vicinity of the safe house

"This isn't much fun, Bee," Roadbuster said as he sat on the ground behind the house.

Bee and the twins were also there, their sensors interlinked to scan up, down and around for miles. "This is the country, Roadie. Not much going on."

"Fraggers are around. We just have to find them," Sunstreaker said. He felt like Roadbuster too but was too fragged off to discuss it in any detail. "I should be in New York right now."

"How's the show coming along? I hear they will open it tomorrow," Bee said with a grin.

"Its going slagging awesome but it would be better if I were there. No one knows my art like me," Sunstreaker said as he gathered the early reviews for the show from newspapers and websites of the major critics off the internet. They had the first shot at sorting out the images and artifacts. Then the public would be next. "The early reviews are in."

They looked at Sunstreaker who looked preoccupied so they pulled them up themselves …

New York Times …

"... and the diversity of the collections were impressive as well. The range of artifacts are remarkable, not in keeping with the usual idea of an 'art show'. From exhibits of weaponry that have to be seen in person to appreciate to paintings of a vast size and complexity, a good deal of it represents techniques and points of view new to our perception of art. There are even colors in some of the paintings and tapestries that I do believe we have never seen before. Don't ask me how. I am just an art critic but suffice it to say, there are wonders everywhere.

"There are those who will be consumed with the idea that this is 'machine-made' art and therefore not 'valid' in some ineffable manner, that somehow 'real' emotions are not possible because of their unique make up as metallic individuals. Some might even discount these works because they are made to some kind of mechanical standard that is not 'real'. It should not be lost that they **are** metallic **individuals**, but **not** machines. They have imparted in their works a remarkable power and skill. I doubt that machines can be programmed to create moods and drama on the scale of that found in the paintings by Sunstreaker. They are remarkable for the desolation they portray and the sense of danger inherent in their composition. I would not like being on any street that he painted at night ..."

"He got that right," Roadbuster said as he glanced at Sunstreaker who as absorbed in reading the entire list of linked commentary. "Kaon was the Pit."

"Where were you from, Roadie?" Sideswipe asked.

"Slaughter City," Roadbuster said with a grin. He got slagged for a moment, then they turned back to the reviews. As they did Sunstreaker began to frown.

-0-The next morning, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They larked around having eaten breakfast. Ironhide scooped Orion up, then disappeared into his berth room. Ratchet cleaned up putting things away as the door opened. Genitors walked in to the general acclaim of all the shorties in the room including Spot. Appa Ratchet who had passed a milestone in his recovery in that his protoform wasting measured under fifty percent picked up Praxus, hugging him tightly. "How is my little mech?" he asked.

Praxus patted his face in his excitement. **"APPA! I LOVE YOU!"** He hugged his great grandfather who hugged him back.

"Ironhide. Everyone is here and ready to go," Ratchet called out as the grandgenitors gripped this and that leash and Flint picked up Sunspot.

"I'm coming," Ironhide said from another room. Then he did following Orion who was** ECSTATIC** with joy.

Everyone paused to watch the little mech hip hop out to stand before them with a nuclear smile on his cute little face.** "ADA! OTHER ADA! OTHER ATAR AND ... AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU!"** he said pointing to everyone in his exaltation. **"LOOK WHAT ATAR DID ME!"**

Everyone did. Then they looked at Ironhide who stared at his son with a smirk of triumph and bemusement. Ratchet knew what it was. So did Alor and Blackjack. They were conversant with cartoon culture among the short statured. Appa liked it but had no words. Ravel and Tie looked at him, then Ratchet with curiosity. Flint didn't care. He just liked everything about this child. "What is that, Ironhide?" he asked his nephew.

Ironhide grinned. "That is Orion's new thing. That is his version of Rainbow Dash."

They looked at the little mech who stood smiling up at them. He was ... remarkably dressed. He wore a hat over his helm that trailed long tresses of synthetic hair that reached his knees. Attached to his hat and held in place with a little harness that fit around his arms were little colorful wings. His 'mane' was pink rather than the shades of red, yellow, green and orangish that the cartoon figure sported. They had discussed it together at length, Ironhide and Orion, but instead of a lot of colors, Orion wanted one. He settled on pink because it was a sparkly color and he liked them. Sparkly blue was a favorite too. The hat had longish horse ears which allowed his finials to fit. Around his waist he wore a belt and falling in a long straight sheet of pink sparkling synthetic hair, a 'tail' for the 'pony' could be seen.

It was clear he loved the feel of the hair that fell down his back and hung down from his tiny aft. He twirled and it did too. Ratchet grinned, then knelt straightening up Orion's hat and its crooked ears. "You look so cute. My Little Pony, huh? Is that your new fixation? I'm sure Hero will be happy that you aren't getting paint on her tu-tus."

"Oh I don't mind, Ada," Hero said walking to stand in front of Orion. **"YOU LOOK SO CUTE! I LIKE YOUR PONY STUFF, ORION!"**

Orion hugged himself with excitement, then hugged Hero. "You come to pony too. I see you in pony stuff. Right, Atar?" The two turned to look at Ironhide who nodded with a tremendously satisfied expression on his face.

Hero looked at Orion with excitement. **"I GET TO BE A PONY TOO, ORION! ISN'T THIS FUN!? ATAR SAID I COULD!"**

They both squeed a moment, then turned to grip Ironhide by the ankle. He patted them, then grinned. Praxus and Prowler looked at them, then Atar. Praxus walked closer. "Atar? I can too?" he asked.

Ironhide nodded. "Yes."

**"ORION! I CAN PONY TOO! ATAR SAID! WE CAN PLAY!"** Praxus said with almost too much excitement.

Prowler who was looking from one to the other looked up at Ironhide. **"AH!?"**

Ironhide snorted, then nodded. "Sure."

It was pandemonium for a moment or two.

-0-At the Day School in Terra

They walked in with their pony and infants, the outfit getting enormous approval among the little ones. Roto who stared at Orion with a grin looked at Ironhide. "He's out of his ballerina phase?"

Ironhide nodded. "He's been watching My Little Pony cartoons with his Appa."

"We have," Appa Ratchet replied with a grin. "They're pretty cute and teach nice things."

"Then we have a win," Roto said as he watched Orion demonstrate his gear. "Is this for all orn or is his hat a hang up deal?"

"We don't know yet," Ironhide said with a grin.

As they talked together, a data aid walked toward Roto for a signature on paperwork regarding the speech pathology of a student. As he looked down, he grinned. "Hi, Orion. You look cute today."

Orion smiled up at the aid who he liked, then twirled. It was a flashy mass of pink hair. The aid chuckled, then glanced at Ironhide. "Are you here to give us Prowler too?"

It was educational to watch such a huge mechanism cross a crowded lobby and exit into the bright light of day outside.

-0-TBC May 2, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

I am going to put the next part in the story, The Chronicles of Orion. It will be part Part 17. I will have it up by tonight. Then the story will continue here in this one.

I would like to dedicate Orion's love of ponies to the boys out there who get shit handed to them because they like the ponies too. They get bullied for it at school with one little boy I heard trying suicide by hanging because he liked his My Little Pony back pack and other kids thought he was a sissy for it. Ten or so years old and that was how he felt about it. Poor angel. This story thread is for him and everyone else who loved something and got fragged for it.

NOTES: I lay down for a nap yesterday and woke up this morning. :D:D

YIKES!

I don't take anything for granted given the number of people from other countries reading this. :D Fort Knox is the most highly secured area probably in the world. It stores the gold reserve of not just America but lots and lots of foreign nations. To be as safe as Fort Knox is to be completely safe.


	14. Chapter 14

The Diego Diaries: Home Again (dd4 14)

-0-At a restaurant later

They walked in and sat at the table with the genitors and Flint, all of whom were going to be heading out for posts here and there. Ravel and Tie Down trailing Appa Ratchet arrived right after Ironhide and Ratchet. They sat, everyone ordered, then grinned at each other.

"Orion slays me, Ratchet. I love his little whimsies," Alor said. "He's a very creative little mech."

"He is. They all like to make things and dress up. Hero has a pretty full closet of dress up stuff thanks to Ironhide," Ratchet said as he sat back plopping his arm around Ironhide's chair. "Makes for entertaining joors around the house."

Alor grinned, then looked at his son. "When is Prowler going to school?"

"Tomorrow," Ironhide said.

They looked at him with surprise. "When did you come to your senses?" Blackjack asked his son.

Ironhide looked at his father, then smirked. "I put him in a Circle school."

It was quiet a moment, then Ravel looked around Appa Ratchet toward Ironhide. "That is a very nice idea, Ironhide. The Circle schools tend to be very good. We have one in Terra."

"That's where he's going, Ravie," Ironhide said. "They will have him two joors in the morning, then I come in for one joor. He will go with me for the rest of the orn and I will teach him. They do that for genitors that like that option."

Alor considered that. "I suppose the glitch will be when you go on missions. You do know you have to run the mission at the moment to blow the slag out of Australia."

"I do," Ironhide said. "Little mech will not be in any harm in my hold while I sit on a ship."

"That's because he will be in mine while you go. I don't expect it to be too hard to scrounge out a bunch of 'Cons in a hole in the ground, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a pointed optic.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then grinned. "We'll talk later."

That got the attention Ironhide knew it would get as he sat with a grin on his face. He opened his hold pulling the infant out. Sitting Prowler on the table, his little sweet pea hat cheerfully bouncy on his helm, he squeed as he looked around, then settled on a spoon. He began to nom-nom it with joy alternating with Ironhide's thumb.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Alor said regarding his son with a level gaze. "Circle, huh. Prime considered them a cult if memory serves me."

"He doesn't now," Ironhide said. "He's come to appreciate them like I do."

"Anything to keep Prowler with you, you would appreciate," Alor replied with a grin. "If memory serves me, you have to do a lot of work with a Circle school student."

"I will. We already do," Ironhide said substituting a 'fry' for his thumb. "Little mech can do a lot because we spend the time together. He can walk and sit up straight. He can tell the difference between a shell for a blaster and a bullet for a pop gun just by taste alone."

"You are hopeless," Blackjack said with a grin. He looked at his grandson, then pulled him over. "You have a big baby for a genitor."

"I do recall a certain big mech who insisted that a certain little mech come with us on all of our missions," Alor said glancing at Blackjack with a smirk of his own.

"I don't recall that," Blackjack said to general guff and laughter.

Lunch arrived for the late comers so everyone dug in as the clock began to tick away. It would be fun.

-0-At a safe house in New Jersey

That was when Sunstreaker began to frown.

"That doesn't look good," Bee said with a grin.

"No it doesn't," Sideswipe said. "Sunstreaker, what's up?"

He glanced sharply at his brother, then turned toward him. "Did you read the fragging review from the New York magazine critic?"

Sideswipe paused to get, then read it. He frowned slightly as well. "What a load of crap."

"What did they say?" Roadbuster asked.

"They said … **that** fragger said that **our art** can't be taken seriously because it was machine made. He said it was like computer generated blue prints or some such slag. Somehow he thinks if **we** made it the art doesn't have a soul. **We** don't have a soul he says," Sunstreaker spit out around his rage.

"What's a soul?" Roadbuster asked.

"Spark. Sentience, creativity … personality," Sideswipe said glancing at Sunstreaker. "Stop me if I'm wrong."

"You aren't," Sunstreaker said with seething rage. "What the frag is this? What the hell do you have to do to get respect?"

"Not everyone is going to get us," Roadbuster said with a shrug. "I don't expect it to happen every time. Enough do that it makes things alright with me. Those that don't, frag them."

"When they slag my art, they slag me. Sadee is a great artist and this fragger slagged her. I don't expect them to get her art," Sunstreaker said.

"I do. What's to get?" Sideswipe asked.

"How many reviews weren't good, Sunstreaker?" Bee asked.

He paused a moment. "Two."

"Out of how many?" Bee asked again.

Sunstreaker paused again. "Fourteen for now. The early reviews."

"Two out of fourteen. You're still ahead," Roadbuster said. "Besides, when you put stuff out there you have to expect to get slagged now and again."

It didn't mollify him but nothing could at the moment. The show was ready to open and he was having a hard time keeping track of things. "Sadee had dreamed of showing her work in the art museums of Earth for some reason. This show is **that** important. It frags me to be doing duty when this is just starting up," Sunstreaker said.

No one really had anything to say in response.

-0-Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

It was time to open the doors and get ready for the masses of humans that were gathering and had been gathering outside for nearly two days. Many had camped outside and the city allowed it even as they beefed up the security for the gallery and its out-of-this-world special collection. They walked through the entire massive exhibit making this and that tweak in the company of Lu who would stay in the background for the rest of the day, then leave for home when the doors closed. It would be the biggest international news for several orns.

It was very frustrating all the way around.

-0-Hound

He drove to the safe house where he would be guarding Grambling Evans for two orns before he was taken to Diego Garcia for safekeeping. The sweet kid went on and on asking questions, clarifying opinions, getting the inside scoop on things as opposed to what was released. He was kind and good hearted, someone that most of them knew about who had children. Silverbow was in a couple of his programs for kids of Earth and Mars. It would be a pleasant two orns.

It would be also like hanging out with Bluestreak back in the orn.

-0-Blackjack, Alor and Flint

"Ironhide is a bit on the possessive side with the sparklings," Alor said with a grin. "I like that he is such a good atar."

Blackjack nodded as they waited their turn for a bridge in the bridge room of the Fortress. "He has exceeded expectations, that one."

"What do you think about the Circle school?" Flint asked.

"We had one in our group and I approve of them. They do good work and in the end Ironhide will have to put Prowler in public school anyway. I talked to the headmaster of the Academy when it was clear that Ironhide was struggling with this. He told me that they weren't going to go beyond infants right now. They think the public school is stellar. This is an option for babies. Their programs for older infants are going to be built around community service, their philosphy and other considerations for some point in the future. Some orn they might make a full fledged school but right now they like the public one and don't feel the need to offer an alternative."

"You checked," Blackjack asked with a grin.

Alor grinned back. "My baby was struggling over his baby. What kind of ada would I be not to ask?"

"What kind indeed?" Blackjack asked with a grin as the bridge opened to allow Flint to go.

-0-On the loose

Ratchet walked along with Ironhide who had rounds to make. Ratchet who was off duty followed, heading for the underground and leisurely rides around the system with Ironhide. It was always fun and even instructive. They went down in the metro station at the corner of Temple and Metroplex Highway 3. Walking to the platform, they turned right to take the sidewalk to a door which he coded to enter. It was the long corridor that led to the train switch off where all of the freight and munitions deliveries of the colony was carried. It was separate for obvious reasons from the metro lines.

"Where are we going?" Ratchet asked as he followed the big mechanism ahead of him.

"For a ride. Prowler likes the trains," Ironhide said as they came to the switching station where several heavily laden trains were waiting to leave. He stepped onto an empty box car, then pulled Ratchet on board too. They would leave in turn heading for the Industrial Park City and as they did a tiny sparkling with a brilliantly flashing red chevron would have a blast along the way.

-0-Humans out and about

They buzzed along the street heading for the Metro to Terra. All of them had lists of items that friends and colleagues hoped for them to bring back. The Circle store in Terra was the place to start, Full Circle. Then they would go to the huge 'Co-op at Tyger Pax' that had opened which allowed mechs and femmes to showcase their crafts and other items for individuals to choose from in a flea market atmosphere. Given that money was an alien concept here, pun intended, they were indulging their favorite past time … shopping.

They buzzed down the ramp at Metro Station 1 and sped across the platform to enter a train going toward the Industrial Park City. It would have to go the Circle route which all trains to there followed so they were on their way.

:I love this time of day. Everyone is somewhere else and we get the train cars nearly to ourselves: Lonnie said as the train sped along stopping two more times before heading out to the Tri-Cities.

:I do too. I can't believe how much the city has grown since we were here last. There are: Sarah Lennox said, pausing to look at the diagram overhead locating each stop on the complex routing of the Metro system. :I see stops at the metro-former district, then the ones at the Basilica and Mausoleum: She looked at the others. :I think I want to go to the Mausoleum and Basilica. Do you?:

:Sure: Barbara Morshower said as the others nodded. :I've never been there yet. I can't imagine that television does them justice:

They gathered as the first stop came, the Metro station at the Autobot City Mausoleum. They popped out, then sped across the platform to take the ramp upward. It was an automatic that there would be accommodations for the humans in every possible place and they were grateful. Trying to climb a step built for bots required a trampoline. They sped out into the bright mid day sunlight, then sped along the wall until they came to the gates which were open for visitors. They were open orn and night here, an accommodation for work and grief.

At either side of the gates stood a statue of Primus looking down at them with a comforting expression. He was life size and imposing but not dangerous or foreboding. Inside, the enormous space was divided up into large square spaces with roads traveling everywhere inside. Along the back wall were a row of crypts with family names carved into the lintels.

Everywhere else were places for the dead, some of which were filled. Lonnie drove forward and the others followed moving to pause before one that was typical of the others here and there. It was a octagonal space in the ground where the deceased was placed standing up. A marble cover sealed them in. Placed beside it where one could see, a portrait of the dead was on a stand observing the Cybertronian custom of allowing visitors to see the deceased for the mourning period of a human year. After that, the image would be set in the grave stone topper along with inscriptions of the individual, his family, tribe or clan and his accomplishments.

The mech was an indeterminate age, the bots seldom showing their 'actual vorns' without behavioral cues or simple wear and tear. This bot however was a youngling, one who had not made the trip alive to freedom. There were items left on the grave, images of family, a picture of something they liked to do and little mementos from his grieving family. It was incredibly depressing.

:It bothers me that he got so close but didn't make it: Linda Graham said. The others nodded. :I don't know how some of them survive the magnitude of their grief. I don't know if I could:

They stood staring at the gave, then went around the area looking at the names and faces, almost as if compelled to do so by their mere presence. They moved past the crypt where Commotion would lie forever, then sped onward to the highway. They would take the shoulder path to the Basilica where they would pause to study the majesty. It would be amazing.

Television truly didn't do it justice.

-0-TBC May 4, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

NOTES: Leoness, you crack me up. No more illness. Its against the law in summer. ;) (Truly. I just made it up.) :D I will keep that image of all of them in pony drag in mind when I take more trips to sparking land. :D

There are no spoilers here unless you don't want to know who is going to be in the TF 4 Age of Extinction movie. Skip below if you do.

Here are images of some of Bey's new bots. Some of them are as strange as you can expect. I am still freaking out about Hound. Here you go: www . Hasbro transformers / en _ US / bots . Cfm

You can go to transformers dot com and click on bots to get the same information. My views … such as they are. :D:D:D

Here are the named Decepticons:

Galvatron: created by shadowy humans who control him. He's supposed to be badder than Megatron.

Stinger: A 'Con version of Bee. Saboteur.

Lockdown: bounty hunter in the Sparker Hunter class. Has a ship filled with prisoners and is coming for Autobots. I would wager that he is the bot with the canon in his face in the teasers. Or not. :D It could be Galvatron too.

Named Autobots:

Optimus Prime: Completely rebuilt. Sort of … different looking to me.

Bee: Different too. More bee, less bot looking to me.

Grimlock: He is the dragon. Bad ass, likes to fight, typical Grimlock.

Drift: He is the same but he has the design in his face that several of them have, part G1 third year (Galvatron and Cyclonus faces) and part G1/Marvel Comics, Figueroa and Costa. I have a couple of comics that show overly articulated faces, not my favorite look for them. They look like that design. You can find that art by googling the designs of Mike Costa and Don Figueroa. For All Mankind is a good example.

Transformers: Ironhide on the other hand show them with very humanized faces and oddly enough, that bad ass looks just like my Uncle John who was a Marine in WWII. Sunstreaker in that issue really looks handsome. The art is by Casey Coller.

This link will let you see Ironhide's adorable face. :D

tfwiki wiki / The _ Transformers: _ Ironhide

I will be relying on the kindness of readership to watch the movie for me. I can't watch them without warnings because character death kills the muse of whatever story I am writing at the time and I can't continue. To not continue this story would be awful for me. I didn't see Ratchet or Sideswipe or any of the others listed. Could be that they are there but not listed with the new stuff. Other than Lockdown, I don't see any other Decepticons on line besides Stinger and the man-controlled Galvatron.

I am sure that will change.


	15. Chapter 15

Programming note: **You must have read** Diego Diaries 4 part 13, then Chronicles of Orion part 17, then Diego Diaries 4 part 14 before you read this one. The place holder message I put into part 14 of Diego Diaries 14 is now replaced with story. Okay? :D:D:D Muahaha. This is almost messed up. **Follow that order and you will be fine.** -Granny

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 15)

-0-Later on that orn

They walked into Ops Center after a morning of fun and games going around the city with the sparkling. A burden had been lifted off his back with options so Ironhide felt pretty spry. They walked to the center table and sat placing the sparkling on the table top. Prowler for his part wasn't feeling any pain either benefiting from both genitors undivided attention for the past several joors. He smiled. Everyone smiled at him. It was stand off.

In a good way.

"What's the word on the Australian mission?" Ironhide asked Prime who was grinning at Prowler.

Optimus glanced at Ironhide. "It's on hold. We have repositioned satellites to give us detailed intel. Right now, it might be wiser to watch them and see what breaks rather than closing that door permanently with a strike and perhaps alerting Arachid."

Ironhide nodded. "Works for me. Slaggers are probably back in stasis. I don't think Arachnid will be pleased that A37 didn't come through. They might have been told to batten down the hatches."

Prime nodded. "I am planning for any contingency. Be prepared to lead the group to battle at a moment's notice."

"I was born ready," Ironhide posed to great and affectionate slag.

-0-In the prison at the same time

The four Stunticons walked back to their barracks after finishing their time in ad-seg for fighting and being all around stupid. They walked with several Autobots doing duty in the prison and their Home Guard counterparts doing the same. The civilian-soldiers looked nervous but determined as they walked with the crabbing bitching prisoners.

"I want to see Prime," Motormaster said for the eighty-zillionth time. "What the frag happened to our petitions for privileges?"

"I'll ask," Whirl said with a grin. "I think I'm on the list for tea this afternoon."

"Oh ha ha," Motormaster said with a malicious grin. "Frag you, Autobot."

"No thanks. I can hardly handle all I'm getting now," the big Wrecker said with a chuckle. "Keep moving, Motormouth. I'm missing some now."

Broadside who was walking with them laughed. "Frag. I thought I was the only one on your list. Now you tell me you're sweet on others?"

"Don't worry. I have enough for everyone," Whirl said with a grin.

"Hey, Whirl. I once heard Megatron say that you taught him to use violence to get his way. You were the inspiration for all this slag," Motormaster said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"He told you that?" Whirl asked with a narrowing of his optics. "So … he confided in you did he?"

"Yeah," Motormaster said as they reached the gates of their barracks. "He told me that you taught him how to use hate and violence to get his way. I guess you could say that you're the cause of the war, tough guy."

Whirl stared at the bigger mech silently, then stepped forward. He punched Motormaster swift and hard sending him crashing backward into the yard of the cell block. He landed on his aft, then sat up with a grin. "Truth hurts, fragger. Must be something to be Megatron's muse."

"Maybe we should give you back to Megatron," Whirl said with a cold tone. "Maybe you can be Megatron's door stop."

"I think we should send him to the smelter and have him reformated into replacement caps for debris chutes," Broadside said with grin. "Mouthy fraggers."

Whirl nodded, then glanced at the solemn younglings standing behind them. "Move the rest inside, younglings. We all have better things to do than stand around listening to these losers."

The two prodded the others who walked into the cell block with ill humor. When the bars were up the Autobots turned to walk back to their regularly scheduled duties. Behind them, the bitching continued until someone stepped out of the barracks.

A37 looked at them a moment, then grinned as he slammed his fists together. "Hello, boys. What kept ya?" he asked.

They would tell him.

With their fists.

-0-On a playground in Terra

They ran in a circle like a flight of birds, sparklings chasing the 'king of the ponies', a pink maned, pink tailed infant with a sense of joy that was larger than his body could contain. They ran around the playground chasing Orion as he fled them, his laughter reverberating across the big open space.

Laret and Neo stood on duty watching them as they ran past heading back to the front of the play ground bordering a street. "That sparkling is an iconoclast," Laret said with a grin.

"He is. He's a baby with a lot of joy inside," Neo agreed.

Fifi who was out as well watched them go past trailing most of their group including Olo and Mimi. Those two tiny tykes could barely keep up. She joined them shrieking with laughter and delight as they ran and ran.

Nap time would be excellent.

-0-In a classroom, darkly

Smokey took notes and listened closely because everything that the instructor was discussing would be tested. It also helped his attention to be sitting between the genitors of Optimus Prime. They were amazingly nice and intensely dedicated to their studies. He was too in the sense that his family wanted him to have a career besides the military. He would honor that but it still chapped his aft.

He found himself drifting into daydreams, most of which involved pinning Hot Rod to a berth and having his way with him. They had a very healthy face life and he missed it. He also thought no one knew the extent of his carousing. His family did.

They weren't born yesterday.

He was. Figuratively.

He sat back considering the equations on the board. He quashed the Cybertronian version of a yawn, then worked them out. They were making sense now that his Ama had slagged his aft about cutting class.

"**YOU WILL GO TO CLASS EVERY TIME, SMOKESCREEN!"** -Devcon, making a point.

"I will, Ama." -Smokey meekly agreeing because his Ama used his full name and he only did that when someone was a goner.

He did. He hated it but he did. However, he **did** like history. That was fun. Alpha Trion sometimes came in to make some point and he was learning even more about his people and culture. That part was **AWESOME!** They had a great and ancient way of life. Their Pantheon was amazing. It was all good.

Until physics.

That sucked.

The afternoon dragged on and his classes came to an end. The weekend would officially begin day after tomorrow and he had no boyfriend. He felt the burn as only a youngling could, the injustice of the universe conspiring. It would be a long time before Hot Rod came back from his mission. No one could give him a firm date therefore he came to the conclusion that no one knew. That could mean anything.

Frag.

"Smokescreen."

He sat up looking at his instructor who was staring at him with a stern expression. "I would like you to explain this theorem if you would."

Smokey stared at it without a glimmer of comprehension. "Uh ..."

"I thought so. Perhaps you would be so kind, Kestrel," his instructor asked the big mechanism sitting beside Smokey.

Kestrel looked at Smokey, then did. He would make more sense than his instructor. Smokey would hold his opinion to himself but avail himself of Kestrel's straight forward clarity when he needed it. Kestrel being a very kind mechanism would always help him.

Win-win.

-0-Later that night

"Then I comed there with my pony," Orion said patting his helm. He was sitting on his old Ada's lap telling him of the day he had in school. "I ranned and come there, going around. They comed too. We ranned around and around. It was fun!" He smiled brilliantly.

Ratchet sitting enchanted hugged the baby. "I'm glad, son. I love when you and your siblings are happy."

Hero who was sitting on Ironhide's lap nodded. "He was so cute. We played chase. We chased the pony." She chuckled, an altogether sweet sound. "Orion ran so fast. He was our pony."

"And to think we sent you to school to be a student," Ratchet said with a grin. "You are excelling in equestrian studies."

Orion looked at him without a clue, then smiled. That always was the right tactic when he had no idea what was going on around himself. "I comed there. Other Ada likes my pony. Other Atar likes it. I love it. I like playing."

"I noticed that. I like that you work so hard in school," Ratchet said. "I see that they really put you through your paces."

Ironhide snorted. "Puns are misguided at this age. I would assume you had more horse sense."

"Be careful, Ironhide or I'll stampede on your aft," Ratchet said as he lifted Praxus up to sit on his lap. Orion and Sunspot were already there. "How was your flight lesson, Sunny Bunny?"

"I glided. It was fun, Ada. Uncle Rainmaker and his sons like me," Sunspot said. "They say I fly really well for a youngling."

"Who doesn't like you, Sunspot?" Ironhide asked. "The Great Elder loves you. That is a good thing."

"He's wonderful and I love him. I love them all. But I love you and Ada best," Sunspot said with a snuggle. "I love my family best."

"Your family loves you best too," Ratchet said kissing the infant's helm. "Right, boys?"

Orion and Praxus looked at Ratchet, then Sunspot who smiled at them. They both glommed Sunspot to hug him. Then they sat back up. **"ADA! I LOVE POT! I LOVE HIM. HE FLIES!"** Praxus said with his usual happiness. **"I LOVE HIM FLYING!"**

Sunspot grinned. "When I get big enough I will take you flying."

"I love fly. I got up and be there," Orion said pointing upward. "Pot is good. Flies good. Nice and helps me."

Ratchet grinned. "You're all lover boys tonight."

All three nodded. They chatted together, read a story together and were marched to bed together. Tomorrow would come and in two orns, the weekend. Until then, school was their task master. It would be the usual humorous adventure getting them all tucked in.

-0-On the way to school

Ratchet walked with Ravel and Tie Down with the infants because Blackjack, Alor and Flint were on station. Ironhide ambled along carrying Prowler having dropped Sunspot and Spot off at Youngling Day. The ride to Terra was swift and their journey short as they watched the babies wander into line, a little pink maned pony boy leading the way.

"What now, Ironhide?" Ravel asked.

"I'm on the way to the Academy on 'L' Street," Ironhide said.

"Good luck," Tie said with a grin. "I hope it works out the way you want it to."

Ironhide nodded. "So do I." He glanced at Ratchet. "Are you coming?"

"I can," Ratchet said as the two turned to walk out, Ravel and Tie following. They would turn off for Autobot City as the pair headed for 'L' Street and the first day of school for their littlest Autobot.

There was a crowd in the doorway as the doors opened at the school. Genitors went inside carrying or leading infants. Ironhide stood outside, then glanced at Ratchet. "Are you ready for this?"

"That isn't the question, Ironhide. The question is … are you?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Let's go see," he said as he turned, then led the way inside. Ratchet followed him as the crowd merged around them.

-0-TBC May 4, 2014 **edited 5-9-24**


	16. Chapter 16

The Diego Diaries: Home (16)

-0-Inside

They stood with the rest of the newbie genitors holding their infants while those already in school disappeared with their teachers. Those parents turned leaving together or alone to the greater world beyond. When that group had cleared the director walked over and introduced himself. "My name is Dasani. I'm headmaster of our academy and I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you and your infants. We are in the process of intake with all the testing and measurements that implies. We will be evaluating hearing and vision, simple motor tests and other assessments to see where your infant is and what we need to do to make their program fit their needs.

"You will be going to an orientation presentation given that you have elected to be an out-of-school party to your baby's education. In the meantime our staff and those from the public school system who are here to administer testing will be taking the babies."

A number of individuals who were waiting stepped forward to liberate babies from their genitors. Some of them began to cry immediately while the rest stared back at their genitors with solemn optics. When they came for Prowler he didn't mind. But then he could still see his genitors. What he would do out of their range no one knew. Ratchet and Ironhide watched him go, then turned back to Dasani. He grinned. "Won't you come this way?" he said as he turned to lead them down a corridor and into a large room with plenty of space for everyone to sit around tables.

They did.

"Welcome to the Circle of Light Infant Preparatory Academy. We have had our school system in place wherever we have been for Circle infants since The Fall because structure and education are critical to a strong united society and the development of individuals who are an asset to everyone.

"We have a three pronged approach. First, we work to ensure that our students are strong, healthy and happy. The emotional side of their development is crucial to those goals. Our second big goal is to develop infants with empathy, kindness and a sense of cooperation and unity with the group. Our motto for our school is our national prayer, until all are one. We have lost our sense of community as a people. We need to find it again. The third is education itself. We will develop the skills the children will need to be successful in their educational progress later on. Three major goals … physical health, a good character and academic achievement are what our academy is all about. That is what we offer to our students."

Everyone nodded including Ironhide and Ratchet. :I want to go here, Ironhide: Ratchet said as he sat with a grin on his face.

Ironhide grinned back. :I hear ya:

Dasani turned on the monitor behind him to illustrate his expectations. Every genitor involved had to attend periodic training sessions and all were automatically in a discussion group for their intake unit. They would be linked and get to know each other. That way they would be able to support the program and its participants, organize whatever activity they would be called upon to participate in and generally get to know each other.

Community was not just a word in a Circle school.

There would be parental group meetings every six decaorns to review and learn the next set of techniques and information to be taught. It would be supported by specialists in the annexes that were situated in Luna and Centurian. Two hours in school every morning at the start with their teachers would be followed by a joor where the teaching genitor would work with the school experts in class on the core subjects of the orn. After that, they were free to go.

A folder in their personal account would be loaded with expectations for the orn, tips and advice, school news and other community information to promote community and help genitors like Ironhide do the job they signed on for. Two joors of information later, they were asked for questions. There were many.

:Aren't you going to ask any questions, Ironhide?: Ratchet asked as they watched a very young mech with Missionary tattoos ask a question about his only brand new infant. Another young mech sat with him, the other genitor obviously.

:I think I need to think about this. Its a lot of stuff: -Ironhide (IH)

:Do you think you can do it?: -Ratchet (R)

:Yes: -IH

:Okay. I will help you: -R, with a a grin

:Good: -IH, with twirling optics

:Soooo … I think we have a plan: -R

:I think so: -IH

:Are you worried or afraid?: -R, with a grin

:Ask me in a decaorn: -IH, twirling

The conversation came to an end. The genitors stood glancing around the group that would be the educational family of their children for the foreseeable future. Chat was had, then they were led into the school to watch their babies be tested by the medical and school community of experts that had gathered here to sort through them for strengths and weaknesses.

Babies sat on tables being handled by the experts. They held toys and interacted to the simple tests that would help the school better help them. Some were still sniffling, others were happily tweeting. Prowler was standing on a table trying to touch his toes with his little digits.

Roto who was here to do screenings grinned at the infant as he watched Prowler bend down to touch his tiny peds. He bobbled as he did, then stood up smiling brilliantly. "Bai!" he said with a chuckle.

Roto chuckled. "You look familiar, baby. I do believe I have seen a few of you before." He glanced at the doorway spotting Ironhide and Ratchet. "Hi."

"Hi," Ratchet said. "Ironhide is giving it a servos on with this one."

"So I noticed. When he finally comes to us I'm assuming we can expect a new one in the pipeline?" Roto asked.

"You can. Ironhide is champing at the bit," Ratchet said with a grin.

"When you get done with him, check out this one," Ironhide said nodding toward Ratchet. "Mech is slipping a few cogs."

Roto grinned, then looked at the infant standing before him, his little Prowl door wings pert upon his back. "You don't have a chance do you, baby? Come home with me. I'll take care of you."

"When can we expect a sparkling from you and Terradive?" Ratchet said homing in on someone else's business like the nosy bot he was.

"Not yet. Terri is too involved with his class and I am going for an advanced degree," Roto said.

"Are there any left?" Ratchet asked impressed.

"I think there is. I asked," Roto said as they chuckled.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched as Roto gently put Prowler through his paces, then handed him off to an aide to go to another station. Another baby arrived, a cute little mech, one that had come in on a migration shortly before. He had been wounded and was just now really recovered from his ordeal. He stood in front of Roto on the table, then looked around fearfully. Roto stroked the baby's face. "You're alright. Let's play a game," he said as he picked up a toy.

Ratchet and Ironhide backed out stepping around the anxious youngling mechs who were genitors of the baby watching in the doorway. They walked out to wait in the lobby where a number of others were doing the same. It would be a nervous joor before they were given their son again. They would also be given an appointment for the following orn to come back to hear the results and make his plan. For now, because it was the first orn of Prowler's school career, they were free to go.

Walking out, Prowler stowed in Ironhide's hold, they paused on the sidewalk. "Well, this is going to be a short walk from the public school."

"I like that they're close together," Ironhide said as he looked at the datapad that had Prowler's name on it. It was his first school pad and had all the information needed for the baby to excel. "There are a list of things he needs."

"Where can you get them?" Ratchet asked looking over Ironhide's shoulder. "I guess we have to do this because the school won't be. Look at what we don't need to have around because the others are in public school?"

"You can't make me feel badly," Ironhide said with a grin. "Yet, anyway."

"There's a list of places to go. One of them is around the corner on

'J' Street. Come on," Ratchet said.

They walked together down the street crossing some and turning corners before they reached a Circle Learning Center where their books, toys and teaching materials were available for anyone including a subculture of home schoolers. They usually turned out to be traumatized individuals who couldn't yet trust that the facilities and opportunities here were real and safe, thus their interest in teaching their infants at home. Most usually came around eventually.

They entered and paused. It was filled with all manner of stuff. Ratchet looked at the datapad. "You need blocks, a set of shapes, color cubes whatever that is and a big ball to bounce him on. Looks like fun, Ironhide."

The big mech nodded. "Could be fun." He grinned. "I'll let you know."

They turned heading for the educational aisles and their endless stock of fabulous and colorful learning stuff. There were balls and blocks, books of all manner, things to 'sew' and thread, paints, color crayons Cybertron style and many other things. There were sets of activities and subjects in colorful containers that were 'beginning' science and math, family oriented things such as 'My Atar Is A Soldier' and 'My Ada Works At the Mill'. Many were the picture books of things Cybertronian, animals, plants, places as well as tiny globes of Cybertron itself. There were many books detailing the Pantheon, Primus and The One as well as creation myths and other important ideas. It was amazing.

"I didn't know about this store, Ironhide. Look at the good things for the others too," Ratchet said picking up a book appropriate for Sunspot on the history of Seekers. "This is going to be great. I think I will have Starscream and the Great Elder sign this before I give it to him."

"That will be great," Ironhide said picking up a book of the Primes geared to Sunspot's age and ability. "Do that with this one too. Have Optimus sign it."

Ratchet took the book, then they turned with datapad in servo. By the time they left they had a lot of things for everyone and the stuff that Prowler would need. It was a win for everyone.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet stepped off the train at Aerie Hill Station #1 heading for the Flight Control Center in a big building nearby. Entering, he bantered with a number of mechs who gave slag back. When he spotted the ones he wanted he paused. Both were discussing a flight detail so he ambled up. "Hi."

They both looked up. "Doctor, what brings you out this way?" Starscream asked in his silky manner.

"I have a book about the Seekers that I would love you to put your glyphs on. It's for Sunspot. I want him to have one about his kin and if you sign it he will probably pass out from happiness."

Rainmaker grinned, then took the book. Leafing through the beautiful metallic pages, he glanced up. "This is a nice book."

Ratchet nodded. "I think so. I want Sunspot to know who and what he is and be proud of it."

Rainmaker nodded, then put his glyph on the frontis piece. Handing it to Starscream, he glanced at the big medic. "He is proud to be a Seeker. Having him live with you is a good thing for him. He's happy and growing."

Ratchet nodded. "It was a good orn when he came to our door. That little mech is so wonderful. I hear his gliding is pretty good."

"It is," Starscream said. "He has a lot of teachers."

"He is thrilled to come here. He seems surprised to be liked."

It was silent a moment, then Starscream nodded. "He is loved."

Rainmaker nodded too.

-0-A bit later at Ops Center

Ratchet walked in, headed for the table in the center, then sat. "Hi, Granny."

Prowler looked up. "Hi, Loser. What's up?"

Ratchet placed the book on Primes on the table. "I was hoping the Messiah could put his mark on this for Sunspot."

Prowl looked at the book, then nodded. "This is a good book. Sort of leaves out a few things about the rotten primes though. Can't make them cynical too young."

Ratchet nodded as the door to the corridor leading to the senior officer's personal offices opened. Optimus walked out, then headed for the table. He sat, then took the book from Prowl. "Nice book," he said leafing through the pages.

"Sign it for Sunspot," Ratchet said with a grin. "It's for him. I think they got your best profile on the image pages."

"Best side?" Optimus asked with a smirk. "Aren't they all?"

Ratchet snorted. "I imagined Prowl is most partial to your aft. Right, Granny?"

Prowl looked at Ratchet with a slight smirk and a cool gaze. "What a fine aft it is. Jealoous much?"

"I don't know if you have noticed Ironhide's aft lately. I am told that its a stellar formation," Ratchet replied with a smug expression.

"I suppose some might think so. I myself am used to the prime stuff."

"Ironhide is prime. Let me tell you about quality afts however. That is, what it takes for one from a medical point of view," Ratchet said leaning forward.

"That's alright," Prowl said with a smirk. "I don't usually take the word of losers to spark but for you I will make an exception this once."

Ironhide had entered the center walking to the table. He paused eyeballing the pair who were nearly nose structure to nose structure. "What are you two talking about?" he asked glancing at a deeply amused Prime.

"My aft," Optimus said with a chuckle.

Ironhide looked at Prowl, then Ratchet. He pulled up a chair, then put Prowler on the table. "I won't ask," he said.

Prowler on the other servo registered his own opinion. **"AH! BAI!BAI!BAI!"**

-0-TBC May 5, 2014 **edited 5-5-14**

My internet is as slow as sludge. Good night, one and all! Hugs!


	17. Chapter 17

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 17)

-0-At the Basilica of the Primes

They motored up the ramp that ran alongside the vast steps that fronted the enormous ornamental building. Pausing on the platform, they stared upward. Enormously tall stone carvings of figures graced the walls in niches on both sides of the doorways which were probably themselves 80 feet tall. They were standing open to allow pilgrims and tourists to visit.

:That is Primus. I can recognize him. I wonder who the other one is?" Lonnie asked.

:I don't know. I suppose its another one of the Pantheon: Linda Graham replied. She motored forward across the great stone plaza, then entered the building. The others followed, hushed from the splendor all around them.

The building soared upward over 200 feet, an edifice carved in stone without even the trace of seams. Flying buttresses braced the walls and the vaults that formed the center aisle roof. Stained glass that had to be at least eighty feet tall filled the windows one after another all the way to the central altar-like space. On them were different individuals, all important to Cybertronians and in the back, in a vast round rose window that shown its light directly on the central altar-like space was a huge representation of Cybertron and her moons. The aisle that continued beyond the central space was filled with the bright light of day.

:Wow. This reminds me of the York Cathedral, only bigger: Linda Graham said in a hushed voice. :Its beautiful. It feels good in here:

Sarah Lennox nodded and so did her mom who had ridden along behind her daughter happily. She loved to be here. She had struck up a fast friendship with the wives of General Morshower and Colonel Fulton. :Its sacred space, Sarah: she said reverently.

Around the vast basilica in niches spaced evenly, more statues of important individuals stood represented forever in honor. Some of them were Seekers, others regular grounder styles. Lonnie turned, then buzzed with her mom in tow to the sarcophagus that held the body of the drone memorialized earlier. They paused staring up at the intricately carved stone box covered in glyphs. On its sides as well as on its cover the clans of Seekerkin were represented. The image of the drone also was presented there with the symbolic image of the One, a pair of cupped servos cradling it.

:I don't know what all the symbols and such represent but I think those are clan tattoos of Seekers: Lonnie said.

:Will told me. Swear to secrets that you won't tell: Sarah said glancing at the gaggle of women with her.

They nodded, then Barbara Morshower grinned. :Who would I tell?:

Sarah grinned, then looked at the carvings. :The glyphs are clans of the Seekerkin. The servos cupping the image of the drone are a representation of The One. The words are their main prayer, creed and battle cry, 'Until all are one':

They stood a moment, then Lonnie looked around. :This is beautiful. Its quiet. I guess this is where the Primes are buried when they pass:

They spent time looking around, then sped out into the sunlight. It was a jaunty ride to the new metro district which included a moment watching an enormous sparkling drawing in the dirt nearby with an amused Zeta Supreme. Then they drove onward past the older Metro district heading for Tyger Pax and the Art Guild Co-op on the corner of 'B' and Second Streets.

-0-In the Human Sciences habitat

"Are you ready to go?"

Lola Teasdale looked at her sister a moment, then nodded. "We better hurry. The Hu-An will be busy and I want to get there before they really get into their farming."

Cindy nodded, then grabbed her face mask. "Let's go," she said.

Lola sprinted after her as the two began the face mask ritual. Entering the air lock through a side door, they waited for the all clear before entering the segway garage and the bigger world outside. They would spend the entire day hanging with the Hu-An, helping them pull weeds and plant small seedlings that would bloom into plants they had never seen before, plants modified from those of Earth.

-0-Ops Center

"So that is basically how its going to go." Ironhide sat stone faced waiting for blow back but he didn't get any.

"I hope it works out," Optimus said with a grin. "It could be a problem when you have duty off world."

"That's what Ratchet's for," Ironhide said. He grunted as a sharp elbow weighed in on that remark. Looking at his bond with a cool satisfied optic, he grinned. "I am Ironhide. I will manage."

Slag met that remark. It would continue to do so for the duration of the conversation.

-0-On Earth, New York Metropolitan Museum of Art

The public walked through the exhibits, crowds of humans of all stripes. They looked at the offerings with muted commentary, studying them for their 'ineffable unknowable essence'.

The weapons got universal kudoes.

Sadee was getting a mixed bag of reviews. Those who loved abstraction loved her. Those who didn't, didn't. Somewhere in the middle were a large group of humans who studied her paintings, considered her intensions and still didn't get it. But they liked the colors. They liked the composition. They liked the entire idea even if they didn't know what it meant.

It was simple.

She had painted what she grew up seeing on the run.

Space.

Nebulae. Gas fields. The aftermath of death and rebirth of objects found in the field of vision of her usually fleeing ship.

Any Cybertronian knew that. If you were land bound like humans, you didn't.

It would take a number of scientists speculating upon what they were before anyone would know and they would get the magnificent acclaim they deserved when they were finally explained by the nerd squad at NASA and other astronomical places, usually with ecstatic prose and wonderment.

The emotional background she applied to them, the teenager angst and ennui would be missing from that Eureka moment but she didn't care. Science Digest would feature one of them on its cover.

All was good.

-0-Bulkhead

He sat on the tarmac in truck format dozing in the warm sunlight. Andrew Settles was nearly ready to go to America for a conference, then an afternoon with the parents at their house nearby in Napa somewhere. The conference was in San Francisco, one of his favorite places in the world. He perked up when Andrew stepped from the Administration Building with bags in hand. He walked to Bulkhead, then entered the vehicle. Bulkhead drove toward the airfield and up the ramp of Silverbolt. That worthy would lift off and they would head for San Francisco and a conference among base commanders in the Pacific region. He would explain the threat of the Insecticons. He would consider that ironic three hours later.

-0-Tyro

He walked from the drafting office where he worked to the elevator. He had scheduled an appointment to check on a leg strut that had been aching lately. Given that he was a tough mechanism and didn't like going to the doctor any more than the bond, it had taken the level of pain he had to change his mind. He limped out of the elevator, then walked to the nearby metro station. He would be at Metroplex Femme in jig time.

-0-Ops Center

Sitting on the command table chewing on a 'color ball' Prowler entertained himself. Business was being conducted all around them as he sat tweeting to himself while he reflected on the best color to chew on at any given moment. Ironhide waited for intel updates on Australia entertaining himself with his son's antics. "That is one smart little sparkling. He's going to be first in his class."

Prowl paused, then nodded. "How can he not be? After all ... who does he look like?" he asked smugly.

"Ironhide." -Everyone at the table minus Prowler, a few guys at a few stations around the room and probably Ultra Magnus if he thought about it. Which he didn't.

Wherever he was.

"Slaggers," Prowl said with a slight grin. He pulled Prowler over, then gloated at Ironhide. "Mine."

"Still as grabby as ever I see," Ironhide said with a caustic optic.

"Yes," Prowl said without a hint of shame.

Prime grinned.

-0-Tyro

"Have a seat, Tyro," a youngling doctor said. Tyro sat on a medbed waiting stoically for what would come next. He was plugged in since it was now law ... **RATCHET'S LAW** that everyone who came in no matter how trivial it was would be full body scanned for any and all illnesses, defects or injuries.

No more slaggers hiding owies for that worthy. No sir, no way.

The doctor worked on the strut, every touch of his servos a healing in and of itself. By the time the plugs were being pulled Tyro felt magnificent. He grinned at the youngling. "Thank you. I feel great."

"That's good," the doctor said with a grin. "You do know you are at least two to three decaorns sparked, right?"

Tyro looked at him a moment, then grinned slightly. "Nope."

-0-At the airport at San Francisco

Andrew Settles stepped down from Silverbolt just as the news was relayed to him over the special wrist watch that all N.E.S.T. soldiers wore. He listened a moment, then turned to run back up the ramp. Silverbolt was priority in the air in no time.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They came in below the water line flying in a formation that was intended to lower the boom hard. Five of them were two miles off the shores of Diego when they were spotted. The base sirens declared the alarm as humans paused, then began to run like the wind for gun batteries or shelters. The battleships in the harbor along with cruisers tuned into the intel and began to power up their guns. Small ships coming into harbor protecting a carrier shifted hard and began a tight turn to fight. On the deck of the carrier, the Diego Garcia men and equipment were in motion. Fighters began to form up to fight on its deck just as a burst of energy signaled the sign of a space bridge. It flared, then settled allowing a flight of Seekers to burst through. They flashed past the carrier heading for the base ahead. Just as they did five Insecticons reared up out of the ocean and began to fire.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood and sat at their stations while on the monitors all around data and live images of the fighting could be seen. Ratchet stood holding Prowler as Ironhide stood with Prime directing the fight. On a monitor nearby, the image of Starscream and Thundercracker was visible, both listening, then coordinating the Seeker flight.

It was a battle.

-0-Silverbolt

Andrew Settles took intel from the base operations center aware that merely a half hour before he was standing on the tarmac in the line of fire. Now he was heading back at speeds no one else on Earth could match to face down the dragon once more. Last time he was hurt. This time he was just pissed.

-0-Bulkhead

He sat listening to the intel as it came to him from Autobot City. Five, perhaps more Insecticons were spotted heading for Diego. Luna launched an interceptor squad who were engaging them now. Not much more was known. His servos itched as he sat silently in the hold of Silverbolt as he sped swiftly back to Diego.

-0-In the fight

**:I HAVE HIM!:**

**:GO! COME AROUND!:**

**:FIRE! FIRE! I'M HIT!:**

The humans manning batteries and ship weapons systems held fire as a hornet swarm of Seekers and Insecticons battled in a tight round space just off the base. Fire exploded and some shells made it to the base hitting the runways and a barracks directly. Lilly Bolger stood on the tarmac between the Administration Building and the Embassy watching entranced as the fighting blew up. She didn't see the bot behind her but she felt their servos as she was scooped up, taken to the Embassy and set down gently. "Stay here," Tracks said with a slight smirk. He turned, unsubbed his gun, then ran toward the fighting firing upward as he did. Behind him other bots came until they stood alone in a row firing at the swarm overhead.

It was a breathtaking sight to see.

-0-May 6, 2014

NOTE: When I think of the human's segways, I invariably come back to Starscream and his levitating little moped in TF: Prime. He looked like someone's old maiden aunt going to the store in a motorized chair. LOL! He was epic.

I want one. :D:D:D


	18. Chapter 18

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invaders) 1 (18)

-0-At the scene of battle

It looked to him like someone had poked a nest of hornets. They had before them the most unlikely sight any of them had ever seen. They crowded the decks of every ship on base as well as the docks and the tarmac all around them to watch. Soldiers, marines, sailors as well as airmen and women watched with amazement and horror the fury of battle nearby.

The deep blue of the sky was a sharp background to the battle about half a mile off shore. All manner of flying things were fighting, grappling and firing in close quarters as they watched. The order to hold fire had been given yet each ship and every individual everywhere had a weapon ready to shoot.

Standing at the end of the runway firing with ferocity, the garrison of the Embassy and a couple of bots new to base were landing direct hits seemingly oblivious to their own danger.

"They have no cover," the sailor said to the man standing next to him on the deck of the cruiser. "They have no place to hide."

The other sailor nodded. "I know. **LOOK! THAT ONE GOT ONE**!"

An Insecticon in the throes of servo-to-servo combat took a hit from the biggest Autobot on the ground which was followed by a fusillade of fire from the others. He fell into the ocean and sunk below the waves. As he did a Seeker fell as well trailing smoke. He hit the water with a huge splash, then sank. The biggest bot on the ground began to run into the surf, then disappeared below the waves himself. As he did the sky burst into flames, then settled. A bridge had appeared and so did a number of new Seekers.

They flew out, heavy gunners with their counterpart light gunned specialists. Into the fight they flew and the tide turned immediately. Falling back, the Insecticons as one dived into the ocean and disappeared. Seekers hovered to track them, they flew out to sea to harry them and hopefully terminate their sparks.

The sound was phenomenal, then it was silent. The bots on the beach ran into the surf, then dived out of sight. A ship came through the bridge which stayed open, a swirling hole in eternity that was stupendous to watch. The ship landed, a ramp came down and Ambassador Ratchet ran out, then turned toward the beach. He stood there silently watching the placid waters intently.

"What do you think he's doing?" a sailor asked.

"That's Ratchet. He's a doctor too. He's here to help our guys when they pull them out of the water," another sailor said.

"I hope they do," the first said. "That was fucking awesome."

The order to stand down would be given shortly even though the base would remain at Def Con level 3. Everyone would come to the tarmac to watch the big mechanisms. They would come with a lot of awe, respect and questions. They gathered back from the runway as Seekers began to land. Those giant worthies glanced at the humans pausing to take them in, then turned to run to the runway and the surf beyond.

As they did, figures began to emerge from the water, the huge bot that first jumped in and a couple others. They carried between them a huge Seeker who was hanging limply in their midst. As they did another pair of Seekers flew from the bridge aperture to land next to the group waiting.

They carried the wounded bot to the hard asphalt, then gently laid him down. The two new Seekers and Ratchet bent down to work on the unconscious mechanism. It was dreadful, the energy on scene. Some of the other mechanisms moved out to ring the area, their weapons out and pointing upward. Glancing over their shoulders, they watched with noticeable concern on their oddly handsome, surprisingly humanoid faces.

A human broke out of the group watching and ran forward heading to the fallen mechanism. As she did, she slowed beside a big mech who bent down to speak to her. They talked a moment, then she nodded running forward to where Ratchet was working. She slowed, then stopped. She walked forward gently placing her hand on the downed Seeker's helm. Lily Bolger felt sick to her stomach.

"Who was that?" a Marine captain asked as he stood with a mixed group of soldiers and sailors, some of other nations than his own.

"Major Lily Bolger. She works in Administration as a liaison for Fulton between N.E.S.T. and everyone else," someone else said, a civilian who would know. "She loves them and they love her."

"I love them too. I was here when the bugs came last time," another Marine said. "There was nothing standing when they left. I fucking love these guys," he said with feeling.

The others nodded. No one disagreed.

Ratchet glanced up at the other two doctors. "I think he's stabilized. We need to take him to surgery at the Medical Center. Take him to the emergency entrance. A team will be waiting," he said. He glanced at a couple of the mechs standing nearby. "**GET A STRETCHER AND HELP US GET HIM ABOARD**!"

They nodded, then ran for the runabout. Bringing a stretcher, Ratchet helped the others load the mech, then watched as he was carried to the vessel. A Seeker doctor, Goldwing climbed aboard as another, Gullwing transformed to head with speed to the bridge disappearing into it swiftly. The shuttle would follow behind it.

Everyone stood watching the bridge as the Seekers who had come from Luna Base waited for it to change destinations. It flared a moment, then they transformed heading upward from a standing start. The sound of that many mechanisms taking off at once was astounding. The humans could feel it in the ground and in the blast of air that nearly lifted them off their feet. The group disappeared inside the bridge and it flashed out. The first group had returned to Mars while the second returned to Luna Base.

Ratchet turned, then paused. Half the base it seemed was standing on the tarmac watching them. He bent down gently picking up Lily Bolger. "Let me be your taxi, Lily."

"He'll be alright won't he, Ratchet?" she asked anxiously.

Ratchet nodded. "He will. He's young and tough. All of them are."

Just as he turned to walk toward the base the Seekers giving chase below the water rose up out of it flying upward, then coming down in their customary bravura slam dunk. The ground below the humans rumbled as they did, a fact not lost on the Seekers. They knew themselves how to rattle an enemy (and friend alike) to insure their respect.

The slaggers.

Nothing like shaking up the natives Ratchet thought as he walked toward the group with Lily on his servo. He grinned, then paused looking down at the crowd. "Haven't you younglings got better things to do?" he asked with a grin.

Chuckles went through the crowd, then a British naval officer stepped forward. "How is the Seeker, sir?" he asked.

"He will recover. Taking a blaster that close leaves a mark," Ratchet replied. Then he turned to watch as big mechs dragged an Insecticon out of the water. He was clearly dead as a door knob.

"Is that an Insecticon?" the officer asked as the crowd stared at the sight silently.

Ratchet nodded. "That is an Insecticon. That mech is big enough to take on Megatron by himself and win. Even Prime has a time handling Megatron. He looked down at the crowd. "They are a fierce enemy but we have built a defense against them. They didn't make landfall this time."

The officer watched as did everyone else as the mechs came closer dragging the body of the dead Insecticon between them. He was enormous, huge and dense in body and design. He had numerous arms most of which were tipped with spiked spear points. Their face was hard to fathom, not even close to the humanism of the Autobots and most of the Decepticons. They were utterly alien with sharp teeth and mandibles. They were inscrutable, unknowable and unbelievably dangerous looking. No one in the crowd could underestimate or fool themselves about the kind of mayhem these mechanisms could bring. They had just seen it.

"Why were they here, sir?" the British officer asked.,

Ratchet considered that. "They were testing us. They will tell their leader that their free ride is over. To come now is to face punishment."

A murmur of agreement met that statement, then Ratchet turned. "Duty calls," he said with a grin. "I have to go explain this to the world now."

"It's not going to be good is it," the British officer said.

"It never is," Ratchet replied. He paused. "As long as **we** are semper fi, then I'm good with it."

"Semper fi," the officer replied. Then he grinned. "I suppose that's Autobot for 'until all are one'?"

Ratchet chuckled. "You read my processor." He grinned, then walked onward, Lily in servo to the Embassy to manage the aftermath and the fallout to come.

The crowd watched him, this unlikely individual, then began to break up. Some walked out to the airfield where some of the bots were torching whatever energon had landed on the ground. It blazed, then died down, the bots moving on to other places where it had fallen. The more bold among them walked to the bots striking up conversations with them. Crowds would gather around the mechanisms who would goodnaturedly answer questions about fighting, Decepticons, life in space, why they chose their formats and what was most important ... Cybertronian football and the Autobot City Amateur Rugby League that had been popular too.

It was all good.

Nearby, having been cleared to land, Silverbolt was back and without knowing it a part of the conversation on the field nearby. He stopped nearly immediately, then Settles drove out with Bulkhead. The huge Autobot sped to the Embassy, then let Settles out who immediately entered. Bulkhead transformed, then paused as a crowd gathered around him. Looking down, then out at the others in similar circumstances, he shook his helm. "Oh boy," he said.

-0-Tyro

He stood in the hallway considering where to go. Bulkhead was on Earth doing duty and his family was busy. At the moment, he didn't want anyone to know until Bulk knew. So he sauntered out walking to the Mall of Metroplex to browse things here and there. The air was bracing as he walked along considering how their easy going life was going to change. This was the first infant in the family so he knew it would not lack for love. Babysitters would be thick on the ground. He entered the Mall, then walked to The Infant Center.

It was filled with toys, educational things, furniture, a vast line of clothing -hats, coats and booties. Their sparkling would need to be warm he considered as he wandered about. Then he decided how to tell Bulkhead. Picking out what he needed, they were bagged and he walked out feeling pretty good about things. Bulkhead would know and all would be well. Next time he coached a team, their sparkling would be on it. Eventually.

-0-Around the United States

"Frag. They were attacked at Diego by Insecticons," Sunstreaker said as he paused to catch the news. The others looked at him startled by the news.

"Frag. What happened? What's the damage?" Sideswipe asked.

"One Seeker hurt, one Insecticon dead. Frag. We're **never** in the right place at the right time," Sunstreaker said with disgust. "**Frag it.** Ada is at Diego trying to fix this."

-0-At the Embassy

Ratchet sat down at the command table in the Embassy. He checked the intel, the report on the Seeker -he would live but it would take a while to get better- and the calls from everywhere that were coming in fast and furious. He put through a call to Optimus. His face appeared on the screen. "What do you suggest?" Ratchet asked.

"We have caught them before they made landfall. That is the story here. Luna Base has already paid off," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. "She's figured out that the fastest way to sever our unity is to attack. I think she just found out that we have back up on the moon. We have lost that aspect of our arsenal, the aspect of surprise."

Prime nodded. "We have to put the entire world on our sensors and send teams when they appear. Something tells me that this is going to be a series."

He would be so right.

-0-TBC May 7, 214


	19. Chapter 19

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion 2) (dd4 19)

-0-In a cavern below ground

She listened to the four of five mechs she had sent on her mission getting the details from them about their efforts. One of them didn't come back. It didn't bother her that one had died. They were merely extensions of her implacable will. Right now, she had struck the enemy in the place that hurt, their unity with the humans. It was a good way to ratchet up the heat, to help those opposed to that unity to find fuel for their fires. She turned and nodded to another group. They bowed and left to go through the tunnel system to the sea. It would take a while, then they would be on their way flying underwater to the Great Lakes. Chicago would be the next target. It wouldn't be the only one.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime considered the data, then drew the only conclusion that made sense. "Recall the twins. Replace them. Put together a rapid response team. Make that two. She could send more than one striker team at a time. We need to be ready. I want soldiers on call to go beyond that. What I fear is multiple strikes at the same time all over the world. What can we do to beef up the sensors we have on line right now?" he asked glancing at Wheeljack.

"We can turn more satellites onto the Earth and clear more space on Teletraan to analyze the feed. The sooner we spot their signatures the better and that should help a great deal," Wheeljack said.

"Make it happen, Wheeljack," Optimus said as the big mech stood and turned to walk to the station nearby. In less than a minute their ability to see and analyze data from the Earth would be boosted by 300%.

"Ironhide, get them ready," Prime said.

Ironhide nodded, then walked to the comm station to call up teams.

-0-On the ground on Earth

They paused from their game as a message came down to them. Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. "We're getting recalled."

Sunstreaker nodded, then turned and tapped gently at a window of the house. After a moment the humans came to the door. "What's up, Sunny?" Warren Roberts asked.

"Sideswipe and I are being recalled. Prime is putting together fast response teams. Two mechs are coming to take our place. You might be ready to leave at a moment's notice in case we have to move you somewhere else," Sunstreaker said as he stood up to go. At that moment a bridge burst into life nearby. Out of the energy vortex stepped two mechs, Whirl and Smokescreen.

"You get to have the fun," Whirl said with a smirk.

Sunstreaker passed him with a nod. "Good to go." He disappeared into the maelstrom.

"Take care of these guys," Sideswipe said as he joined his brother. The bridge collapsed behind him.

Warren turned to the two new mechs. "Arachnid struck again I heard."

Whirl nodded. "She did. We're ready for her next move."

"Nail her," Sam said grimly.

"We will," Bee said. He looked at the others. "I wish I was going too."

Whirl nodded. "Fragging twins have all the luck."

Warren grinned. "Don't they," he said.

-0-At The City

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked out of the bridge, then turned to head for Ops Center. Ironhide had called them back to be part of rapid response teams. Things were going to get exciting. The airfield already was getting organized. There would be options available, both for teams and their support vehicles.

As they entered the Fortress it was obvious that striker teams were gathering in the rec room. Guns and gear, big mechs and a couple of femmes sat or stood around waiting for Ironhide. Bluestreak stood by the door talking to someone inside Ops Center when they entered the rec room. Glancing their way, he stepped out and joined them. "Welcome back. By the way, the show is going amazing on Earth."

"Fragging critics," Sunstreaker said sourly.

"Ignore them. Two out of fifty-nine is still a win," Blue said hugging Sunstreaker.

"Fifty-nine?" Sideswipe asked.

"More professional reviews are in and you're killing it," Blue said with his usual cheerful intention.

"Are you up for this too?" Sideswipe asked as they turned to walk inside.

"I am," Blue said.

"Awesome," Sideswipe said as they reached the main table.

Ironhide was bent over a datapad checking out the anomalies that were popping up in the beefed up analysis of the system. He glanced at the trio. "I think something is happening in the Chicago area."

"Don't worry. Michael Bey has it covered," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

Stern looks greeted that comment, then Ironhide looked at Prime. "I think they're coming in through the Great Lakes. I see an anomaly in Lake Michigan. I believe its strong enough to warrant sending a team there to wait for them."

Prime nodded. "I see it too. Send one."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to the twins. "Go to the bridge room and wait for me."

They nodded and turned, the three of them walking out swiftly to the bridge room down below. Ironhide followed them pausing in the rec room to call up two more soldiers to go with this team. They followed him to the bridge room.

-0-Down below

They stood together waiting for Ironhide who quickly appeared with two other soldiers. Arcee and a Wrecker named Topspin followed Ironhide. Topspin was a twin or so he said, a mech with a brother named Twin Twist. They were both violent and good fighters of the Wrecker variety. They were also part of a oxymoron, a gestalt combiner named Ruination.

They were aptly named.

Everyone gathered around Ironhide. "We have a anomaly heading toward Chicago on Earth through Lake Michigan. What we need is you placed for the moment when they emerge from the water. I don't want any humans hurt. We have to be intensely careful not to make this worse. The humans believe that we have this in servo. We have to demonstrate it. Right now, the attack on Diego is in the news and people are afraid. I can't stress enough how important this is." He turned to Arcee. "You are the team leader. Follow Arcee," Ironhide said as he looked at the others. They nodded.

"Go and get in place. We'll update you as the information changes. Be ready to move," Ironhide said. "Stay in vehicle mode until the news is firm. Root modes only if necessary."

They nodded, then turned walking toward the bridge which just burst into sight. Transforming, they drove out heading into the swirling vortex behind a motorcycle with a female avatar 'driving' it. They were gone in seconds.

Bluestreak turned to Ironhide. "This could be fragged."

He nodded. "I know. Come on. You're on the next team up." They turned and walked back to Ops Center again.

-0-On the ground

They came out of the bridge onto the scene on a street called Inland Steel Opas. They slowed, then pulled to the side. Taking in the scene, they saw the local landmarks around themselves. Industrial areas with steel mills and indeterminate buildings elsewhere shared locality with the Ameristar Casino Hotel. Closer still was the Indiana Harbor Yacht Club. It was sunny and bright, the lake nearby glistening. Island Steel Opas went onward following a square shaped peninsula that jutted out into the lake before dead ending.

:Arcee to Prime. We're here. It doesn't look like anyone else is yet. Do you have a firm fix on their trajectory?: she asked as her avatar sat 'relaxing' on her seat.

:You are south of where they are expected to come to ground. Go here: Ironhide said sending coordinates. :Send us visuals:

:Affirmative: Arcee said. :Come on, boys. We need to get closer: Arcee said as she powered up. Rolling forward, she led the group north east along the road to a place closer to the Yacht Club where they found a position to park and look innocuous. It would be a while before they would get an update. In the meantime, they sat absorbing the warmth of the mid-morning sun.

It had rained earlier but today it was partly cloudy and less warm. It would be in the mid sixties today, clouds giving the promise of more rain at some point as they passed across the blue sky overhead. It would be optimal for battle so they waited, some of them with impatience, others with the calmness of inevitability.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Ironhide, we have another signal heading for England." Jazz turned to Ironhide who rose, then walked to sensors. He nodded. "Get me particulars, Jazz," Ironhide said as he turned to walk to the rec room.

-0-Rec Room

Groups of mechs and a femme or two sat around with their weapons waiting for the word to go. Ironhide paused, then glanced at Bluestreak who was playing cards with three other mechs. "Bluestreak, Sandstorm, Tracks and Kup, come with me," he said grimly.

They rose and walked with Ironhide to the bridge room. Hercy followed along behind. He was going too.

Ironhide wouldn't mind.

-0-London, United Kingdom

They drove out of the bursting energy cloud onto Ferry Road near the Tilbury Docks. The river beyond beckoned as they drove along the road led by Kup. Hercy brought up the rear. He was a smaller mechanism although slightly bigger than the average mini-con. His format was a smaller pickup truck.

They headed east across the flat terrain of odd buildings and business warehouses. They turned off on Fort Road and drove onward until they ran out of road. A smaller track led back to Ferry Road but they didn't take it. They found a place to park and wait. Updates would reach them as information changed. When the moment came, they were going to dive into the Thames River and intercept the Insecticons below the waves.

All they had to do now was wait.

-0-Ratchet

He sat in Ops Center holding Prowler who watched his atar walking in and out with a calm expression. He chewed on his 'teething' toy and smiled whenever anyone looked his way. So far, so good. Nothing had appeared yet but it would happen soon. Arcee's group would interdict their target when they emerged from Lake Michigan. They had the pathway the Insecticons were on more and more detailed with every passing moment.

Kup and his team would take out the Insecticons underwater. It wasn't the first time they had done so in a liquid environment and it probably wouldn't be the last. Hopefully, both teams would take out their respective targets without humans seeing anything happen.

It would be a forlorn hope.

-0-Chicago, Illinois, United States

They sat in the restaurant waiting for their lunch to arrive. A deck nearby was available but the breeze from the lake made it a bit on the cold side. It after all was the long awaited spring of a very cold winter. Even when it was warmer, it still was mentally cold to those who had just survived a winter vortex of majestic proportions.

Created in 1939, the Indiana Harbor Yacht Club was loved, comfortable and dedicated to preservation of waterways. The humans relaxing at the table by the window were entertaining relatives from Colorado. It was a jolly group who received their lunches and drinks.

They would be less jolly when out of the Lake nearby, an explosion of Insecticons made their appearance.

-0-TBC May 8,2014 **edited 5-9-14**

NOTES: Starscream: I am having a problem keeping the gestalts in order. LOL! I think they rule but they hate me back. ;)

If you want a listing of the personnel of both sides type:

en dot wikipedia dot org / List _ of _ Autobots

You will not only get them, you get profile links too. It is invaluable. Change Autobots to Decepticons and you get them too. :D:D


	20. Chapter 20

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 20)

-0-On the shores of Lake Michigan

They would be less jolly when out of the Lake nearby an explosion of Insecticons made their appearance. They were laughing about a joke when the sound of a furious explosion stilled them in their seats. Just beyond the shore a torrent of water went straight up along with five flashes of metal. It went straight up, then the water fell back crashing into the surface below sending waves thundering toward them.

As the water hit the shore rattling and stacking boats on top of each other, a number of cars were speeding their way. Then the most curious thing happened. The cars leaped into the air, then fell apart. They changed, then coalesced becoming for want of a better word "**FUCKING ROBOTS, MARJORIE! DUCK!"**

Marjorie who was holding a butterflied shrimp in her hand sat staring out the window as the cars cum robots jumped into the air grabbing the fluttering things that had exploded out of the water nearby. They made their catch, then almost as one fell back into the water. Marjorie stood shrimp in hand and turned to the window for a better view.

Sideswipe who had grabbed an Insecticon with Topspin fell the fifty or so feet from his shore side leap into the cold dark water of Lake Michigan. Beside and around him others had made the same bold move. Arcee had shot her way through the air, then grabbed a wounded Insecticon's ped. Her big frame managed to pull him back into the water leaving three others free to maraud.

Make that two.

A third Insecticon was tackled as he leveled off to fly forward by Sunstreaker who had managed to get a good shot at the face of another before he too disappeared below the waves. That Insecticon fluttered madly clawing at his face before crashing into a boat. He transformed back to root mode staggering and flailing here and there in incessant rage and horrific pain. He was blinded and energon was flowing out faster than he could tolerate. He sagged to his knees, then died half in the water and half out.

Then there was one.

He managed to gather himself to fly forward toward the casino nearby. Marjorie who was watching him in the window while the rest of her entire party cowered under the tables managed to snap a picture of the beast as he passed by. She looked down and spotted her husband, Ralph, her hated sister-in-law, Phoebe and her insipid husband, Todd along with two other friends looking up at her with horror in their eyes. She looked at the churning harbor, her shrimp and her profusely sweating husband. Then she kicked his sister.

It was all good.

-0-Under water

Arcee went around in circles holding onto the slippery Insecticon. That mech was humongously powerful but she had two of his lower arms bent backwards so the more he struggled, the tighter her grip became. They swirled, then he moved upward to fly. She pulled harder still and he sank down again.

Nearby stabbing his Insecticon with an energon dagger that glowed in the darkness, Sunstreaker struggled with his target. Underwater, the greater strength and speed of the bugs was lessened, evening out the advantages that they held over Autobot and Decepticon alike. They were extremely dangerous foes and many was the Autobot who showed the worst wear in a confrontation. Here, it was almost equal.

Energon stained the water surrounding Sunstreaker as he held on dodging the slashing arms of the bigger foe. Although the bug got a stab or two in he was losing the battle. Sunstreaker fighting ruthlessly finally found his mark, slitting the throat of the bug.

The big 'Con pulled free clawing at his neck as he roiled in the dark cold water. It would be no use as he slowly began to sink to the bottom of the harbor. Turning, Sunstreaker watched the others, did the math as well as he could, then turned to swim upward.

Not all of them were accounted for.

He breached the surface, floating a moment to get his senses. He saw the one who was dead listing in the water nearby. Then his sensors located the bug on his way to the casino in the distance. Swimming madly, Sunstreaker made for the shore. He clambered out of the water, then paused. The deck of the restaurant was crowded with humans as were the shores and some of the boats nearby. He considered that, then turned. He ran toward the road, transformed and tore out heading for the casino. In the distance a lone Insecticon was flying furiously toward it with mayhem on its processor.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Andrew Settles stood grimly on the table of the ops center in the Embassy. On screens around the room all of the leadership of the Global N.E.S.T. initiative were present including Morshower and Fulton on Skype from New Jersey. All of them were watching silently as the team in Chicago interdicted the bugs.

All of the points of view were present. They had seen Arcee shoot the bug in her servos at last, the flash of her muzzle under his chin evident even in dark cold water. They had watched his face explode into pieces, then the body fall away into the darkness of the deep.

They had watched as Sunstreaker stabbed, then slit the throat of his opponent before rising to the surface. His point of view now was of a mech speeding after a bug heading for what appeared to be a casino nearby.

The others were still grappling under water. Two of them who appeared to be Sideswipe and Topspin were having it out with a bug who gave no quarter. The ferocity of the fighting was incredible, something that few outside of the striker teams had seen in real time before now. Sideswipe and Topspin paused, then began to swim upward joining Arcee who had managed to gut their opponent. They emerged from the water at the same time even as their bug faded into the deep.

"Arcee," they heard over the communications channel. "This is Prime. Sunstreaker is going after another Insecticon who is heading for a casino nearby. Provide support. N.E.S.T. Chicago is on their way."

His calm voice was only exceeded by Arcee's own as she answered back. "Affirmative," was all she said as they clambered out of the water, sidestepped transfixed humans, then sped off to the casino nearby.

-0-Sunstreaker

He drove as fast as he could, then leaped transforming in mid air. Skating faster, his swords in plain sight, he began to catch up. Just as the Insecticon prepared to shoot at the building they were both bearing down upon Sunstreaker leaped high. He reached for and gripped a dangling ped.

Jerked from his straight line trajectory, the bug lost altitude. It was only a matter of gravity as the big mechanism fell to a rolling crash on the cold hard ground taking Sunstreaker with him. They both stood a moment then turned on each other. Sunstreaker, huge mech that he was appeared to be dwarfed next to the alien horror of the Insecticon. No one at N.E.S.T. had seen one like this alive beyond gritty films of Diego's invasion and it was sobering.

Sunstreaker's blades flashed out, seven feet of blinding steel poised by an expert. "Come and get it, fragger. Papa has a present for you." With that, he threw himself at the bug swiping his arms back and forth as the blades made a path of death straight at the big shrieking behemoth. The bug ducked, striking out as well, his chassis arms though small were tipped with razor sharp dagger points.

They danced back and forth, each feinting and parrying away blows that would have eviscerated a human in seconds. Light glinted off them as they jumped forward and back. Sideswipe and the others were coming and so were humans. The few cars on the road paused to watch the surreal sights of two metallic figures duking it out while others rushed furiously to join in.

Sideswipe who had transformed skated with his blades flashing to the brawl. He was brilliantly beautiful, utterly lethal and completely fearless. He was in his element. He was at his peak. He was magnificent. He was also captured on film as the humans watching pulled their cameras and hand helds from their pockets and vehicles.

A roaring Harley Davidson road hog blazed in the distance minus driver as it and a heavy duty pick up truck struggled to keep up with Sideswipe. By the time Sideswipe reached Sunstreaker it was only a matter of time and opportunity. Arcee arriving behind him transformed and pulled her guns. Topspin did as well staying back as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fought the beast. He was outnumbered, maddened beyond reason and determined to fight onward.

A dodge by Sideswipe set up the kill for Sunstreaker and the big yellow bot took it. The Insecticon fell down dead. Staring at the menace with a savage look of triumph, Sunstreaker raised his energon stained swords. "Fraggers," he said with a satisfied grin.

Sideswipe nodded, then glanced at Arcee and Topspin. "Someone better get here and clean this up. Those slaggers over there look like the souvenir types." He nodded to the humans nearby who paused to look at them for the first time with a sense of their own vulnerability.

"Lucky for them that we aren't 'Cons," Sunstreaker said with a bit of disgust.

As he did sirens could be heard coming down the road. They stared at the vehicles heading their way in the distance, an easy thing for those with such capabilities. It was a mix of vehicles, Army, N.E.S.T., State Trooper and local police. "Frag," Sideswipe said. "Locals. Sideswipe to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Do you want us to scavenge? I don't like the humans having access to us. Even these fraggers."

"We're sending clean up. Be ready to pull back," Prime said.

They stood waiting until the black vehicles reached them. A man climbed out and walked toward them. Staring up, he looked at them one at a time. "Are you Arcee?" he asked Sideswipe.

Arcee grinned. "He is."

"You are supposed to take possession of the dead things here. Prime is sending a ship. You need to load them and go with the clean up crew. They will take care of the energon and stuff," he said looking at the ground around him.

"Okay," Sideswipe said with a smile.

The man looked at the big mechanisms. "You did good. I would hate to think what would have happened if they made it to town."

"You already know," Arcee said as she enjoyed the moment. "Michael Bey has already shown you."

The human smirked, then snorted with amusement. "That idiot? He killed Ironhide. What a dumb stupid son of a bitch."

The bots laughed aloud. So did the humans and bots manning Ops Centers on two worlds. Even Prime grinned.

Then he didn't. The Insecticons in the Thames River reached critical mass.

-0-London, United Kingdom, somewhere in the stream of the Thames River

They waited at Ferry Road as the signature of at least five Insecticons came closer. They were in the river flying low in the dark muddy water. Ships were moving along the water of this, one of the busiest and oldest human thoroughfares on Earth. Kup listened to the battle in Chicago as did the others. It was going to be their turn so he signaled his team to transform. They did, then walked to the bank to wait.

It was high tide and the water was deep. It moved along as did the Insecticons. Kup looked at the others, then nodded. They nodded back, then drew long knives and other weapons of choice. Turning to the river again, they jumped in one and two at a time and were gone from sight.

-0-At the Yacht Club

"**WHY DID YOU KICK ME, BITCH!?**" -Phoebe clarifying things

"**BECAUSE I WANTED TO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT SMASHING YOUR FACE!**" -Marjory helping her get a clue

"**ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND LET HER TREAT ME LIKE THIS!?"** -Phoebe enlisting aid

"Don't drag me into this, Phoebe. I just saw a bunch of cars kick the crap out of weird flying things. I don't have time for your tantrums. **IN FACT, I DIDN'T EVER HAVE TIME FOR THEM! YOU ALWAYS WERE A CRY BABY! EITHER LEARN TO FIGHT OR SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Dead silence.

"Ralph … you never stood up to her for me until now." -Marjorie taking in the measure of her man.

"I never did, did I?" -Ralph considering he had been a wimp and a woos for forty-five years of marriage

"**AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?"** -Marjorie weighing in

"**WHO ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEND HERE, RALPHIE!? HER OR ME!?"** -Phoebe pushing it

"Neither of you. I need a drink." -Ralph who was just not into either of them at the moment

"Here," Marjorie said pulling flowers out of a vase and pouring the contents on Ralph's head. "How's that?" Marjorie asks with more satisfaction than was decent.

"You cow," Phoebe begins before Marjorie clocks her in the face with her fist.

Phoebe fell on the floor to count the birdies as everyone stared at her. Then everyone present smiled.

That included the policemen nearby who flipped a coin about whether to arrest anyone. It came up heads. They arrested Phoebe.

It was all good.

-0-TBC May 9, 2014 NOTE: I have updated What Makes No Difference Is No Difference. :D:D:D **edited 5-11-14**


	21. Chapter 21

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 21)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together watching the monitors that still showed the point of view of all of the soldiers in Chicago. A shuttle was hovering along the shoreline of the harbor taking on the bodies and bits and pieces of the dead Insecticons. Sunstreaker was lugging the one on the shore toward the shuttle which lowered to allow him to slide the big mechanism inside.

Sideswipe along with Arcee bobbed to the surface of the water with more Insecticons. They pushed the bodies into the ship, then pulled themselves upward to board. Standing in the doorway dripping water, Sunstreaker helped the others move inside. The door closed as the ship began to rise into the sky. The humans watching, both civilian and official were silent as the vessel disappeared.

Beyond them many of the harbor's boats were lying about helter skelter as the aftermath of the fighting began to sink in.

It sucked.

-0-On the Thames River, London, United Kingdom of Great Britain

They swam down to the bottom and waited staring down stream through the dark water. Somewhere in the density beyond them were five Insecticons flying at speeds that could exceed two hundred miles per hour in this environment. They braced with their weapons in servo, their sensors linked and their resolve unyielding.

Then the bugs came.

-0-On a shuttle heading for Diego

They sat amidst the wreckage of five dead Insecticons. They were covered with grime and silt from their dunking. Sunstreaker's sour expression told it all as their vessel began to descend to the flight line of Diego Garcia. It descended, then hovered next to the spot on the tarmac where mechs with stretchers waited. When the ship settled the doors slid open allowing those on board to help off load the dead 'Cons.

The team shoved the bodies to the teams waiting on the tarmac, then jumped out after they were taken away to the Embassy. The remains would be transported through the bridge to Autobot City for analysis and burial. Sideswipe skated toward the Embassy with the others in tow. He was an impressive sight but had not been to the Embassy since his run in with a certain naval officer. Commander Fraser who had been transferred to another base in Europe following a disciplinary hearing which resulted in his demotion was nowhere to be found.

Frazer had not come out of the investigation into his behavior with a junior officer whole. It had resulted in a demotion and transfer to Italy. His victim was still on sabbatical in California, something that Sideswipe had made sure to monitor.

On the side.

Behind him came Arcee and Topspin, their wounds evident to all who saw them pass by. All of the team was injured, all of them limped. All of them looked grim and focused. All of them expected to go again at a moment's notice. They passed the groups of humans standing around without a glance as they entered the Embassy to get repaired.

"Look at the twins," a sailor asked as he lounged against the crate that Ironhide used as a seat when he was on base. "They were amazing in the football games. I have them all on tape."

His friend nodded, then glanced at Topspin and Arcee who followed the twins into the Embassy. "Who are they?" he asked.

"I don't know," the sailor said. "Just a couple of guys. Someone told me that the extra pictures on their arms or shoulders are unit designations. I heard that some of them are Elite Guard units or the Wreckers."

"Wreckers. Sounds so bad ass." The friend of the sailor looked around. "I wonder if Jolt and Blurr are still here."

"I haven't seen them," the sailor said. "Someone told me that they will be racing on Mars. I guess its their national sport."

"No doubt," the friend said as two others joined them. "I would love to see Blurr race."

"I heard that he breaks the sound barrier or more when he does," a newly arrived friend said.

"I would love to see that too," the sailor said as they stood waiting for Autobots to come and go. It would be busy afternoon for rubberneckers.

-0-In the muck of London

They saw them coming on sensors even if the thick brown river water made visuals difficult. They were coming fast so the Autobots would be met equally hard. Pushing off, heading with weapons toward the enemy bearing down, they came together silently as overhead a barge made its way toward the city upstream.

-0-Prime

He watched their viewpoint as the flashes and twists of the battle abstractly playing out before him on the big monitors. He could see the Autobrand before the swirling waters and flashing arms of the Insecticons covered them. He could see weapons in the boiling mass but who they belonged to was unknown. He turned to Ironhide. "Send a vessel with back up, Ironhide. I want them out of there immediately."

Ironhide nodded, then stood up walking to the rec room to send a team off to England. From lift off at the airfield and a short trip through a bridge, they would be there in minutes.

Prime sat back watching the swirl of figures in the cold liquid of an ancient English river. His practiced optic and analytical abilities made it reasonable to him to know how it was going. For the humans, it was more difficult.

-0-Morshower and Fulton

They sat in their safe house in New Jersey linked into the big picture through heavily encrypted laptops and phones to the Ops Center in Diego, the Pentagon center and Autobot City. The situation was in hand as the teams in all three places that included humans as well worked like clockwork to end the threat.

No one said a word. They listened to the commentary of the teams and those in support and watched the view point feeds of the soldiers in the field. It was enlightening even for the N.E.S.T. soldiers.

-0-In the bottom of a river

Hercy gripped his Insecticon who was rolling in the water trying to kill him with his piercing abdominal lesser arms. Hercy had magnetized his grip on the beast, a grip that put him over the bot's shoulder. The bug couldn't grip him because he was always behind his back.

Nearby in a boiling mess of swirling water Bluestreak and Tracks were attempting to subdue their own target. He was having none of it and was at the moment dragging them slowly along the bottom of the water as he reached back stabbing and attempting to grip anything he could. Bluestreak who had a gaping wound in his leg finally lost hold and fell away as Tracks tightened his grip around the bug's neck. With Bluestreak falling by the wayside, the bug had enough power and strength to rise upward and pierce the water. He rose into the air with Tracks gripping his neck. As they both did this, they exited upward nearly through the bottom of a boat that was passing at the time.

Three humans standing on the deck of a sailing yacht startled, then turned to see a shining mass of metal flying upward from what appeared to be the middle of their ship. Water cascaded down from the shape which was making ungodly noises bordering on fingernails on a steel chalkboard. They watched two writhing metallic 'things' rise up, then moved to turn their craft as the two came down again. They bounced off the teak decks of the sailing yacht before spilling over the side of it to splash with spectacular force into the water. They disappeared out of sight.

A man on board turned to the others as the yacht began to list to starboard. **"GET ON THE RADIO! CALL FOR HELP! WE'RE SINKING!"** he cried as he slid across the wet deck, then pitched over the side. He sunk from view as well.

-0-Down below

Bluestreak hit the bottom, then pushed up rising through the muddy waters to find someone or something to bash. As he did he nearly ran over a human who had inexplicably appeared in the middle of the very ferocious underwater fight. He grabbed the human, then continued upward breaching the surface in seconds.

The human in his servos gasped, then flailed as he tried to free himself from the grasp of something he couldn't even begin to understand. **"HELP ME! MARION! CALL THE HARBOR PATROL! HELP!"** he said, then he was jerked back underwater along with the demonic force that held him, pulled with power back into the dark swirling water.

Marion and the other man on his yacht stared at him over the railing of their damaged sinking boat. They screamed in horror, their cell phones forgotten in their shirt pockets.

-0-Underwater

Kup had his own private war going on as did Sandstorm. He didn't see Bluestreak fall away, nor did he see the youngster grab a stray floating human. Now that Bluestreak was back with the same human in servo gripped by an Insecticon himself, Kup was too busy with his TWO Insecticons to worry about a human in the middle of things.

Perhaps the human fell out of the sky. Who knew?

As Bluestreak sank to the bottom, then pushed up again, the human was nearly asphyxiated. He breached the surface after kicking the bug in the face, then turned on his back holding the human up from the river. Blue swam as best he could to the river bank nearby. Putting the human down, Blue watched anxiously as he staggered up, coughing, sputtering and soaked to the bone. "Are you alright?" Blue asked as he stood waist deep in the river with a throbbing leg wound seeping energon.

The human stared at Bluestreak incredulously, then nodded. "Yeah."

Blue looked relieved, then nodded himself. "Stay here." He turned, then dived again heading to the bottom where a war was being fought. The human watched him go, then sat down heavily. He watched his friends calling from his listing boat and considered what a mistake getting out of bed today was going to become.

-0-Down below

Bluestreak swam toward a dark mass of undulating body parts nearby, then paused to sort it out. Kup was in the middle of two Insecticons who were trying to stab him but succeeded only in stabbing themselves instead. He was moving very fast, faster than the two bots who were not slouches themselves.

When he saw his chance he took it. Subbing his handgun, he put it against an Insecticon's helm and pulled the trigger. A cloud of energon bloomed before him as the mech's helm came apart. He sank immediately freeing up Kup to handle one.

Nearby, Sandstorm was ripping the internals out of his own bot, enjoying it with more celebration than Optimus would be happy to see in his minions. Bluestreak at the moment wasn't that principled. That meant to his tally, four of them were dead with one more to go. Bluestreak looked around. He couldn't find that mech.

A voice sounded over his comm lines but it wasn't soon enough. A sharp piercing pain jabbed him so he turned with it. A bug was on him but not for long. The others almost as one jumped the Insecticon for his impertinence putting the behemoth out of their misery almost immediately.

A strong servo gripped his arm towing Bluestreak to the surface. They floated to the river side, then Hercy climbed out. He pulled Bluestreak out of the water helping the youngster to sit. He did.

Painfully.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Overhead, above the water's edge a vessel appeared. Doors slid open as three big mechs appeared, then jumped into the cold water. They disappeared even as the rescued human watched in horrified amazement.

He wouldn't be the only one.

TBC May 10, 2014 ** edited 5-11-14**


	22. Chapter 22

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 22)

-0-Down by the riverside

Bluestreak lay back overcome by the wounds he bore on his chassis and leg. He had been spiked by two different 'Cons and it hurt like a bitch. The others were dragging dead Insecticons toward the shore and a hovering shuttle that had been sent to assist them. Jolt, Blurr and Smokescreen had jumped into the river to assist and arrived just in time to help Kup pull the legs off the last Insecticon. One of them was still alive but barely. He was just being loaded as Kup came to the surface towing his part of the last one behind him.

Lining the shore on both sides of the river, humans began to gather. Some came down from streets that dead ended on the shore of the Thames. Some worked in buildings nearby and one was a constable with a firm but unnerved expression on his face. He walked as boldly as he could muster to the soaked human sitting on a box nearby where Bluestreak lay. "What happened?" he asked the human.

That man who was coming down off the effects of shock glanced at the constable. "A car fell on my yacht." He nodded to a boat that was capsized. Standing on its upturned hull, two humans were frantically waving. A harbor patrol boat was blazing its way toward them.

"Oh," the constable said.

"Blue, can you walk?" Jolt asked as he knelt beside the big winger.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good," Blue said as he sat up groggily.

Jolt called to Hercy and the two helped Blue up. Nearby, tearing down the roads to the site, a N.E.S.T-UK team was bearing down to do the clean up. By the time they put Bluestreak in the shuttle, the place would be crawling with cops, harbor patrol, civilian humans from all around the area, news people and other curious individuals.

Smokescreen tamped out the last spot of energon he had burned, then turned. He smirked at the humans, nodding as he passed, then entered the shuttle to sit in the open doorway, his legs dangling. It lifted off and they left, the shuttle disappearing into the blue sky overhead. It was silent a moment, then the humans turned to each other and began to talk all at once.

-0-On the tarmac

Ratchet stood with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waiting for the shuttle to arrive. The overhead sky at Diego Garcia was brilliantly blue as the midday sun began to apply itself liberally to the Earth below. Word had been sent on casualties. Bluestreak was on the list. All of the others had minor injuries but Blue had been hurt pretty good. So Ratchet had stepped through the bridge to join the twins on the flight line. They had taken a quick shower delaying the detail work for later. Blue was hurt and they were there.

Standing nearby pacing nervously, Miler waited as well. He had been in the Ops Room listening when the word came and had followed Ratchet through the bridge to come. He paused beside the medic nervously asking for an update.

"Not much to add, Miler. When he gets here I'll check. I don't see life threatening in the data so far."

"I hope so," Miler said with fear in his voice.

The twins stared at the sky, their affect brutal. Never one to whine about wounds, believing them a badge of honor, nonetheless, they hated it when Blue was hurt. It was a dueling point in the relationship, their 'exception' to Blue's total masculinity … how they felt when he was hurt.

Home, once ...

"I'm a mech. I can fight. I'm the best long shot. What the frag do you mean to get, umh … I don't know what it is. You act like I'm a femme. Like I need your protection to live or something," Blue had said as they sat on the berth playing a board game popular on Cybertron. It was about slagging the high castes to take their castle. Each of them was a general and they had an army. It was about tactics and creativity.

"You're my bond. I don't like you getting slagged. I think you'll have to deal, Babe. Its a non-negotiable point," Sunstreaker said moving his army forward. He grinned. "I'm good."

Sideswipe snorted, then advanced his army. "Boo-yah as they say."

"Frag that," Sunstreaker said with the beginning of a frown.

"You didn't tell me why I have to be the 'femme' in this bond, Sunny. What about you, Sideswipe? What is the deal with the way you treat me when I get hurt?" Blue persisted even as he planned his next move.

Uraya who was standing beside the berth clambered up on it with effort. She walked over to stand beside her ada. "Ada, what are you playing?"

Sunstreaker looked at his daughter with deep admiration for her overall awesomeness and good vocabulary. They practiced speech each night with card games. It was paying off. "I'm beating your atars with my genius."

Uraya smiled brilliantly at him, then leaned against his shoulder. "Okay," she said with the surety that all babies have for their genitor/heroes in every universe everywhere.

"Sideswipe?" Bluestreak persisted.

"Bluestreak, I admire your skill. I hate your hurts. I can't help it if I want to protect you. We're a team. Just know I don't see you as a femme. I see you as ... a partner who frags me off when you get hurt. I don't** like** you getting hurt," Sideswipe said with more tact than usual. Gender stereotyping was a sore subject in this bond with two of its ultra masculine, ultra oblivious partners.

"Am I a **full** member?" Blue asked. He looked at the two pointedly.

"Yes," they lied.

Bluestreak grinned. He could read them like a book. The fraggers. He looked at Uraya and grinned. "Come to me, baby."

She did. Right across the board game. It was epic the whining of the two as she did. It was epic the satisfaction of the one as he held his daughter.

-0-On the flight line

They brought Bluestreak out on a stretcher, Kup and Jolt moving toward the Embassy carrying him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe relieved them followed by a tense Miler and focused Ratchet who was scanning the winger as he went. They walked past silent masses of humans into the Embassy.

Behind them came stretchers with stacked up Insecticons and their various body parts. Smokescreen followed torching drips and drops of energon as it fell onto the tarmac. Soon they all disappeared from view.

"He looked perforated," someone said to a civilian standing in a group of Marines.

"He does. That's Bluestreak. He's a sweet mech. He's the acknowledged best sniper in the Autobot Armed Forces," the civilian who knew Blue pretty well replied. "I love him. He has three of the cutest kids ever."

"He's on 'Platoon', right?" a Marine asked.

The civilian nodded. "He is. He's the bond of the twins. They have a son and twin daughters. I love all of them. You seldom see the babies here anymore. When I first came there was only Orion, Ironhide and Ratchet's boy. There were the little orphans, Silverbow and the three little boys after that. They used to play on the beach and were the cutest shyest little things. I love them. I wish they would come back more often."

The Marine nodded. "I applied for a striker team. They want to make some from the other service branches so I signed up."

Other Marines and a sailor looked at him. "For real?" a sailor asked. "What about us?"

"You too. All you have to do is pass the training. Lennox is opening up the window soon and I hope to be in the group accepted. The training will be here after 24 days of special training at Camp MacKall in North Carolina. If you survive that then you get to come here."

"Where do we sign up?" another soldier asked.

"Got to the N.E.S.T. HQ. They will tell you," the Marine said.

"We will." -several Marines, a couple of soldiers and a sailor

-0-Inside

Bluestreak lay on a medberth as Ratchet began to assess his hurts. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grim faced and silent stood next to him while Miler hovered in the background. Ratchet worked silently for a moment, then glanced at the three. "He's going to be fine. Once we replace and patch, he's off duty for a decaorn."

"He can go home and stay there," Sunstreaker said with a savage tone.

"Save that argument for later, Sunstreaker. Get me a T-4 tray and some L-15 energon in an infusion bag," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker nodded, then turned to comply. Ratchet glanced at the others. "Go out and relax or go to Ops Center and get me the updated intel. Nothing to see here."

Sideswipe leaned down kissing Bluestreak who was in a mild medical stasis for the repair work to come. Turning, Sideswipe put his arm around Miler's shoulders steering him out the door toward the rec room. Sunstreaker returned with the requisite items and watched silently as Ratchet swiftly and skillfully repaired the youngling.

-0-Arachnid

She considered the news that her teams had failed. But they hadn't. She had gotten her intel. Prime had a way of tracking them, then hitting with rapid response teams. She would have to plan differently. She had confirmed her suspicions. It would be harder to inflict the pain she wanted to incite the humans into panic. Perhaps she should issue a manifesto. That was part of her arsenal as well as an infiltration protocol.

She sat on her rock considering her options as all around her an endless supply of minions murmured or rested awaiting her any and every command. Had it not been so dangerous and antithetical to all that was good and just anywhere, in any universe, it would have looked awesome.

-0-Bluestreak

He lay on the berth in recovery with a buzz ringing in his helm. He had been stabbed five times by the sharp piercing barbs on the tips of the bug's minor legs. He had lost energon and had three systems compromised by the wounds. His armor was first class but the bugs had ununtrium bonded to the tips of some of their forearms. It was among the strongest and most destructible materials known. It had been enough to jab Bluestreak where he lived.

Sitting by his side with a concerned expression, Miler held Bluestreak's servo. "Blue? Are you awake?"

Bluestreak glanced at the voice coming from close by, then nodded. "I'm fine, Atar."

Miler grinned slightly. "Recharge, son. I'll sit here with you."

Blue nodded, then slipped back into recharge. Miler glanced up at the twins and Ratchet. "Poor mech. He's not all there yet is he?"

Ratchet grinned. "No. I'm keeping him in a light stasis. He's out of the rotation for the next two decaorns."

"Good." -the twins

-0-A safe house in New Jersey

They sat in the living room with computers arrayed before them. They were linked in and working out the striker plan from Diego and Mars to meet any future movements by Arachnid. Their coordination was like clockwork and so was the outcry from those who were afraid, against or uncertain about the human-alien alliance on Earth. Though a minority opinion, they were very, very loud.

-0-The Hourly News, The City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"We have late breaking news from the Office of Communications of the Prime. We have this notice from Jazz, Chief Intelligence Officer of the Autobot Armed Forces. "Today, the army utilizing striker teams found and neutralized three Protocol Infiltration attack teams on Earth, one in the United Kingdom, another in Chicago in the United States and the other at the Indian Ocean base, Diego Garcia. C.I.O. Jazz stated that they were discovered before they hit landfall and neutralized. There were two major casualties, none of them life threatening and several others with minor woundings.

"Jazz reports that not only were the attacks thwarted but the systems in place to interdict them before they can be effective passed this test one hundred percent. The enemy combatants were Insecticons lead by the Infiltration Protocol commander, the Decepticon, Arachnid. She is currently being hunted on Earth and when discovered she will be ordered to surrender or be eradicated. It is thought by C.I.O. Jazz that the latter will be more likely than the former.

"More information will be reported as it is received. In other news, the road expansion to the new cities is finished with the bypasses being rerouted to regular routes. The highways now take you in full circuit of the colony from Autobot City to the Industrial Park and back again. We had Gen-O talk to Jetta about that and other plans to expand the colony's habitation zones and amenities. Gen-O?"

The camera switched to Gen-O and the handsome grinning face of Jetta, the colony's engineer. Elita who was sitting with Prime at the moment grinned herself. "What a handsome young mech that one is."

Prime who was sitting with less tension since the news of Bluestreak's recovery potential glanced at Elita, one of his oldest friends and nodded. "He is."

"He bonded up, that one," Elita said glancing at Prime as she lounged in her chair.

"He did," Optimus said with a grin of his own.

They both laughed loudly. It was good. All good.

-0-TBC May 11, 2014 **edited 5-12-14**

Thank you, Guest for your eagle optics. :D:D:D


	23. Chapter 23

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 23)

-0-In a ward: Bluestreak

He came to sentience slowly, his systems coming online one at a time, each of them running a swift diagnostic that was feeding intel to the monitors attached to his body. A line of energon was flowing into his intake port, the one doctors used to transfuse a patient swiftly. He was fuzzy but aware that they were there. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were there.

They sat on berths on either side of Bluestreak waiting for his normal sweet happiness to appear again. Blue made an effort to be happy and he shared it. Now that he was silent and injured it was as if a cloud had covered the sun for the two of them. Even the infants didn't help at the moment. They were in school and would be gathered by their grandgenitors. Miler had hugged them and gone back secure in the knowledge that Bluestreak would be fine.

It wasn't the first time the young gunner had been harmed. He had been hurt worse. There was the time he had lost his arm and had to deal a while before they caught up with medics for a replacement. They all had dealt with major injury with stoicism and grit. But now that they had another possibility the injuries seemed worse than before.

They had a good life, almost a routine. They cared for the infants in the morning, walking them to school with their extended family … the atars among them usually. Then they ate breakfast … usually … with the same aforementioned individuals trading slag and information with a sense of belonging and pleasure that had eluded them all their lives.

They had always had someone around, on tap. Good looking mechs were always attracted to the pair. Danger junkies, slumming high castes, mechs intrigued by the possibility of two for the price of one … even a femme or two that liked their looks.

And their danger.

They were always dangerous. One could never know what was going on behind their optics. They were guarded, especially the yellow one. They were unpredictable but intensely smart and canny. They almost never got arrested even though everyone knew what they did. It was part of their allure, the danger. No one ever got close however especially not femmes. Neither of them felt the attraction for femmes. They took care of that part of their psyche in the company of rough mechs.

Then the Autobots happened.

Then Bluestreak happened.

They were thrown together in missions, sometimes spending lots of time together getting to and from places. Blue was young, mid caste, well raised, educated and kind. He was also intensely damaged from the destruction of his city, his family, his entire way of living. It was as if he had been flayed alive and was walking around without a skin.

He made up for the enormity of his grief and inability to express it by talking. He talked as if his life depended upon it and it did. If he ever thought about what he had survived, the sight of his genitor's energon spilled everywhere including across his own face, he would fly apart and never find his way back again.

He hated war but he hated the Decepticons for what they did even more. Praxus had been part of their cause in the beginning, the intellectuals, the intelligentsia finding in a movement begun by Megatron predicated upon freedom and equality enormous potential and possibilities. Then Megatron showed who he really was and they turned away. The Primus Peace Mission grew up in the hot beds of the universities and many were the townies and students who were involved with the Missionary protests. The Circle of Light was headquartered there and the Knights of Cybertron had an active group in the city as well.

Because of this and the implacable hatred of Megatron, when the end came for Praxus it was catastrophic. It was obliteration. It was annihilation. He alone it was thought at the time had survived the deluge. It had come and blinded him for a moment, the flashes of bombs exploding. He had heard a groan behind him, then there was nothing left. Blue energon streaks were here and there where his family store and overhead, their home had stood. He would only later understand that it belonged to his ada and atar.

He had stood all alone in a wasteland of twisted metal and obliteration, a youngling just on the cusp of sub adulthood. He had wandered grievously wounded, talking to himself, calling out for his family and finding nothing but ashes, fires and seething heat. When a hand reached for him, he turned and reached back. He stepped into the arms of Prowl, his savior and eventually his atar. Standing nearby with desolation on his face, Ironhide watched.

They had come back, the handful of them for whom Praxus was home. Smokescreen and Devcon, Ironhide and Prowl. There may have been more but he would never remember. Blue was the first living thing they had found. They had sent Optimus updates, depressing spark killing updates as they continued to search. It would be fruitless. In a city of over 2 million bots, it would seem at the time that Bluestreak was the only one to live through the rain of terror from Megatron.

It would be a terrible burden to bear.

"Babe?"

A deep masculine voice spoke to him through the haze. "Sunny?"

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said. He sat with great discomfort. He hated hospitals though he worked in one to help his ada and had become more than proficient. He didn't like to be in them even to visit but this was Blue. His Blue.

-0-Long ago on a ship going to another battle …

Sunstreaker leaned against the bulkhead waiting out the ride to another battlefield. They were taking out pirates who were harming refuge camps, the best kind of battles for him. He killed them where he found them, these scavengers and marauders of their suffering displaced people. Bluestreak was sitting next to him talking to a mech across the ship. He was laughing and nodding, sharing some kind of joke with that mech.

He was handsome, Bluestreak. He was actually extremely handsome. His chevron was beautiful. Many were the chevrons of red but Blue's was nearly black it was so gray. His optics were very blue and reflected his moods. His wings did too. Sunny knew they had a language and he had taken the time to learn it. Blue didn't know it so when he 'talked' to another information model or Prowl, he had no idea that Sunstreaker knew what he was saying.

Sometimes he said to another how much he loved Sunstreaker. It was the way Sunny had found out. He was 'courting' Bluestreak in his own way. He was gentle with the gunner but more than aggressive with the other mechs who liked Blue as well.

Everyone liked Bluestreak.

But Blue was his. He would always belong to Sunstreaker. Always. No one would ever have their chance to love him. Bluestreak made Sunny feel alive in a way he had never felt before. He needed Blue in a way he never had before. He finally at last felt love for someone else besides his brother. Even as irritating as Sideswipe could be, Sunny loved him. But he loved Bluestreak more. That is how he knew this mech was the one.

Primus help anyone who got between that and Sunstreaker.

"Do you need anything, Blue?" Sideswipe asked squeezing Blue's servo gently.

"No. I'm okay," Blue said softly.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other, then looked at Bluestreak. "Do you want us to sit here?" Sideswipe asked.

Blue nodded. "Yes," he said softly, his optics offline as he rested.

They would stay.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Prime descended from Silverbolt who had brought him here through the Trigger. He had landed with a bit of pomp and circumstances because a number of journalists were here to do stories on the Embassy and base as part of a campaign by the Defense Departments of America and the treaty allies to show what a swinging place Diego was. That they had arrived in time to witness and film an attack was only serendipity.

Or something.

He walked with Prowl, Ironhide and Devcon across the tarmac taking the old familiar route to the Embassy and the base beyond. He wasn't often seen here but his image was ever burned into the memory banks of humans far and near. He was nearly the most famous individual in the solar system. He trended everywhere.

The soldiers, sailors, airmen and women, civilians, reporters, marines, odd balls and all around newbies here and there watched him with the usual expression of awe on their faces. He was epic in his own right, epic on a scale that politicians on the earth would never be even if they had been born transformers themselves.

He was Optimus Fragging Prime.

That he was flanked by the bad ass badness of Ironhide, the elegant lethal promise of Prowl and Devcon who could have a fragging gun transform in the middle of his forehead when needed … well, what could one say? The tremor of their treads was felt under the feet of all who were there. Cameras flashed and rolled, hushed comments and other remarks were whispered in respectful voices. For the N.E.S.T. personnel, he was Optimus, the leader of his faction (they themselves included) but to others, he was **AWESOME.**

They took it in stride (on the outside) and were amused (while being reminded of the same feelings they first felt) when someone else marveled at the big mech. He walked past the crowds nodding to them with a kind expression, then walked into the Embassy with the others. It was silent a moment.

"How tall is he again?" a marine new to base asked.

"Twenty-eight feet or more," another said.

Silence.

"I'm glad he's on our side." -same new marine

"Me too." -Same old one.

"Wonder why they came here?" -a British sailor

"Probably to do damage control." -a British marine

"I'm going to hang around and watch." -British sailor

"Me too." -British marine

They would too and not be disappointed.

-0-Later that afternoon

They came out of the Embassy to stretch and get some air. Figuratively speaking of course. Outside, the base was its usual controlled chaos as they functioned at Defcon 3. There were lots more humans hanging around with their cameras watching them. They didn't mind. The two were used to being ogled all their lives. Either someone wanted to 'face them or arrest them. That was how it was.

They transformed to wheels and began to roll along the tarmac toward the beach at the other end of the base. Pausing long enough to insult Jolt and Smokey who had wrangled a duty to free up a different weekend to be named later, they headed for the sand and water to play 'kill the bum'.

The rules were simple. Someone had the ball and were essentially at that point 'the bum'. The goal was to get the ball. Rules? Schmooles.

As they made their way the humans without anything to do aka everyone off duty turned to follow. When the youngling mechs were in attendance the possibility of fun and mayhem was increased exponentially. Maybe even a ride could be had.

The journey to the beach was short and sweet as the bots rolled or walked down the incline to the waters edge. They stood together talking in their own language for a moment, then Sideswipe stepped into the waves. They washed over him a moment never reaching above his knee assemblies, then the ball was tossed to him.

"Kill the bum," Sunstreaker said in English, a wicked grin on his face.

All at once, the three mechs turned toward Sideswipe and put metal to the pedal. He was buried in the surf.

"What is this game?" a newbie American sailor asked.

"I don't know what its called but I've seen them play it. Whoever has that metallic ball is a goner. You have to get the ball to win," a civilian said as he rolled a camera. His blog site had heavy traffic for his videos of the bots doing this and that. That he still had it without 'mysterious' disappearances paid testimony to his harmless content. Nothing of a secure nature was ever shown.

Sunstreaker came up with the ball, then turned and poured on the steam. Smokey lit out after him tackling him halfway up the beach. They rolled like a ball end over end as the others dog piled on.

It was fun.

-0-TBC May 11, 2014 **edited 5-12-14**


	24. Chapter 24

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 24)

-0-In the Ops Center at Diego Garcia

Optimus Prime sat at the command table hooked in to all of the major allies. For two hours he had sat answering questions put before him by the leaders of seven different countries and the Secretary General of the United Nations. They had been sober when they linked in, filled with questions and worries. By the time they signed off they were in better shape. The Insecticons hadn't made landfall. They were interdicted before things got out of servo. That had made the difference.

He sat back joined by Prowl. "How is Bluestreak?"

"He has several wounds, all of them inflicted by the Insecticon's minor arm tips. He will recover but it will take time," Prowl said. "He's sidelined for at least a couple of decaorns."

Optimus nodded. He looked around the facility, then rose. "Anything new?"

"Not since London. I think she's pulled back. She got the intel she wanted and now she's going to regroup and wait. Logic dictates that path."

"She might not be logical," Optimus said with a grin.

"She is beyond me but she also is smarter than most of them so I am extrapolating as I can from the data I know," Prowl said as Optimus rose and stretched.

"You are saying that you are guessing?" Optimus asked as they turned to walk out.

Prowl slowed, then straightened. "I didn't say that."

"You did." Optimus said with a grin. He walked out followed by Prowl, he of the clinical thought process and slide rule perspective. It was amusing.

Ironhide was walking back from the Administrative Building with Bulkhead who was carrying Andrew Settles in his servo. Prime and Prowl paused, nodding to Andrew who they liked very much. "Andrew, your trip was cut short."

"The meeting was cancelled," Andrew said as he sat twenty feet in the air talking ever upward to a bot that he loved greatly. "I guess some things aren't meant to be."

Optimus nodded. "I suppose you will still be visiting your family before coming to Autobot City?"

"I will," he said. "My little brother is getting married. I have to be the best man."

All of the bots nodded though the concepts were unclear. It was good to do that to allow humans their comfort. "Bulkhead will be going with you. He can protect you while you are gone."

"He can meet my family," Andrew said with a grin. "We're going to the suburbs and party."

Bulkhead grinned slightly. "I'm not against that."

Optimus grinned. "Stay alert. You have to drive."

They chuckled and chatted, then the big bots turned to walk to Silverbolt who was transformed and waiting for them. They were aware that they were on the view screens of dozens of individuals including the press who had come to profile Diego Garcia. Walking with gravitas and charisma, they made their way to Silverbolt and entered. He turned in a ridiculously small amount of space, then lifted up directly, shooting away to the sky where he disappeared nearly immediately. For those who weren't used to it, it was awesome. To those who were, it was still awesome.

Andrew looked up at Bulkhead. "Shall we do this again?"

Bulkhead nodded. "We're taking the bridge. Its faster. Just help us pinpoint the coordinates and we're out of here."

Settles nodded. "I left my stuff in Ops Center. We can go from there to the bridge."

Bulkhead nodded, then turned to walk to the Embassy. He would pick up the tiny bags of the little man in his servo, then walk down to the bridge. There he would transform, then drive out through the bridge to the streets of Andrew Settles' home town, Medford, Oregon and his family home high up in the hills of Old Stage Road.

-0-On the beach playing around

They tore up the sand chasing each other, clashing and clambering as they chased the 'bum'. By the time they were finished so was their nervous energy, drained away in combat out there as well as here. Sideswipe rolled into the surf up to his waist, then fell over backwards. He splashed, then fell from sight below the waves. Stowing the ball in his carry hold, Sunstreaker joined him.

"What was the combat like?" Smokey asked as he waded in too. He began to wash the sand from his armor.

"Brutal," Sideswipe said as he stood in the waves, water dripping off his body in torrents. "We fought them under the water. Fraggers were a tough kill. They have lots of arms and they appear to be tipped with ununtrium."

"Whoa. That's rare stuff. I wish I had some too," Smokey said as he considered this, among the toughest metal known.

"Well, just got to the core of a collapsed star and you can find some," Sideswipe said as he washed sand off his armor.

"Like **that** will ever happen," Smokey said with a grin. "You took out the Decepticon Justice Division. I wish I had been there. That must have been **epic**!"

Sunstreaker grinned slightly. "It was."

"I heard that their relics are stowed on the Salton Sea to use against the 'Cons if they get out of line. Where are the bodies?" Smokey asked.

"In storage," Sideswipe said. "Ada disabled them. We put them in stasis in medical lock down in the security section of the jail. No one is ever going to get them out either."

"Those fraggers need put down," Sunstreaker said as he trailed water over his finish. He turned and walked to the beach transforming his peds to wheels. "I'm starving."

They turned moving toward the tarmac nearby and the white rock road that would take them back to the Embassy. There they could energize and find out what their orders were. Their own damage had been repaired and short of a shine and buff, they were still good to go.

The humans who watched them turned to go back toward the base with them, the 'show' being over. Given that the base had little in the way of entertainment, the inmates had taken to being the constant background to the bots. Both sides had their role. Both sides played it well.

Bulkhead had gone to America with Andrew Settles. Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt had gone back to Mars. They were here on 'level two readiness, standby' which meant they wouldn't be going home any time soon. It was alright with them. One, they liked to fight and two, Bluestreak would be here an orn or so more.

As they moved along a news person walked along with them, their camera crew filming as well. "Sir?" one hollered upward.

Jolt looked down, then paused. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"I would like to talk to all of you," the news person said.

They slowed, then stopped, staring down at the humans with interest. "What do you want to know?" Sideswipe asked.

"We were here when the base was attacked. What happened?" he asked.

They glanced at each other, then Sideswipe looked down. "Some bugs decided to visit. We showed them the error of their ways."

"They didn't make landfall," he said in reply.

"No, they didn't. We have a system in place designed to intercept them before they can hurt anyone," Sideswipe said. The others nodded.

"Do you expect them to come again?" the newsman asked.

They nodded. "We do and we will be waiting for them," Sideswipe said as the group turned to go. They continued onward to the Embassy and disappeared inside.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered the center pausing by Paragon to get the update. It was quiet, activity falling to nil in the aftermath of the three defeated scout groups. After a check of the system, an agreement of possibilities and the assurance they would be called if something happened, Prowl and Prime walked out into the gathering darkness to go home. Ironhide who was with them walked toward the Mare Tranquilitatis where everyone but Ratchet would be waiting for him to come. Ratchet would stay on Earth with Bluestreak until the morning when it would be seen if he was going to come home to the recovery wards of Autobot City Medical Center.

-0-Medford, Oregon, United States of America, Earth

Bulkhead drove down Riverside heading for the old highway 99 that would take them both to the house on the hillside that was home for Andrew when he came to visit. It was big and shambling, with plenty of rooms and good food. The Settle family were famous for their hospitality. When they were told 'Their Andrew' was being protected by an Autobot who would be coming with him they made effort to clean out and clean up their garage.

"Nice area," Bulkhead said over the radio.

"I love it. I used to get on my bike in the morning and come home at night for dinner. I used to ride to Jacksonville and all over the place, dozens of miles a day. I loved it. Blackberries grew everywhere and they were amazing," Andrew said as he settled back in the front seat.

"I bet," Bulkhead said companionably.

"What was your childhood like, Bulk?" Andrew said taking a chance.

It was silent a moment, then he gave a slight vocal shrug. "I had to work when I was younger than you are now. We all had to work. I was low caste and there were few things available. I did play ball with my friends on the block. I remember doing that and some other things. Mostly I worked. Construction and labor. That sort of thing."

"Your system sucked," Andrew said quietly.

"It did. But that was then, this is now," Bulkhead said as he turned off to head up the hillside for Old Stage Road that led to Old Military Road and the house of Andrew's family. They would get there just as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

-0-Bluestreak

He recharged lightly, his level of stasis dialed back. He would be going home to Autobot City on a stretcher that would deliver him to the rooftop of the Autobot City Medical Center and the supervision of the stellar staff there. He would also receive the devoted doting attention of Miler, Venture, Kestrel, Appa Ratchet, Tagg, Tie Down and Ravel who would fuss and attend to him like he was a Prime.

To them, Bluestreak was.

-0-At the family homestead

Bulkhead drove into the circular driveway, then stopped shutting off his lights and powering down. The house was well lit, filled with people and beautiful. Grapevines grew on one side as ivy and roses competed for other spaces around it. The door opened just as Andrew stepped out of Bulkhead and he was enveloped by his family. Greetings were loud and filled with joy and love. When they all had hugged him, his mom paused, then looked at the truck that brought her son. "Andy, is that an … an Autobot?" she asked.

Andrew grinned, then nodded. "That's Bulkhead. Say hi to my Mom and Dad, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead scanned them and the vicinity. It was all clear. "Hi," he said.

Everyone fluttered with surprise and delight. "Hello," they said as they patted and walked around him checking him out.

"What do you want us to do, Bulkhead, to ensure your comfort?" Andrew's dad asked.

"I don't need nothing for now. Right here is fine," Bulkhead answered.

"We have the garage cleaned and ready for you if you want shelter," Andrew's mom replied.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," Bulkhead said with a smile in his voice.

They chatted a moment, they streamed into the house, his brothers and brother-in-law carrying Andrew's bags. It became quiet a moment. Then Bulkhead sought an open line. :Tyro? You there?:

:I'm here, Bulk. What are you doing and where are you?: his bond asked as he paused by the window to look out at the darkening skies of Mars.

:Doing curbside in the Rogue Valley in Oregon. Its really pretty but I miss home. I miss you:

Tyro grinned. :I miss you too. Tell me what happened today: he said as he turned to sit and get comfortable.

Bulkhead did and they would talk a long time. The only thing Tyro wouldn't tell Bulkhead was that he was sparked. That he would tell when the big bruiser got home.

-0-TBC May 12, 2014 **edited 5-12-14**


	25. Chapter 25

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 25)

-0-Embassy doorway at night in Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Ratchet stood in the doorway of the Embassy. Both of the huge doors were slid back allowing the breeze to enter the semi darkened interior. Only Ops Center was running with full lights. The rec room was dimmed as were other places inside the huge facility. Bots in the garrison were either on duty or in the quarters area. It had been enhanced in the rebuild and there were things to do out of view of the world beyond these doors.

He stood remembering a different building and a different time. It had been good here … simpler and somehow easier. Infants had been born here, this small island becoming their personal sacred space. He had been hurt on this island and he had started his family here as well. Lots of memories he thought. Memories to add to zillions of others, many not so nice to think about.

It had only been a sliver of time since they stood in the pouring rain on a planet far away that had proven less than forthcoming. It had been disheartening, the lack of progress toward the goal but the four of them were still together. Ratchet would never discount or underestimate the infinite patience and implacable will of Optimus Prime. He would persist when all else flagged, determined to rescue the AllSpark to save his people.

The Matrix had chosen well.

Then the call from Bumblebee was received. He had found it. Perhaps. They gathered together and headed into space bending into the transitional format that only mature individuals could make. Infants and younglings were unable to do so he thought randomly. They would have to be held in the middle, secured tightly into the body of their genitors. He had never had to do it for Orion or his other infants. He hoped he never had to. It was a desperate measure to consider.

They had landed on Earth slamming into the ground at mind numbing velocity. It was the part Ratchet hated the most because they were at their most vulnerable. They were also scattered. When they had gathered together they had their formats, scanned from vehicle modalities that had been at servo. Haste smiled upon them on that score. They kept their formats tinkering with them here and there. It was fortuitous that they were good from the start.

They had found 'the boy' and had their adventure together. Megatron and Starscream had met them in combat in Mission City in California. They had met the human soldiers and made the framework of their lives together. Megatron had died. They had been wounded and he himself had done his best to make it good with what he had.

He had been delegated to make the negotiations on disposal of the bodies of the 'Cons. The Laurentian Abyssal seemed to be a reasonable solution but the demand that the shard be given to the humans who had no idea what it really was even after 80 years of study was a mistake. It had made possible the emergence of Megatron and his linkage with Megatronus Prime, The Fallen. He was of the Pantheon, one of the Thirteen created to manage Unicron. He was a traitor to their kind and thus, his name was never spoken.

He was dead to them.

He was now, Ratchet thought with a slight smirk. The shock of losing Prime had been extreme. He had examined Prime after the stabbing with shaking servos. They had been demoralized to a degree that was hard to quantify but they kept going. He had faltered himself when Galloway had taken command of the unit but Ironhide had been firm.

"That was not what Optimus would have wanted," his old mech had said in a flat numbed voice when Ratchet had suggested leaving Earth.

It wasn't.

They had fought back. There were a few more at the time. Sideswipe and Jolt had landed days before Prime's death. They were a welcome sight. In the end, Prime was raised up by Sam who had never doubted. They had driven the 'Cons into the brink and The Fallen was killed.

Pretty good all the way around.

Then they had come here to their base. It was quiet as they patched themselves up. Then twelve soldiers arrived. Among them was Prowl. He would never forget the expression on Optimus's face when Prowl straightened up and turned to face him. For them, it was as easy to identify a mech or femme in their protoform mode as it was in their colorful vehicular format. They knew it was Prowl the moment he turned to them.

Ratchet had always known the two loved each other. He also knew they were constitutionally incapable of courting or even talking about the personal, so devoted to the Cause were they both.

Hopeless.

Special needs.

He grinned. "I love you, Prowler and Optimus. Just saying."

A light streaked across the sky, a meteor hitting the atmosphere. Humans said to wish on them. It was good luck. "I wish for all our people to come to us so we can take care of and protect them," he said softly in his own language. "I hope You help us find them all and that we don't miss even one."

He also hoped The One heard him.

When the refugees came it was a surprise and it wasn't. That first group of 27 were the pioneers. They had come through in shambles, nine orphans in tow. Silverbow, Faun, T-Bar, Rambler, Spirit and the others … they were precious cargo. Their lives had been crap until then. All of them saw their families die but here they thrived in a society that loved and protected them. They would always do that. The infants would be the last, most guarded space in any emergency to fall to the enemy.

He leaned against the doorjamb watching the base as the night shift continued about their business. Footfalls caught his attention as Sideswipe walked out of the shadows on his rounds. Jolt was with him and both paused. "I figured you would be recharging," Sideswipe said with a grin.

Ratchet shrugged. "It's too nice. It's warm too."

Sideswipe nodded. "Is Blue going home tomorrow?"

"I checked him a moment ago. He will be going. I'll take him early and check him into Metroplex Femme. One more orn of transfusions and he will be fine."

Sideswipe nodded. "That was fragged. I hate fighting underwater."

Ratchet nodded. "I do too."

It was quiet a moment, then Sideswipe grinned at Ratchet. "I heard you put Prowler into the prep school."

Ratchet grinned. "Your old dad wants to give it a try. Parting is such sweet sorrow as they say."

"He's a big baby," Sideswipe said. "Who has Prowler now?"

"Ironhide. He's home. Tomorrow, he has to do something so my ada is taking Prowler to deliver him or so my Ada told me a moment ago. Ironhide will pick him up. Then he has to do three joors of school with him. That doesn't count lunch and a nap."

"Atar doesn't seem the school marm type," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"No, but he's made up his processor. I don't mind. Sometimes it helps the grieving process to slowly wean yourself."

"So when can we expect the next sparkling with Ironhide's face?" Jolt asked with smirking impertinence.

"When can we expect a little generator from you, Sparky?" Ratchet countered. "By the way … who are you dating?"

Jolt blinked, then grinned. "I am sworn to secrecy."

"I will take that as a 'no one'," Ratchet replied with his own grin. "Leave it to me. Your 'face life will bloom with a little of my own yenta servos on."

Jolt blinked again, then glanced at Sideswipe who smirked back. "You're toast now, pal," he said to the youngling.

"Time to go, Sideswipe," Jolt said as he turned to head back out on patrol.

"Wimp," Ratchet said goodnaturedly. He looked at Sideswipe. "You better go hold his servo. I have that affect on bots."

Sideswipe laughed, then turned rolling out to catch up to the younger mech. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to walk back inside. It was dark and the rec room empty as he headed back to the medbay. Peering in on Bluestreak who was recharging in the ward, he turned and walked across the silent rec room to the Ops Center.

The Officer of the Day was there working out the data inflow as Ratchet sat at the table. "Anything on old rat face?"

"If you mean Arachnid, no," Hubcap said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Is that how you say her name?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle of his own. "I think she got what she wanted, to test the defenses and now she's pulled back."

"I think so. That is her modus in the past. We have had a few run ins with her in the past," the mini-con said.

"In bars? I do recall that you and Cliffjumper have had a few epic escapades," Ratchet replied.

Hubcap grinned. "You exaggerate my greatness."

Ratchet smirked. The mech before him was a con man and not one to be trusted easily on most non-duty matters. But he was on their side and did his job well. Given the complexity of their army with its civilian base, they were given leave to have oddballs among their ranks. "I'm going to recharge. Call me if you need me." He rose and nodded. Turning, he walked to his quarters to crash.

Literally.

-0-Later that night.

:Ratchet:

Weary optics came to sentience slowly. :What?:

:You awake?:

:Ironhide, is that you?:

:Who else?: -Ironhide, probing

:I thought it was my other husband: -Ratchet, fragging around

:You've been watching too much teevee. What are you doing?:

:I **WAS** recharging. You?:

:Took a while to get the younglings to bed. I'm laying here. Alone: -Ironhide aka IH

:Oh: -Ratchet aka R

Silence a moment.

:Ratchet?: -IH

:What?: -R, struggling to stay awake

:Tomorrow is Prowler's first orn of school: -IH

:I know: -R

:I have a duty at the same time. Something I have to take care of with the arsenal. Ravie is taking Prowler to school and leaving him off: -IH sounding miffed

:Not a good start, Only One: -R sounding tired

:I know but I'll get him. I got his first assignments in my folder this afternoon. I was studying his lessons between duties: -IH sounding dedicated

:You always were good that way, Only One. What are the assignments?: -Ratchet, intrigued

:Pretty important stuff. He has to learn about blue. Then he is working on round. He has to know what it means. Blue and round: -IH expounding on curriculum

:Sounds promising. Is that all he has on the docket?: R, grinning

:He has to work on walking and hopping without falling down. Then I have to read a couple of books. He needs a good lunch, lots of the good stuff. Then he needs a nap. I think he's supposed to work on his fine motor stuff with a squeezy ball: -IH concluding the first orn's extensive lessons

:Sounds imposing. You studied up on it did you?: -R, amused

:I did. There's a plan to this stuff. Round is the first shape they learn because its easier to hold. Blue is a nice color. Most of us have blue optics. See?: -IH, working it out

:You got this aced, Ironhide. This sparkling will probably enter college early because of this: -R, encouraging

:He will won't he: (Insert impossible smugness here) :I am going by The Sparkling Center in Metroplex to pick up a squeezy ball. I think they provide things for you to use. I suppose they will give me blue and a circle. But I think I want to keep a squeezy ball with me. Little mech can do his homework just like the others:

Ratchet smiled. :Clever idea, Only One:

:Hurry up and get home. I hate this: Ironhide said as he lay on the big empty berth. It wasn't home without Ratchet there.

:I will come tomorrow. I will bring Blue back. I'll meet you somewhere. Maybe you can show some of your teacher technique. Little mech can show me blue: Ratchet said as he lay stretched out on a berth in the transient doctor quarters.

:Count on it, Ratchet. Good night: -IH

:I do, Only One. Good night: -R

It would take a while before both fell into recharge.

-0-TBC May 13, 2014 **edited 5-15-14**

NOTE: aka means also known as... Ratchet also known as R


	26. Chapter 26

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 26)

-0-The next orn

Ratchet stood beside the bed as the orderlies from Autobot City gently and carefully shifted Bluestreak from his berth to the stretcher. He groaned slightly, then relaxed. A heat blanket was placed over him to help encourage his repair systems which were integrating repairs and parts into the whole of his body.

"There you go," Ratchet said with a grin as the orderlies turned to walk out.

Blue squeezed Ratchet's servo. "Home we go."

"Did you see the twins?" Ratchet asked as they took the elevator down to the bridge room.

"I did. They're here for a while so they can't help me," Blue said.

"You're in care for the next orn or so for the rest of your treatment and only then can you go home. The family will help you and so will Home Health Care in Pax. I already forwarded your case to them," Ratchet said.

"Sounds good," Blue said wearily. "I guess I got slagged good this time."

"They got a few of your control systems. I had to do a lot of handwork and you have to assimilate the changes and make the adjustments. It will take a while. I have you off duty for a decaorn and longer if necessary," Ratchet said as they stepped into the bridge room. As he did, the twins rolled in through the door as well.

"Hey, Blue," Sideswipe said as he leaned down to kiss the winger. Sunstreaker did as well, the two of them staring at Bluestreak with concern. "How is he today, Ada?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He's right on schedule. He's going to be in Metro Femme for an orn or two, then go home with Home Health Care helping him," Ratchet replied.

"Good," Sunstreaker said with relief. "The infants … I talked to Miler last night and the babies are covered. They won't be home for the first few orns you are out of the hospital. We plan to step through the bridge when we aren't on duty if Prowl okays it."

"Don't count on it. We are still Defcon 3. I don't believe Rat Face is going to come back for a while. She got what she wanted but you can never tell with 'Cons. They aren't too bright," Ratchet said. He glanced over at the youngling mech standing at the bridge control. "Present company excluded, Ferrul."

The youngling mech grinned. "Thank you," he said with a chuckle. He turned, then keyed up the bridge which burst into sight.

The twins kissed Blue goodbye and watched as the stretcher and Ratchet walked back to Mars. It died down, then they turned heading out to the rec room and breakfast. Their shift was over and food called.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, here and there around town

Ravel stood in the doorway of the Prep Academy with a babbling infant in arms. Tie Down had taken the others to school and he had taken Prowler from Ironhide to ensure he got to first orn of school on time in Terra. It was a short walk from the Sparkling Day School on 'J' Street to the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy on 'L' Street.

Now he stood uncertainly in the doorway watching as infants were delivered, some of them for the first time to the school that would be their home for two years. After that, they would be forwarded to the public school filled with skills and good character. For the genitors doing home school, there would be lots of support after the two joor start in the orn. Right now, Prowler was supposed to be here for that. Never being allowed to take a family infant to a proper school, Ravel was unnerved. He had not even been allowed to see his own son graduate from medical school.

"Can I help you?" a big mech asked as he noticed Ravel.

"I have brought my grandson. He is a student here," Ravel said glancing down at Prowler who smiled brilliantly back at his grandada. "My son-in-law, Ironhide had a meeting come up and he asked me to bring the baby here for him. He will be here to get Prowler of course," Ravel reminded with no small anxiety. "He's crushed not to be here to see Prowler start."

"We can take him," the mech said with a grin. "Things come up. We understand."

Ravel nodded, then looked at Prowler who smiled brilliantly once more. "Okay. You have to go to school now, infant. Do well and be good." He gently handed Prowler to the mech.

Prowler looked at the mech with a solemn expression. Then he looked at his beloved grandada. "A?" he asked.

"You will be fine, Prowler. Go and be good," Ravel said petting the infant's leg. "We will be back soon."

"It will be alright. Why don't you slip out and I'll take him to the teachers," the mech said. "My name is Kos. Call me if you need to see how he's doing."

"Thank you, Kos," Ravie said. "He's never been away from family. He's a very fine little mech. I think you will like him a lot," Ravie fretted.

"I already do," Kos said with a grin. He watched as Ravel hesitated, then turned to walk purposefully out the door. He didn't look back until he was gone from sight. "Good sign," Kos whispered, then he looked at the little mech in his arms. Prowler was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like Commander Prowl?" he asked as he turned to go to the gathering room.

Prowler had nothing to say about that. He would not say a word until his atar came to get him. Then and only then would he give a detailed expression of his thoughts.

-0-Metroplex Femme, Elder, Youngling and Sparkling Hospital, Metroplex District, Room 199, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak lay on a comfortable berth in a private room on the second floor of the hospital. Ratchet watched as the staff organized Blue's stay. He was weary but rallying as the day nurse, a mech named Nevil plugged into Bluestreak's medical ports lines of this and that. When he was settled, they stepped out nodding to Ratchet as they went.

"How do you feel, Blue?" Ratchet asked as he took a seat next to the berth.

"Better. It's nice to be home," Blue said.

A rap on the door caught their attention. Prowl was standing there, his optics checking the youngling over from stem to stern. "Hi. How are you today, son?" he asked moving to sit in another chair next to Blue.

"Not bad," Blue said. "I'm glad to be back home."

Prowl nodded. "We have the babies covered. The Community Schools will take them into care after school until one of us frees up from duty to get them. Kaon will stay overnight with us and the girls with my genitors until further notice. Even when you go home it will take a few orns. We also have Bob and Dawg."

"Good. I miss the kids. How are they?" Blue said with emotion.

"They're fine. They miss you and the twins. I can't imagine why. How often do they get this much junk food with the three of you killjoys?" Ratchet replied.

Blue grinned. "I may have to slag you."

"Better wait a while. I don't think you can defeat a sandwich right now," Ratchet replied.

They sat together chatting until Blue drifted off into recharge. Ratchet and Prowl arose and walked out quietly. They walked down the hallway pausing at the nurse's station before taking the elevator downward.

"What's the latest news?" Ratchet asked.

"She's gone quiet," Prowl said. "We will leave the teams in place for the rest of the decaorn, then re-evaluate. I'm thinking having full strike teams and support on Diego Garcia is a good idea. Anything that allows immediate contact with the enemy is a good thing."

"I agree," Ratchet said as they walked across the big busy lobby of the hospital. Stepping out into the weak sunshine of morning, they turned toward the Fortress.

"How's Ironhide with the first orn of the rest of his life?" Prowl asked with a grin.

"He has to work out a kink at the armory so my ada took Prowler to school," Ratchet said with a huge grin.

"Poor Ironhide. He's such a schmuck," Prowl said accessing his slag files with a chuckle. "He can't win for losing."

"He can't but its cute to watch him try. Guess what Prowler's first lessons are?" Ratchet asked as they crossed Fortress Road to walk toward the Fortress proper.

"I can't imagine but I assume it's incredibly cute," Prowl replied.

"It is. Blue, the color and circle, the shape," Ratchet said as they walked through the courtyard together.

"Oh Primus. That's adorable," Prowl said with a grin. "I may have to see about putting Sojourner there."

"I recommend it for the hopelessly addicted," Ratchet said. "It allows for gradual withdrawal."

"I will remember that," Prowl said as both walked inside.

Ironhide reviewed the scheduling, considered the options and chose one. Holi who was his left lobe processor nodded, then made it part of the orders of the orn. It would take a joor to make it all right and get the ball rolling again. Then Ironhide would leave the office, take the train to Terra and hover in the vicinity until he could get his boy. Such were the first orn jitters of genitors.

-0-On Earth, out there

Hound drove to the office with Grambling Evans. They chatted about this and that as he worked to finalize things for the new programs that would be child oriented and good for the alliance.

"I think that Ironhide is a good choice to be the first," Grambling said with a grin. "He won the poll. Children think he's pretty bad ass in their own words."

"He is. I've known 'Hide forever. He's got bearings," Hound replied with a chuckle. "I can't wait to see what the questions will be. Are you screening them or are you going to give him all of them?"

"If there are profane ones, those won't go but I will be giving him all the questions. The website will be announced when the answers come back to me," Grambling said.

"I can't wait to read it," Hound said with a grin as he pulled onto the road that led to his office on the grounds of Johnson Space Center.

"You're on the list too, Hound. This is going to be long term and the kids are swamping the link with their questions," Grambling said.

"I will have Silverbow help me," Hound said as he passed through the security gates.

"Awesome," Grambling said as they drove through the facility and pulled up before his office building. As he did the office door opened and the 20 or so office nerds came out. Hound was swamped with love. He would be completely content with the contact.

-0-Old Military Road, Central Point, Oregon, USA, Earth

It was dawn when the sun came up early and warm on the mountainside in the mighty Rogue Valley of Oregon. The trees were thick around him giving a bit of shade from the coming heat of the day. The house was quiet but for one individual walking around the kitchen portion. Then a door opened and Andrew Settles walked out in jeans and t-shirt. He paused to pat Bulkhead on the hood. "Hi, Bulk. How was the night?"

"Good," Bulk said. "Its nice here at night."

"I love it," Andrew said. "I loved my life here and when I think of home, I think of this place."

"I hear you," Bulkhead said. "I grew up in a tenement. It was poor and overcrowded but there were always kids around, always someone's genitor who would give you a cookie or let you hang around the house. Mine worked hard and long. We sort of ganged together, us younglings. It was fun to run around. It's lucky that we didn't get into trouble."

"It sounds tough," Andrew said as he leaned against the big vehicle.

"It was but that was then. Now I have a life that has everything I want," Bulk replied.

"I like Tyro. He's a good mech," Andrew said as he remembered a bonding ceremony by Prime that he was able to attend on the steps of the Fortress, one of the most popular sites for a formal bonding ceremony.

"He's the best," Bulk said proudly. "He's got me covered back home."

They chatted for a moment, then a door opened. They turned to see Andrew's father step out of the house, walking to the two with a cup of coffee for himself and his son. He gave one to Andrew, then looked at Bulkhead. "What can I do for you, Bulkhead?"

"I'm good, thanks," Bulkhead said.

"I love that my son is working with your people," his father said. "I love your people. Your football is so amazing that I had parties when they were on the teevee. I want you to know how much I appreciate you helping my boy. Thank you, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead felt the warmth of Andrew's father's words. "You're welcome. It's nice to hear."

"Can I ask you something?" his father, Wayne asked.

"Sure," Bulkhead answered.

"Would it be okay with you if you transformed?" Wayne Settles asked hopefully.

"Ask something hard," Bulk said with a chuckle. Then he transformed.

Andrew stood beside his father, his hero and mentor. Grinning at his dad, he watched as the elder Settles took in the greatness that was Bulkhead. "What do you think, Dad?" he asked.

"Whoa," Wayne Settles replied. "I think I'm in love."

The laughter was loud and long.

-0-TBC May 14, 2014


	27. Chapter 27

The Diego Diaries: Regroup 1 (dd4 27)

"Some Cybertronians are markedly more powerful than others: Optimus, Grimlock, Megatron. Fort Max on a good day. I think those are your "once-in-a-generation" bots. But they pale in comparison - all of them - they **pale** when compared with Overlord and Sixshot and "Tarn". -Prowl on the power level of Phase Six 'bots, "Remembrance Day" TF Wiki dot net

-0-Decepticon Headquarters, Kaon, Cybertron

He sat at the big desk that belonged to Megatron working on a myriad of things that needed to be done. He heard the mech enter, but he finished his train of thought. Sitting back at last, he nodded. "Thank you for coming so swiftly."

Black Shadow nodded. "What do you want?" he asked as he sat on a comfortable chair, his optics never leaving Soundwave.

"Cooperation. Tactics," Soundwave replied. He considered the mayhem beast before him, then began. "I have a situation with Prime that needs balance for now, annihilation later on. The Empire is in flux with Megatron looking for allies far away. He and his son are facing an empire of bio-mechanicals that is as vast as stars in the universe. In the meantime individuals have taken it upon themselves to strike out on their own. I want that halted, then the groups consolidated."

"Is that so," the big mech said nodding.

"There are several battle groups and a number of piratical ones forming their own kingdoms in the sectors around Prime's sphere of influence. I want them turned back to the Decepticons, organized, dug in and ready to fight when I command. I need a mechanism who can inspire that into being. When its organized, you can move on." Soundwave considered this individual as he sat waiting for an answer, this mechanism who was as trustworthy as a landmine in his own chassis, explosive and unpredictable.

"You want organization and structure for the short term. I am rather busy with my own projects," he said with a slight grin.

"I am aware of that. I don't require you beyond the organizational stage. At that point, I have commanders who will do the orn-to-orn work of running the show," Soundwave said.

"What do you know about Prime and his set up?" Black Shadow said.

"I have been to his colony. He is taking in the refugees, all of which are fleeing to him because of orders by Megatron," Soundwave said. "He wants to overpower Prime, then take him out."

Black Shadow nodded. "I am assuming that honor is going to be left to Megatron?"

Soundwave nodded. "Yes. My short term goal is to build infrastructure and set into place the firepower and personnel capable of destroying Prime eventually. Nothing is going to be swift."

Black Shadow nodded. "I imagine. And if there is resistance?"

"I cannot perceive that there will be but remove just the impediments and not the entire battle group," Soundwave said.

Black Shadow considered that, then nodded. "I agree to set things up. I agree to give it the time necessary. Then I will leave to continue my own enterprises. They definitely pay better. I am assuming that you have considered that part of my participation."

"I am giving you unlimited access to energon for your ship and you. Given the scarcity of it in this quadrant, I feel that is a fair fee." Soundwave looked at the big mech, one who would work for the highest bidder if given a chance and waited.

"Alright. I'll take this assignment but when its done I'm heading out," Black Shadow said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the others are?"

"Sixshot is elsewhere. Megatron runs him. Overlord was bested by Prime," Soundwave said giving half the truth to a mech he didn't trust and rather feared.

"Overlord wasn't very bright," Black Shadow said with a grin. He rose. "I'm sure you have the coordinates …"

Soundwave rose, the picked up a data waver. He held it out. "Here."

Black Shadow took it, then nodded. "I'll be in touch," he said, then turned walking for the door. He left silently, the door swinging back to shut.

Soundwave walked to the window to see Black Shadow appear in the square beyond. He transformed, then sped out in his flight mode. He would be trustworthy as long as he got paid enough to satisfy his greed. It would be good enough for now. Soundwave turned walking back to his desk where he would spend the rest of the orn working on Cybertron's problems.

-0-In the outer office

He sat working on his projects too. He knew that Black Shadow was a phase sixer and had been sent for by Soundwave. He knew that Soundwave needed an intimidating force to change the paradigm. Even though he was feared enough, Soundwave wasn't intimidating to the masses who were some of the worst elements of their species. He had no gravitas. He had nothing about his persona that was threatening to mechs who had done seriously damning things in the course of their military careers. If Soundwave were injured on the battlefield, almost no one he could think of would try to save him. He was sneaky and sly. That was enough to gain enmity in an army filled with the same types.

They just didn't have Megatron's audials and confidence the way Soundwave did.

He stood up to go to the Ops Center nearby when Black Shadow walked out of the office. He glanced at Lebus for a moment not recognizing Soundwave's 'fanatically devoted' chief of staff. Lebus watched him leave, then entered Soundwave's office. "Sir, is there anything that you need before I go off duty?"

Soundwave looked up, then shook his helm. "Not at this time, Lebus."

"I am hopeful that your meeting went well with Black Shadow. I find them … unnerving," Lebus said quietly.

Soundwave nodded. "I need them to put discipline back into the army. He will be managing the local cluster around Prime. I want all of the different groups in one harness and I intend to hold the reins."

"Then Black Shadow will be going there to bring the lost back into the fold," Lebus said.

Soundwave nodded. "I need to have options with Megatron."

Lebus nodded. "I will serve your wishes, sir. Just tell me what you need me to do."

Soundwave nodded. "Thank you, Lebus. I count on that."

Lebus nodded, then turned walking out the door. He exited the building, then continued onward taking a short ride to the 'badlands' as that part of the city-state of Kaon was called outside the patrolled zone. He walked through the decay toward a hole in a building that would take him downward into the underground where no one who wanted to live dared venture.

The city was rising but a great deal of it was still no man's land. The poor, the mad, the down and out … criminals and other non-conformers lived here and exercised their own justice swiftly. It was also the home of the resistance that had begun to matter in the orn-to-orn struggle of life on Cybertron.

Lebus took the stairs down, then followed the tunnel for several miles. He saw the markings on the wall, then turned to go where they told him. By the time he reached a pool of light from an overhead hole in the roadway above, Seven and Two were waiting for him. Also with them was Dai Atlas.

"You came," Dai said with a grin.

"I will always come," Lebus said with a grin. "I have grim news however."

"More?" Dai asked with a grim smirk.

"This news is for Optimus," the Decepticon double agent said with a nod to the others. "Soundwave is putting out calls for Phase Sixers. He wants discipline once more and he's given Black Shadow the brief to get the pirates and defectors in Prime's stellar group in line. He wants them to be available to take on the colony if and when he decides to do that. It could also be that he wants to look good if and when Megatron comes back."

"Is that happening?" Dai asked.

"No. We still have word that he's fragging around in a huge biomechanical empire in the Delta Quadrant. He's going after them and it seems they are as numerous as the stars in the universe," Lebus said. "Prime needs to be alerted. I don't think Soundwave will allow the migrations to be bothered but you never know. We are talking about a Phase Six mechanism."

Dai nodded. "I know. What about you? What do you need?"

"I'm good. Thank you for getting my family out of Vos," Lebus said. "If they can go to Autobot City, then I will be completely relieved."

"I will see about sending them away," Dai said with a nod. "In the meantime we need to know what Soundwave is going to do. If he wants to tighten the screws then he might want to fight himself."

"I don't think so. I just think he's unnerved that the Empire is coming unwound. He's hard wired that way," Lebus said.

They chatted a while, then made some plans. When Lebus left to go back to his post as Chief of Staff for Soundwave a lot of good would be in the works. A message to Prowl over the secret relay would also be on its way.

-0-Autobot City, mid morning

Ironhide walked into the Prep Academy to pick up his son. In his hold were the usual items … blankets, Seeker bag, toys, sippy cup and favorite dollies. He was going to go to The Sparkling Center after he got the infant to get the stuff Prowler would need for homework and the like.

Ironhide was dead serious about doing this right.

The home school genitors arrived and gathered, all of them part of the group which Ironhide was linked to over the course of their children's participation in the Academy. They looked at each other nervously as they waited for their infants. Ironhide was the oldest genitor there it seemed to him. Most of the others were working on one or maybe two infants at the most, first time genitors of the younger persuasion.

They came out and were parceled to their genitors. Questions were asked, then they turned to leave. The rest of the program was in their servos and the plans were very clear and simple. Ironhide carried Prowler in his arms, the infant wearing a red tomato sweatshirt with a tomato stem cap. He smiled at his atar telling him in tweets and chirps how much he had missed the big mech and how it better not happen again.

Ironhide merely smiled.

They took the train back to Autobot City and the short walk to the Mall of Metroplex. Entering The Sparkling Center, Ironhide walked to the educational toy section that was growing as the new school system went online. He looked at everything in quantities on the shelves and bins, a dazzling arrangement of everything imaginable.

Reviewing his data, Ironhide looked for the items that would be used in his campaign. A bin with soft dollie-like shapes was just the ticket. He considered the shapes there finding a circle squeezy that was actually blue. He thought about it, then grinned. "We're going to kill two cyber birds with one stone," he said picking it out.

He turned looking for more tools for their lessons together and found a squeezy ball for Prowler's fine motor development. He looked at the tiny things in his servos. There was a blue round shape, a little book that talked about colors and shapes, a dollie of a funny kitty saying hello or some such and a bucket of blocks with glyphs on them. He took them to the counter and got checked out. Stowing them in his hold, he turned to walk to the Fortress.

All was good in his world.

-0-Metroplex Femme

Ratchet did the rounds with the new doctors discussing this and that with them. When he reached Bluestreak he was much pleased. Blue was sitting in a chair with intravenous lines plugged in. Blue grinned and patted the empty berth. "Can you stay?"

"I can," Ratchet said as he sat. Turning to a doctor, Ratchet grinned. "What about this patient?" he asked.

The brand new doctor consulted his datapad. "The patient is progressing very well, Doctor. He is transfused nearly to optimal, his wounds are healing rather well with the internal systems integrating the new hardware optimally. He's a very good patient and is responding to treatment ahead of schedule."

"What is your prognosis? What is the possibility of release?" Ratchet asked.

"My prognosis is full recovery but I would suggest if he's released that he have home health care come by for a few orns until he's steady on his peds," the doctor said coming to his conclusion.

"How do you feel, Bluestreak?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel pretty good. I think I'm still a bit light helmed," he said. "I have had great care here. It sure beats a water filled fox hole with you on some unnamed world in a fire fight."

Ratchet chuckled. "I agree. I would say you can go home tomorrow to rest and recuperate. No duty for at least a decaorn. At that point we can re-evaluate and see. I think there were enough compromised systems that we should take it slowly."

Blue nodded. "Okay," he said cheerfully.

They chatted, then Ratchet continued on teaching his students, testing their knowledge and finding all of them excellent. They would be the second graduating class of the University Medical School on Mars.

All three of them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked in, then sat at the table where Optimus, Jazz and Prowl were discussing a thing or two. He grinned as he sat Prowler on the table top. He was instantly glommed by Prowl who grinned smugly at Ironhide across the table. "How was his first orn of school?"

"Great. He excelled. He can walk around with toys in his servos and not fall over. He stands in line like a champion. Little mech also likes to eat cookies when he's supposed to," Ironhide said with pride.

"Sounds like college material," Optimus said with a grin.

"Probably an early admittance," Ironhide said. He pulled out the items from the school and the store, explaining them as he did. Everyone listened with a grin as the big **CHAOS BRINGER OF THE SLAGGING AUTOBOTS** explained circle and blue.

"I think Sojourner needs to consider this educational path. She could be in advanced placement classes in no time. I think she already knows circles," Prowl said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ironhide said as he looked under the table at the dozing little femme of the Prime persuasion. As he did a mech walked over a datapad for Prime. The big mech's grin disappeared immediately. Ironhide looked his way. "What's up?" he asked.

Prime looked up at them, placing the datapad on the table top. "Soundwave is calling in the Phase Sixers."

It was quiet for a moment.

-0-TBC May 15, 2014


	28. Chapter 28

The Diego Diaries: Six 1 (dd4 28)

-0-In the Ops Center of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat down at the center table pulling chairs from here and there along the wall. The Senior Autobots had been called in to discuss the new threat. They glanced at Prime. "What's up, Optimus?" Jetta asked as Starscream sat down next to him with the Great Elder.

"We have unimpeachable intel that Soundwave is pulling in phase sixers to come here to organize the different groups around us," Prime replied.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet sat forward leaning on his elbows. "That would include only some of them. Soundwave has Overlord in the brig. I don't think he will revive that one. Last intel report we had Sixshot joined Megatron after dumping off the Pretenders. That leaves for want of a lack of memory, Black Shadow. Tarn is in our freezer. I am struggling to remember others."

"Heretech and Killmaster," Jetta replied. "I'm surprised you forgot Killmaster, Ratchet."

"Oh frag, yeah. I try not to remember," Ratchet replied.

"I will remember for you," Ironhide said with ominous intention. He looked at Prime. "I think Heretech and Killmaster might be dead. I don't have confirmation but I only know that Sixshot and Black Shadow are not dead or in custody of someone. I agree that Overlord short of a lot of reprogramming will not be among them."

Prime nodded. "Tarn is disabled and down below. I want him studied. I know they bear ununtrium armor. I want that studied. I want weaknesses and strengths."

"They are impervious, Optimus," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded. "We would have to disrupt at the sub molecular level to dent it. We will study that possibility but it isn't promising."

"We never had any of that type armor to study until now, 'Jack," Ratchet said as the two nodded. He looked at Jazz. "I would say that this crew is either the work of Shockwave or Jhiaxus. I am convinced that Shockwave has access to the data of Jhiaxus because of some similarities in some of the things we've come across over the years. I think you should do a specific search of Shockwave's downloaded databases to find out what we can."

Jazz nodded. "Beyond armor, what do we look for?"

"I would assume you want the protocols for their reformatting?" Elita asked.

Ratchet and Wheeljack nodded. "You might also look for psychological information and their conclusions along the way. I want to know if they have anything to say in their findings that will help us," Perceptor said.

"I believe that we can expect Black Shadow to show up here shortly," Optimus said. "I want the relics of the Decepticon Justice Division kept at servo. If we have to talk to him, it might lay down a doubt or two that we are easy."

"Plan for Black Shadow then and be wary about Killmaster and Heretech. I think that Sixshot is not going to be part of this problem this time. What do we know about them?" Prowl asked as he began to search data on his datapad. "We know what the records say but what can we add to the picture from personal experience?"

"I was held captive by Killmaster for a while before being recovered. It was scary listening to him. He has no fear and he is unafraid of anything. He's a master egoist just like the other but unlike the odd ethics of Sixshot, this bot has none. I have seen Heretech from a distance. He's a strange one. Religious fanatic or not, he wears a copy of the Matrix of Leadership on his forehead. All of them feel invincible and that can be used against them," Ratchet said.

Jazz nodded. "I would not go against them alone. You did with Black Shadow didn't you, Optimus?"

Prime nodded grimly. "I did and even with Magnus got the worst of the wear for it."

Magnus nodded grimly. "We need to build more intel and I think targeted searches of Shockwave's databases need to be made."

"What do we look for besides mentions of them?" Elita asked.

"They have an off switch which is verbal," Ratchet said. "Megatron wanted to make sure he could control them. We also need to understand their armor and systems makeups. We need to formulate defenses and offenses against any vulnerabilities that they might have."

"They don't have any. Their armor is made from metal recovered from a black hole," Jetta said. "Maybe they can be disrupted at the sub molecular level."

"That would be where we should start. We have Tarn in storage. We can examine him and find out if that is possible," Perceptor said. "He is a phase sixer as well. The Warrior Elite class was always expanding. Megatron likes his killers."

Starscream nodded. "I don't remember the kill switch code. I wish I did but its gone. The seriously dangerous mechanisms that would know about these types personally could be Turmoil. Sometimes they would be part of the diversion tactic that set up a phase sixer. I would talk to him. Or better yet, doctor," he said glancing at Ratchet. "I would unscrew his helm and rummage around for the information. I think it would be faster and easier."

"Don't tempt us," Ironhide said with a smirk. He looked at Prime. "We know they're pretty much indestructible but we also have heavy weapons and lots of them. Our megabots will put him or them down if they warrant it. What I want to know is how do we manage the outliers around here if they come looking for help? I personally know that Cyclonus broke with Megatron a while back. He's a serious homeboy and he didn't think Megatron had enough respect or interest in Cybertron. He hates Megatron. He won't take kindly to someone coming from Cybertron to corral him and his outfit."

Elita nodded. "We would be in good standing if we let them know what is coming their way. The question is, when do we tell them? What kind of timing do we use?"

"We cannot disclose that we have a source. Lebus is in mortal danger if he and the others are discovered," Prime said. He looked at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "When is the new array going online?"

"If we work at it double time, orn after tomorrow. Right now, we are loading the pieces into a pair of shuttles to take them through the Trigger to a place close enough for us to defend but far enough out to interdict messages from Cybertron. I think we can get them with our boosted energon batteries. The power they generate is amazing."

Prime nodded. "I want Metrotitan as well as Omega, Xantium with full crews and the Dinobots to go to Gliese 581 g and stay there. If they or even one of them discovers that location they will have to be destroyed or captured. We can not risk the Decepticons knowing about its existence. When will there be a credible method available to move it to this system?"

Perceptor considered that. "The Trigger is going to be lifted into space and reassembled next to the one we have over the next five orns. They will be connected together by bridge ways for crew to come and go from each. The detail work will take a decaorn before testing can begin. Give us a few orns for that and we should be ready."

"What about the plan? Will you have one that is feasible then?" Prime asked.

"We are going to test the process by capturing a large Apollo body in the Oort Field that our calculations indicate will at some point in future strike Earth's moon. Given its size, it will do incredible damage if not removed from its current path," Perceptor said. "We will send it out into the universe where it won't do anyone any harm."

Prime nodded. "Keep me updated. The sooner, the better."

"We will," Wheeljack said. He sat back, then glanced at Ratchet. "I assume you will help us study Tarn?"

"I will," Ratchet said with a nod.

They discussed the situation for a bit longer, then Ratchet rose with Wheeljack and Perceptor to pull Tarn out of storage for study. Elita and Jazz with Mirage in tow walked to their office to delve into the data and find a clue from Shockwave's horror files. As the group cleared Prime sat back. "It seems that this could be a short time period event but I know that the groups out here are not going to bend to Soundwave's will without protest."

Ironhide nodded. "We need to contact Slacker. He's the civilian. He might not know about the phase sixers. It could be what brings him in from the cold."

Prime nodded, then looked at Prowler who was sitting on the table top nom-noming his own servo. "I believe you are behind in his studies."

Ironhide grinned. "I believe you are right." He reached into his hold and pulled out a tiny circular shaped object that was blue. Leaning forward, he held it before his son. "Blue, Prowler. Blue. Circle."

Prowler paused a moment to stare at the object, then smiled brilliantly up at his old pa. Reaching out, he took it into servo, then began to nom-nom on it too.

Ironhide grinned, glancing at Prime with great pride. "See? He's a natural."

He didn't get a disagreement out of Uncle Optimus.

-0-In the morgue and stasis wing of the Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched as the orderly in charge of the wing put in the codes to open the locker marked "Tarn, Decepticon, Punitive Stasis, Security Status Red". The only way they could enter his stasis pod was by permission of Optimus Prime. He had sent his codes to the mainframe in the hospital and now the daily rotating codes from the Orderly of the Orn did the rest. The hiss of protective atmosphere signaled the breaching of the pod which began to slide out automatically.

On the table with an obliterated throat lay the body of Tarn. No one really knew his name because he and his team had taken their monikers from the first cities to fall to Megatron. The fanatical Decepticon was a genuine piece of work and even in stasis gave off a terrible menace. It was anyone's guess how many individuals he had killed.

Ratchet with Wheeljack and Perceptor turned to guide the body onto the gurney, then out the door to the autopsy room nearby with its plethora of instruments and machines. When they arrived, they hoisted the huge mechanism onto the table where they would look at him from stem to stern. The orderly fled.

Lucky fragger.

Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet stood staring at the mechanism for a moment, then Ratchet shook his helm. "What a fragged up people we have become to have this in our midst."

No one answered so they began to get ready. Special scanning devices would begin on his armor, deeply studying the perfect metal before them. It was incredibly rare and had to have come straight out of the aft of Jhiaxus or Shockwave. It was stupefyingly strong stuff, made from the aftermath materials of a star imploded into a singularity. How they got it was beyond Ratchet. Going that close to a black hole was a death wish, but here it was.

"This is intensely dense material," Perceptor said poking at the armor of Tarn's upper arm. "The scanners say that it is the same molecular structure as it is on his other bodily segments."

Ratchet nodded. "We can't take it off by cutting. This is going to be a hard remove," he said as he took his strongest hottest laser cutter. It would take three of them before he was able to remove the upper arm layer of his outer armor. Pausing, he looked at the protoform underneath. "Frag. Do you know how they put this armor on?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Wheeljack said as he and Percy paused from their work down by Tarn's peds.

"Their regular armor was removed. That had to be excruciating. It was derived partly by their protoform. When that was accomplished they put this on and let it graft through what looks like an expedited process. I can see scarring here and there between the joins. It had to be done molten hot."

They stood silently considering that, then Perceptor shook his helm. "I knew both Jhiaxus and Shockwave for many vorns. Jhiaxus was always a criminal, a terrible person but Shockwave was once a very principled and serious scientist. He had a conscience. He was brave in hiding scientists during the Clampdown. That is how he was changed. They captured him for it and put him through shadow play and empurata. He was brave and good but it was at a terrible cost."

"I remember. That is what makes this so much worse for me," Ratchet said as he stared at the big mech lying silently before him. "Much worse."

They leaned into their work and when all was said and done it would take the force of an nova to harm them in any significant way.

-0-In the new Metroformer District nearby

They moved out heading for fall back quarters in a barracks set up just for this occasion. Files were transferred even as some of the departments that were kept in his confines settled in to go with him. Metrotitan was heading for Gliese to be part of the defense of the planet against anything that might wander that way.

As he began to retract to leave, Swan stood nearby watching. It was a sad moment for him. Xantium, Metrotitan and Omega with the Dinobots were leaving to bivouac on Gliese 581 g. Some of his playmates were leaving and he felt badly. Kappa stepped around Slag who was bitching as he waited to board Metrotitan. She 'tapped' his aft with a ped. He turned to fight, then relaxed when he saw her. He had already tackled the 'girl' only to find himself on his aft upside down.

"Kappa? Can I come too?" Swan asked with hopeful optics.

"Not this time, infant," she replied gently as his expression fell into the dumpster. "But I see to it that Xantium will bring you pretty rocks for your collection."

He smiled, then nodded. She would. Swan would have one of every color energon on Gliese.

-0-TBC May16, 2014


	29. Chapter 29

The Diego Diaries: Hunt 1 (dd4 29)

-0-Around the town

Ratchet left the hospital heading for Ops Center with his conclusions as Wheeljack and Perceptor turned toward the education tower and Sciences located at the top. It was cool but balmy for Mars, a reasonable -56 degrees as he motored across the intersection at the Fortress. A short bantering trip through little old mech territory in the courtyard and the wise acre rec room brought him back to the table with Prime and Prowl. Nearby, Paragon was working on data at sensors.

Ratchet pulled out a chair, then sat. "Well, we studied the slaggers and they are nigh on invincible through the usual methods. Ununtrium isn't invincible unless you use any of the weapons that we usually use. The only reason we took Tarn out at the battle site was because of the concussion from the barrage we gave him. When I neutralized his vocal capacitors, it was a freak alignment of things we can't count on. I hit him just right in a weak spot. As for the amputations of the others? I deconstructed them at their articulations. They are invulnerable to almost anything we have short of concentrated fire by Metroplex but they aren't when it comes to maintenance and medical care."

"That's interesting," Optimus said.

"Freakish indeed. Even hell beasts have their weaknesses," Ratchet replied. "If Metroplex actually did concentrate fire on one, they would eventually die in the pummeling but their armor would come out unscathed. The only thing that can destroy ununtrium armor is ununtrium blades or bullets. For instance, if Black Shadow were captured by Tesarus and stuffed into his grinders, he would be cut to pieces because Tesarus has ununtrium tipped cutting blades."

"Nightmares. They are all nightmares," Prowl said with a shake of his helm.

"They are," Ratchet said. "My conclusions are meet them or him with overwhelming firepower to either knock them out or kill them. Then I can disarm the rest. The only other solution is find the kill switch commands. I favor that the most because they are vocal," Ratchet said.

"Do you think anyone can say them?" Prowl asked.

"Starscream knew them once. If he did then anyone who speaks them can theoretically shut them down. Megatron was no fool. I heard rumors that he had viruses planted in some that scrambled their processors if they tried to plan his execution. Maybe that is a tactic we can use to our advantage if we ever catch one intact," Ratchet said.

"Program them to do just that?" Prowl asked with a slight smirk. He lost it as Ratchet reached down to retrieve Sojourner.

"I think so," Ratchet said glancing up as he settled the infant in his arms. She smiled at him and he smiled back, then he glanced at Prowl again. "What's the matter, Granny? Someone steal your dollie?"

"I was considering your technique, **amateur**," Prowl sniffed, though Ratchet was right on the shanix. "**Some of us** have it and **some** don't."

"That's right," Ratchet said smiling down at the happy baby in his arms. He rose, then grinned. "I have it. You don't." Then he turned and walked out the door.

Prowl watched him go with a mixture of emotions, then turned glancing at Prime who grinned at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Optimus said with a chuckle.

-0-On the road

Ratchet homed in on Ironhide who was in a station in downtown Pax. He took a train to the station where Ironhide was poised to enter the security area leading to the armory hub below. He paused for Ratchet to catch up, then looked at the smiling infant in his arms. "You stole Prowl's dollie."

"Someone has to keep the whiner on his toes," Ratchet said as Ironhide keyed in the codes. They entered and wandered down to the officer on duty checking out the armory and sharing sparkling stories. When they came upward it was lunch time. They wandered over to the Diner On the Corner where Kestrel and Tagg usually ate breakfast. Sitting in the outdoor section, they made their orders, then set babies on the table.

Prowler paused long enough noming on his little blue circle plushie to smile at Sojourner. "A?" he asked Ironhide.

"Sojourner," Ironhide replied with a grin. "Notice he has a blue circle in his servo? Little mech is so advanced I have to double up on the teachings. I can hardly keep ahead of him."

"I noticed that. I hear the University is ready for new students. Maybe you can get him in," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Can't rush him too fast," Ironhide said smoothly as he grinned at his son. "Mech might get a complex. Can't have a sparkling with a complex."

"No. We leave that to his atar," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Their food came and they began to eat enjoying the moment, the infants and each other. Mechs and some femmes walked along the street heading to wherever they were going and it felt like home. It was a good feeling all around.

-0-Up there

Bluestreak sat on his chair, the I.V. lines finishing up their last round of transfusions. It was quiet in his room as the sun filled the space with a happy light. He felt better than he had but he knew he wasn't 100%. The slagging he got from the Insecticons hadn't been unexpected. He didn't know anyone who had walked away unscathed from a confrontation but this had been bad. He had really been hurt.

:Blue:

:Sunny?:

:How are you?:

:I'm better. I think I'm going home today:

:Good. Can you? Is there someone to help you?: Sunstreaker asked long distance as he sat at Diego on permanent temporary standby.

:Home Health Care is going to come by. Your family has the babies. They said they would help me: Blue replied as he settled back to chat.

:Have you seen them?: Sideswipe asked.

:Not yet. They're coming home after school so I will then. I really miss them, Sideswipe: Blue said with feeling.

:We all do: Sunstreaker replied. :What's going on?:

:I think a phase sixer is coming this way: Blue said remembering a chance comment Ratchet had made earlier in the morning when he came by trailing Springer and Drift. Why those two were there he didn't remember.

:Which fragger: -both of them

:I don't know. Who's left? We got Tarn and Soundwave has Overlord: Blue said musing.

:Sixshot is with Megatron I heard: Sideswipe said.

:Who is left?: Blue asked.

It was silent a moment, then Sunstreaker was back. :Heretech and Killmaster. I think. Unless someone got them, the fraggers:

:There could be more. I heard that the Decepticon Justice Division has had members change out from time to time. They take the same names but the membership changes sometimes: Blue said.

:I heard that too. That means there are other Sixers out there that we don't know about: Sideswipe said grimly. :Do you suppose Prime knows about that?:

:I would think so. I'll tell Prowl. Hold on: Bluestreak said. :Bluestreak to Prowl:

:Prowl here:

:Atar, did you ever hear that the Decepticon Justice Division would sometimes get new members when some were lost or left? That they always took the same names but they were different Sixers?:

Pause. :No. I never heard that: Prowl replied, filled with consternation that intel had gotten past him. :Is that firm or gossip?:

:Hang on: Blue said. :Sideswipe, Sunny, I heard that they did that. Is it gossip or do you know?:

:I heard it in a bar from a K-Class fragger who was drunk at the time: Sideswipe said.

:I would be drunk to if I were one of those suicidal fraggers: Sunstreaker said with a grin.

:Okay: Blue said. :Prowl, Sideswipe heard it from a drunk K-Class:

:Slag. Thank you, Blue. When are you getting out?: Prowl asked.

:At mid afternoon: Blue replied.

:I will try and be there. Prowl out: Prowl sat a moment, then glanced at Prime who looked up from the datapad in his servo. "What?" he asked.

"More good news," Prowl said with a softly vented sigh.

-0-At Diego Garcia

They lounged around the hangars where the Air Force worked to keep planes and other ships airborne. Crowds of humans with nothing more to do gathered together to sun themselves and watch the aliens. The big bots on their part were used to it. Few of them found it bothersome and most found it amusing. Some felt it deserved.

"Look at the humans," Sideswipe said as he rolled out of the door of the Embassy. It was morning on Earth, mid afternoon on Mars. All was good to him.. The intense sunlight felt great and he gathered it in for energy. Solar energy for him felt like ice cream to humans.

Tasty.

"I'm going to tan," Sunstreaker said as he transformed into the luminously beautiful concept car that he preferred. The type and kinds of modifications and finishes on Sunstreaker couldn't be had anywhere on Earth using any kind of technology possessed by the humans. As such, he was as all of them were studied by everyone with a taste for exquisite cars both here and online. The Usual Crowd came forward so Sideswipe transformed as well to allow them to take the usual dozens of pictures that they wanted.

Two human soldiers from Maine walked to Sunstreaker cameras in hand, then paused to peer inside. "What a beautiful vehicle," one of them said. "I can't imagine how soft those seats are to sit in," he said half hopefully. When no one commented, something that was hit and miss anyway with this one, 'the bad twin', he moved to Sideswipe and repeated the comment.

Sideswipe chuckled, then popped a door. "Your lucky day," he said with an internal grin.

The soldiers stood a moment rooted with surprise, then climbed in sitting in the driver and passenger-front seats with almost a religious sense of wonder. "Oh man. Its as good as it looked."

At that point the humans began to fog over and it was on. For the next two hours the twins would listen to the wonder, bask in the commentary and relax into the dullness of their orn. They would not be the only mechs on base to do so.

-0-Midorn discharge

Bluestreak limped past the nurse's station with a datapad of instructions and the names of his home care nurses who would come by later that afternoon. Prowl walked with him, Sojourner in his hold. Ratchet had personally discharged Blue, then disappeared to Metroplex Femme to help with a difficult separation.

The pair made it to the elevator, then stepped out for the short walk to the flatbed that was waiting for them outside.

"I don't want you jostled on the underground. Here," he said helping Blue settled. Then he transformed to follow behind on the long drive to Tyger Pax.

It would be a slow steady drive.

-0-Out there

Metrotitan and his group arrived in orbit around Gliese 581 g, then came in for a landing at Camp Gliese. Blackjack and Alor watched as the behemoth, Metrotitan settled on the ground transforming into a battle platform with nearly unlimited room for the camp's garrison. They would eat and recharge like kings inside the massive mechanism and enjoy all the many entertainment and recreation facilities there. Blackjack and Alor would enjoy the captain's suite which was pretty sweet in and of itself. Sometimes, there were good reasons to be the kingpin. That his ops center would be state of the art and available to them was the cherry on top of the metro-former pie.

Bivouac just got awesome.

TBC May 17, 2014

NOTES: That is how Black Shadow was killed in his universe, the IDW I believe. Ununtrium trumps ununtrium.

K-Class mechs: These are mechs reformatted to change into bombs and blow up their implanted munitions on contact with targets. Sometimes they were super patriotic youngsters and sometimes they were prisoners forced to do this. There is a great picture of some falling, one of which -Scavenger- who didn't transform for some reason. One of them next to him in bomb format had Ultra Magnus written on it. :D He said falling that you felt compelled to transform into a bomb. Behold, prison population control Decepticon style.

TF Wiki states that the personnel might change from time to time but the names never did in the Decepticon Justice Division. I would hate to think what other Sixers could do after seeing these atrocities. :D


	30. Chapter 30

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 1 (dd4 30)

-0-At the shipyards in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in a group watching as a pair of shuttles poised over an organized array of large pieces of what would be another Trigger. The ground crews were working furiously clearing the area of nonessential materials and tools before the tractors would settle on the essential gear.

:This is amazing. Another Trigger: Lonnie Epps said.

Sheila Conroy nodded. :I am told they will be close together. Apparently that doesn't matter:

:Why would it?: Sarah Lennox asked.

:I was curious if having power sources that strong that close together would be a problem. Then there's the idea of two enormous power sources generating singularities that close together. I guess they have that part figured out: Sheila replied.

It was silent a moment, then Lonnie glanced at the scientist. :I wasn't worried until now. Thanks, girl friend:

They laughed but they didn't leave the area. It would be a good thing because the moment they turned back to watch the siren to clear was sounded. Mechs and a few femmes ran or drove out of the area, then turned to watch. After a short blast again, tractor beams from the two shuttles shot down and attached themselves to the huge pieces of metal and crates of things lying in organized stacks and piles on the ground. The beams pulsed, then began to vibrate as they were slowly pulled upward.

When they were free of ground contact the beams halted a moment as the ship crews stabilized them. Then they retracted farther. When they were at optimal height, the shuttle began to rise into the air until they disappeared into the heavens. When that was accomplished the siren sounded and in the distance ships began to come down and go up from the airfields again.

:That was awesome: Sheila said. The others nodded. :Have you been on a Trigger yet?: They shook their heads in the negative. :You should ask. They love to show their stuff:

:No doubt: Lonnie said with a grin. :Come on. I hear Ironhide is homeschooling. This ought to be hilarious: With that, she turned and began to buzz off to the city, the others following along behind.

-0-Bluestreak

He walked into his apartment pausing to look around. It was as immaculate and elegant as ever. Prowl who was with him put the datapad on the kitchen table. "Kes and Tagg came to put things right. The refrigerator is filled and there is plenty to eat and drink. I don't want you outside until you're cleared. That wound in your leg was pretty intense. That doesn't even count the ones in your chassis."

Bluestreak nodded, then walked to his chair to sit. He relaxed a moment. "It's good to be home."

Prowl nodded. "That Insecticon that you took down, the one that was alive? He expired last night. Ratchet says they're a bit strange on the inside and he did his best."

Bluestreak nodded. "Speaking of which … where is Dawg and Bob?"

"They're with Appa Ratchet. Don't worry about them. Ratchet said he would keep them. They like his cat," Prowl said with a grin.

Bluestreak nodded. "What's the word on the Sixer?"

"We aren't clear yet but he should be coming or is already here. We're releasing another array so it might help. Until then, we only have speculation," Prowl said sitting on a chair across from Blue.

"What about the others? Slacker seemed to be doable," Blue asked.

Prowl nodded. "We're going to let them know tonight. We have to preserve our source. I am mildly hopeful for Slacker. He seemed smarter than the rest."

"Cyclonus won't be easy to turn. He hates the 'Cons now. He won't take it lightly that one is coming to kick them into line. Soundwave just made another enemy," Blue said.

Prowl nodded. "Cyclonus is only loyal to Cybertron. What he feels about us might be the barrier to being smart that gets him killed. I just feel grateful that he hates Megatron more.

"You and me both," Blue said nodding. "What about the kids?"

"Kes and Tagg have the twins, my genitors have Kaon for the next few," Prowl said. "No lifting or bending for you for a while. In a few orns you have physical therapy for that leg and your shoulder."

"Oh joy," Blue said with a grin.

-0-At an Art Show on Earth

They walked through the exhibits, great crowds of fascinated individuals of all walks of life. Here at last were the intellectual and emotional evidences of another point of view, another way of life, another species. It was fascinating and the part that was most intriguing was the fact that it was utterly familiar in some ways. It was not unlike their own art for a lot of reasons.

Huge wall sized paintings by Sunstreaker were windows into the long lost world of their own origin. Cybertron. Before it was a name without form or substance. Now it was here, something to see and feel. Sunrise over the Sea of Rust, the fiery pits of the smelters in Slaughter City, the high rises and bustle of Iacon … all of it was here to see and feel.

Smaller works made of mosaic tiles were also there, complex designs that actually spelled out sentiments in a number of languages and dialects. Their translations were there for those viewing to read. They were of different shapes, framed and remarkable. The mosaic pieces used were sometimes incredibly small but they worked into a colorful expression that was worthy of study by those who viewed them.

Some of them were prayers to Primus and The One while others were famous sayings. There was an entire form of art involving mosaic expressions that were ancient and venerated. Most high caste families had a mosaic framed on their doors or next to them extolling their history and names to the world who would pass by.

There were included in the show miniatures of cities and buildings from Cybertron, a small exhibit of design that was alien yet beautiful, all of it crafted from glass and metals, some of them precious. Hoist and Grapple had made their models available to the show from their rotating exhibits in the museums on Mars. Infants and adults alike should know what Cybertron actually looked like they posed when they offered their exquisite to scale models for display. The museum accepted them gratefully and they were in rotating exhibits there as well as in the annexes all over the colony. It sparked a hobby industry among the colonials.

Ironhide was helping Sunspot make a tiny version of Aerie Hill for his bookcase.

The displays of jewel-like adornment … rather like Cybertronian tattoos made three dimensional were extremely popular. Some were ancient adornments that were heirlooms in their families lent to the show and others were newly minted on Mars. The older ones contained elements that were not available on Earth so they were much inspected by NASA geologists and rock collectors alike.

The tapestries were given a lot of attention by those who made them themselves and others who admired the incredible complexity and strange materials used. Even though all of the materials used were of metallic derivation, they were incredibly soft and pliable. They looked like silk and were as soft but they were metal based. No one could understand how that could be and there was much speculation on the internet among those who quilted and wove.

There was also great speculation about their images and symbolism. A lot of comment on message boards, newspaper columns and talking head programming discussed the meanings of the images. The cupped servos were taken as either a deity or a sense of general well being made formal. Prime was easy to understand and so were a number of the simpler figures but most of it was out of reach. Efforts to find out more were met with silence from Mars.

It would remain that way.

-0-Earth

The household awakened and began their day, all of them coming outside to say hello to Bulkhead and inquire into his comfort. By the time the bride, her brother and her sisters came by it was mid morning. Andrew was outside sitting in the cab chatting with Bulkhead when Aaron McCoy walked over. "Hi, Andrew. Nice truck. Yours?"

"A loaner," Andrew said to the slightly loathsome younger brother of his soon-to-be sister-in-law, Tessa. Aaron McCoy owned a very successful car sales company in Grants Pass and was insufferable about the Autobots. While as enamored of the concept cars as anyone else, he was less impressed with the bigger vehicles and the planes.

"It isn't an Autobot is it?" he asked with his usual condescending smirk.

Andrew stared into his cereal bowl, then glanced at Aaron. "Actually, it is." He grinned slightly. "Say hi, Bulk."

"Hi, Bulk," Bulkhead replied.

Aaron McCoy jumped back in surprise. He stared at the vehicle, then Andrew. "He is! He's a … an Autobot!"

Andrew nodded with a sense of so? "He is. He's a great Autobot. Aren't you, Bulk?"

A snorting sound of amusement was heard, then the voice replied. "You better believe it."

Aaron stared at the car, then turned hurrying back to the house. "Maria? Dad? There's an Autobot in the front yard! Come and see!"

Andrew took a big bite of his Frosted Flakes. "Thanks, Bulk."

"No problem," Bulkhead replied with a chuckle as the newcomers swarmed out of the house to **SEE THE AUTOBOT IN THE FRONT YARD!**

-0-At the Museum in New York

The class walked through the exhibits, all of them respectful and interested. They were high schoolers, students at a performing arts high school nearby. They were on a guided tour and when they reached the weapons and tools displays they lingered. The four foot knife which was lent by Optimus Prime himself was remarkable. They studied its mirror-like finish, its lethal edge and the glyphs carved upon them.

One of the students pulled their phone out and took a picture of the glyphs. Later that evening they would have it tattooed on their arm, a poem about warriors and fighting for the good with honor. They would not know what the glyphs meant but they would carry a good message on their body. They would also carry the name glyphs of Optimus Prime.

-0-Oregon

They studied the beautiful SUV sitting under a shade tree, Andrew lounging on the driver's seat holding an empty cereal bowl. Questions were proffered but Andrew demurred reminding all and sundry that Bulk was on duty and thus didn't need distractions. Bulk for his part sat amused and oddly at home in the congenial group. Future bro-in-law and long time pain in the ass, Aaron was jonesing for a chance to 'drive the Autobot' … 'you know, Andy, for my grandkids. I can tell them someday I drove an Autobot'.

That got shot down immediately.

"Bulk is on duty, Aaron. He's a pro doing his job."

"Protecting who? You?" Aaron asked with his usual tact.

"Yeah, me. I'm worth my weight in shanix right, Bulkhead?" Andrew said with a grin.

"You are," Bulkhead replied.

Aaron moved closer. "How did you decide to be a truck? The others are like Lamborghinis and Camaros. Why this tub?"

Andrew stared at the spoiled jock younger sibling of his very nice, very loving and sweet sister-in-law-to-be who was staring at her brother with deep embarrassment. "Aaron. That wasn't nice. This truck is really beautiful and I am happy to know you, Bulkhead. I appreciate you helping Andrew. You are an amazing … person."

Bulkhead chuckled. "Thank you. You can't choose your relatives."

"That's for sure," Andrew said with a chuckle.

-0-Bluestreak

The home health care nurses left after checking out the data on their patient. They fixed him a lunch and drink, then left cheerfully heading out for their next patient. Bluestreak sat unaccustomed to the attention for a moment, then turned on the teevee. His 'shows' would be on. His drink was cold and the lunch was tasty.

He could get used to this if he tried.

-0-Ratchet

He sat with a mountain of data to work through including autopsy reports and status of operations updates. A new migration was coming, one sliding over to the 'monster side, Ratchet' so he hurried to clear the decks. This was the first one in a long time and the first since the helms up on Sixers. It would have to be interdicted way out there and that meant a lot of coordination and effort along with layers of firearms that would daunt even Unicron. He hurried.

-0-Ironhide

He stood in the armory giving the word. They would be supplying a large contingent to accompany this group for the retrieval. It would be farther out as well, the effort to avoid the 'bad guys' and any trouble a priority. They discussed arming battleships, half of the Supremes and more than two dozen battle shuttles including the war craft designed to the Wrecker's picky specifications.

That didn't even count the Seekers.

-0-Gliese 581 g

He stood staring at his own image in the huge white crystal that poked out of the ground. He was handsome he thought. Slagging good looking. Xantium who was watching with a grin knelt. "What do you think?"

Grimlock looked up at the bot who was his nemesis, friend, sparring buddy and housing host. "Me, Grimlock good looking."

Xantium snorted, then laughed aloud. He grinned at the tiny bot who was staring up at him curiously. "I couldn't agree more, Grimlock."

It would be fun on Gliese 581 g in the run up to the first time the Dinobots would see battle since their return.

-0-TBC May 18, 2014

NOTES": I was watching TF Prime for background noise for this and I noticed that the Star Saber is nearly as long as Optimus is tall. If Prime is 28 feet tall, the saber looks about 22 feet long. Its **MASSIVE**. I will have to revise upward.


	31. Chapter 31

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 31)

-0-Hound

He drove to the gates, then exited. Grambling Evans was inside chatting about the orn, the Autobots, their history and Hound. He was a genuinely good soul with an intense love for them and their people. Hound chatted back as much as he felt at liberty to do and by the time they reached Grambling's house he had found out about advanced degrees human style, scholarly publications, the pros and cons of American football as juxtaposed to Cybertronian and cosplay.

It was incredibly entertaining.

-0-At the wedding run up, Oregon

Bulkhead sat in the shade of the oak trees that ringed the old house where Andrew Settles had grown up. It was incredibly peaceful although a parade of individuals had begun to show up uninvited, all of them wanting to see the 'car'. Aaron McCoy, younger brother of the bride-to-be, a very nice and very embarrassed young woman had told just a 'few' of his friends that an Autobot was at his soon-to-be brother of the brother-in-law's parents' home.

They had driven in, parking here and there along the winding road filling the winding driveway. No one who came picked Bulkhead out without being told which of the several vehicles parked about he was. He didn't speak to them, preferring to keep a low profile. They touched him, tried to open his doors and talked about him as if he couldn't hear. He supposed they were probably unclear that he was what was said because he didn't move or speak at all.

Only the Autobrand gave him away. It also didn't hurt that he was of an exquisite design and coloration. His color was hard to define in its pigmentation. A deceptively monotone-ish sort of greenish, it was at closer inspection quite a finish.

Andrew stood on the porch with a frown. Five or six of Aaron's friends were standing around Bulkhead talking about him. He stood with his father who was also frowning. "They have no respect," his father fumed.

"No, they don't," Andrew said. "Good thing Bulk is a sport."

His father nodded. "I would like to do something for him because he is our guest and because he helps protect you on Diego."

Andrew grinned. "There really isn't much to do, Pa. Bulk is a very low key bot."

"I am glad you do what you do," his father said. "I like them and I appreciate them. They seem noble and good."

"They are," Andrew agreed.

"You have been to Mars. That is such a blessing, being among those who have gone to another world. It makes your mother and I very proud," he said as Andrew squeezed his shoulders.

"It was fun. They are very good people, Pa. You would like them. Maybe I can get a chance for you and Mama to come," Andrew said.

His father grinned. "That would be fun." He stepped from the porch and walked to the big vehicle and the crowd around it. "I think you've done enough gawking. How about moving along?"

Aaron and his friends turned to Wayne Settles. "We were hoping to see him transform, Wayne," Aaron said.

"He is here on a professional mission. He doesn't have to perform for anyone," Wayne said firmly.

They got the point and walked down the driveway toward their cars. Aaron watched them go, then followed. They would talk together a while before they would all drive off, Aaron McCoy in tow. Wayne watched them go, then turned to walk back to Bulkhead. He patted the hood of the huge vehicle. "Can we get you anything, Bulkhead?" he asked.

"No, I'm good here," Bulkhead said. "Thank you."

"No. Thank** you**," Wayne said. He paused a moment, then turned to the unlikely alien. "You take care of my son. You take care of my planet. Thank you, Bulkhead." He patted Bulkhead again, then turned to walk past his son into the house.

Andrew watched him go, then turned to Bulkhead. He walked to the bot, then sat inside when Bulk opened the door. Relaxing into the soft seats, he considered the strangeness of the moment that still felt like home anyway. "Thank you, Bulkhead."

Andrew could nearly see the smile in Bulkhead's words. "You're welcome," Bulkhead replied.

They would sit and chat together in the front yard of his family home in the warm sunlight of an Oregon morning. It would be intensely peaceful.

-0-Ironhide, mid afternoon

Ironhide stood in the office of Ratchet listening as he explained the new thing that the Office of Interplanetary Relations had decided he would do. Given that the Office of Interplanetary Relations existed wherever Ratchet and Mikaela chose to hold a usually hurried meeting was beside the point. He was being given an assignment that seemed innocuous enough but because it came from Ratchet had the potential to frag his aft to the Pit and back.

"And that is what you will have to do, Ironhide. You were chosen. And because you were, you have to mech up and do this," Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide stare at the datapad in his servo. "Grambling and Prime think its the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"You can't win me with food, Ratchet," Ironhide replied affecting a look of great consternation although inside he was filled with pleasure at the task before him. He had been chosen to do this first by the masses of Earth … the children anyway who voted at a website started by Grambling and NASA. He would be the first having won a popularity contest somehow. He never had before. It tickled him.

"You need to do this. Let me read them before you send them to Prowl. I will buff up the prose," Ratchet said with a grin as he watched Ironhide try to hide his satisfaction over the task before him. He knew the old reprobate well.

**"DON'T PUSH ME, OLD MECH! I'M IRONHIDE!**" Ironhide said with a grin.

"You are. Throwing The Sexy in my face will not get you out of this," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide grinned, then walked to the conference room across the hallway to sit and begin the task before him. As he did Ratchet followed with two cans of candy. He set them down before Ironhide who grinned. "You shouldn't have," he said.

"I won't then," Ratchet said as he started to turn. Ironhide liberated the candy, then settled reading through the list of questions before gathering his thoughts for this, the first issue of 'Ask The Autobot' courtesy of the fine minds of NASA and the publicity department of Autobot Nation. His answers to questions posted by children worldwide would be on a NASA website called Ask The Autobot dot com.

The first letter was from an Australian child named Neville Bundy.

"Dear Mr. Ironhide,

"My name is Neville and I live in Adelaide, Australia. I would like to know how you learned to be a soldier? How do you get your guns to come out of your hands? How tall are you? I like your truck suit. I am seven years old and I like you very much. Could I have your picture? Could you put your name on it? I would like 'To Neville, Your friend, Ironhide'. Thank you. My family says I have to be polite.

"Your friend, Neville, 7"

Ironhide grinned, then began to enter his reply.

"Dear Neville,

"Thank you for the letter. Seven is a nice age. That is sort of the age of my oldest youngest son, Sunspot. That is, if he was a human. I've never been to Australia.

Ironhide considered that. "Yet anyway." Then he continued.

"I grew up in a military family and went to the Autobot Military Academy when I was old enough. I was in the Elite Guard, then was assigned to a heavy weapons battalion. I learned by listening to good teachers, my senior officers and my genitors … my parents. Listen to your parents. Sometimes they can be wise. Mine are.

"My guns are stored on my body and I can pull them out really fast. I would tell you more but you wouldn't understand it. Sometimes I don't either.

Ironhide grinned. "I do but I can't tell you, youngling. Prime would have my aft." He continued.

"I am twenty-five feet tall and weigh nearly three and a half tons. I have to be big because I am a front line warrior. I was one because we were needed. Don't be a soldier. Do something peaceful. I like to be one but that's me. I will see about getting you the picture. Thank you for the nice letter. This was fun.

"Your friend, Ironhide, several million years old. Don't tell anyone."

He sat back and considered his first effort. "How hard can this be?" he said to himself with great satisfaction. Then he looked at the next one.

"Dear Ironhide,

"My name is Julie. I live in Dublin, Ireland. I am five years old. I drew you a picture. See?"

Ironhide clicked on the link. There was a picture of him that was not so bad for a tiny femme. He grinned. "Cute." He continued to read.

"You have little kids. What are their names? Do they like toys? What kind of toys do they like? Can they come to my house? I would like to play with them.

"Your friend, Julie, 5"

Ironhide chuckled. Then he began.

"Dear Julie,

"I like your country. Its pretty and green. I have a bunch of younglings. Some are grown up, five of them are small. Orion, Praxus, Hero, Prowler and Sunspot are small like you. They like all kinds of toys. They like their dollies that are made to look like us. They like to dig in the sand and make little forts. Dress up is fun too.

"They go to school and learn a lot of good teachings. Do you go? If you do, work hard. Your world needs all the smart little femmes it can get. I would bring them over but we don't get your way much. If we ever do I will come by. They would love to play with you too.

"Thank you for your nice letter, Julie. Your friend, Ironhide"

He sat back and thought about two children but for fate he would never know existed. Then he began again.

"Dear Ironhide,

"My name is Wayne Culver and I live in Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. I like your dog. I have a dog too. His name is Otis. He's fat and lazy but I love him. What is your dog like? Is he a robot too? What do you feed him? I like your football games. I want to play Cybertron football when I grow up. I am 6 years old. I love you. Please write me back.

"Your friend, Wayne"

Ironhide grinned.

"Dear Wayne,

"I like your country. I've been there once. I like my dog too. He is a service dog for my son, Sunspot. He had a hard life before he came to live with us and Spot comforts him. Dogs are pretty wonderful. I really love Spot too. Otis sounds like a great dog.

"Spot is metallic the same as I am. I have a robot form but I'm not a robot. We feed Spot dog food that is made of the stuff we eat. We call that energon.

"I like our football too. Two of my oldest sons played in the games. My hometown, Praxus won the championship. We had never won before. This was special to me too. I don't think humans can play our kind of game. I like yours. Try that one. I love you too. Thank you for the letter, Wayne.

"Your friend, Ironhide"

Ratchet walked in, then peered over Ironhide's shoulder as he wrote. The letters to him were as sweet as the little notes he wrote back. "You are doing a good job, Only One."

"This is fun," Ironhide said as he began to write the next one.

"Dear Ironhide,

"I am fourteen and my name is Jorge. I live in Buenos Aires and watch you on television all the time. I think you are so big and amazing. I would like to come to Autobot City to meet you. I like the way you change from a truck to a robot and back again. How do you do that? Have you ever met Megatron? Will he destroy the Earth? What do we do?

"Your friend and admirer, Jorge"

Ironhide and Ratchet sat silently, then Ironhide began to answer the note.

"Dear Jorge,

"Thank you for the kind words. We can change back and forth because that is how our people are designed. We shift things around. Maybe some day you can come over here and look around.

"I have met Megatron and I'm not afraid of him. We are prepared to protect you and all the children and people of your world with everything we got. I don't want you to be afraid. I do want you to be a child. Go to school and learn. Then live. We got this. Don't be afraid. We will protect you. Okay?

"Your friend, Ironhide

"ps It is our job to protect the defenseless. Our Prime is a great leader and our army and air support are the best. Don't worry about Megatron. We will take care of him for you."

Ironhide sat back, then glanced at Ratchet who stared at the datapad pensively. "How the frag do you live with yourself when the mere mention of your name makes children afraid?"

Ratchet looked at him, then shook his helm. "I will never understand it either."

Ironhide fumed a moment, then began to read the next letter.

"Dear Mr. Ironhide,

"I am Svetlana and I live in Russia …"

-0-TBC May 19, 2014

NOTES: I put part 11 of What Makes No Difference Is No Difference up last night. :D


	32. Chapter 32

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 2 (dd4 32)

-0-Around the cities

:Where do you want to go?: Lonnie asked as their group with children onboard headed out again after lunch at the Sciences Habitat. They paused at the corner of Temple and Metroplex 3.

:How about visiting the new cities?: Judy Witwicky replied. :I haven't had a chance to go there. What did they name them anyway?: she asked.

They looked at her, then shrugged. :I don't remember. Let's go find out: Linda Graham said.

They turned, then buzzed off down the sidewalk toward Terra and the highway that turned off toward the seven new cities that had been built and settled. Two of them were without residents yet and just beyond them another set were being built. It was a good thing too. A huge migration had just been announced.

They disappeared into the crowds.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

It was getting along toward evening and the base was winding down to the quietest part of the day. Ships came and left along with planes as the business of security continued onward. The twins sat in the rec room waiting for duty. Sideswipe would do rounds while Sunstreaker would sit at sensors for the overnight shift. Long shadows from outside began to extend into the Embassy as the sun began to set on the horizon. It would be dark swiftly. Base lights switched on around the buildings but the rest of the island would be mostly in the dark.

Rising, stretching, Sideswipe nodded to his brother, then rolled out to begin his rounds. He would be going by himself for a few joors until another mech freed up to join him. The light was warm, pooling along the road and walkways as nearby enormous light poles illuminated the naval portion of the great base. He rolled toward that part of the island taking a leisurely pass through the barracks and amenities part of Diego.

There were lights in the buildings with humans inside going about their business. He slowed as he passed the officer's club bending low to peer into the windows. A smirk on his handsome face greeted the humans inside, most of whom paused to stare back. He rolled onward.

"Did you see him?" a naval officer asked the others at his table.

"Yeah. That's one of the twins. I don't know which one," an army captain replied.

"That's Sideswipe," a civilian replied.

"He was the one that eighty-sixed Cam Frazier's career," the sailor said. He glanced at the others. "He intervened with Cam's girl and Cam got demoted. He's in Italy somewhere and the girl is back home."

"He deserved it," another naval officer said as he sat back in his chair.

"I didn't know him," the soldier said.

"I did. His old man is a diplomat. He was an S.O.B. It was good to get him out of here. He nearly bought the farm. That bot went after Frasier," the naval officer said. "He would have been unstoppable if he had decided to pull Frasier off the ship he was on."

"Damn. Good stuff happens when I'm not here," the soldier said with a grin. "These guys are scary. I don't know what would set them off."

"I know some of them pretty well and they're mellow most of them," the civilian replied. "I like them. They're likeable."

"Frasier might have another opinion," the naval officer replied.

"Frasier was a liability waiting to happen. He's lucky to be alive. That bot weighs about two or three tons and he's bad ass to the bone. He was a forward on the Kaon Kavaliers," the civilian replied. "Their football is the greatest thing I've ever seen. Jolt told me that they will expand the league for the next season and there will be twelve teams. A longer season and more games. I can't wait."

On that, there was nothing but agreement.

-0-On Mars

They walked around the territory that was going to be the home of the first permanent human settlement on Mars. It was twenty miles south of the city. The humans wanted it further away but Prime said no. They would have to be closer because there was only so much territory they were willing to defend under attack. Grapple, Hoist, Ultra Magnus and Jetta led the human delegation around the roughly 200 acre site that would be the initial construction.

The plans were with Wheeljack and the Labor Council. They were still troubleshooting, looking them over for feasibility of construction and setting a plan for the construction itself. All of the materials would be made here. All of them would be assembled here. They were not willing to hook up the internal communications systems nor anything else of Cybertronian design short of the shelters themselves and utilities. Nothing that was Cybertronian that could be weaponized would be placed in the habitat. Humans would use their own computer and electrical/electronic systems. Communications would be their equipment as well internally with remote systems hooking them to the colony or off world. A series of early warning sensors on tall towers along the ridge nearby would be placed to monitor the habitat in case of problems. It would alert the bots to come to the rescue.

It had been a bone of contention, the idea of 'lack of trust' and the like but Prime had been adamant. No Cybertronian tech for the humans. Now they were looking at a flat rocky surface upon which would grow a habitat that the bots had steered them toward. Their own designs were made for 300 individuals and were typical of initial installations of a non-space going people. Simple, modular and small.

Wheeljack, Hoist, Grapple and Jetta had done a redesign in which there would be lots of room, central locations for community gathering, separate living quarters with comforts and everywhere, windows. The windows would be made of transparent steel and shielding material to keep radiation and abrasive sanding at bay.

The habitation would be built in a pentagon shape, each long wing connecting to another. In the middle of the open space inside the pentagon would be communication towers and other life support centers all of which would be maintained by the bots. Special equipment in a highly secured building nearby would create water and oxygen to be pumped to the habitat as well as a system to retrieve waste materials for recycling.

The only entrance to the facility was through one of the pentagonal sides with two airlocks, one for the humans and another for aliens. It was going to be built for safety, comfort and useability. All in all, it was a big improvement over the humans' initial plans.

It would begin in three orns.

-0-At the school

They stood in a group chatting together, laughing at jokes and goofy remarks. Harnessed and ready to go, they turned when they heard the familiar tread coming their way. Smiles bloomed on the faces of three little infants as they ran forward. **"ATAR!"** they cried in unison.

Ironhide watched them come to him, two little mechs and a little femme. They were 'coated and hatted' as Ratchet liked to say and ready to go home. "Ready?" he asked as he patted all three of them.

"We go you! You go us! We go," Orion said as he turned to walk to the door. The others followed dragging their leashes too.

Ironhide grinned, then gathered up the reins as the group walked out through the crowd to the elevators. It would be a short ride down and a longer one to the apartment on the arms of their big old dad. As they filled him in on their orn, Prowler would sit in Ironhide's hold playing with a blue circle.

Little mech was doing his homework.

-0-Sunspot

He gathered his things along with the others, then put them into his locker in the back of the room. Donning his hoodie with the image of a model T automobile from the early 1900's Earth that said 'Ironhide' on the license plate, he gathered his book bag, then hurried to line up at the door.

"Do you have your homework?" Mr. Terradive asked.

"**WE DO!"** -infants

"Will you get to bed earlier than usual?" -Mr. T

"Maybe/probably/yes!" -infants

Terradive laughed, then opened the door. "Class dismissed," he said with a grin.

The infants fogged out saying goodbye as they did. Outside, there were family waiting to get them but for Sunspot and the little mechs. They lived in the tower next door so they did what they had gotten permission to do now. They took the elevator down, walked outside and went the one hundred feet to their own tower. They would be home in no time.

Sunspot followed by Spot got off at his floor after making plans with the little mechs to play later that night. He walked down the corridor until he reached his apartment. Opening the door, he walked in. "Ada. You're home."

"I am," Ratchet said as he sat on the chair with a grin. "Tonight, 'Platoon: Autobot City' has a new episode. Its the one with families and kids."

Sunspot looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. **"ARE WE GOING TO BE ON TEEVEE!?"** he asked.

"I think that's possible. If not, you will see your friends," Ratchet said with a grin.

**"THAT WOULD BE SO WONDERFUL! I NEVER SAW MYSELF ON TEEVEE BEFORE!"** Sunspot said with pure delight.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. Do you have homework?" Ratchet asked.

**"I DO! I'LL DO IT NOW!"** he said, then turned running for his room and the little desk by the window. Spot bounced along behind him.

The door opened as Ironhide entered, three little bots sitting on his arms. They were placed on the ground, then turned to stare at Ratchet.

**"ADA! YOU CAMED! YOU CAMED TO THIS HERE!"** Orion said with almost too much happiness.

"I did. I camed," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Ada, you and Atar are home. This is so nice," Hero said with a big smile.

"It is. Dinner is coming. Why don't you go put your things away and get ready to eat," Ratchet said as he pulled the last harness off the last sparkling.

"We will." Hero turned to Praxus and Orion. "Come on, Orion. Let's get ready to eat." She turned to Ratchet. "What is for dinner, Ada?"

"Pizza," Ratchet said with a grin.

**"IPZA! I LOVE IPZA!"** Orion said with a giant smile. "Ada good. Got me **IPZA!**"

Ratchet chuckled as Ironhide shook his helm. "Go get ready."

The three turned and ran for their rooms. They would do a pretty good job of putting things away, some of them better than others. Ratchet and Ironhide watched them go, then Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Did you finish writing all the letters?"

"No. I'm going to do that tonight," Ironhide said as he turned to walk to the door. "I want to do them right," he said as he opened the door taking a couple of pizza boxes from the delivery mech. He turned and placed them on the table. "I hear that the soldiers have found out about the stories on the internet. Some of them are surprised that they are included in them too."

"Lucky them," Ratchet said. "Should I tell them about 'Two Moons Over Cybertron?"

"I think its required isn't it?" Ironhide said as three little bots ran back out to grin at him. "Where's Sunspot?"

"Doing his homework," Ratchet said as Ironhide turned to walk to the little Seeker's room. Ratchet looked at the little bots who stood before him smiling. "Ready to eat."

"I'm hungry, Ada," Hero said with a smile. "Do you need help?"

"No, I have your old pa," Ratchet said with a grin.

And he did.

-0-At N.E.S.T. HQ a moment later

Will Lennox paused by the door of Ops Center on his way to the Habitat nearby. Then he grinned. Epps who had paused grinned. "What's so funny?"

"Ratchet. He told me that humans are writing stories about us on Earth. He told me about a story called 'Two Moons Over Cybertron'. He says its a classic," Lennox replied.

Epps grinned. "I'm afraid."

"You better be," Will Lennox said as he walked to a computer terminal around the corner in a lounge filled with soldiers relaxing. He called up a screen, then entered the address that Ratchet had given him.

"What are you looking for?" Fig Figeroa asked.

"Ratchet just told me about fan fiction," Lennox said with a grin.

They muted the teevee and gave their attention over to the screen as a story came onto the monitor. It said, "Two Moons Over Cybertron, A Love Story' by Optimus Sue."

"Two Moons Over Cybertron?" Robert Epps asked as he pulled out a chair to sit. "What does it say?"

Lennox read the blurb, then chuckled. "Oh crap. This is a love story between Optimus and Ironhide."

Guffaws and retching sounds greeted that, then Niall Graham who was sitting nearby sat forward. "Read it, William. You know you want to."

And he did.

-0-TBC May 20, 2014


	33. Chapter 33

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 3 (dd4 33)

-0-At the Habitat

"Oh. My. God." Epps sat back, then burst into laughter. He grinned at Lennox whose optics were still twirling. "What is the thing about Ironhide's nose? Optimus is in love with Ironhide's nose."

"Well, I have seen it on other bots," Fig said with a chuckle. "Here and there."

"It looks good on them," a soldier said with a grin referring to L'Enfants Ironhide.

"Don't let 'Hide hear you talking like that," Will Lennox said with a chuckle as he sat back. "There are thousands of stories here and some of them have our names."

It was silent a moment, then everyone almost as one turned to computers and personal devices to look.

-0-Out there

He came out of a space bridge heading onward into the darkness beyond. Soundwave had dropped him off at the fall back fort he had built pending any trouble with Megatron. He jetted onward heading for the frontier around the sphere of influence of the Prime. He had a brief to bring the renegades out there into alignment with the Cause. Given that he had few direct orders to follow, he was going to do it his way.

Black Shadow flew onward heading into the abyss to bring the Pit.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

They sat on their chairs, infants poised all around them on laps. The opening sequence of 'Platoon: Autobot City: had just finished and the scene was being set.

(Open on a playground in Terra. Adults standing around here and there as a yard full of infants run about happily or stand in groups chatting. A little mech wearing a tu-tu flashes past chased by a group of little infants laughing madly)

"**COME YOU ME! I GO ME! FLY ME!"** the tu-tu infant was saying with translations as he ran in his bouncy skirt with a hat that had a daisy bobbing on top. His little hoodie was gray with a cartoon truck on the front. Infants chased him including two very tiny femmes, Olo and Mimi. They could barely keep up.

(The sky was clear and it looked cold. An adult walked to a swing and helped an infant to sit. Then they stood pushing them gently. Bleu who was sitting on it laughed and pumped his little legs. A voice off screen began to question a femme who was holding a baby in a blanket)

"Laret, tell me about your job." -Off screen voice aka OSV

She looked down, then smiled, a very pretty effect. "I get to take care of the babies and smallest children. I am the luckiest person alive."

"What did you do before you came to Mars?" -OSV

"I taught art and philosophy at the University of Iacon while my bond was a member of the Council of Ancients. It was a less interesting life all around than here. We live and work here doing good for all our people and we raise our daughter here."

"What was the Council of Ancients?" -OSV

"I would tell you but that is long past. I don't find it easy to discuss." (Laret looks down) "I find my life and joy begin here. We work hard here and support the Prime. Here is the best part of our lives."

(Cut to classroom where infants are lined up to go to lunch. Camera zooms in on infant in a tu-tu. Small black infant with a very familiar face glances at Mimi. Mimi stands behind him along with her bestie, Olo, a pure white infant)

"Orion." -OSV

(Infant startles, then looks at camera. Smiles brilliantly) "Hi," he says in breathy voice.

(Loud chuckle and shake of camera by photography and interviewer) "Orion, what are you wearing?" -OSV

(Infant looks down and scrutinizes his gear. Looks at camera and smiles brilliantly) **"I WEARING THIS! This HO-HO's. I LOVE HO-HO! I LIKE THIS!" **(Brilliant smile)

"Who is Ho-Ho?" -OSV

(Tiny black femme with identical face as Orion turns to them) "I am Ho-Ho." (Hero smiles at camera. Changes lines and puts arm around brother, struggles with tu-tu, then both pause to look at each other. They lean in carefully and hug) **"HO-HO HELP ME! I COMED THERE! HO-HO HELP ME GO THIS!"** (Little black bot turns slowly to give the camera the full effect)

"You look great." -OSV

"Orion likes to dress up. Our Atar gets us stuff to play with. I have some and Orion does. We play dress up and cowboys and stuff." (Little black femme smiled brilliantly)

"Is your name really Ho-Ho?" -OSV, enchanted

"My name is Hero. Our brother, Sunspot named me. He loves us and we love him. Don't we, Orion?" (Femme looks at little mech who hugs Hero tightly, then smiles brilliantly)

"What do the marks on your arms mean?" -OSV watching as a tiny bot who looks just like CMO Ratchet walks over and grins.

"This one is the Autobot one," Hero said pointing to her own, then the two little mech's arms. "This one is a Wrecker tattoo and this one," Hero said turning Orion slightly. "This one is a Mimi tattoo our brother painted on Orion when he was little." (Femme looks earnestly at the camera) "I wasn't born then. I wasn't born for a while, then I was." (Femme smiles brilliantly)

"Who is your Atar and Ada?" -OSV

"Our atar is called Atar and our ada is called Ada." (Little femme who smiles brilliantly as the two little mechs nod)

**"ATAR AND ADA ARE THEM. THEY ARE OTHER ADA AND OTHER ATAR AND THEN OTHER ADA AND OTHER ATAR .**.." (Glances at femme with a confused expression as he begins to count on his fingers) "Other Ada and Other Ada … Other atar and Other Atar. Then him."

"Appa Ratchet?" (Femme offers help)

(Little black mech nods) "Him too. Then Pot and Spot and Lello and Wipe. Ping Pong and Briff. Them too."

"What is he saying?" -OSV, highly amused.

(Little femme translates) "Other Ada and Other Ada and Other Atar and Other Atar are our grandgenitors. Appa Ratchet is our great grandatar. I think." (Pause a moment to count on fingers as little black tu-tu mech tries to help) "I think you're right, Orion. Pot is Sunspot and Lello and Wipe are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They are our brothers. Ping Pong is Springer and Briff is Drift. They are our brothers. I think." (femme stands quietly a moment, then nods)

-0-Other places

"Ping Pong." -Drift, smirking

"Little femme needs a Wrecker tattoo. She's practically book ends to Orion. I love that little mech." -Springer, grinning.

"Ping Pong." -grin

"Briff." -grin

Uproarious laughter.

-0-Sciences Habitat

**"OMG. I WANT THEM!"** -Consensus opinion

-0-Tower Habitat

**"OMG. I WANT THEM!"** -Consensus opinion

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"I would never have believed that a robot could be so cute." -Charlotte Mearing

"I will never look at my roomba in the same way again." -Seymour Simmons

"Shut up, Seymour."

"Whatever you want, Charlotte."

-0-Back at the school

"You three are all related?" =OSV

(Three little bots look at each other, then the speaker. Then they smile brilliantly and nod.) "Orion is oldest. Praxus is next. Then I am next. Sunspot, Springer, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are older than Orion." (Little femme leafing out the family tree)

"What do you do for fun?" -OSV, smiling himself

**"WE PLAY! I LIKE PLAYING!**" -Praxus weighing in.

"What kind of playing?" -OSV

"Go us swimmin'. I go this." (Shows swimmin' by moving arms) "Go there." (Points off in the distance for something no one can understand but he means camping) "Atar go me and them. Ada go me here. I go them. We play. We do this." (Little mech begins to move around)

"We dance." (Little femme translates.)

"It looks wonderful. Is it fun?" -OSV

(Three infants nearly double over in joy as they nod in agreement) "Orion and Praxus are fun. They are my brothers. We play and have fun. I **love** them."

(Two little mechs who are smiling turn to hug the femme. They group hug, then fall over. Grinning aides come to their rescue, help them find their lines, then everyone goes in to eat)

Cut to another playground

(Animals run with their infants on the playground of the Youngling Day School. Older infants are playing while teachers watch)

"Who are you?" -Off screen voice = OSV

"Silverbow." (Shy femme says with several others with her including very tiny femme micro-mini cons)

"Whose daughter are you?" -OSV

"Hound and Trailbreaker."

"You lived on Earth a while didn't you." -OSV

"I did. I liked the soldiers and the base. We had a school there and I went to it." -Silverbow

"Do you miss it?" -OSV

"Sometimes. I like the ocean. Uncle Sunstreaker always helped us find things in the water edge. I have lots of seashells in my collection."

"What do you like about your school?" -OSV

"My friends and my teacher, Mr. Terradive." (Everyone nods)

"I love Mr. Terradive." (Tiny figure among two speaks in tiny voice)

"Who are you two?" -OSV, mesmerized

"My name is Kip and this is Spinner." (Tinier little femme nods. The little hat on her head with cat ears is covered with soft fur.)

"My name is Spinner." (Tiniest femme echoes)

"Do you have a pet?" -OSV

"I have a mouse. I like mice. Mice are cute." -Spinner

(All nod) "We were on the Mighty Mice football team. Spinner's mouse was our mascot. We like mice."

"We like mice." -Spinner echoing and nodding.

"Do you all know how cute you are?" -OSV

(All of the infants grin. Spinner nods)

"You know how cute you are?" -OSV

(Spinner nods) "I do." (Tiny voice) "My ada tells me."

"Your ada knows what they are talking about." -OSV

(Cut to commercial)

Orion looked at his atar. **"ATAR! I CAMED THERE!**" he said pointing at the teevee.

"I saw. You camed." Ironhide grinned.

Ratchet paused. "Your genitors and mine are checking in."

"What do they say?" Ironhide asked as he resettled infants on his lap along with a big dog.

"**SQUEEEEE**!" Ratchet replied with a grin.

-0-TBC May 21, 2014

NOTES: Thank you, Guest about Wayne/Loren. :D

Bob is there. We will cut to that shortly. :D

There is a forest fire about ten miles from here and my eyes are melting out of my head. More later, my darlings. Be careful out there.


	34. Chapter 34

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 4 (dd4 34)

(To simplify the conversations, I am putting them into these: "" rather than ::. Consider it the magic of the show's production that they can talk to each other this way) -Me

-0-"Platoon: Autobot City"

(On the sidewalk before a storefront business on Main Street, Pax, Primal Colony of Mars)

"Hi. What are you doing if I may ask?" -Off screen voice (OSV)

(Giant bot looks down, then grins) "I'm helping set up the annex."

"What's the annex for?" -OSV

"It is the learning annex for the Circle Prep Academy."

"What's the Circle Prep Academy?" -OSV

"It's a Circle of Light school that was developed when we were refugees to educate our kids."

"You have annexes?" -OSV

"Some of the genitors keep their kids with them. They are part of home school for whatever reason. There is the Academy itself, then these satellite facilities for ease of the families."

"What do you teach in the Academy that they don't teach in the public schools?" -OSV

"We aren't here to compete. We offer a pre-school program that teaches nearly the same program but with other things as well. We teach the Circle values and help our students understand that a peaceful life is preferable to one filled with violence and war."

"You are facing the threat of the Decepticons yet. There is the threat of war and violence facing all of us from space. How does that affect what you believe or do?" -OSV

(Silence a moment) "I'm a Circle mech and belong to the Knights and the Missionaries. I believe in peace and peaceful resolution to problems. I am also the victim of ultimate war, one that has driven us toward extinction. I will fight to protect. I will not wage war for anything less. We teach our children kindness, tolerance and pacifism. We don't teach them to be stupid. If the 'Cons come I will be there. I keep my swords handy but I pray to never use them."

(Cut to Metroplex Elder, Femme, Youngling and Sparkling Hospital, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars. Examination room, Emergency Center)

"There, there." (Small femme doctor examining tiny infant who had a boo-boo. Tall genitors and a grandgenitor watch with anxiety)

"Ada." -infant

"It's alright, Taffy." -anxious Ada reassuring adorable green femme-let

"I think she will be fine. I see nothing in the data that indicates her fall harmed her beyond the initial pain and fright."

"What do we do then, Doctor?" (Huge hulking mech shifting from ped to ped in anxiety)

"I would put her down for a nap. Then feed her something tasty but light until dinner time. Nothing too heavy for her little tanks. By tonight she should be back on her tiny peds. Let her system have a chance to adjust to the shock of her fall."

"We will. Do we call you? Should you check her later?" -anxious Ada who is also huge and hulking

"You can. We will come to your house if you feel that she is having difficulty but I see nothing that will prevent her from recovering fully." -Doctor smiles, a beautiful thing.

"Thank you." -grandgenitor who is not huge or hulking relaxing their fears along with the genitors

"Ada?" (Infant questions, then falls into tears wilting just a little on the berth. Ada picks her up cuddling her)

"Thank you, Gypsy. I am so relieved. I don't know how she managed to fall off the swing that hard. We were watching her and she just fell." -anxious Ada

"It happens. Infants are so adventurous these orns." (Doctor reassuring genitors they aren't 'bad' because their daughter fell off a swing) "Do come back if you require it or call us. We have emergency medics who will respond immediately."

(Chat ensues, then family leaves relieved.)

"Gypsy?" -OSV

(Gypsy turns, a small attractive femme) "Yes?"

"What happened to that little femme?" -OSV

"She fell off a swing at the kiddie park nearby. She was holding on, then fell off. It wasn't a bad injury. The family was just anxious."

"Healthcare is free here, right?" -OSV

(nods) "We value everyone equally. On Cybertron, only those who could afford it had healthcare. We had underground doctors and clinics in the slums and neighborhoods. Sometimes someone would steal medical supplies and parts to bring to the clinics. Ratchet did that. He would over order things, then smuggle them out. He would work in the clinics too."

"What would happen if he got caught?" -OSV

"He would go to prison for a long, long time."

"Have you always been a doctor?" -OSV

"No. I became one when the need was there and the medics and doctors that worked underground would teach us. That is how I got to be a doctor. I am learning more and attending University classes now to improve. It's all wonderful. My bond was a geologist who worked for a fuel company on Cybertron. When we first came here there were so few who could do this kind of thing that Prime asked us to learn double skills. We all did. My bond is a great doctor too. He always wanted to be one and now he can be here."

"He couldn't be one on Cybertron?" -OSV

(Shakes pretty head) "No. You were born to be what you were. There was no hope for you unless you were really amazingly good at something like Ratchet or Starscream. Only then did they give you a chance to learn how to be what you were good at."

"That's a wasteful system." -OSV

"Wasteful and evil. My little mechs are going to be whatever they want to be when they grow up." (Look of determination informs face)

'What do they want to be?" -OSV

(grin) "They want to play football."

(Cut to Youngling Intermediate School hallway. Infants stand in line waiting to go to the library up tower)

"Hi. Who are you?" -OSV

(Several pairs of blue optics along with a pair of red and a pair of amber optics turn to stare) "I am Faun. This is Rambler, Kiva, Lin and Pat-1."

"Where are you going?" -OSV

"We're going to the library." -Faun, a mech remembered from the Christmas Surprise program where the original orphans talked to the crowds

"Where's that?" -OSV

"Up there below the Museum Annex and Sciences." -Lin, a tall mech with a serious expression

"What are you going to be doing there?" -OSV

"Research." -Kiva, a small femme with a beautiful smile

"What are you researching?" -OSV

"I am researching the efficacy of using carrier waves to transmit data over a closed system." -Faun

"Whoa. What about the rest of you?" -OSV

"Millimeter-carrier wave generation." -Rambler, answering rather shyly

"I want to know about using microwaves for medical purposes." -Lin, earnestly

"I am studying radio waves from space that might be intelligent transmissions from other civilizations." -Pat-1 with enthusiasm

"It sounds very impressive." -OSV

"We want to do something for our colony and for Earth. If I can find a way to utilize microwave technology for medical purposes it could help humans with a lot of important problems." Lin, earnestly

"If you were humans, how old would you be?" -OSV

(Pause as they gather around a datapad and crunch the numbers) Faun looks at camera. "Twelve."

"I hope you succeed." OSV stills as camera follows the younglings down the hallway and out to the lobby of their floor with their proud smiling teacher. They walk into the elevator with their datapads and their tools, then wave to the camera as the door closes.

(Cut to a nursery)

Silence. Dimmed lights. Camera pans along a row of cribs in what the subtitles say is the Nap Room of the Youngling Day School. It paused by each one studying the infant in the crib that bear their name. The first one is a tiny newly separated mech laying on his side, a blanket covering him. He holds a tiny teddy bear in his servo. He is black and white with pert little finials.

Next infant is older. He is red and white with a black chevron. He is drowsing, then notices the camera. He smiles brilliantly reaching out to touch it. He can't. He stares, then smiles again. He reaches and misses. Staring at the camera, he then notices his dollie. He then becomes engrossed in it.

The next infant is Praxus. He is lying in his crib half drowsing when the camera peers at him. Startled, he stares, then grins. Sitting up, he reaches for it but it backs away. He stands, then walks to the edge of his crib. "Why you come?" he asks.

"We wanted to see cute babies. Were you sleeping?" -OSV

"I sleeping. You?" he asks happily, conversationally. It is unintentionally funny and intentionally sweet.

"We are walking around looking at sweet babies." -OSV

"I come play with you?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think you can, baby. When you get up, maybe." -OSV

"I have dollies. You want?" He reached for one. It was a Ratchet dollie. Infant holds it up.

"That looks like your ada." -OSV

Praxus looks at it, then smiles at camera. "Ada is good. Ada comes to here and I go there."

"When school is out?" -OSV

Nods. "I come there and play. O plays with me. Ho-Ho and Pot. We go Bob and Dawg too."

"Bob?" -OSV

Praxus nods, then smiles. "Bob."

"You need to sleep, baby. We'll come back later maybe." -OSV

"You come here?"

"We will if we can." -OSV

Nods. "Okay." Brilliant grin. Arms of aid seen as infant is tucked back in and handed his ada dollie.

(Cut to aid in hallway)

"Who is Bob?" -OSV

"Bob is an immature Insecticon that was saved from certain death by his brother, Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker keeps him as a pet and named him Bob. Apparently, one of the N.E.S.T. soldiers is named Bob and he hates insects."

"Does he know the bug is named for him?" -OSV

Mech smiles. "I doubt it."

(Cut to N.E.S.T. HQ habitat which has not had its interior shown on television before)

"Is there a soldier in N.E.S.T. who works with the bots named Bob?"

Fig Figueroa who is sitting at a table in the rec room with a handheld tuned to a fan fiction site grins. "Bobby Epps."

"Do you know where he is?" -OSV

"Ops Center." Figueroa nods to center nearby.

Camera walks to the center and finds Epps and Lennox standing next to each other. They turned, then blink with surprise. "What's up?"

"Did you know that the Insecticon Sunstreaker has was named Bob after you, Sargent Epps?" -OSV

Epps stares at OSV, then turns to a console. "Epps to Sunstreaker."

(A pause) "Sunstreaker here. What?"

Lennox grins. "Happy, happy, joy, joy."

"Sunstreaker, did you name that nasty bug after me?" -Epps with great indignation

(A fat chuckle filters over the line) "I did."

"Why?" -Epps fuming

"Because Epps was too formal." (Grin felt over the line)

Bales of laughter fill the soundtrack and another commercial break appears.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

"**ADA**! Bob there?" Orion asks from his seat on the chassis of his ada.

"Bob is there. Sunstreaker has a perverse sense of humor. Did I tell you that I like that?"

"You did." Ironhide grinned. "Epps should feel honored. We don't name our pets after just anyone."

"You tell him," Ratchet said with a grin.

The show returned.

TBC May 22, 2014

NOTES: I am figuring out the size of the babies which is really hard and trying to make it all make sense given the size of the adults. For me and this story, Orion and his crew are about four to five feet tall and at least 300 pounds given their metallic composition. It is spread out over a well balanced frame so although they may have a baby tummy, they aren't pudgy or too thin. They are growing but very slowly.

For the micro-mini cons, I would expect that they are half that size and height. Two feet tall and 100-150 pounds. For the tiny Olo, perhaps even smaller. Sunspot would be about 6 feet tall because he is a Seeker and they are bigger in some universes than grounders with Kip and Spinner closer to three or four. Micro-mini cons would be tiny. A whole gaggle of them could stand on Ratchet's servo easily. (This is my working hypothesis which could change with information. The Star Saber went from about 8 feet to 22 feet after watching TF: Prime and seeing that it was nearly as tall as Prime. In fact, it probably is closer to 26 feet in length.) -Me, cajutatin'


	35. Chapter 35

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 35)

-0- "Platoon: Autobot City"

(Camera goes around the city without pausing to talk to anyone, filming individuals as they go about their business)

Metroplex Children's Park …

"Push me!?" (Tiny mech sitting in the baby swing looking hopefully at an elderly mech who is standing next to a younger one. Grandada steps forward and pushes his grandson in the swing.) "Push me high?!"

He does.

(Cut to Aerie Hill Day Care Center)

"Who are you?" (Tiny youngling stares at camera. Two more walk to stand beside him. They are all Seekers. All of them stare at the camera with big optics)

"Lenora. I get to watch all the little babies." -OSV

"You come here to us?" -same infant

"I did. I wanted to see Seeker babies playing." -OSV

"Oh." (Infants stare at camera. They look at each other. They stare at camera again) "You play?"

"I can." -OSV

"Come. Playing with us." -Infant smiles brilliantly, then turns to walk to an overflowing toy box.

(OSV appears, Leonora Huttle, who walks to the toy box and pauses. "What do we do now?"

"We play." -Infant looks at her, then the others, then her. Reaching in, he pulls out a toy. "You playing?"

OSV aka Leonora Huttle takes toy and grins. "I would love to do that."

(Two infants come to the box and pull out toys. They stare at Leonora, then sit to play. One pauses.) "What you?" (Points at Huttle)

"Me? I am Leonora." -Huttle pausing

(Three infants stare at Huttle, then each other, then Huttle) "Who you?"

"Leonora."

Silence.

"Leonora."

"Lee?"

"Close enough." (Begins to play with the little trucks and the three infants)

Pip, Dart and Flit play too.

-0-Bosom of Love

"**THEM! THEY THERE!**" Orion said with a burst of delight. "**I LOVE THEM!**"

"Who are they, Orion?" Ratchet asked to be perverse.

Orion stares at Ratchet, then stares at the screen. "That Plip, Bart and Lip."

Of course it was.

-0-Cut to Dai Atlas Dojo

(Two mechs are working out on the mats practicing hand-to-hand techniques. Sitting in the lounge part of the dojo are a relaxed group of mechs 'shooting the shit' as they had begun to say as a matter of course)

"How many of you are parents?" -OSV

(Half a dozen mechs glance down at the OSV) "I am. You are." (Revo stares at Nitro, Sideswipe. They nod)

"How hard is it to be soldiers and have families?" -OSV

(Several big mechs consider the question and the questioner.)

"It's why I'm a soldier. When we came my daughter was dying. She was saved when we got here. Most of the time I work in the Armory as Master of Munitions. But I still fight and I always will. My daughter lives here. My bond does. I will defend that." -Nitro

"You have three infants, Sideswipe." -OSV

"We do. I hate being away from my kids but I have a job to do. I also like fighting. I'm a warrior. Its what I do all the time. I don't have another job in the colony. I do help the medics when the refugees come but 99% of the time I fight." -Sideswipe

"You have twin girls and a son." -OSV

"I do. My kids are perfect." -Sideswipe filling in the big picture

"They really are." -Kup

"Kup, do you have kids?" -OSV

(Old mech stars at camera, stogie in mouth) "Nope."

"That you know about." -Drift, grinning

(Entire group snickers)

"I'm a warrior, a lone gunman." -Kup, waxing philosophical

"Is that what it is?" -Sideswipe

"Had my share but I prefer the lonely life." -Kup, pulling their legs

(Snorts all around)

"What about you, Hercy?" -Springer

(Little mechanism stares up at a smirking Springer) "Don't need infants of my own. I have enough younglings in my command that make up for it."

"You didn't feel, either of you that you've missed things not having families?" -OSV

"Nope. You?" -Kup looking at Hercy

"Nope." -Hercy

"What about you and Drift, Springer? When will you have kids?" -OSV being nosy (Both mechs who are smirking lose their smirks. OSV comes in for the kill) "Don't you want kids?"

"Uh … I come from a big family." -Springer spinning

"You just got adopted by Ironhide and Ratchet a few decaorns ago. You were an only mech for the last few million years." -Kup, feeling his oats.

Paybacks are a bitch, biotch.

"You were adopted by Ironhide and Ratchet?" -OSV

"They want a football team." -Drift smirking

"You are the brother of Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler?" -OSV

"And me. Don't forget about me. I'm the good looking brother." -Sideswipe grinning

"Sunstreaker is the good looking brother." -Springer getting even

"That hag? Truly, get your optics checked, bro." -Sideswipe

"You two are adopted brothers. How does that work?" -OSV

Sideswipe smirked. "When two senile old mechs love each other very much-" (Rest of remarks drowned out by laughter and catcalls)

"What about you, Smokey? I heard that you and Hot Rod are an item. When can we expect a bonding and a baby?" -OSV to be perverse

"Yes, Smokey. When can we expect your grandada to kick Hot Rod into the Pit?" -Sideswipe

"I would. If I had a naive youngling like you and Hot Rod was buzzing around I would slap his aft into orbit." -Kup, hypothesizing

"I'm not naive." -Smokescreen before being buried in hoots and hollers

"What's up?" -Sunstreaker wandering in to sit

"We're talking about Devcon leveling the playing field." -Hercy with a grin.

"You mean about you and Hot Rod?" -Sunstreaker looking pointedly at the n00b.

"I'm not talking about this." -Smokey

"What's to talk about? Now me? That's another story." -Sunstreaker stating the obvious. To him.

"You are such a raging ego. Where have you been?" -Kup, smirking

"Doing my two hours in school for the girls." -Sunstreaker relaxing

"Sunstreaker, tell me about your kids." -OSV

Intense optics stare at camera considering request. "Those three are the most slagging awesome infants in the colony. No one touches them. No one."

"I fear the fool that tries to date them some fine orn." -Hercy stating the obvious

"I don't." -Sunstreaker with a cold expression of ada-ness on his handsome face

Laughter greeted that. Sunstreaker was not among those laughing.

(Cut to ending credits and Alor's music)

"Ada! Lello there. Wipe there. Ping Pong and Briff there."

"They are, Orion." Ratchet grinned. "Ping Pong."

Ironhide grinned. "Guess what. Bed time."

The hooting and hollering from the stature challenged was a nice soundtrack to the usual hoo hah getting them into their berths. Spot hopped up and found his place next to Sunspot. After kisses and hugs, tucks and re-tucks, they were down for the night. Tip toeing out as best they could with nearly eight tons between them, they walked to their chairs to sit.

"That was funny. I saw sparklings there that I haven't seen before. I think my duty is coming up soon."

Ironhide nodded. "I know. Notice none of the smaller Prime infants were there and neither was Sunspot. Jazz is taking care of a worry I had that Sunny might be upset to talk to the humans."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree," he said as he raised the volume on the monitor. The Bridge was on now and it was a new episode. This one actually had a cameo by Prowl.

-0-Out there

"Did you get the show?"

Alor nodded. "I have it tapped. I will add it to the family database on Teletraan when we get back."

"All of the infants looked so sweet. Olo is so cute," Blackjack said unfurling a little grandgenitor-ness for a moment.

"They are. Our little babies are so delightful. Who would have thought this could be possible?" Alor asked with a grin.

"Optimus Prime did. He knew we were out there and he came for us," Blackjack said.

Alor nodded. "He did."

-0-Out there

Black Shadow came out of space toward a camp that had been built about the time that Paragon had taken his group to the Primal Colony. Paragon had decided to surrender. He had asked everyone to come too but some had said no. He, Hydro was going to hook up with pirates or another 'Con group here here. He had managed to keep four of his seven ships, the other three taking off with Paragon for surrender. They were families fleeing the death orders.

No one had expected him but he was going to start with this group to ensure discipline. The sooner the better. He was itching to go back to his own enterprises. Without a plan or a care in the universe, the big six changers began to speed with haste to the Decepticon group occupying a rough camp on a planetary fragment nearby.

-0-TBC May 23, 2014


	36. Chapter 36

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (DD4 36)

-0-Gathering in the Ops Center the next morning, Senior Autobots, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"The babies were wonderful," Alor said as he slipped Prowler out of Ironhide's arm with Prowl-esque suavity.

"They are if you can hold on to them long enough," Ironhide said\ with a smirk.

"Waa," Alor said with a smug grin. "The show was wonderful. I saw infants I didn't know we had." He turned toward Prowl who was checking a datapad for some minutiae that no one could imagine but him. "Rambler seems a shy little mech."

Prowl glanced up and nodded. "He still feels shy when he has to give speeches and present findings. We hope he becomes more confident over time."

"And proximity to the Matrix," Blackjack opined. "That heals a multitude of ills."

"It does," Prowl said with a nod.

The corridor to the office complex opened as Optimus stepped out walking to where they stood. "I think its time to warn the others out there. If Soundwave sent him via space bridge they may already know." He looked at Smokescreen sitting at communications for Blaster who was doing school genitor service. "Hook me up with Slacker, Smokescreen."

The big mech nodded, then turned to make it so. The sound of static filled the room, then Slacker appeared on the screens overhead. "Good morning, your Eminence. What brings you to me this early morn?" he asked with his usual snark.

"I am here, Slacker to warn you about a mech that we picked up on long range sensors. He appeared out of a space bridge and is headed your way," Optimus said with his usual calm.

"Who would that be I might ask?" Slacker replied.

"Black Shadow," Prime replied smoothly.

It was silent a moment, then Slacker nodded. "The mass murderer, Black Shadow. The Phase Sixer, Black Shadow."

Prime nodded. "That one."

Slacker considered that a moment, then nodded. "What do you mean by telling me? I would think you would be pleased if he eradicated us?"

"There are a number of reasons," Prime answered. "First and foremost, you are Cybertronian and therefore my responsibility whether you acknowledge that or not. Secondly, you do not seem like a total loser."

Ratchet turned his helm to glance at Alor who was grinning broadly in spite of himself at Prime's uncharacteristic vernacular. He turned back to watch Slacker who grinned slightly. "With endorsements like that its no wonder I'm such a success."

Prime considered him. "You are in a position not of your own choosing. You have talents and you had a life that fulfilled you once. You can come here and try again, Slacker. There is room for anyone who wants to rebuild a life for themselves."

"I had a life, Prime. I had a family and a business. I had what I needed and wanted. I have to say," he said sitting back to relax more in his chair. "I am a bit disappointed in you, Optimus. I trusted that you would save us and keep us safe but it didn't happen. I am just a little bit put out over that given the loss of my entire family and our life's work."

"You think you're the only one?" Wheeljack asked. "I had a big extended family but I don't know where they are. They might have died in the destruction of Polyhex for all I know or they're making their way here. They could be slaves mining for the Empire. Everyone here has lost everyone and everything. Come here and start over. We all did. The AllSpark is here and so are our people. Come here in peace and you will be welcome."

Slacker stared at Wheeljack, then sat forward, his expression serious and concerned. "We can't hold off a phase sixer. You know that. You could have let him thrash us, maybe kick us into line or bury us. I suppose I can see your quality that you warned us but I don't have just disgruntled businessmen in my group. I have actual piratical criminals and ex-'Cons. They might have other ideas about coming in from the cold."

Prime nodded. "Ask them. Let me speak to them. Do what you think is right. You are welcome here after taking the oath and learning the freedom and opportunity that you never truly had on Cybertron. We … I do not give up even one spark without a fight, Slacker. Come home."

He stared at Prime silently, intensely, then sat back again. "Give me a joor." Then the screen went blank.

"What is your opinion?" Prime asked as he turned to the group.

"You have him hooked. We shall see if you reel him in," Blackjack said. The others nodded.

"Put me through to Cyclonus, Smokescreen," Prime said as Blaster appeared in the doorway and began to cross the room. He paused beside Ironhide to wait.

The screen was blank for a moment, then Cyclonus appeared, his expression as enigmatic as ever. "Prime."

"Cyclonus," Prime replied. "I am making a courtesy call to you. Our sensors picked up a Cybertronian signature coming out of a space bridge 53 light years from your base. It is heading in your direction. Our computers searched the transponder registration and found that it was Black Shadow."

Cyclonus stared at Prime, then sat back nodding slightly. "It makes sense. If Soundwave is in charge, he would want to clean up loose ends before Megatron returns. That will take time and talents. Sending a phase sixer to do that is logical."

"He's coming to either kill you or kick you into line," Ironhide said. "There are no other options."

Cyclonus nodded. "We are tracking him now. He appeared on our sensors two joors ago our space time."

"What do you plan to do? Fight him or fall back?" Prime asked.

Cyclonus considered that. "We are dug in very deeply. We are many guns. We expect that if he comes we will fight him."

"We are prepared to render assistance, Cyclonus," Prime said to everyone's internal surprise. They stood around Prime without expression otherwise.

"I am not surprised at your offer but at the moment it is not necessary," Cyclonus said. He considered Prime. "I loathe Megatron. He has rendered our home world to ashes. Our people are scattered to the wind and we are in peril of disappearing from the universe. I came home shortly before coming here in force. What I saw hurt me deeply."

Prime nodded. "Join me to help end this war. Together, we can rebuild Cybertron and gather our people up."

"Do not misunderstand me, Prime. Because I hate Megatron doesn't mean that I stand with you. You were the enemy for a long time."

"Because Megatron was killing our people and destroying our world. He is the villain, not Prime. His cruelty has nearly driven us into extinction. He would not have warned you of Black Shadow. Prime did because you are Cybertronian. Give up and come in from the cold. At least, utilize our resources when Black Shadow comes. He killed three billion individuals for shanix. What do you matter to him?" Alor said.

Cyclonus looked at Alor for a moment. "I have always loved your music. I sing it myself. I would come in for your company alone but I am not convinced yet."

"Then let us help you defend against that sixer," Alor said with emphasis.

"I will consider it," he said. "Cyclonus out."

The screen went dead.

Ratchet vented an irritated sigh. "That mech has always driven me to the brink."

Prime nodded. "He has gotten the message. Let it percolate. Right now, my focus is on Slacker. Open a channel to the other groups out there that we have tracked, Blaster. Audio, not video."

Blaster walked to the console and took his seat from Smokescreen who walked over to stand beside a peeved Perceptor. "You're on, Optimus."

"This is Optimus Prime. I am making an all call to those of you within the sound of my voice that a dangerous foe has been detected in this sector. A scan of the transponder registry database has identified the intruder as Black Shadow of the Warrior Elite Strike Team, the Phase Sixers. It would appear that from his trajectory and the possibility of arriving here by space bridge, he was dispatched by either Soundwave or Megatron to bring Decepticon order, discipline and likely death to those of you in this sector.

"Since he came out of nowhere indicating a space bridge launch, he has not taken a trajectory toward our colony since we spotted him. He was not sent here for us. He was sent for you. We are prepared to offer you sanctuary if you are prepared to follow the simple rules for surrender … come disarmed, be prepared to be boarded at contact, disable and lock away both your ship and personal arms and prepare to take an oath to the Matrix. If you do and break it, the Matrix will exact whatever it feels necessary to achieve balance."

"I am prepared to assist you against this mech if you call for help but I will also come armed to protect myself if I do. I can summon Metro-formers and Guardian Supremes in numbers as well as Seekers and ground troops. Consider your situation. Black Shadow is responsible for many deaths including three billion individuals on Rigel IV. Choose well. Your life may be the price you pay for deciding the wrong way. Optimus Prime out."

They stood silently a moment, then Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Aren't you supposed to be in school with sparkling?"

Everyone looked at Ironhide who glared back at Ratchet. "You don't think I can do it."

"Not if you're truant, old mech," Ratchet said moving closer with a bull dog expression of challenge on his normally sweet face.

"I have half a joor before he's due, Ratchet. **IF I COULD GET HIM BACK FROM SOME MECHS I COULD DO MY JOB BETTER!" **Ironhide snorted as he cast a gimlet optic at his ada.

Alor grinned. "I'll go with you and take a bridge to Gliese after you put him in. I want to make sure you two don't go off riding trains and eating candy. This sparkling is a bad influence on you, Ironhide." He turned to Optimus and Blackjack who were grinning at his audacity. "Are we square here, Optimus?"

He nodded. "All we can do is put the proposition. I only really had hopes for Slacker." As he spoke a signal reached Ops Center.

Blaster turned to Prime. "Slacker is back. Put him through?"

Prime nodded as the screen came to life with the pensive expression of Slacker. "Slacker."

"Prime," he replied with a nod. "I put your proposition to my mechs and all of them but a handful want to leave and come to your colony."

"What about you?" Prime asked.

"I am not sold just yet. I am going to see Cyclonus but my ships will be leaving shortly to go to your colony. Accept them. They're good. Mostly." He grinned. "I might be back. I might not. See ya."

The screen went dead.

"Well," Wheeljack drawled, "I didn't expect that."

"Me neither." Prime turned to Blaster. "Extend our reach to their territory. I want to know what's going on. Combine with sensors to make it possible to watch what happens." He turned to Prowl. "Put together striker teams with the fast Wrecker shuttles and have the Supremes on standby. We will launch through bridges if it looks like its taking a bad turn."

"It would be in our benefit if it did," Blackjack said as the alpha team began to coordinate their efforts.

"Perhaps but it wouldn't be us," Optimus said.

"And that is why he's Prime and you aren't, 'Jack," Alor said with a grin as he shifted Prowler into his arms to leave. Glancing at Ironhide with a grin, he turned to go. "Come with me, Ironhide. This infant needs to go to school."

With a scowl and a grump, Ironhide turned to follow and they bantered all the way out. The others watched, then grinned at each other. "I can't imagine why Slacker wouldn't want to come here to live myself," Wheeljack said with a chuckle.

No one disagreed with him.

-0-At Sciences later

Perceptor paused, then turned to Wheeljack just as he was going to enter his office. "I am sorry, Wheeljack about your family. If there ever is one of them found somewhere, I will volunteer to go get them myself."

Wheeljack grinned, then squeezed Perceptor's arm. "Thank you, Perceptor."

"I was a Wrecker you know. I mean what I say," the tall distinguished scholar from a cloistered background said with feeling.

"I tell everyone you were," Wheeljack said with a grin. "It is the surprises, Percy that are the spice of life."

Perceptor stared at Wheeljack a moment, then nodded. "They are, Only One."

-0-TBC May 24, 2014


	37. Chapter 37

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 37)

-0-At a prep school in Terra

He walked in pausing. It was the second orn of school and he was still unclear how the intake would work out every morning. A big mech, the same one from before saw him, then walked over with a grin. "You came."

"I'm not late am I?" Ironhide asked as he slid Prowler out of his hold.

"No. Its just you came today, not your in-law." He grinned at Prowler who looked at the stranger solemnly as Ironhide handed him over. "You have a short meeting in the conference room so the caseworkers of the home schoolers can get you an overview of the curriculum for the next three decaorns. There is a physical component that the Day School will take care of as well. You can book that around your schedule as long as it gets one."

"Okay," Ironhide said as he watched Prowler go with the big mech. When he was gone through the double doors Ironhide walked to the conference room to sit with the other genitors to hear what they would have to do for the next 30 orns in detail.

Blue.

Then red.

Then yellow.

Circle.

Then square.

Then triangle.

Swim.

Massage and pre-dance.

Squeezy ball.

Crayons, the holding of correctly.

Walking, falling optional.

Blocks, stacking.

Nap time daily.

It was going to be intensive.

-0-Out there

Cyclonus stood by his sensor station watching their territory for the biggest slagger of them all to come. He knew all the phase sixers and they knew him. Even though the Warrior Elites were in a class by themselves none of them would consider Cyclonus an easy get. As he watched the screen a bogie appeared at the leading edge of the monitor. Turning, he glanced at the patrol that was sent to scan the debris field daily that formed part of his territory and security. They weren't even close. Moving to communications, he cued the stranger. "Identify yourself or die."

He waited, then a voice came back. "Cyclonus, this is Slacker. We're coming in."

Cyclonus considered that. "You are cleared."

It would be a silent wait for Slacker. Perhaps Slacker was coming alone. Perhaps he wasn't. Either way, Cyclonus was ready.

-0-In the courthouse

Semi sat waiting for the preliminary hearing for Burris. Experts would testify to the evidence for the most serious charges and he would then rule on whether it constituted indictable offenses. If it did, they would schedule trials. If not, they would rule on the remaining and he would then either serve time or not. It depended on the evidence.

Of course, Burris could appeal through the Office of the Attorney General, Barron for a Primal Hearing. He had no idea if Burris would but one never knew.

Coln-2 sat at the prosecution table representing the people and state through the office and person of Optimus Prime. Burris was represented by three attorneys including Fenix. Everyone had gotten copies of the reports which were the basis for the evidence presentation. They had read them, both sides. Now was the time for expert testimony for the hearing itself.

Ratchet walked in with Jarro and sat in the audience which had a number of former high castes and interested individuals who made a habit of trial watching. A reporter for The Autobot City Daily News and one from IntraComm were there as the outcome would be broadcast as news when the hearing was over. The Daily News reporter was working as a pool scribe who would post their article in the other newspapers that served their different cities.

Others walked in, some of them security and prison officials sitting in the audience seats. A door nearby opened with Inferno stepping out. Behind him was an aggravated Burris and two other guards. They walked him to the table where his attorneys were, then stepped back to the wall to watch. It was quiet as Semi consulted with the bailiff and clerk of court. Then he looked at everyone. "Are you prepared, Fenix? Coln-2?"

Both nodded. "Yes, your honor," Fenix replied.

"Very well. Let us begin," Semi said.

"All in attendance, court is now in session, Judge Semi presiding. Hold to decorum and all will be well. You may be seated."

They were. As they were Prowl entered, then walked to sit beside Ratchet. Burris looked back, then frowned but didn't say anything. He had been coached to hold his tongue and he did. Turning back, he sat silently beside Fenix and his other representatives.

"Today, we are going to have preliminary and evidentiary hearings into the possibility of affirming indictments against the defendant, Burris. He is represented by Fenix and his colleagues. The Prime's case is represented by Coln-2. Let the record reflect that." He looked at Coln-2. "You may begin, Coli."

Coln-2 nodded, then rose. "I would like to call Springer to the stand."

A security mech turned to the doors in the back of the courtroom, opened one and whispered to someone in the hallway outside. Springer appeared, then walked to the stand. He took it, then turned his usual goodnatured face to the group sitting facing him. "Springer, do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Springer replied. He stood with a lanky relaxed affect.

Coln-2 rose, then walked toward him. "Springer, you are Chief of Security for The City, the colony and the planet, correct?"

"Yes," Springer replied.

"You direct the Watch program that polices our lives here and protects us from trouble and dangers. Correct?" Coln asked.

"Yes."

"Tell us what you can about the case before us," Coln asked.

Springer nodded. "I personally was out in the migration when Burris and his party landed. I heard from Prowl what had happened when he had the incident that led to Burris's brigging. When I arrived I was given an update and detailed to do a full forensic on the ship as well as the preliminary interviews of those on board. We conducted that, then filed our reports with the Office of the Prime as per protocol."

"What were your findings?" Coln asked.

"First, we gave the ship a very detailed methodical examination looking for evidence of maltreatment of passengers and other signs that there could have been abuse or violations of the rules of space as well as Cybertronian laws of various types.

"We found a large well made, well provisioned ship that had a complement of nearly 90 passengers, all of them former high castes with most of them related to each other. The individual in charge was the defendant, Burris who was the former governor general of Altihex. He and his passengers were fit, healthy and showed no signs of physical abuse or privation at the time of interview and investigation.

"The ship carried machinery for making energon in quantity and there were tanks filled with food grade energon in liquid format in storage. The accommodation for these passengers was luxurious and roomy. The ship carried a great deal of personal belongings, some of them old and beautiful.

"When we investigated the hold we found 28 mechs and two femmes stashed among the crates and boxes. They weren't in good condition and many showed signs of battery, some more extreme than others. Their condition can be better explained by CMO Ratchet. I can tell you that they were terrified of speaking about their experiences in the preliminary interviews. They were afraid of reprisals. We had them assigned to Mental Health. Jarro will speak to that."

"What if any signs of abuse did you find?" Coln asked.

"We found signs of battery. We found dents in their armor that indicated blows from someone. None of them were soldiers nor were they involved in fighting. They were workers who did the labor assigned and had for some time. Apparently, they were in captive labor for a long time before arriving here."

Burris stared at Springer with a stony expression as Fenix and his colleagues listened, taking notes now and again.

"How did you conduct interviews and what was that like?" Coln asked.

"We brought them to the hospital so that they could be examined as the forensic cases that were begun would start there. They were defeated, worn down, exhausted, malnourished and terrified. They had no belief that they were safe, that they could speak out without reprisals so our first few interviews were difficult. They didn't believe us when we said they could speak without penalty," Springer replied.

"Did they tell you what had happened at any time they were part of your custody?" Coln asked.

"No. We found that they were too traumatized. Between their lives in the Pit and the coming of freedom they were unable to function for us. They didn't believe us when we said we would protect them," Springer said.

"You provided the preliminary facts of this investigation. What were the conclusions that you drew based on the facts and interviews that you conducted?"

"We prepared our report of the findings that we were able to put together based on the facts we discovered. The victims were unable at the time to tell us themselves what had happened due to their fears and trauma. We however determined that they were abused, confined in the hold and given little food during their journey. It appeared that the conditions that led to this finding were of long standing as they were weak, some of them bearing hurts while others were disoriented when we found them. They were discovered in the hold when the ship was being transferred to Silverbolt for inspection and final dispensation. Their presence was not disclosed to us by Burris or anyone else in his party."

"Thank you," Coln said turning to sit again.

Fenix stood. "Springer, you were not present at the touchdown nor in the first few orns of the event in question, correct?"

Springer nodded. "I was part of the security of the migration. I directed the investigation on the morning of the third orn when we came back with the last refugee group."

"You were not there to inspect any of the allegations that are proffered against my client at point of contact. You weren't there to investigate yourself then?" Fenix asked.

"No. We have a detective bureau in the Watch. We have criminal cases investigated by them because they are the professionals. There are two detectives on each shift in each city. They are given the fact finding parts of any investigation because they are the experts. We also have a forensics department that runs the crime scene analysis of anything brought in as evidence. They are the experts and often consult with Sciences on this or that thing. I am director and my police officers have their roles. We have diversified our expertise drawing in qualified individuals when it became clear that our city needed that level of game. We also consult with S.I.C. Prowl on matters of investigation because he was a detective with the security forces of Praxus and was loaned to various city states during his career there because of his level of expertise."

Fenix nodded. "Then it would be safe to say that your testimony would be less expert than that of others?"

"You could say it. I wouldn't. I've been a soldier for most of my life and I know what I see when I see it. My expertise is solid and based on vorns of practice putting things back together," Springer said.

"But in the case of expert witnessing, you would have less standing than others in your own department. Is that safe to say?" Fenix pressed.

Springer smirked slightly. "It offends my sense of professionalism to give you the answer you want. I bring my A game every night to every event. But if you want to say Perceptor is a better forensic scientist than me, I won't argue."

Fenix stared at Springer, then sat. "No further questions, your honor."

"Coli?"

Coln stood. "How long have you been a soldier and someone in charge of keeping things safe, Springer?"

"Since I was a subadult," Springer said.

"It would be safe to say that your powers of observation and your thoroughness at doing your job have grown over the long vorns of your life … that you are very aware of what you need to do when you face different scenarios?"

"Yes. Not only did my life depend upon it, so did my teams. I have had to grow or die," Springer said. "I didn't die."

Ratchet smirked. :Better not, slagger:

Springer glanced at Ratchet. :Okay, Ma:

"Springer, you may step down," Semi said as the counselors nodded.

He did.

"I would like to call CMO Ratchet to the stand please," Coln-2 said.

Ratchet rose vacating his place to Springer who smirked at the big medic as they passed each other. Ratchet grinned, then swished up to the platform to stand for his testimony.

"CMO Ratchet, do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Ratchet said.

Coln-2 rose. "CMO Ratchet, you were the attending physician were you not when the 30 individuals in question were brought into your hospital, correct?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I was."

"What condition and/or hurts did you find when you examined the victims?" Coln glanced up from his notes. "Were you the doctor who examined them?"

"I was. I took the worst off, but I made a point of examining all of them. I realized from the moment they arrived we had a crime and a forensic presentation of fact would be necessary," Ratchet began.

-0-TBC May 25, 2014

NOTES:

Leoness: G1 Prime plays basketball, surfs, laughs uproariously and has fun. I like when this Prime, the older mature Prime with massive dignity lets loose. It sort of jolts the others though they know he likes to relax from time to time. Prime likes 'for the good of the order' and enjoys jokes. It makes him fun to right, the dignity and the goofy. :D:D:D


	38. Chapter 38

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 38)

-0-At the Burris Trial

"When we finished with emergency evaluations we put them all in the hospital. They were all in dire enough condition that they were not able to leave for their new homes that orn. Some of them were in such a depleted condition that we had to keep them in continuous care for about four orns. All of them showed the effect of long term hunger and there wasn't one among them that didn't have the marks of physical abuse.

"They were in an extreme condition of trauma emotionally. None of them would talk to us about what happened to them so that part of their evaluation was turned over to Processor Health. Jarro will speak to it.

"There were 28 mechs and two femmes. Only four of them are in their majority as fully mature mechanisms. The majority of them were post sub adult, growing into their final stage protoforms with good potential to become solid healthy adults. Because they fell into captivity which didn't provide adequate food and care they have eroded protoform, damage from overwork and lack of medical attention as well as emotional trauma.

"We get a lot of refugees with tough situations. Some of them come from captivity by the Decepticons having been let go to join migrations. This group has a number of the same problems," Ratchet said.

"They didn't tell you the origin of their problems?" Coln asked.

"No. They were passive and absolutely frightened. They allowed us to take care of them but they didn't say a word. It was very difficult. I put their medical records in my report. I would like to say that all of them have done a turn around. None of them are out of the woods entirely but they have taken up their lives here and are progressing toward full integration. Their health is no longer the issue that it was," Ratchet replied.

"Are they able to work or go to school or are they still recuperating from this?" Coln asked.

"Most of them are able to choose what they want and can do. About 7 of them are still in recovery but the others are working or in apprenticeships. All of them are living in apartments and taking care of themselves but the seven. They have home health care still."

"Your report is very chilling, Doctor. In your great and varied experience what can you tell us about the thirty individuals that were found on the ship?" Coln asked.

"It is my professional opinion that the individuals were kept in captivity against their wills and subjected to abuse and deprivation that resulted in debilitation and trauma that approached permanent impairment or death. It is my conclusion based on the experience I have had as a physician dealing with war refugees, individuals who have been harmed in war and civilian experience growing up in a low caste life in a major urban slum that this is systematic and long term brought about by efforts by some who viewed them as less than Cybertronian." Ratchet stared at Coln, then looked at the defendant. He was staring ahead grimly while Fenix and his fellows were working out what to do next.

"Thank you, Doctor. No more questions at this time," Coln-2 said as he sat.

It was quiet a moment, then Fenix looked up. "I reserve my questions for later on in this hearing, sir."

Semi nodded. "You may sit, Doctor."

Ratchet nodded, then left the stand to sit next to Springer and Prowl. Other mechs were called to testify about the victims. Then Drift was called. The door opened and a big white bot walked in. He paused a moment, then continued to the witness stand to give his oath. He was handsome, relaxed, bore a slight grin and optics that missed nothing.

"Drift, do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," he replied easily.

:He looks good. You done good: -Ratchet

:I think so. Can't complain: -Springer with a smirk

:Wouldn't do any good if you did: -Ratchet

(grin) -Springer

"Drift, you are a member of the Night Watch and the bond of Chief of Security Springer. Correct?" -Coln-2 (C2)

"Correct." -Drift (DR)

"You are also an Autobot belonging to the Wreckers detail and hold the rank of Commander as an Autobot, correct?" -C2

"Correct." -DR

"You were not present at the moment that the incident in question happened. When did you enter this fray?" -C2

"I was on duty in the rescue but joined the ground game on the third orn. We came back with the last refugees, then walked to Ops Center to check in as per procedure. We were informed, Chief Springer and I that a mech named Burris had been jailed for disturbing the peace and making threats. We were informed that there were hidden in the ship Burris came on about 30 or so mechs and a couple of femmes. They were not reported when Burris had landed but were found when the ship was ready to be assessed for scrap.

"We went to the hospital where they were and tried to question them. They were really sick and unbelieving that they were safe. They were terrified that they would be punished for speaking," Drift said, his optics fixed on Burris. Burris was staring straight ahead.

"Your attempts to interview them failed?" -C2

"They did. Processor Health had to make the initial interviews after a couple of orns. They were so debilitated that they needed to rest and recuperate a bit before they could be persuaded that they were safe and we would protect them." -DR

"You were part of the forensic inspection of the ship. What did you find?" -C2

"We found a ship that was roomy and comfortable, filled with personal belongings and lots of the necessaries. There were tanks of food grade energon in the first hold. The rear hold held the victims. They had come this way in style," Drift replied drily.

"Who found them and how did that happen?" C2

"They were found by the tech teams that strip ships that are going to be re-purposed. Most ships don't come that far in the process. They are worn, too old or damaged in some way. This ship was slated to be re-purposed and added to the civilian fleet at some point. Going through the ships, they strip personal belongings to be tagged and returned to owners at some point, take the databases for the cultural content among other things, then go from top to bottom getting it ready to be rebuilt. When they opened to the holds to empty them, they found the victims. Apparently it was a pretty grisly sight."

"No one told authorities that there were 30 individuals on board?" -C2

"Not to my knowledge, no," Drift replied.

"Thank you, Commander. No more questions for now." Coln-2 sat.

"Commander, you were a Decepticon at one point, correct?" Fenix asked. (F)

"I was. I'm not now." -DR

"You were a pretty terrible Decepticon. You were subcommander to Captain Turmoil in the prison, correct?" -F

"Yes." -DR

"You didn't see any of these alleged events directly, correct?" -F

"No." -DR

"Then you can only speculate on what was alleged." -F

"I suppose so. I read the reports, talked to the mechs involved and did follow ups with Chief Springer." -DR

"But you have no direct knowledge." -F

"No." -DR

"Thank you. No more questions at this time." -F

Drift took his seat beside Ratchet and Springer.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time...

Prowler sat on the desktop staring happily at his big old pa. He had just been picked up at the Academy, carried to the Armory and sat on a tiny blanket on the shiny but cluttered desktop of his big old pa.

**"A!"**

Ironhide grinned. "We have to work on school. Here," Ironhide said picking up a tiny miniscule red squeezy ball he had gotten from The Sparkling Center in the Mall of Metroplex. It had a smile on it and was just Prowler's size, if somewhat more tiny for Ironhide. "Look at this, Prowler. You have to squeeze it."

Ironhide squeezed the tiny ball between two digits. When he released his grip on it his grin faded. "Well … uh, not like that," he said looking at the smashed smear of red on his two fingertips. "I think I put too much pressure on it." He looked at his son who was smiling although he hadn't the faintest clue what was going on. He chuckled. "I'll get you another. Try this. Work your little jaws," Ironhide said as he handed an infant cookie to the baby.

Prowler would sit nom-noming on it while Ironhide cleared the decks. He would have to take the baby to the school in Terra for the physical part of his education.

Swimming.

Massage.

Pre-dance.

All of it was good. After that they would take a shot at 'square'. 'Circle' was down pat. Time for an uptick in the curriculum.

No problem Ironhide thought as he went from one task to another while his youngling gummed a cookie.

-0-At the trial

Jarro stood on the stand discussing the findings of the victims of Burris and his party. Everyone had the reports. Now was the time for questions.

"They were traumatized. When we finally reached a level of comfort and they had been given medical treatment that alleviated and mitigated some of their condition, they were able to tell us what had happened. It would appear that they were a group heading for a colony on the far end of the sector near Junk. They were needful of fuel and supplies but had nothing of value to trade. So it was agreed that they would stay and work for them, then move onward.

"They had arrived at the colony that was run by Burris. It was mostly high caste with alien support staff. When the youngling group arrived those were sent packing. The younglings were pressed into servitude at that point doing all the labor of the settlement as well as personal service in the households.

"They were held in captivity with very little to eat nor good conditions in which to live. They were manacled with a control device like those used in Cybertronian prisons during the Clampdown. It was a very long captive servitude. When they didn't do what was expected at the level that was expected they were disciplined which sometimes included corporal and psychological punishments."

"Did they ever tell you why this happened? Did they ever express an understanding of the actions of their captors?" -C2

"They were told that their place was to serve, that the group they served were important enough to the return of civil rule to Cybertron that it overrode any other consideration. The System was enforced in their settlement the way it was on Cybertron … without the slightest concern for those bearing the greatest burden."

"Can you describe some of the consequences to the victims that were an outcome of this situation?" -C2

"Several of the victims showed symptoms of what the humans call Stockholm Syndrome. That is, they identify with their captors through capture-bonding. It is part of a traumatic bonding process some victims undertake to preserve the ego by identifying with their captors, thereby taking away the threat they pose to them by 'becoming' them. Two of have disassociated themselves from their circumstances living in a fantasy that Burris cared about them to cope. They had to do that to survive.

"I believe everyone of them suffer from complex post traumatic stress. This is a difficult process to treat but it can be done over a period of time. The victim finds the world around them unreal and distorted making minor problems seem overwhelming. They first must have a sense they control their own lives and that they can see that they can be safe and not in the control of others. Time will give them distance from these events which is part of the rebuilding process. It is very traumatic for someone to be at the mercy of another, one who cares so little for their well being and holds danger and punishment over them so completely."

"We have their statements entered into the record. Will they be able to speak at trial if this results in indictment?" Coln-2 asked.

"Five of them have asked to do so. They feel very strongly and have been in counseling since they arrived. They have progressed to the point where their ego is strong enough to face this and speak to it. I feel there could be more but several of them aren't even close to the point of talking outside the safety of their group counsel," Jarro said.

"Thank you," Coln said as he sat.

Fenix considered Jarro. "Sir, I am assuming you did thorough interviews and tests on these individuals."

"I did. All of the standard battery along with surveys and interviews of each individual. All of the recordings have been transcribed and entered into the record," Jarro said.

"In your opinion, how trustworthy is the testimony of these individuals?" -F

Jarro considered that question. "I would believe that they understand reality, are clear on what really happened to them and are prepared to attempt to tell their story under oath. I don't guarantee that the actual process of testifying will be easy or even doable but at the moment several of them feel strong and ready. I believe they will acquit themselves well and reliably."

Fenix turned to discuss with the other two attorneys with him, then looked at Jarro. "Thank you, sir."

Jarro nodded, then stepped down. Semi looked at Coln-2. "Anymore witnesses?"

"No, your honor," Coln-2 said.

"Fenix?" -Semi

"No, sir." -F

"Please begin your summary, Coli." -Semi

"Your honor," he began as he tied up the case of the Prime v Burris.

-0-TBC May 26, 2014

Notes: Forest fire here. Dying down at last a bit so hooray us! :D

I am editing the story from stem to stern and have come across bits and pieces here and there that crack me up. I am going to post them now and again at the end of the story piece for that day:

**After the sand box fight in the Day School between Han and Orion: parts 282-283 in DD3**

Han who had actually **said** boo and** meant** it punched Orion in the nose. Orion blinking at the slightly whiffed punch looked at Roto. Roto looked at him with his own astonished expression, then Han. "Han bad," Roto said in spite of himself. He stood and lifted Han placing him back on the Chair of Doom. Turning to Orion he paused.

Orion was grinning broadly at the back of Han even as he rubbed his nose. Orion looked up catching Roto looking at him and the smile faded immediately. It was replaced with a look of utter hurt and dismay. It was so instantaneous that Roto was surprised something on Orion's face didn't unscrew and fall off.

And this in the same piece:

Then Orion continued and demonstrated to all concerned that personal pronouns would likely be a problem for him for some time to come: "Boo is bad, **she** say." He pointed at Han, then looked at Roto as if his teacher could part water and paddle butts at the same time.

Hopefully Han's.

Roto appeared to be in the throes of hilarity but he held himself together and got to the point: "Boo is bad?"

Apparently it was.

To Orion.

Han on the other servo looked like a(n) (fallen) angel in his failing effort to cover up his 'bad' with a sweet face and innocent optics. Orion on the other servo continued to drill the point home: "Boo is bad. Bad say she. Boo **is.**" Cue the astonished expression of astonishment.

Ratchet (watching the film of this with Ironhide, Revo and Heva) felt things crackle inside and fall into the dustbin in his aft. His oldest youngest son was a snitch.

:D:D:D


	39. Chapter 39

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 39)

-0-At the hearing

Coln-2 looked at his notes, then Semi. "Sir, we believe that there is evidence to support the allegations that Burris as leader of his party held thirty individuals in captivity to work in an enslaved capacity for his ship and party. There is also ample evidence to support that they were taken into involuntary servitude at a settlement some time back and then brought here in the most indecent and inhumane circumstances as baggage in the hull compartment of his ship. There was evidence of ample food energon on board but the thirty individuals showed signs not just of mistreatment but hunger.

"During the Clampdown, Burris and his businesses benefited from the support of the System and was famed for callous disregard of his employees even then. He paid next to nothing, worked individuals in appalling conditions and cast them aside when they were hurt or could not longer function. He benefited greatly from the System and used it to advance his own fortunes at the expense of many.

"The evidence of medical and psychological tests and findings indicate that thirty individuals were callously, ruthlessly treated without regard for their well being. It is crucial to the unity and well being of this colony that this be addressed and dealt with through the courts. I feel that this mech is a clear and present danger to the peace, unity and well being of our colony and that there is ample evidence to press the indictments. The State is asking that he be held in jail pending trial. Thank you." Coln sat. He had the easier job and felt good about the proceedings this far. All of the witnesses had been good including Prowl...

"Commander, please tell us what happened when you came to the scene."

Prowl nodded to Coln. "I was called to the refugee intake pavilion by security due to a possible disturbance forming between the workers there and a set of refugees who were holding things up. When I got there I noticed several mechs standing around an intake officer and a couple of security guards. They were having words with a refugee. It was determined to be Burris."

"Did you know him from before here?" Coln asked.

Prowl nodded. "I had. I knew him from Cybertron. I had investigated shoddy construction at one of his businesses when it collapsed on mechs pinning them and causing harm."

"Objection," Fenix said. "That is not part of this proceedings. I would ask that anything that the witness might know or conjecture that is not related to the case at servo be excluded from testimony."

Semi considered that. "Coln, please stick to the facts of this matter, not that one. Objection sustained."

Coln nodded. "Please continue, Commander."

Prowl nodded. "I paused to ask what was the matter. Burris wanted preferential treatment. I told him that this was impossible here, that he had to take his place in line and wait. He was not happy. There was an escalating argument that was disturbing others around us, some of whom looked like their journey was harrowing. Burris demanded to see Prime but I told him that the Prime was in the rescue. He escalated so I had him arrested."

"Your conclusions were that he was presenting a danger," Coln said.

Prowl nodded. "He was disturbing the peace, causing refugees to become afraid and making threats. He stated that there would be others with his feelings about the caste system who would be willing to assist in creating public discord over this issue. I took his threat as just that, a threat. He was placed in the brig for incitement."

"His words created in your mind a threat?" Coln asked.

"The area had several thousand individuals waiting to be taken into the city through refugee processing. They were frightened, upset and worried by what Burris, Claxon and Demetri were suggesting and stating. I had a responsibility to this colony to provide security and confidence to the masses around us. They were in bad straits and he wasn't helping." Prowl replied.

"You didn't brig Demetri and Claxon?"

"No. They had not threatened the peace. They had stated no desire to start a caste riot."

Coln sat at the table waiting for Fenix to finish conferring. It felt good to him.

"Sir," Fenix said rising. "We are asking for the court to consider the situation from both angles. Burris and his party had just arrived and had no awareness of the changed paradigm. Their comments, though intemperate were not incitement. Tempers and exhaustion can cause words to fly that one might regret later on. We are seeking a dismissal of incitement. We are prepared to vigorously fight the remaining charges. There has been no testimony to back up the charges from any of the alleged parties here.

"We are asking for the indictments to be dismissed and our client released to his family."

Coln considered the statement and knew he won this round. Fenix was boxed in by a guilty client and was brazening his position without much to back it up. He looked at Semi as Fenix finished. He sat and the courtroom was silent a moment.

Semi leaned forward on his elbows. "I have heard the arguments, read the reports and have come to my conclusions now. I believe that the indictments hold and will refer them for trial on the evidence presented here. I believe that there are grounds to try the defendant for incitement and the other offenses against the thirty individuals found on his ship. I bind the defendant over for trial. He will remain in the jail until such time as that commences. The offenses alleged as serious enough to warrant this in my opinion. Bailiff, take the defendant to the jail."

A bailiff walked to Burris who looked apoplectic. He looked at Fenix who shook his helm. "Go with them. I'll see you in a moment."

Burris stood and reluctantly walked through the nearby door with the bailiff. It closed.

"I would ask that counsel and witnesses bear in mind that this case is sensitive and that the defendant is due a fair trial. I would call upon you to hold comment on this matter for now and in future. This court stands in recess." Semi stood as did everyone else, then walked to the door and his office nearby. Fenix followed with his two fellows, disappearing inside as well.

Ratchet, Prowl, Springer and Drift watched them go. "Poor Fenix. He has a guilty client. I wouldn't like to be the one to figure this out."

Prowl nodded. "That is his job. His worry. I don't expect Burris to be an easy fix."

Springer nodded. "Nor do I."

They turned, then walked out back to the zillion things they had to do to keep the plates spinning.

-0-Shim and Shar

They sat at a cafe considering their situation. They had been sent to the colony some time before blending into a migration to be the audials and optics of the Decepticons. Both of them had settled here, fallen into the life and rhythms of the colony. They had attended games, worked in the mill where fiber optics and other conductors were created, ate good food in great restaurants, attended concerts, saw movies of which some were from Earth, read good books, attended classes and generally fit in.

"This is a great dish. Have you had any yet?" Shar asked the 'bond'.

"I had some last week. Rampage is a great baker," Shim said as he watched his 'bond' finish dessert. He considered the ambiance of the city, the bustle and hustle and the party they were invited to attend that night. He looked at Shar, a small femme with a big brain and skills at stealth that had made them a good team. They had been sent to spy and so far they had. "What we talked about last night … have you given it thought?"

Shar paused, then looked at Shim. "I have. I like it here. I want to stay."

Shim nodded. "I agree. What do we do about the Cause?"

"Frag the Cause. Look at this life. Prime leads it. This is what should have happened. Do you really think that Megatron would permit us to live like this under his rule?" Shar asked with a cold tone in her voice.

"No."

"Good. We're here to stay. By the way, we need to bring something to the party tonight. I'll be in class until dinner time. Will you get some good high grade at the liquor store?" Shar asked sitting back with a grin. "I'll drink anything myself. Get something good, okay?"

"I will," Shim said as he felt the last worry fall away. They had been sent to spy and had come to love the colony. Their hard bitten ideals and loyalty to the Decepticons had been ground away under the life of this colony and the company of their countrymen. The Temple and the social life had been the last straw. He felt free at last as he considered what brand of high grade to bring for the party.

"Are you going to finish that?" Shar asked as she broke Shim's reverie.

He grinned, then handed the plate over to his partner.

Former partner.

The party was going to be great he thought. It was going to be a coming out party in more ways then one.

The afternoon continued onward as the sun made its way to mid orn.

-0-Later that morning

"Hi."

Ironhide looked up spotting Ratchet leaning on the doorjamb. "Hi. How was the hearing?"

"Burris got bound over for trial. He's in the clink. Fenix has a terrible hole to dig out of here." Ratchet walked in noting that Prowler was sleeping in the box bed on Ironhide's desk. "Working on his studies is he?"

"Taking his nap. Apparently it has educational properties that I never noticed before," Ironhide said with a grin. "He's got 'square' pretty well shaped out."

"What about 'circle'?" Ratchet asked as he sat in a chair propping his peds up on the desk.

"Mech graduated with honors from 'circle'. He's a phenom."

"So I see. Mech is sawing logs like a pro," Ratchet said with a grin. "They're opening the football league splitting it in half. There will be six teams in each league. Tomorrow, mechs can sign up for a team. I suppose Granny is going to cheat again."

"What about you?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"What? **ME CHEAT?**" Ratchet asked with fake umbrage. "I hope so. Iacon can use the boost."

"We'll still kick your aft," Ironhide said with a smug grin.

Ratchet plastering his own smug grin firmly in place leaned forward. "I talked to Blurr on the way over and he said he won't be playing next season. He's going to be racing when the track opens and doesn't want to hurt himself."

"Frag," Ironhide said.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Prowl … can I talk to you a moment?"

Prowl turned to Smokescreen. "Sure."

Smokescreen sat down, then leaned in. Whispering with Prowl, he broke the news to this, a fellow citizen of Praxus too. Prowl assimilated it, then rose staring down at Smokescreen **AGHAST! "WHAT?!"** he said none too politely.

-0-At the race tracks

The huge race tracks south of the Metro Districts and east of the proposed site for the permanent human habitat were getting the final touches needed for this, the official sport of Cybertron and Cybertronians everywhere. Racing fast and furiously, both by ped and wheel was the thing that bound even fraggers together in a bliss unlike any other.

A huge track was laid out with turns and straightaways. There were stands all around, stands that could hold 350,000 spectators in tiered seating outdoors. Lights would be used for night racing and there were boxes for commentators, vendors for food and drink. Pits were ready for their crews. Flags and pennants of teams and racers past who had left a brilliant memory were given places of honor. Above it all were the banners of the city-states, the banner of the Primes and the banner of Cybertron. Eventually when the contest closed, there would be a colonial banner of Mars too.

Prowl walked through the vast facility quashing his rising riotous pleasure that racing was back among them as he hunted down his star player, the inimitable Blurr. He saw the lanky bot lounging in the pit as he watched a non sentient test car travel the lanes checking them for any uneven levels or specks of dirt out of place for the final check off. "Blurr, I want to talk to you."

Blurr who was chatting up a good looking mech who was going to be the official timer glanced at the red hot bot heading his way like a heat seeking missile and felt his prong shrivel into nothingness. "Oh frag," he said to himself. "Here comes Granny."

-0-TBC May 27, 2014

Here are amusing blasts from the past …

"Camping" ...

-0-Everyone choosing buddies for the first trial of Autobot Scout Skill 1:

Orion on the other servo turned and walked to the fire box bending over to study it. Then he managed to stuff three rocks into it before Ironhide claimed him as 'his little buddy, slag it.' They were all dispersed.

-0-Prime explains the activity, digging in the dirt to find 'artifacts':

They all nodded with serious expressions including Miracle who thought his atar was a god. Kaon nodded because this was his grandatar who to him was a god. Praxus nodded because Rambler was nodding and thought **Rambler **was a god. Orion didn't nod. He was too busy picking his nose and looking around on the ground humiliating his atar half to the Pit.

Optimus snorted as he watched the little black mech. "I see he takes after you."

Ironhide bent down and tapped Orion's servo. Glancing at Prime, he snorted. "That is one prime sparkling. All of my sparklings are Prime."

-0-Once they get the stuff explained, they turn to do it:

One by one, pair by pair, they got their little yellow buckets and shovels, walking to their sand area to dig. Optimus took his, a tiny thing in his servos and turned with Spirit to 'find things for Ada too, Atar. Right?' Ironhide snorting with amusement took his tiny bucket and shovels. He stared down at Orion who was poised to pick his nose again but didn't. He dropped his arms and smiled up.

Ironhide smirked as he shook his helm. "You are a caution, sparkling. Let's go see what we can find." With that, he turned with Orion in tow and found a piece of the area to dig.

Orion would help him.

Mostly.

:D:D:D:D:D:D


	40. Chapter 40

The Diego Diaries: Tension (dd4 40)

-0-Out there

His ship set down, then he stepped out walking toward the command center nearby dug into the stone wall of rock that ran in a ridge in both directions for miles. The installation was using the ribbed rock of the small fragmented and crated planetoid as reinforcement against attack. Ships were in hardened bunkers ready to deploy. Slacker reached the cave-like entrance, then entered going downward to the living and working quarters of Cyclonus's fortress.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched the sensor trace making its way toward them as well as the sensor trace of the heavy gunner Seekers going out to investigate. The call from Slacker had been a heads up that there were members of his contingent, most of them it would seem making their way toward the colony. He had told them that most had wanted to come in from the cold, taking their chances with Prime as opposed to facing Black Shadow. That worthy was appearing on the sensor grid fed intel by the enhanced Proxima Centauri Deep Space Array and another expediter array that had been placed in free space near Camp Cybertron, the old fortress of Paragon and his group.

"No word yet from the Seekers," Prowl said glancing at Prime. "We expect that they will be ready to surrender but Slacker said there were hard cases among them."

Prime nodded. "We will be ready."

They watched as the lights got closer together, each side coming to a point in space broadcast to the strangers who wanted to come their way. They would do it on Prime's terms.

-0-Soundwave

He walked to the corner of the construction sight, one that would begin to retrieve the main street of Capital City from the twisted debris of war. There was a lot of clean up accomplished as the framework of re-emerging buildings stood in the twilight of the Cybertronian orn. They were free floating with very little opportunity to get more than weak light from space and what they could generate themselves. Even though their meander was relatively slow and the sun they once drew power from still able to cast light upon them, it wasn't enough to feel like home again.

It was very trying.

"We will be taking this scrap," the construction boss said waving him servo over twisted metal as far as the optic could see, "and smelter it for more materials."

"Good," Soundwave said. His irritation was controlled as ever. Nothing could be fast enough. It bothered him at a visceral level to see his home world in such condition. Turning, he looked around again, then walked to the vehicle nearby that would fly him back to Iacon. The increase in energon from the region near the Primal colony was making things a lot easier now. He would have to contact Cyclonus for more.

He stepped into his vessel and it lifted off taking him through the darkening skies toward Iacon.

-0-Bulkhead and Andrew Settles

They entered through the bridge touching the ground at Autobot City at the civilian airport. Turning, they watched as the others came too followed by their guardians. Fulton, Morshower, Roberts, Sam Witwicky and a very excited Grambling Evans materialized out of the storm to step onto the platform at the city. After a moment of chat, they turned to clamber onto the segways waiting so N.E.S.T. soldiers could take them to their habitats.

Standing nearby trying to look relaxed and inconspicuous, Smokey watched Hot Rod walk toward him. Bulkhead glanced at Hound. :Young love. Sickening isn't it?:

Hound snorted, then nodded. :It is. How was your end of it, Bulk?: Hound asked as the two turned to walk toward the city through the big mechanism airlock nearby. The others joined them.

"I got to go to a bonding ceremony human-style," Bulkhead said as they stepped out into the atmosphere. Waving to the humans who flashed past, they continued onward to the city.

"How did that go?" Hound asked curiously. Everything human interested him.

"It was pretty snazzy," Bulkhead said. "They had a ceremony with a lot of 'I does' and the like. Then they had a party with dancing and things to eat. It was pretty. Lots of fancy clothes and things. The femme was really pretty. Had a white dress with a long thing behind it."

"What kind of thing?" Hound asked.

"They called it a train," Bulkhead replied.

A scan of the internet brought more confusion than clarity.

What would a femme need with a train?

They continued onward to the City and their lives once again.

-0-Tyro

Bulkhead walked into the apartment putting his kit bag by the door. He would hang it up later. "Ty?" he asked as he paused to listen to someone in the other room.

A handsome face peeked out of the spare room. "Hi."

"Hi," Bulk said with a grin. "I'm home to stay a while."

"Good," Tyro said as he walked out. He paused, then noticed the bag. "Put that in the closet, Bulk, then come out and have lunch with me. I brought takeout."

"Sounds great," Bulkhead said as he retrieved his bag, then walked down the hallway to the berth room. He entered, then it was quiet. Tyro stood in the living room waiting. It was silent a moment, then Bulk walked back out looking at Tyro with an incredulous expression. "What is this?" he asked holding up a silver toy.

"I would think it would be easy to figure out, Bulkhead," Tyro said with a grin.

"It's a toy. A kid's toy, Ty," Bulk replied.

"It's **OUR** kid's toy, Bulk," Tyro replied.

For a moment Bulkhead stared at Tyro, then he smiled.

Beautifully.

-0-Out there

They sat in the lounge next to Ops Center sharing an energon cube. "You are a fool to come here. You should have gone with your crews to Prime."

"Probably," Slacker said with a shrug. "I don't know that I want to. Maybe this will be the end of the line for me."

"Maybe you want it to be," Cyclonus replied.

Slacker stared at him. "I had a family, a big one. I had a business that supported all of us. I worked hard, did everything right and it didn't matter. You tell me what there is to live for."

Cyclonus looked at Slacker for a long time before replying. He leaned closer. "Revenge."

-0-At the Autobot City Processor Health Hospital

Sio paced in the room as he waited for his counselor. They were stepping up his sessions trying to get him to talk beyond the superficial. He still believed that he could finesse his way out of the facility and back into the world that he knew was mere feet away. He was convinced of his own cunning.

He hadn't reckoned on Jarro. That worthy took Sio on as his own personal project. The door opened as Jarro stepped inside. "Good morning."

Sio looked at him with a disgusted expression. "For which one of us?" he asked.

Jarro grinned slightly. "I don't know about you but I enjoy our little jousts. If you understood that you can't con me, we could actually get something done here."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sio asked with a cold smirk. He sat down at the table staring at the figure before him. He was on camera, there were guards just outside the door and Jarro had special features including a tazer-like device as an extension of his servo that he could transform and use in nanoseconds.

He knew from personal experience.

Since he was going to lose physical conflict, Sio fell back on psychological. Unfortunately for him, he was arguing and sparring with the mech who wrote the book on processor health among their kind.

Literally.

-0-In a playground in the City

Cardinal ran in a game of chase with Raptor and two other Seekers from other classes in his school. He was laughing as he ran, he being 'it' and therefore the target of their game. Nearby in a swing, Raptor watched the sky come close, then go back again as he played. Storm and Farrell were playing in the sandbox nearby making beautiful buildings and little roads.

They had done a great deal of work and the progress was evident. Kind and sweet, they worked diligently learning what they had to catch up to their classmates. Assigned to Terradive for heavy remediation, regularly scheduled with Jarro and his Seeker student, Carvo, they were on their way.

They still lived in their own tiny apartment at Aerie Hill. They were still mentored by a 'house mother'. Their little house was immaculate, toy-filled and comfortable. Their art had been framed and hung on the walls. It was theirs.

"Farrell!"

He paused, then turned to look. "What, Cardinal?"

"Do you want to go to the Sports Center after school?" Cardinal asked as he stood by Sunspot. "Sunny is going to see his grandada and then go to the swimming pool."

Farrell nodded. "I do."

Cardinal nodded. **"IT WILL BE SO FUN!"** he said, then turned to run some more. The Seeker younglings were joined by two other infants as they played their game of chose until recess was over.

-0-In the sky overhead

They had enclosed the second trigger and were working hard to put together the internal part that would allow the bridge team to bring an entire planet back to this system. It had been done before in the distant past but the manner and tech had been forgotten. If they had access to the big computers on Cybertron it would have helped a lot. Now they were forced to re-invent the wheel.

Miler walked through the still unpartitioned command deck floor which was filled with crates, miles upon miles of cable and fiber optics, machinery, furniture and boxes of monitors. Pausing where the command center aka the 'conn' would be, he considered the future with this much power. They would be able to send anyone anywhere for any amount of time and get them back.

Squared.

He looked to the west and saw the other Trigger in orbit nearby. They would have a port window in that hole eventually. Right now, the priority was getting the interior on the road to fruition. It couldn't come too soon. With Black Shadow roaming around, anyone finding Gliese 581 g would change the game forever.

And not in a good way.

Moving forward, Miler made his way to the mountain of electronics and began to help the techs install it according to his exacting standards.

-0-TBC May 28, 2014

NOTES: No comedy parts tonight from back in the story. Tomorrow. :D:D

Guest: You are a work and a wonder as they say. Back in 1881. :D:D:D I am going to use your suggestion and already made the corrections. This story is so long its hard to scan backward as my computer database isn't completely finished so that I can find things. You are the greatest thing ever. Thank you, honey. :D:D:D


	41. Chapter 41

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 41)

-0-Later that evening

A rap on the door led to entrance as Shim and Shar walked inside. Smiling, they handed their gifts to Mastercell who took them to put on the table nearby. It was groaning with food and drinks for the party which was more than a joor away. "Hi," Dorcy said as he walked from the hallway. "You're early."

"We have to talk," Shar said, her body tense.

Everyone paused. "What happened?" Mastercell asked with concern.

Shar sat along with Shim. Dorcy glanced at Mastercell, then sat. "What's going on? Are we blown?"

"No," Shar said to the great relief of the pair. "We have decided to abandon the mission and stay here permanently."

Mastercell sat down, then glanced at Dorcy. Dorcy was frowning. "Just like that."

Shim shrugged. "Shar told me at lunch that she wants to stay here. Its the best place we ever lived. We like working at the lab and living here. Don't you?"

"That's beside the point, Shim. We came here to do a job. We're supposed to be spies. We're supposed to tell Soundwave what's going on here and be ready to help when the time comes."

"We can't get word out. All of our options have been thwarted getting any information out of here. This place is like a safe," Shar said. "How do you expect to tell anyone what is going on here when there is no chinks in the system?"

It was silent for a moment, then Dorcy leaned back. "Mastercell has told me the same thing."

Shim looked at Mastercell. "You want to stay too?"

He nodded. "I do." He vented a sigh. "I never had anything when I was growing up. My family worked like slaves and there was nothing. When I went to the store the first time, going around the grocery in the Mall I could hardly stand it." He looked at the others. "I was a Decepticon from the beginning. I thought it was the only way we would ever have change but what do we have? Cybertron is dead. It might as well be dead. Look how it is here? Do you really believe Megatron is going to do anything good for us if he defeats Prime? Prime made this for us. What has Megatron ever done but break everything?"

"There is more to life than stuff, Cell," Dorcy said.

"I know that. I was loyal. You know that. But how long do you want to live hoping for something better and never get it? Megatron doesn't care. He has death threats out on just about everyone." Shim shook his helm. "I'm with Shar."

It was silent, then Dorcy sat back. "Me too. I just feel … strange."

"Why?" Mastercell asked.

"I was a Decepticon forever. I don't remember the last time I was anything else," Dorcy said. It was almost impossible to express what he wanted to say. He just felt it deeply.

"We all were. See how far it got us? Do you remember the first time here that you stood in a wash rack? I do. I stayed there for a long time. Sometimes I still feel I need to go look and see if its still there. I got my hip fixed. **MEGATRON DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH DOCTORS AND HE DOESN'T CARE!** An Autobot … a slagging Autobot finally fixed my hip," Shar said with emotion.

"What do we do then? Tell them?" Dorcy asked.

"Nothing. Why do we tell them anything?" Shar asked.

"I don't know. I just ..." Dorcy sagged slightly. "This is fragged. We will be Autobots."

"What's wrong with that?" Shim asked.

Mastercell and Dorcy frowned at him. "Are you serious?"

"Take a look around. Here we are doing what we want, where we want, in a city where there's football and stuff. I like my job. I'm learning electronics in the university. I live in a great place. I eat better than any time in my life. There's stuff to do and I think I'll join the Home Guard," Shar said.

"Are you insane?" Dorcy asked.

"She isn't," Shim said. He grinned. "She told me I have to do that too."

"Are you?" Mastercell asked.

"I don't know. I'm sort of glad I don't have to frag with the army now. It's been great here. I like it here. I'm not going back," Shim said.

Mastercell looked at him a moment, then Dorcy. "What about you?" he asked.

Dorcy rolled his optics. "What else can we do? We stay."

Shar grinned. "Great."

A rap on the door drew their optics. Shar grinned. "Let's celebrate tonight. No one else has to know but us."

Dorcy rose, then looked at her ruefully. "Troublemaker."

"Big femme," she said with a smile.

Dorcy grinned, then opened the door. "Come on in."

Several bots did including Holi, her bond and several others came inside.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"They are coming."

Prowl turned glancing at Optimus who was standing beside the communications station on line with the night crew who were going to bridge the Wreckers and Seekers out to defang Slacker's group. They were coming in after hearing a phase sixer was coming to slap them into shape. Given a chance to go or stay, almost all of them chose to leave. Since the colony was the only place that might hold Black Shadow off, they had sent messages that they were coming in to surrender.

Springer who watched the data turned to Prime. "What do you want us to do if they get frisky?" he asked.

"What you think best," Optimus replied.

Springer nodded, then turned with Drift to walk out. Hercy and Kup were on the flight line with five full Wrecker crews including Seeker escorts. Communications had been established, the rules explained and the go given. They disappeared out the door to the flight line.

It was getting dark as they walked to the big shuttles, the Cities of Iacon, Polyhex and Kaon along with the battle shuttles Impactor's Revenge and Fury. Climbing in, they lifted off almost immediately to join the Seekers. A bridge was open and they flashed through coming out into space far away.

-0-At the Homestead

**"ADA!"**

"What?"

"I like you."

Ratchet grinned at Orion who was standing in front of him with a giant smile on his little face. "I like you too."

"I go there? We go there and swamming?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know. You have school tomorrow," Ratchet said.

"Go not me there. I go swamming. You go swamming me?" Orion asked.

"I swim like a rock," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I come you there and do that you. You swamming me," Orion said patting Ratchet's knee. "Come you there."

"You planning the weekend then," Ratchet asked as he picked the little mech up to sit him on his lap.

Orion smiled brilliantly.

Ratchet snorted. "Ironhide, we're going to swamming this weekend."

Ironhide peered out of the door to Sunspot's room. "We are?"

"Apparently." Ratchet grinned. "They swim better than I do."

"Everyone does."

"Oh ha ha, Ironhide." Ratchet grinned as Hero came out pausing by his chair.

"Ada? Are we going swimming?" she asked with a giant smile.

"Maybe."

"When can we go camping. I didn't get to go before," Hero asked.

Ironhide sat in his chair, then scooped his little princess up. "We might go camping. Its up to your old ada."

"Nice. Dump it on me," Ratchet said with a grin. "You decide, old mech. I personally could do without it. Bivouacked out if you want to know."

"This weekend. We can go camping," Ironhide said with a grin.

:Prowl:

:What?:

:Let's go camping: -Ratchet

Pause. :Put the bottle away: -Prowl

:Let's take the fams and go camping. It will give you a chance to practice some good out Weeblos stuff:

Pause. :I hate you:

(grin) :I take that as a yes:

Pause. :Fragger. Prowl out:

Ratchet grinned, then looked at Ironhide. "We're going camping this weekend."

Hero smiled brilliantly.

-0-Prowl

He turned walking to the center table to sit. Optimus was there as were others. He looked at Prime. :We're going camping this weekend catastrophe not withstanding:

Optimus looked at Prowl with surprise. :We are?:

Prowl nodded, then rolled his optics. :We are:

Optimus grinned. :Okay:

-0-Out there

"What do you think? Shooting?" Kup asked Hercy who was sitting beside him along the bulkhead.

Hercy shrugged. "Shouldn't be. But these are 'Cons and they can't be too bright."

"True that," Kup said with a nod.

"How far are we from the group?" Kup asked.

Rem glanced back. "They're on sensors straight ahead. I would get your weapons ready."

Kup nodded. "Kup to Springer."

"Here. What?"

"Time to dance." Kup glanced at Hercy who nodded.

"Gotcha. Springer out."

Nearby in the Impactor's Revenge, Springer stood up and stretched. "Roma, do you get acknowledgement to my message to pull up and be ready for boarding?"

"We have pings and they're slowing," their pilot said.

"Good. Springer to Red Wing."

"Red Wing here."

"What does it look like, Red?" Springer asked as Drift stood handing out jet packs to the team before holding one for himself. "You want one or are you going to buzz over on impulse power?"

"Impulse," Springer said.

"Springer, they've slowed to stop. I don't see any trouble but you never know. Go in carefully. We're going to magnetize to the hulls. See you there. Red Wing out."

Springer looked at the monitor showing the spread of ships and the Seekers heading their way. Turning to his group, he grinned. "Show time, boys." With that, he walked to the hatch, stepped out and transformed enough to maintain thrusters. He then buzzed toward the ships waiting nearby, their running lights blinking as they sat stilled in space.

Behind him dropping out of the hatch door, his team began to follow.

-0-TBC May 29, 2014


	42. Chapter 42

The Diego Diaries: Out there (dd4 42)

-0-In the darkness of space

They floated over boosted by thrusters as the ships incoming loomed ever larger. They were Decepticon battlecruisers with a number of smaller ships in support, which appeared to number about seven. They were holding in place, their running lights brightly lighting the void. When they reached the first big ship Seekers were gathered on the hold magnetized to hold their position.

Springer magnetized, then glanced at the others. Nodding, he began the trek to the hatch nearby. It was a door that would let them enter the passage that was closest to the bridge. A scan from their battle shuttle informed them that the vessel's weapons systems were powered down. He paused by the hatch. :This is Springer. I'm here to lock down the ship. Who's leading this venture?:

:I'm Hex. I'm acting captain of this group. Our weapons are powered down and personal arms stored in fused lockers midships. I am assuming you will be boarding to inspect us."

:You would have that right. Order your crews to gather in communal rooms. When they're gathered and the ship is manned by minimal personnel, only then will we come in. The faster you comply, the sooner we leave here for Mars: Springer replied.

:Give us a moment: The line went dormant.

:I am assuming they will comply: Drift said as he squatted on the hull, a smirk firmly on his face.

:My charisma should do the trick: Springer said with a smirk of his own.

Drift snorted, then nodded. :Goes without saying:

:Hex to Springer:

:Springer here:

:Come on board. We're ready. The other ships have signaled compliance:

:Very well: Springer said standing to gaze at the other ships which had Autobots standing upon them waiting. :We have compliance. Go in. Anything gives you slag, shoot: Springer turned to walk to the hatch. It slid open so he stepped inside followed by his team. The door slid shut behind them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together listening to the sound of the teams as they worked their way through the ships. The crews minus a skeleton bridge complement had gathered in large communal rooms on all of the ships, their reactions ranging from muted but hopeful to disdain, suppressed rage and outright disgust. Considering they had all decided to come it was concerning to note that some of them were showing negative emotions to the Wrecker crews going about their ships.

"Could be they just hate the Wreckers," Ratchet offered as he sat with his peds propped up on a chair at the central table. "Although, to know Springer is to love him." Ratchet grinned. "I suppose you can attest to that, Optimus."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, then snorted. "I don't kiss and tell."

Ratchet chuckled. "Good one," he said.

Prowl who was working through the crew manifests that had been sent to them glanced over his shoulder. "I do," he said before turning back to the task at servo.

Ratchet grinned, then glanced at Optimus. "We're going to get drunk here shortly. Just so you know."

Prime sat back regarding Ratchet with affection. "You may not stray to the prison. We can't give the newcomers the wrong impression."

"Don't go there, old mech. I won't have you brawling with the riff raff in the prison. What will the neighbors think?" Ironhide said with a grin.

They bantered together as they listened, worked through the data and waited for the ships to return to Mars. It would take several joors before they would come through the aperture of the bridge to the colony once again.

-0-Out there

Springer walked through the ship going through rooms, checking gun lockers and the armories. The ship was the typical 'Con vessel with minimal comforts and maximum potential for mayhem. When they rounded the corner again, he entered the bridge followed by Drift. Pausing before Hex, Springer considered the big mech. He was tall, well made and lethal appearing. His colors were back and his edgy belligerence had never left. He looked at Springer with a cold expression. "So … do we pass inspection?"

"The ship does. We're checking the crew manifests for criminals and other fraggers. We don't allow them to have freedom right away. Do you have an inter/intra-ship comm capability? If you do, put it on," Springer said as he watched a subordinate turn to make it happen. He considered his words, then began. "This is Springer, Chief of the Wreckers and Chief of Security for the Primal Colony of Mars, Autobot City its main metro area and the secured space into which you will be entering.

"You have obeyed the first set of rules required. What happens next will determine how long it will take you to gain your freedom. Considering that you are Decepticons and pirates, you will have to earn it. You will go to Mars, be scanned and stripped of any capabilities that are a hazard to the peace of our life there. We are nearly four million strong with a lot of children and elders. We have over ten thousand Seekers as well. All of us live in peace and harmony. If you come to disturb that there will be consequences.

"We will be processing you out of the lock up as you demonstrate your willingness to change and obey the laws. You have to give your personal oath to the Prime and to the Matrix he bears. Prime won't be less than disappointed if you frag things up and break it. The Matrix on the other servo will be less forgiving. One former Decepticon gave his oath to the Matrix, then broke it. All that was left of him afterwards was his hollow armor. Everything inside was burned to dust.

"The Matrix will seek balance. If that means you fry, then so be it. It is the essence of Primus so break your oath at your own peril. Balance will be sought immediately by the Matrix even if that means snuffing your spark. You will be enrolled immediately into the Former Decepticon Association which mentors all newbie 'Cons. They are a collaboration of former 'Cons that help you learn the city, your responsibilities and keep you on the straight and narrow.

"The leadership includes but is not limited to Scar, Rampage, Nitro, Revo and Payload. I imagine you might have heard of them. If not find out who they are. The Association seldom allows any infractions to make it to the Prime. They take care of dumb afts themselves. Most of them need medical treatment immediately following their intervention. If you frag up, you go back to jail and stay there. Its in your servos."

Springer turned to gaze at Hex and his crew who were looking at him silently. "What about it then?"

Hex thought a moment, then looked at his crew. "We have no place else to go. Black Shadow and his kind … they're a game changer."

"Prime killed The Fallen with his bare servos. He killed that fragger in a fair fight. We just took out the Decepticon Justice Division," Springer said. It got the desired affect as he said it. "Those crazy fraggers are in cold storage at Autobot City. We can easily put any of your sorry afts there as well if you can't figure it out. I have no problem throwing you into jail and burying the key."

Hex was silent a moment. "Are we cleared to go?" he asked.

"Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We found the ships in order and the crews gathered. We are seeking leave to return," the big Wrecker said.

"You have it," Prime said over the intercom which carried his voice to all the ships.

Springer looked at Hex. "Your ships are forfeit. We will retool them if they are fit and add them to our fleet. If they are sabotaged or mined I will personally unscrew your aft and step on it. Hard. Springer to Red Leader."

"Red Leader here," Red Wing replied from somewhere outside.

"We are going in. Please fly escort for these ships and bring up the rear. If there is anything that looks like an aggressive move destroy the entire ship that makes it," Springer said.

"Understood," Red Wing said, then signed off.

Springer turned to Hex. "Let's go."

Hex turned to his pilot, then nodded. The pilot turned and began to make it so.

-0-On the flight line of the city in the gathering darkness of early evening.

It was getting darker and the temperature was falling. In the holds of Ratchet and Ironhide four infants sat in their warm clothes amid their dollies. They were content to be there. Sunspot and Spot were at the Residence with the little mechs and Miracle. They were being attended to by a doting Kestrel and Tagg.

"Well, this might actually be an easy get," Ratchet said as he stood swaying gently.

"I hope so," Prowl said. "It would be a nice change of pace to win one."

They stood together as big ships began to appear in the sky. They took an orbit then began to land as directed by Fort Max Flight Control. The Former Decepticon Association was out in force along with security and Seekers. They stood together watching the big vessels land, their Seeker complements landing on the ground as well. Wrecker shuttles came through landing in their normal spaces on the 'ready-go' parking spaces kept open for them as first responders.

Sand was kicked up in the brightly lighted expanse of the airfield. Everyone waited including numerous humans on the crates nearby and media figures, both Cybertronian and human. It was noisy, then the vessels began to power down. One by one, they shut down their great engines as they settled from their last journey as enemies of Autobot Nation.

Security stepped forward taking up places around the ships, their guns pointed at the vessels. Hatches popped with a hiss of internal atmosphere escaping, then slid back as ramps and staircases descended. Lights inside threw pools on the ground as the ships got ready to deplane their passengers. It was silent a moment, then mechs began to appear, walking down to the ground to gather solemnly.

Their optics roamed over the glittering city nearby, its lights glimmering in the thin atmosphere and dusky darkness. The stone fortress nearby bristled with massive guns and electronic towers nearby. Metroplex and Fort Max with their giant Autobrands were easily identified even as less so the numerous metro-formers in the distance. The airfield was vast, filled with commerce and warships waiting in endless rows to go into battle at Prime's command. It was not lost that famous Decepticon ships were among them.

Springer walked down the ramp of one followed by a number of Decepticons. He walked toward Prime, then paused as he reached him. Glancing at the 'Con, Springer turned to Prime. "Hex, Captain of the group. Hex," he said turning to the silent mech, "Optimus Prime."

It was silent a moment, then Hex nodded. "Optimus Prime, I surrender the battle group to your command. I relinquish … we relinquish ourselves to your tender mercies. I am told you require oaths."

Prime nodded. "You were told of the consequences of breaking them?"

"I was," he said nodding. "We all were. Some of us aren't religious. War will do that to a mech but some of us are. We will obey the oaths no matter what the possible outcomes of breaking them."

'Cons were gathering to listen, lots of them. Ratchet considered them, then looked at Hex. "Come by the Hospital some time. I still have the slagger's armor who slagged the Matrix and his oath. That is all that's left of him. His empty armor."

Rampage stepped forward moving toward the group until all of them felt the need to step back from the depth of his malicious aura. "I am Rampage. Who hasn't heard of me?" he asked looking at the crowd of mechs who stared back at him warily. No one spoke up. He nodded. "I am Rampage and I live here. I work here and I have a bond. Do I need to spell out what I would do to anyone of you if you jeopardized that for me?"

No one spoke.

He moved closer to them and they all stepped back a little. "Megatron had a death sentence for bonds, infants and Seekers. We don't like that do we," he said turning to look at the other former 'Cons who stared at the group with dangerous optics. They nodded. "No we don't," Nitro said ominously. "I have a bond and a daughter. I would take it personally if anyone of you fragged up. Seriously personally."

Rampage nodded. "You will give your oaths. You will keep them. The Matrix will kill you if you don't. You will find work that you choose and do it well. You will get a chance to live here, attend school, sports and enjoy life the way it should have been on Cybertron. If you break the law you will go to jail and stay there. We don't take kindly to anyone coming here and ruining our reputation as dependable loyal hardworking citizens. Right?" he asked glancing at his partners.

"No," Revo said. He stepped closer. "I am Revo. You know who I am I suppose."

Some of them nodded. Others just shifted on their peds.

"This is the last chance we have to live a decent life. We love it here. We support Prime because he keeps his word. You frag this up for any of us, you will have to face us in a gauntlet. Do you understand?"

They nodded, the group listening solemnly.

"Good. Now line up and give Prime your oath. We will take care of what comes next," Rampage said. He turned to Optimus. "We will handle them further, Prime. Do you have anything to say to them before we do?"

"No, Rampage. Thank you," Optimus as he turned to Hex and extended his servo. The big mech took it followed by the rest. By the time they had all shaken they were being led to the temporary lock up at the prison nearby. They would be frisked, then put in the pens to shower and wait for morning. When the light of day began to return there would be a mass of former 'Cons, all of them members of the Former Decepticon Association waiting to meet the mech or mechs that they would mentor until they were trustworthy. Nearly all of them would make the cut the first time.

About 20 would learn the hard way.

Two of them would have to run the gauntlet. They would not do it twice.

TBC May 30, 2014

NOTES: Love the world tonight. The fire is dying down and things are a bit better. Our fire here on the Kenai is the size of Manhattan and the city of Chicago combined.

Gauntlet: This is a punishment as old as the Romans where a person who had fragged up had to run between two rows of people who would strike them with clubs or whips as they ran through. It could be to the death or it might mean they were good to go if they made it to the end. Usually the beaters had to keep one foot stationary and the hapless schmoo could cover their head. It was considered by some preferable to getting a beating or being ridiculed in public with stocks and the like. It is a very harsh punishment and usually did the trick in behavior modification. It is also related to decimation.

The Romans lined their legions up and killed every tenth man in a decimation. It sharped the focus of the other nine greatly. In this story, Megatron uses decimation.


	43. Chapter 43

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 43)

-0-The next orn

Prowl sat at the central table going over the overnight intel and data dump. The sound of peds coming his way only marginally registered. Glancing up at last, he grinned. "What's up, Doc?" he asked with a smirk.

"More experimentation with humor?" Ratchet asked as he sat.

Prowl smirked. "Fragger. What's the word or did you come here just to mock me?"

"I came here to remind you about camping. We did agree to go camping didn't we?" Ratchet asked as he put his big old peds up on a spare chair.

"Dare we? Who knows what horrors will happen if we go away for a few joors or so?" Prowl replied as he took in the maniac sitting across the table from him.

"Joors? Really, Prowl. You're missing the big picture here. We have to sleep out in the Valles and get the big picture," Ratchet replied.

"Bivouac. You want to go on bivouac. I would think nine million years of recharging on a stump would be enough," Prowl replied as he mentally began to organize his 'team' against Ratchet's.

"I was thinking that it would be nice to go and have the twins and Blue come as well. Maybe even any of the grand genitors if they want. Let's give the infants memories," Ratchet replied with a grin knowing full well that the wily winger in front of him was drawing up marching orders even as they spoke. "You know … fun."

"You don't think I can be fun?" Prowl asked with a slight snit.

"I don't know. I think if you're drunk enough you're a barrel of laughs. Camping? That remains to be seen," Ratchet replied.

Prowl regarded Ratchet more than aware that he was trying to play him to his own ends. "I can camp. I'm very good at camping. I often 'camp' in Spirit's room with a real tent made of blankets and sheets. I have skills, Doctor."

"Then dazzle me, mech. Let's do this and bring cameras," Ratchet said with a big smile. "You get a runabout and so will we. All of us meet at the campground in the Valles and camp. You and yours, me and mine, the twins and theirs. What about it, Granny?"

Prowl leaned forward with a smug expression. "Done deal, Granny Pants."

"You're on, Slide Rule," Ratchet said as he rose. "See ya at the camp ground tonight."

"Tonight?" Prowl asked sitting back in his chair.

"We get off at mid orn when schools finish the orn. Come on out and let's do this. I'll let Blue know," Ratchet said.

They stared at each other, implacable wills unwilling to be the woosy. Then Ratchet turned and chuckled his way out of the Center to the City beyond. Prowl watched him go, then shook his helm as Optimus walked from the side door from his office to sit down at the table.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Granny Pants challenged us to camping," Prowl said as he rolled his optics.

Optimus snorted, then chuckled. "So we're camping are we?"

Prowl looked at Prime with a level gaze. "Oh yeah. We're camping."

Prime looked at Prowl, felt the challenge and grinned. "Okay," he said with a smirk.

It was on.

-0-Armory

"Ironhide."

He looked up from his desktop. Prowler was sitting on it working on 'square'. "What?"

Ratchet grinned. "Doing his lessons I see."

"Little mech is excelling," Ironhide said proudly. "He squeezed a ball, ate a cookie and walked across the room. Top of his class."

Ratchet laughed, then nodded. "We're camping this afternoon. I will organize the expedition. We leave when school is out for the weekend. Be ready to beat Prowl's aft off with your superior scout master skills. Is the camping gear in the locker in the basement?"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then sat back. "Are you insane? Yes, it is."

"No. I'm looking to give the infants experiences. Be ready to roll," Ratchet said as he turned to walk out. He disappeared up the stairs nearby in seconds.

Prowler who watched him go looked at Ironhide. He smiled brilliantly. Ironhide grinned back. "Your ada is a loon."

Prowler smiled brilliantly again. No argument there.

-0-In the basement of their tower

Ratchet opened their locker and noted a number of items that made him smile every time he came down to look for something. Two tiny cribs lined the back wall, Orion's and the one for Praxus who had just come into a big boy bed himself. Their camping gear was stored in a duffel bag, all of it packing down to small sizes due to Cybertronian genius and the requests of customers of The Sporting Gear Company of Terra.

He lugged it out, then locked the locker which held a lot of ordinance and weapons that Ironhide **"JUST HAD TO HAVE AROUND (HIM) ME BECAUSE I'M A CHAOS BRINGING FRONT LINER, RATCHET!"**

After a cup bounced off his helm, he meekly took the worst of it to the locker after being reminded that the neighbors would talk if one of the sparklings wandered out into the hallway with a concussion grenade in his/her mouth. Dragging it to the elevator, Ratchet rode up and put the heavy bag into the living room of the apartment. Pausing, he walked to the monitor nearby. "Ratchet to Bluestreak."

A pause, then a cheerful winger was online. "Ratchet."

"Blue, what are you three doing this weekend?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing that I know of. What's up?" Blue asked.

"We're going camping in the Valles. I shamed Prowl into trying to be a better genitor, to give his little bits memories of their childhood so they're coming too. What about it? Why don't you three come and bring the infants? Rent a runabout, get tents and sleeping bags, then meet us at the campground."

"That would be fun!" Blue said. "I'll get the ball rolling and call you. When are we leaving?"

"After the infants get out of school," Ratchet said.

"Got ya. I'll call you shortly," Blue said, then the line was cut.

Ratchet turned, rummaged through the gear bag, then grinned. "All we really need. Mostly." With that, he turned to walk out to the elevator and the first stop of part two of **CAMPING!**

-0-In the dojo

Ratchet walked to the door, then scanned the crowd inside. Drift and Springer were sitting on the couch laughing over a joke when he walked to the lounge area pausing beside Kup who sat in a chair with Dawg on his lap. "Where's the twins?"

"Sunny's taking Bob in for his check up at The Animal Store and Sideswipe's some place," Kup said. "I think Blue called him to come to the apartment."

"Good," Ratchet said with a grin. Then he looked at Springer and Drift. "We're going on a family camping trip. You two need to come to the civilian airport when the school siren sounds. Bring gear, a tent, sleeping bags. I'll bring the food. Got it?"

Springer and Drift stared at Ratchet, then each other. "Uh … okay," Springer said.

"Good. That's a good son," Ratchet said with a chuckle. Then he turned and walked out the door on his mission.

It was silent a moment, then Drift grinned. "This might be fun."

"Bring the good high grade," Springer said as he considered the possibilities.

"Count on it," Drift said with a grin as Sideswipe came through the door. "What did Blue want?"

"We're going camping," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Funny you should say that," Springer said before being drowned out by laughter.

-0-At the Grocery Store in Metroplex

Ratchet pushed a big empty cart as he considered what kind of food that they would have. He saw a camp stove in the gear bag and knew they could heat things up. He did an internet scan for camping food, then turned his cart heading for the proper aisles. He walked to the drinks section and pulled several cases of their favorite beer along with infant drinks for the sparklings and Springer. He snorted.

/... Springer …/

He pushed onward heading for the section that held a 'Summer Food From Earth' display that was designed to showcase something that was becoming wildly popular among the denizens of the colony, hotdogs, hamburgers and their typical food accessories in a picnic and camping setting. He tossed 'buns' in the cart along with 'condiments' and 'chips'.

/... mmmm … chips …/

He moved to the section with 'hot dog wieners' and 'sliced cheese'. Continuing onward, he gathered the ingredients for 'smores', something that was almost constitutionally required among the humans, pickles, infant snacks, candy for big boys and several kind of desserts. He looked at the stuff, then considered they needed more different things. They would eat a dinner followed by breakfast and lunch. If they stayed longer they would need more food for dinner.

And there were many coming. / … Ironhide and me … Springer, Drift, the infants … Blue will probably bring a whole targ to spit over a fire … I love you, Blue … Prowl will probably have his catered, the slagger … Miss Priss … we need more food … dog food too … and beer … we will need beer …/

He continued onward considering what they would need and want for eats.

-0-At the apartment in Tyger Pax

Blue and Sideswipe came through the door carrying the tents, sleeping bags and other gear they got at The Sporting Gear Store. They dropped it on the floor, then looked through it. From the tents, sleeping bags and camp stove, they were set.

"I'm going to the dojo and see about Dawg and Sunny. I suppose we have to bring Dawg and Bob," Sideswipe said as Bluestreak stood with a datapad going over his list.

"We do, Sideswipe. We're a family," Blue said distractedly.

Sideswipe grinned, then turned. "I'll be back."

"Sideswipe, reserve a runabout for us, okay?" Blue said glancing up for a second.

"I will," Sideswipe said as he walked out.

"I better get to the grocery," Blue said as he headed for the door. He disappeared right away.

-0-Rounding a corner at the Grocery In The Mall of Metroplex

They nearly collided as they stepped from different aisles into one of the big intersections in the vast store. They stopped short of crashing, then stared at each other.

"Prowl!Ratchet!Bluestreak!" -Prowl, Ratchet, Bluestreak

"Well, well … getting your grub on?" Ratchet asked with a grin. "What does the Messiah say about camping this weekend, Prowler?"

"Whatever I tell him to say," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Can I ask him?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Prowl said smoothly.

The three looked each others cart over, then all three turned and hurried onward.

/... slag, my hot dogs better be good … slagger …/ -Ratchet

/... frag, Ratchet's going traditional … my hamburgers better be good … of course, how can you ruin hot dogs? … heh-heh-heh … Ratchet, you are such a doofus … where is the caviar? …/ -Prowl

"Let's see … baby food … something really nice for breakfast … Sunstreaker," Blue said as he paused.

Sunstreaker walked down the aisle taking the cart from Blue. "What are you looking for, Babe?"

"Something edible. I think Prowl and Ratchet are going to try and out do each other. I want something along that we can eat without choking," Blue said with a grin. "This is going to be fun, Sunny."

"I hope so, Blue," Sunstreaker said with a grin. They continued onward down the aisle as Sunstreaker pushed the cart and Bluestreak filled it.

-0-At the civilian airfield

They reached the airfield, then transformed. Several runabouts were in the operational sector of the field, an attendant standing in the little office waiting for the reservations to arrive. Ratchet walked to the office and got his little runabout checked out. As he turned to go to Ironhide to unload the big mech so he could transform, he watched as Prowl drove up.

Prowl transformed, then paused to look at Ironhide. "I see you brought the kitchen sink."

"Where's your slag or do you expect me to feed your mob too?" Ratchet said as he began to pull things out of Ironhide.

"I will bring it. Right now, I'm getting the ride. See ya there," Prowl said as he walked past heading to the attendant nearby.

Ratchet emptied Ironhide's bed, then the big mech transformed. "Help me load the ship. I think we're ahead here."

Ironhide snorted, then laughed. "You're competing are you?"

"Yeah," Ratchet said. "Team Us is ahead. Pack this like a good scout," Ratchet said as he popped the hatch back of the little vessel.

Ironhide grinned, then began to pack things inside. It all fit, then they closed it. Ratchet grinned. "Climb in. I'll take us to the landing pad on the roof of the hospital. You get the infants at Terra and I'll get Sunspot."

Ironhide climbed in as Ratchet revved the vessel up. Flying swiftly to Terra, Ratchet let Ironhide out, then flew onward. As they disappeared Prowl flew up and onward to the Fortress and the vacant land behind its massive walls. Optimus Prime already had his marching orders. He was to get the infants. All of the rest including infant care things and toys were in the Fortress along with enough food to founder an army.

-0-At the airfield

Springer and Drift threw their things into the small runabout, shutting the hatch back. Entering, Springer fired up the vessel and they had lift off. Disappearing into the mid afternoon sunlight, they headed for the Valles, tent, sleeping bags, odds, ends and beer in the back.

-0-At the dojo

They watched Dawg waddle out of the dojo following Sunstreaker and Bob as they headed off for 'camping'. It was silent a moment, then Kup looked at Hercy. "Want to go camping?"

"Sure."

The two arose, then walked out together. Smokey, Hot Rod, Jolt, Sandstorm, Smokescreen and Devcon, Cliffjumper, First Aid and Bumblebee watched them go, then turned to look at each other. "You wanna go camping?" Hot Rod asked with a grin.

Everyone nodded with a grin of their own. They rose and walked out together.

-0-TBC May 31, 2014

NOTE: We have variable weather here, windstorms that knocked out the power for a while. Take care out there. If this misses a day or is late, that is why. :D:D:D


	44. Chapter 44

The Diego Diaries: Campin' 1 (dd4 44)

-0-At the top of the Medical Tower

Ratchet looked at the mound of stuff he had humped up in trips. There were bags galore. All the camping stuff was crammed into the duffel. Another duffel contained all the things necessary for four toddlers and a youngling to be cared for and amused by. That didn't count the food and booze. He gripped two and hustled out stowing them in the rear compartment of the Cybertronian version of a Pinto. It would all fit.

Turning, hustling out, he passed Breakdown on the way to the elevator. "Is there an emergency, Ratchet?" the big mech who adored the other big mech asked.

"We're going camping in the Valles, Breakdown," Ratchet said with a pulsar-sized smile as the doors closed. Down he went.

Breakdown stood a moment contemplating bivouacking for fun, then turned to walk into the doctor's station nearby. Knockout looked up. "What's up?"

"Wanna go camping?" Breakdown asked.

-0-Youngling Day School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide entered the lobby and took the elevator up to the sixth floor where the classrooms were. As he entered the lobby to wait he paused beside a bemused Optimus. "Did Prowl tell you that we're camping?"

"I have my orders," Optimus said with a smile. "I think this might be amusing."

"I **DEMAND** that it is. I think that the head and subordinate director of the Autobot Scouts owe us a fun time don't you? I never thanked you for appointing Prowler Ironhide's right servo mech. I think its good for his spark to be a doofus now and again," Ratchet said.

"He's funny a lot," Optimus said with a nod.

"He's hilarious. What makes it funnier is Prowl doesn't know that," Ratchet said as the doors to Mr. Terradive's class opened. He stepped out and braced the door, then paused. "Hi. Do you need the younglings early?"

"We're going camping in the Valles together," Ratchet said with a grin. Optimus nodded, a bemused expression on his handsome face.

"That sounds wonderful!" Terradive said with a smile. "I'll get the kids." He went inside, then seconds later infants came pouring out.

"Ada, what are you here for?" Sunspot asked as Spot stood next to him wagging his little tail.

"We're going camping," Ratchet replied. Everyone of the shorties stared at him, then squeed loudly. They turned as a mass, then headed for the elevator nearby to get Rambler from the Intermediate School, waving to Roto as they turned to go. They chatted a moment with Roto who stepped out of the elevator, then went whooping away as the doors closed on them.

Roto watched them enter the elevator, then leave. He walked to Terradive who was standing with a crowd of excited infants surrounding him. "Where are they going?" he asked with a grin.

"Camping," Terradive said with a chuckle.

So were they.

-0-At the same time

"I would like a tent, two sleeping bags and a camp stove. Please."

Gin-see nodded, then turned walking to the warehouse behind the counter. Pausing, he looked at the big mech. "You want a single tent?" he asked the big mech.

"There's only going to be two of us and I'm the biggest," Breakdown said with a nod.

Knockout who was standing beside him with an expression of exasperation and lingering surprise shook his helm. "I can't believe you would willingly bivouac. What would possibly make you think this was a good idea?"

"Its fun," Breakdown said staring down at the fuming winger beside him. He **LOVED** to frag with the little narcissist.

"Fun. I can think of dozens of things that are fun. What about my finish?!" He looked at Breakdown who looked at him with a smirk.

Nothing.

Knockout shook his helm, then crossed his arms in front of him because he knew, **HE KNEW** it made his wheels look hot.

Still nothing.

He was doomed to go 'camping'.

Gin-see walked out with gear, then slid it across the counter. "We ask that customers let us know how it goes. We try and incorporate your suggestions into improvements when we can."

"You want my opinion?" Knockout said, then he hopped around a second gripping his leg.

"We will. Thanks," Breakdown said picking up the gear bags. He walked to the door and outside heading to the subway to go to the airfield. Knockout gave chase bitching along the way. "You kicked me in the shin!" he babbled as they walked down the subway entrance and disappeared.

-0-At the Hall of Veterans beneath Fortress Maximus

They entered the lounge, meeting center, counseling center, military gear storage center and all around ground zero for all that was regular army and/or veteran heading for the Clerk of the Unit who stood nearby behind a half door working on inventory lists. They were responsible for gear of all manner and shapes, both personal and governmental, keeping it centrally located in this and fifteen other sites throughout the colony. The group paused, then grinned.

"Hi," Meto said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"We need stuff. We're going camping." -Smokey and Hot Rod, Jolt, Sandstorm, Devcon and Smokescreen, Cliffjumper, First Aid and Bumblebee, Hercy and Kup

Meto grinned. "You came to the right place."

Moments later, they walked out together heavily laden. All of it would be khaki but it would bear the Emblem of the Primes.

-0-Camp Gliese, way the hell out there

"You ready to go?" Alor asked impatiently.

Blackjack finished his report, then turned with a grin. "I was born ready."

-0-At RTR Tools

"Ratchet just buzzed me, Tie and said the family is going camping in the Valles. They want to know if we can come. They said just bring sleeping bags," Ravel said as they began to shut their doors early on this, the day before weekend. Since they always took one or more infants into their care on this, their permanent 'date night' they had changed their hours of operation. On the orn before weekend the doors closed just before the schools did.

Ratchet nearly had the vapors when he heard. **"THAT'S SLAGGING AWESOME, ADA!"**

"Now, now, Ratchet. Words. Besides, we will just open two joors earlier when the new week starts."

Dedication, thy name is Ravel.

(You little cutie, you.) -Everyone

"I think that would be fun, Ravie. Where do we get sleeping bags?" Tie asked as he set the temps for the smelters in repose.

They walked to the community bulletin board, checked the business listings and found The Sporting Gear Company nearby. They would lock up, go there to get gear, walk home to settle things, grab a number of toys, their book datapads and Appa Ratchet, then go to the airport to be taken to the Valles in a runabout service just for such things. It would be awesome. They would also be flying in with Miler and Venture and a very delighted Kestrel and Tagg who had their stuff and were waiting.

Excited calls between the elders was the thing.

-0-Airfield

They watched as Miler, Venture, Kestrel, Tagg, Ravel and Tie Down entered a small runabout which rose and took off heading in the direction of the great Valley of the Mariners. Devcon smirked as he watched their gear being loaded into a larger vehicle. "It might be a bit crowded," he said with a chuckle.

"The more the merrier," Smokescreen said as several concept cars raced their direction. All of them but one transformed, then took boxes from the grocery store out of the one. He transformed, then watched as the others loaded up. "Did you bring my brand?" Smokescreen asked.

"We did," Sandstorm said with a grin. "We even brought food."

Hercy snorted. "Waste of good room," he said to general hilarity all around. They then turned to load up. Their vessel took off too.

-0-At the Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked through the bridge with Flint, laughing and joking in great spirits for the weekend ahead. It would be a short trip to The Sporting Gear Store who would have to restock their inventory with their order in servo. Gin-see would cheerfully give them the spiel … "We hope to get your opinions because our customers are our greatest critics and support for improvements."

Alor hugged her, then took their gear in servo. "We will, sweetie. Have a great weekend. We're going camping with our grand sparklings in the Valles."

"Oh, how fun!" Gin-see said as the store employees gathered around her. "Take care."

"We will," Blackjack said as they turned to leave for the airport.

Gin-see grinned, then looked at the others. "Camping in the Valles. That sounds like fun."

They all agreed that would be an **AWESOME** way to spend weekend.

They would.

-0-In Sciences

"Did you hear? Optimus is going camping in the Valles. Apparently, Ratchet got Prowl's goat." Wheeljack grinned, then waited.

Perceptor looked up from his calculations with a strange expression. "Why would Ratchet want Prowl's goat? I had no idea he had gotten a Terran ungulate for a pet."

Wheeljack stifled a loud guffaw, then sat down across from Perceptor. "How about going camping, Percy? We can bring fireworks to the show. We can test that new stuff you formulated. The Festival of Primus is in four decaorns after all."

Perceptor stared at Wheeljack a moment parsing his sanity. "Bivouacking? You would do that by choice?"

"Yes," Wheeljack said with a nod.

Perceptor who adored him, who would do anything that Wheeljack wanted no matter what he wanted himself nodded back. "All right."

Wheeljack who knew Perceptor would do anything he wanted because he loved him that much found himself doubly loving the elegant mech with a big spark. "Okay. Let's get this organized."

They did.

They also missed completely an eerie parallel in their relationship. Another pair were wired the same way. Whatever Ironhide wanted Ratchet would do. Ironhide loved Ratchet even more than he thought possible because he knew that Ratchet would.

PvWJ meet IvR.

-0-Elita, Jetta and Arcee

They sat down at the central table a bit on the peeved side. They needed signatures from Prowl and/or Prime for sign offs on construction and were told that they were going 'camping'.

Voluntary bivouac.

"It has to be some more of Ratchet's voodoo," Elita said with a grin as Mirage, Blaster and Jazz joined them.

"What is?" Blaster asked.

"Camping in the Valles with infants," Jetta said with a grin.

"Sounds like fun."

Everyone glanced at Jazz who grinned. "Sounds like fun. Why not join them? Eating out under the stars, campfires, booze."

"Who wouldn't want to do that?" Elita asked to no one in general.

"Magnus,"Arcee said as she paused a moment. Her smile widened. "I think I'm going camping with Magnus."

"Magnus agreed?" Elita asked withe surprise.

"I have my ways," Arcee said smugly.

"I can imagine," Jazz said to great mocking laughter. "Let's all go. I got nothing this weekend."

Mirage looked at Jazz like he had grown a horn in the middle of his forehead. "Truly?"

"Truly," Jazz said rising. "Last one there is a targ." He turned and hustled for the door. The rest were hot on his heels in pursuit.

-0-At the airfield

Blackjack transformed after being unloaded, then walked to a runabout with gear in servo just like Alor and Flint. They began to load up a swift runabout with the company name that managed them, 'Autobot City Taxi Service' painted in silver letters on the white body of the vessel. It had an Autobrand, the Emblem of the Primes and Cybertron in a row at the end of the company name. There were several hundred of them parked in the vast lot next to this, the private civilian airfield of the colony. Nearby, there were lines and lines of private craft, most of them made by the Autobot City Private Shuttle Club of which Roadie was a member.

They closed the hatch, then climbed in. It would be short trip to the Valles under the sure servos of Alor of Iacon. He would sing with happiness all the way there. Blackjack and Flint would join him.

-0-At the scene of the crime

Ratchet set the runabout down. Behind him winched into their seats, Hero, Orion, Praxus, Sunspot and Spot sat excitedly chattering. Ironhide sat with Prowler in his arms as Ratchet settled the ship in the parking lot of the Valles Campground of Mars, a maintained facility with amenities and younglings studying naturalism at the University running it. They lived in a nice house nearby and supervised campers as they came in. This was the first and most popular campground on Mars which now numbered 14 carefully chosen sites. It was the place where Prime and Ironhide made their first steps into the outdoor life with infants. Now it was groomed, organized and that side of awesome.

It had a set aside space of big toys and swings for infants and a discreetly placed public wash rack.

Bivouac, my aft.

Ratchet walked back to the runabout with the number of their campsite. The younglings were happy to see them as they expected a flood for the weekend. They were among the first so they got a spectacular campsite on a rise nearby. "We're good to go. Why don't you carry this stuff up there and I'll watch the infants?" Ratchet suggested as he took Prowler into his arms.

As they bantered about that another shuttle came in for a landing. It was Prime and Co. It settled, then everyone climbed out including Prowl who was holding Sojourner in a blanket. He walked to Ratchet with a grin. "So … you're here."

"We are," Ratchet said with a grin. He turned, then helped the infants out of his vessel because they saw the Primes and wanted out too. They danced like maniacs a moment, then all turned to look up at the adults. Ratchet snorted. "Sunspot and you little mechs, why don't you help your atars take things to the campsite. We will help but we have the babies."

"Stash them in your carry holds, slaggers," Ironhide said as he began to take things out. "What the frag have you got in these bags? Anvils?"

Ratchet snorted. "Big femme."

They began to unload two runabouts with infants standing around them begging to help. When they finally loaded Ironhide and Prime, they turned to walk to the campsite up the hill, a trail of sparklings following like baby ducks.

Orion carried a cup, Praxus two spoons. Rambler, T-Bar, Sunspot and Spirit carried small bags of food. Ratchet carried a gear bag in one servo while holding Prowler. Prowl carried Sojourner and their camp stove. "I told my genitors to come and Optimus's. I hope they do. Even if its just for a few joors, they should come."

"I told Alor and my ada. Expect a full on invasion," Ratchet said with a grin as they ambled ever upward behind the heavily laden ahead of them.

He would have no idea.

-0-TBC June 1, 2014 **edited 6-12-14**

More to come tonight I think unless the lights go out. :D:D:D


	45. Chapter 45

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 45)

-0-Around the world in eighty daze

"I heard that Optimus and Prowl are taking the family camping." Everyone paused in the science habitat to stare at Will Lennox who just arrived from N.E.S.T. nearby. He grinned. "Yes. They camp out."

"Wow. When you think you can't love them more than you do, they do things like this," Cindy Teasdale, a NASA employee attached to the human permanent habitat project with her twin, Lola shook her head. "Where are they?"

"At Campground One in the Valles," Will replied as he grabbed a sandwich off the plate in the middle of the table. A cold beer complimented it amazingly. "It would seem Ratchet goaded Prowl into going. They have a sort of competition on some things I'm told. But that isn't the best part."

"You don't find giant robots camping out in a public campground awesome enough?" Mikaela asked with a grin.

"It seems that everyone and their targ is going too. I went into the dojo to shoot the shit and no one was there. I asked the kid who keeps the place neat and he said that most of the bots are going to the Valles to go camping with Ironhide, Ratchet, Prime and Prowl," Will said. "It looks like the kind of party you dream of is taking shape out there."

Lola rose to walk to the comm station nearby. Sitting, she called up a number. "Hello, this is Bluestreak. We're camping. If you really need us call Ops Center and they will forward the call. Leave a message otherwise. Bye!" Bluestreak's face faded to a message file. **"BLUESTREAK! HOW CAN YOU GO CAMPING AND NOT TAKE ME!?"** She signed off her name, then turned to the others. "I bet every bot in town is going there. Where is this campground? I want to go."

They all turned to a nearby computer and began to search for the campground where the party was going to happen.

Even Glenn Morshower.

-0-At the place of camp-age

They set down their loads, taking from the infants their share of the stuff brought upward. Looking around, they surveyed their space. It was immaculate, ringed with rocks to show their borders and afforded a spectacular view. Prime grinned. "I will set up the tents."

"I bet you will, sparkling," Ironhide said with a grin. He reached into his bag, then tossed the tents to Optimus who caught them with undisguised delight.

Everyone glanced at each other, then the giant mechanism who tapped the code release of the tent package in his servo. It immediately inflated, flew upward, then came back down landing on Orion with a soft whoosh. Ratchet grabbed it pulling it up. Orion was flat on his back staring upward at the sky. Everyone leaned in. He smiled brilliantly. Sunspot rescued him. Everyone looked at Prime who grinned sheepishly.

"I can see why you like that, sparkling," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"**DO IT AGAIN!**" -every sparkling present including the tall ones.

One after another, one by one, the tents were inflated, flew upward, then landed. Prowl and Ratchet took them putting them in a neat line around the edges of their large space, then they staked themselves down automatically. "I like these," Sunspot said with a grin.

"I get to deflate them. That is an order," Optimus said. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged. "It's funny."

Prowl snorted, then reached into bags pulling out tiny deflated sleeping bags. Tossing them into the tent they belonged in, he turned to watch as camp stoves were set up. Orion was helpful in that he wasn't at all but not wanting to dampen his sense of 'helpfulness' he was only pulled out of the way like **ALL THE TIME.**

"Okay, Ratchet. Turn them on," Ironhide said with a smirk on his face.

Ratchet looked at him, then walked to the two sitting side-by-side. Reaching down, he switched them both on. "Like that, Only One?" Ratchet asked with a voice dripping with fake innocence. He had heard the story and figured it out in the locker room in the basement of their building. His ada didn't raise no fools.

Ironhide looked at him, the camp stoves, Optimus bent over laughing, Orion gathering stones to plug them up with, his servos, Ratchet …

-0-On the way

They swept in, then landed taking their number from the park attendant. It would be next to Primes', the pattern of settlement going outward from the settled areas to the edges of the park. Of course, you could be anti-social and request a secluded campsite right away but who was that fragged?

Sunstreaker walked back to the shuttle in the parking lot, then helped get the infants out of the runabout.

Bluestreak was already organizing things, piling Sideswipe with bags and the like until he could barely see anything. When Sunstreaker arrived, Blue put the last on him then surveyed his kingdom. "I'll get the infants. You follow me."

"Where? I can't see a thing, Blue," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"Come on," Blue said as he picked up the twins, then Kaon. "We're going camping!" he said cheerfully, then set off looking for campsite number 2.

"Keep talking, Babe," Sunstreaker said as Bob and Dawg followed him. "I'll know which way to go."

With banter and snark, they made their way up the winding trail to campsites 1 and 2.

-0-Hi-ho, hi-ho, its off our rockers we go!

**"HEY! ADA! LOOK WHO IS HERE!"** Sunspot said as he looked down the trail.

Kaon was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, smiling to beat the band as he zeroed in on Sunspot. They came together in a hug followed by the twinnies who were running as fast as tiny mites could. Everyone paused to hug and kiss them, passing them around before putting them down on the ground.

"Help here," Sideswipe said behind a mountain of stuff in his arms. It was taken, then placed in the space next to them which was on the same shelf. There were about fifteen more campsites on the shelf before it went down a short terrace to about fifteen more. It spread out for some distance some of it disappearing around the bend of the hillside.

"Great view," Sideswipe said as he looked around. "I guess we have to set up."

"I get to set up the tents," Optimus said with a big grin.

"Yes, let the sparkling do that," Ironhide said as he glowered at the camp stoves. "Let Ratchet turn on your camp stove, the slagging know-it-all."

General hoo-hah greeted that as they watched the First Disciple of Primus activate the tents. They bounced but were retrieved and set up. That was when the grandgenitors arrived.

**"OTHER ADA!"** Orion shouted as he stared down slope at the parking lot where ships were beginning to land. He turned and with his short little legs began to run for the road that led downward. Ratchet followed him, picking Orion up halfway down when he ran out of steam. By the time they reached the first set of shuttles with his family on board, the shuttles with Blackjack's party had reached them too.

"Ratchet, this is pretty desolate," Ravel said looking around as he got out. "I've never seen this kind of thing before," he said as he looked out at the massive canyon that ran in both directions to the horizons and beyond.

"Good. Learn something new every orn," Ratchet said as Alor walked to him liberating Orion.

"We just got in. I'll let Blackjack and Flint get the baggage. Why don't we go see what camp looks like Ravie?" Alor asked as he led the way.

Ratchet helped with the baggage and soon Blackjack, Tie Down, Appa Ratchet providing mostly moral support, Kestrel, Tagg laughing with Flint and Ratchet headed back upward toward their camp and campsites 3 and 4. They were right next to campsite 1 and 2. Things were looking up. As they were toiling upward the runabout bearing Drift and Springer landed in the parking lot. They would be campsite 5.

"Look at that. A pack train," Drift said with a chuckle. They stepped out of their vessel. As Springer checked in Drift got their gear waiting for Springer to join him. It was beautiful all around them and he found himself truly looking forward to downtime with the fam.

They turned to go up the trail snarking and laughing as they rose to the occasion. Literally. Little tykes and dogs ran down the trail to check them out, then were carried along with gear bags to the top where they were gently placed on the ground.

"Look what the targs dragged in. Do you have tents? Check in with the big sparkling if you do," Ratchet said nodding to Optimus who was sitting in a camp chair relaxing with a beer. He reached into a cooler tossing them both an ice cold brew. "Put your tents right there and I'll get to them."

Springer laughed. They took their gear to the proper campsite and tossed it down, returning to the melange of bots standing around two blazing camp stoves. As they did more ships began to land.

-0-Nearby in the parking lot

Magnus grudgingly got out of his officially allotted runabout, the one that said 'City Manager of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars' on the doors. Arcee climbed out, stretched, then grinned at him. "I feel better already," she said as Elita and Jetta climbed out too.

"I'm glad you do, Arcee," Magnus said in his typically dour manner.

"Relax, Magnus," Jetta said as he began to gather up their gear. "This is going to be fun."

"I don't know. I think he's constitutionally unable to have fun," Arcee said winking at the big red and black mech.

Magnus looked at her sourly. "I know how to have fun."

"Then show me," Arcee said tossing him a gear bag. They unloaded, then began to trek to the campsite that was granted to them when Elita checked in.

Ratchet was organizing his site when Magnus and Company appeared on the road that bordered and led to all the campsites from the main trail. **"ARCEE! WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

Arcee laughed, then paused. "You didn't think you and Ironhide were going away to frag like cyber bunnies without us did you?"

Ratchet laughed, then glanced at his scandalized ada. "Nope. Welcome aboard. I see you brought Smiley with you."

"That's **MY MECH** you're talking about there," Arcee said with a big smile.

It was at that moment a very big shuttle landed at the parking lot below. They all paused to look as it began to empty out. "A clown car has arrived, Ironhide. Look. A clown car."

It appeared that it would never empty but then it did. Ratchet laughed uproariously. He looked at Prime. "They can't let Mom and Dad go away without coming."

"Who is it?" Optimus asked as he sipped his beer, surveyed the growing pile of tents and held his daughter. He was one happy mech.

"Well, I see Hercy and Kup. Devcon is here. Smokescreen and Dev. That's Hot Rod and Smokey. This should be interesting. I suppose Dev will recharge between Smokey and Hot Rod. Jolt, Sandstorm … First Aid and Bee … oh my. My personal favorite. Cliffjumper," Ratchet recited.

Enormous groans met with enormous laughter greeted that news as more shuttles were seen coming in for a landing. "It gets better," Ratchet said as he moved closer to the edge of the mesa. "I see Terradive and Roto. Maybe they can give you some tips, Ironhide since you abandoned them for home school."

Ironhide blanched, giving Ratchet the evil optic. "Frag that, old mech. I'm doing good. Just ask Prowler circle and square."

"I will," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I see … oh Primus. Breakdown and Knockout. He brought Knockout with him, the slagger."

"Serves you right," Ironhide said with a grin as he sat in a camp chair and popped a brew.

Two more ships landed while another waited. One of them appeared to have several members of The Sports Gear Store employees.

"We can give them intel on their stuff face-to-face," Sideswipe said as he planted a camp chair around the two camp stoves and joined a growing number of mechs for a beer.

"I see Blaster, Revet, their sparkling and Roadie," Ratchet said as more mechs stepped out of ships. "Oh frag. Jazz, Mirage … Wheeljack! Wheeljack and Perceptor! Percy is here!"

All of them leaned forward to look, then Sunspot smiled up at his ada. "I'll go help them. They might need it and they might get lost." He turned with the little mechs in tow heading downward to help.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Optimus said with an enormous grin. Two more tents were tossed on his growing pile. When he finished his beer, he would spend the next few breems showing everyone how to open a tent. It would be hilarious.

-0-TBC June 1, 2014


	46. Chapter 46

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 46)

-0-On the trail

They walked up arms filled with gear, slag flying right and left. Blaster and Revet walked with their son, 'Vette, Uncle Roadie following. Jazz and Mirage came along behind as all paused before Ratchet. That mech stood with servos on hips grinning at the mob before him and the mob coming along behind. "What the frag?"

"You don't mind do you, Ratchet? It just sounded like so much fun," Revet asked in his sweet way.

"Frag no! The more the better. Prime requires you let him inflate your tents," Ratchet said nodding to the big mech lounging on a chair with his daughter while Miracle ate a cookie out of his servo.

"Sounds like a deal," Blaster said with a chuckle. They moved onward looking for their site as others followed.

"Bee! What are you and First Aid doing here? I would think since the city is empty that you would want to frag on Prowl's desk," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

A sharp jab from an elbow greeted that as Prowl walked to join him. "I see that word got around," he said with a gimlet optic.

"Nothing like a bivouac," Hercy said as he paused behind Bee and First Aid. "Clears the sinuses."

"You don't have sinuses, old mech," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Don't confuse me with logic, Ratchet," Hercy said as he nudged Bee. "Keep moving, youngling. You're holding up the parade."

They laughed moving onward as others filed by almost as if passing in review of Ratchet and Prowl.

"Ratchet, thanks for the invite," Devcon said with a smirk.

"You're welcome." He glanced at Prowl. "Did I invite them?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just collateral damage to your dementia," Prowl said as he bent down to pick up Iacon.

"Card game tonight at my tent," Smokescreen said with a smirk. They continued onward. Jolt, Sandstorm, Terradive, Roto and Cliffjumper passed by getting a load and delivering it. Soon the traffic on the trail calmed down so Ratchet turned to the campsite. Pausing, he grinned. Everyone over ten feet tall was sitting in a camp chair around the two camp stoves. They were sipping beer, talking and laughing. It was a bit strange for both he and Prowl. Most of the time when they were roughing it in the boondocks there was no family, no food half the time, certainly no beer and no infants running around babbling.

"This is a strange sight, Prowler." -Ratchet

"I hear ya." -Prowl

Pause.

"What now?" -Prowl

"Food?" -Ratchet

"Sounds good." -Prowl

Pause.

"Do you know how to cook this stuff?" -Prowl

"No. Do you?" -Ratchet

"You have to ask?" -Prowl with a sniff, the slagger

They walked forward pausing before the circle of mechs laughing and talking. Ironhide who was on his second beer heading to Feel No Pain Land glanced at Ratchet with a giant grin. Orion sitting on his lap grinned too, an eerie version of his old pa. **"OLD MECH! I'M HUNGRY! FOOD! NOW!"**

Several slaps to the helm sorted out that slag as Ratchet loomed over the seated chaos bringer. "You came that close to the edge, Ironhide. Dinner will be served. Maybe." He turned to the cliff side where the containers and gear bags were stacked. Prowl followed watching Ratchet as he began to rummage through things. Ratchet paused, then looked at the winger. "Are you going to help?" he asked.

"No."

Ratchet snorted, then continued.

"Ali, Ratchet is looking for dinner to cook. Are you afraid too?" Blackjack asked.

Ratchet paused, then cast a severe optic at the snickering chorus behind him. **"YOU** come over here and do this."

"No. You take point." Alor grinned, then picked up Uraya who stood waiting with her arms up.

"Slaggers," Ratchet said with a grin of his own. "You'll be sorry." He paused. "Let me rephrase that," he replied to a hallelujah chorus of slag. He pulled out a box marked 'corn dogs-infants' and one marked 'corn dogs-adults'. Turning, he paused at the expression on Prowl's face. "What?"

"You can't be serious," Prowl said with a sniff. Again.

"What did you bring, tight aft?" Ratchet asked as he began to open the box and arrange condiments on the top of the boxes of food for use. He looked at the bag in his hand and read the directions. "Let me see … you bend this and stuff it inside the bag. That heats it up." Ratchet took a stick from a ring that was in the box, bent it, then put it inside sealing it again. It began to get hot in his servo. He glanced at Alor, then grinned. Pulling one out, he turned and walked to Alor. "Eat this and shut up." Ratchet handed him the corn dog.

"Why, Ratchet … I do declare. What a refined mech you are indeed," Alor said taking the corn dog from his son-in-law.

"I don't know where he gets that, Alor. We raised him to be better," Ravel said casting his one and only offspring a nuclear optic even as Appa Ratchet chuckled. "And you would think he would do better. After all, we are in the company of a holy personage in our Prime."

Everyone who was grinning with a beer in their servos glanced at Optimus who was sitting with several of his own infants in his lap, a beer in his servo and a grin on his face. "Who me?" he asked.

"Yes, you. What do you want on your slagging corn dog, Messiah of our people?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"He's not eating a corn dog, Ratchet. I have all the food he's going to be eating. I made it myself before we came," Prowl sniffed with a smirk.

Ratchet looked at him, then smirked back. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes. I did. Loser."

"When, slagger? When did you have the time to make food for this jaunt when I only reminded you this morning?" Ratchet leaned in gandering at the winger with gimlet optics.

"Some of us can multitask," Prowl lied. He turned putting Iacon down on Optimus's already over crowded lap, then walked to the next campsite and the food containers there. Everyone watched him including Optimus of the Many Kids. Rummaging around, Prowl pulled out a covered dish of some sort, then walked back pulling the lid off and placing it under the container. A fork appeared out of nowhere as Prowl smugly handed it to Prime.

Optimus who was feeling a buzz already reached for the hot dish from the midst of a passel of kids. The many kids looked at Prowl, then as one looked at the dish in their Uncle/Grandpa/Father's servo. Smiling almost at once several digits reached for the contents. They were swiftly removed, the infants, not the digits. Prowl stood staring down at Optimus even as everyone else watched him too. "Well?" Prowl asked as he glanced smugly over at Ratchet.

Optimus who only wanted a quiet life looked at the dish, then Prowl, then the dish again. He dutifully took a bite, then grinned. "This is good."

"Only good?" Prowl asked.

The fork to his mouth paused, then he looked at Prowl. "Did I say good? I meant great."

Prowl grinned in spite of himself, then turned to Ratchet. "Corn dogs."

Ratchet watched Prowl walk back for more food, then looked at his sagging bag of warmed up corn dogs. Casting a caustic optic at Alor, he asked the golden question: **"HOW ARE THE FRAGGING CORN DOGS, ALOR?!"**

Alor merely nodded being too overcome to speak. And not in a good way.

Moments later …

Prowl and Company sat eating their gourmet meals of various specialty Cybertronian foods fit for a king while Ironhide worked on his fourth drooping corn dog. Mustard helped. He didn't dare say a word even though everyone around them had gone to get their own grub and it was better than his own.

Ratchet had grimly handed corn dogs to each of the infants including the big ones, Springer and Drift. They had had enough beer at the time to pronounce them **"SLAGGING GOOD, ADA!"**. Ratchet in his amusement almost forgave Ironhide who kept casting optics toward the food going down the gullet of the First Disciple of Primus. He was eating the second hot dish given him by his onliest winger, the Fragger formerly known as Prowl.

Ratchet considered the time Prowl had to gather his forces and gear coming to the conclusion that he had indeed had his food catered.

**SLAGGER!**

Sometimes it didn't pay to be right.

Most of the crowd brought their food back to their seats where it appeared that they would be remaining for the foreseeable future. Roto and Terradive were discussing some such shit with Jetta and Magnus. Ratchet didn't know what it was but he was sure it wasn't his own cuisine. They had brought something really good and were eating it without the thought to share.

Fraggers.

Sitting in his own camp chair, a wan corn dog in his servos, Ratchet made due with chips … yum … and brooded. This wasn't going well.

**"ADA!"**

Ratchet looked down at a little banded sparkling with mustard on his face and an empty stick in his little servo. "What?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"**GOOD! I LIKE THIS! GOOD THIS!"** Orion said with a giant smile.

"Ratchet leaned down kissing the infant on the helm. "Good."

Perceptor and Wheeljack were discussing the pros and cons of distilling high grade in your wash rack without losing a limb doing it with a rather tipsy Springer and a grinning Drift. It was hard to tell how drunk Drift was, he was such a zen master or some such shit. Ratchet paused, then scanned himself. He chuckled aloud. At least **HE** would know how drunk he was. They wouldn't. He sat back with a sagging corn dog secure in the knowledge that if anyone asked he would be the only one to tell anyone here in this place with any surety just how slag faced he was. \

It was almost enough.

Cliffjumper who was probably nearly at the point where he couldn't tell anyone his own name with any degree of accuracy frowned at Sandstorm. "You got that wrong, Sandy. Dead wrong."

"What?" Smokescreen asked glancing their way as he leaned against Devcon, a plate of something really great on his lap.

Devcon could cook.

Ask his grandson who was just finishing his own plate from his Ama. Hot Rod on the other servo had begged a corn dog from Ratchet and made due.

Devcon was still doing recon on Hot Rod it would seem.

Cliffjumper looked at Smokescreen for a moment until the three he saw melded back into one. "Bey. I'm not in the next movie. Fragger doesn't have a clue. I'm slagging interesting."

Ravel who paused in mid bite looked at the cocky little drunk. "I think you were wonderful in that other show, Cliffjumper," he said sweetly. And innocently.

"Oh slag," Ironhide said as he looked at Cliff. "Here we go."

"Cliff," Springer said looking down the row at the red mini-con getting ready to throw a rod and a fit.

Everyone looked at Cliffjumper.

"What?" Cliffjumper said pausing in his wind up to look down the row at Springer.

Everyone looked at Springer.

"If you go off on a rant about movies or teevee, I will drag you out to the cliff side and bury you up to your neck in the ground," Springer said with a grin.

Everyone looked at Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper looked at Springer with apoplexy on his face. **"DID YOU SEE THE MOVIE THING ON INTRACOMM? OPTIMUS PRIME RIDING A DRAGON!"**

"I think that was Grimlock, Cliff," Devcon offered helpfully.

"**GRIMLOCK LOOKS BETTER THAN THAT AND GRIMLOCK WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE RIDE ON HIS AFT!"** Cliff said as he turned to look at Optimus. **"YOU WOULD NEVER RIDE ON GRIMLOCK'S BACK! RIGHT!?"**

Optimus who paused his fork *that* close to his mouth grinned. "I think I looked pretty good, Cliff."

"You did," Prowl said as he poured himself more of the good stuff that he brought. "But then, you always look good."

Optimus grinned at his onliest only one, then looked at Cliffjumper. "Outranked again, Cliff," he said to the loud raucous approval of everyone there and three campsites way down the hillside who didn't know exactly why they were applauding too. They just saw a mini con up topside getting his aft kicked and concurred out of principle.

Good enough reason.

The sun was setting on the curve of Mount Olympus but the party was only just getting started.

-0-TBC June 2, 2014

NOTE: For those in other countries, a corn dog is a sausage/wiener that is spitted on a stick, dipped in a corn meal batter, then deep fried. You put things like mustard or ketchup on then (or not) and eat them. YUM! :D:D:D


	47. Chapter 47

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 47)

-0-At the scene of the crime

They sat around the campfire stoves eating dinner as the sun began to set in earnest. Stars filled the sky along with ship's lights and space arrays, something that the Cybertronians could see with their optics from the ground. Some of them saw more than one of each orbiting over head.

Infants sat on laps chewing on cookies decked out in their hats and jackets. It was getting cold.

Ironhide who had salved his disappointment in the grub with beer was feeling no pain. Neither was anyone else. Cliffjumper who had been buried in an avalanche of scorn and derision sat with a pout as a prelude to screaming as the mechs began to tell tales.

Ratchet sat with Praxus who was watching everyone with bright optics. Spot was with Sunspot who was sitting on Sideswipe's lap listening with a big grin **TO (HIS) MY BROTHERS!** Dawg and Bob lay in a pile near Sunstreaker who was trading insults with Cliffjumper who was getting his second wind.

"You mini-cons need to get a grip. You're short and you have pop guns. You can't go toe-to-toe with us," Sunstreaker said for the eleventy zillionth time.

Cliff who was lacking in self awareness even when sober turned to the big Lambo. "You fraggers think you can best me? You think because you're taller you're better?"

Sunstreaker considered what Cliff said, then nodded. "Yeah."

Optimus who had had a very satisfying dinner had thrown caution to the wind and was sipping on his fourth beer, a special brand he liked from Vos.

Everyone liked beer from Vos. Those fraggers knew how to get drunk fast.

Cliffjumper stood up, an act that even then didn't bring him to eye level with Sunstreaker who was sitting down. "Frag you, Sunny."

It got quiet fast even if it didn't get more sober. Prowl who was sober in spite of himself glanced at Prime who was grinning. Prowl who noted the contentment on the handsome face of the light of his life glanced at Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker. Then he sat back with his own beer resolved to try to get drunker.

"You're not my type, shortie," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Wheeljack snorted, then laughed aloud. Cliff turned to him with fury. "What are you laughing at jug ears?" he said sharply.

Everyone blinked, then considered Wheeljack's rare and exceedingly attractive (to Cybertronian tastes) audial finials. Then they watched as Perceptor stood rather tipsily, his feathers so ruffled that they flew up his aft and gathered at the top of his helm. "What did you just call him, Cliffjumper?"

"Jug ears, you calculator, you," Cliff said as he geared up to kick (get his) aft (kicked).

It became completely still as everyone watched Percy quiver, Cliffjumper exult and Sunstreaker flex his neck. All in all, it wasn't looking good.

For Cliffjumper.

"You know, Cliff, if you just apologize to Wheeljack most of this will go away," Drift said as he sat forward in his chair. As he did Springer's servo slipped down his back and landed on his aft. Glancing at Springer, he grinned.

As he did Cliff finally found Drift where he sat through the haze of his rage and beer. "Frag you, Drift. Take your Circle slag and cram it."

Sunstreaker grinned slightly, Perceptor flexed his fingers in agitation, Drift smirked at Cliff and Springer frowned deeply. "What did you tell my bond, fragger?"

"I told him to cram it, Springer. And what kind of name is Springer? Care to tell us?" Cliff said with a sense of (delusion) triumph that he had managed to piss off four massive bots in under a minute.

It was a mini-con (new) world record.

"I don't think I like your tone, shortie," Springer said. "If I wasn't so drunk I would come over to you and commit a homicide for the good of the order."

Optimus shorted, then laughed. "For the good of the order," he said with a chuckle.

Prowl took his beer away.

He didn't notice.

"I like the idea of burying him up to his neck in the ground," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Why stop there?" Sideswipe asked.

Cliff turned to the group, then focused his irrational death wish on Sideswipe. "You can try, slagger. I will stomp your-"

"Toe?" Sideswipe cut in with a grin.

Optimus snorted, then laughed again. "His toe." He grinned.

Yes, he was that blotto.

Ratchet watched the fun fully aware that the shuttles carried medical kits for any kind of emergency including a grand melee on Cliffjumper's aft. "Ironhide, you better give an order or something because I think Cliff is trying to commit suicide."

"Stop, Cliffjumper," Ironhide said in a soft voice. "Stop."

Ratchet snorted, then looked at the mechs staring at them. "I tried."

Cliff looked at all of them. "You think height means something? I'm as tough as any of you. You don't scare me."

"Too bad, Cliff," Sunstreaker said. "Because** I** scare me."

"You aren't so tough. I could kick your aft. I could kick all of you in the aft," Cliff said.

"Someone get this mech a ladder," Wheeljack said. Perceptor glanced at Wheeljack, then laughed aloud.

Cliff stared up at Perceptor. "You're a coward who hides behind the lines where it's safe."

Everyone paused, then looked at Wheeljack who was lit like a roman candle. He began to rise but was halted by Perceptor's servo on his shoulder. They looked at each other a moment, then Perceptor turned to a wary waiting Cliffjumper.

Then he kicked Cliff in the cod piece.

Cliffjumper lifted up, then flew over the side of the mesa rolling down the hillside to the next terrace about six feet below. He rolled further until he landed inside the tent that was being used by Bumblebee and First Aid. It was silent a moment, then everyone looked at Perceptor.

"Nice punt," Smokey said with the lack of sense that all youth have at the moment of their life when fragging and fighting were priority number one above all else.

Well, maybe not above his Amma's pie **BUT CLOSE!**

They all looked at Smokey, then Percy. "Nice punt." -everyone

Perceptor who was unnerved by his moment of connection with Cliff's codpiece looked unsettled. "Well … I **was** a Wrecker after all."

"And a slagging fine one at that," Kup said nodding as he sat next to Hercy who held their bottle. "Mech knows how to slagging fight."

A round of applause and a hearty 'hear, hear' greeted that as Perceptor sat, Wheeljack's servo resting on his arm gently. It would take a couple of beers and a wine spritzer to settle his nerves.

"Mini-cons," Sunstreaker said with disgust. "Fraggers. Know your fragging limitations.

"Bee **has** no limitations," First Aid said coldly.

Bumblebee who was smirking through the whole business of Cliffjumper's aft leaned in toward First Aid who slipped an arm around his mini-con shoulders nodded. "I couldn't have said it better."

At that moment Cliffjumper re-appeared climbing up the embankment. Perceptor sat forward staring daggers at Cliff as Wheeljack grinned. "Did you come back for more?" he asked.

"Frag you, Perceptor. Frag you Sunny, Sideswipe, Springer, Drift, Wheeljack … did I leave anyone out?" he asked with typical mini-con ballseyness.

"Your mother?" Drift suggested helpfully.

Cliff's reply died in a blizzard of laughter and sneering.

"You think you're so tough? Show me," Cliff said rounding on Drift.

"How?" -Drift

"Arm wrestle me." -Cliff

(grin) "Okay." -Drift

A suitable rock was found, then brought to the circle (of light) and placed on the ground. Drift stood watching as Cliff knelt, then rested his elbow on the rock. Drift knelt and did the same clasping servos with Cliffjumper.

"Kick his aft, baby," Springer said with a smirk.

Drift glanced backward with a grin. "Baby?"

"I saw it in a movie," Springer said with a smirk.

"Ah," Drift said.

Wheeljack leaned slightly forward. "On your mark … get set … stop."

Everyone paused as Orion walked up to stand too close to the kill radius of the contest. He wore a hat like a pineapple with the tuft of leaves on the top. His little jacket was green for the bush they grew out of. (Another sartorial success a la atar.)

Sunstreaker plucked the imp out of the line of fire, then Wheeljack began to count again. "On your mark … get set … go!"

Drift powered up, bent Cliffjumper over onto his helm, then let him roll down the hillside again. Everyone leaned over to watch him as he rolled into Bee and Aid's tent once more.

"I think you earned double points on that move, Drift," Springer said. "You are the winner and still champion."

Drift sat down in his chair again, then grinned. "I couldn't have done it without help from all of you, the little people."

Abuse greeted that even as Cliff clambered back up the hillside ostensibly looking for some more of his own. Swaying, he glared at Drift. Then he spared some for Sunstreaker. "How about you, slagger. Think you're mech enough?"

"And then some, fragger." Sunny stood handing Orion off to Springer. Both knelt, then clasped servos. They one, two, three-d it, then Cliff flew down the hill once more. Sunny stood, then walked to his chair to sit. "I would check your sleeping bag, Bee. You and Aid may have a threesome tonight at this rate."

Riotous laughter greeted that along with a number of suggestions that weren't suitable for infant audials. A few slaps on the helm and kick or two took care of that.

Ratchet looked at Ironhide who was grinning. "You want more to eat?"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then shook his helm. "I'm full."

"Of slag," Ratchet said. "You do know that Prowler catered his food." Ratchet turned to look at Prowl who was watching him with wary optics. "Cheater. You cheat. You always cheat."

"Prove it." Prowl smirked smugly. "Prove your accusations, Loser."

"You tell him, Prowl," Optimus said with a grin. He wasn't as drunk as they thought. He was after all **OPTIMUS FREAKING PRIME** but he felt no pain and was as relaxed as he had known in a long time.

Prowl looked at him, then grinned. He turned a smug gaze on Ratchet. "So saith the Messiah of his people."

Ratchet leaned forward fixing Prowl with a cool gaze. "Arm wrestle me."

"I would but you outweigh me by half a mountainside," Prowl said with a grin.

Ratchet snorted, then sat back. "Prowl is a sissy. You don't want to arm wrestle me because you would lose. Loser."

"I would wrestle you but I don't want to muss my finish. I have an image to maintain as S.I.C. of the armed forces and bond to the Prime of Cybertron." He leaned forward with a smirk. "The whole enchilada."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed out loud. "Smug slagger. I am bond of the one and only Ironhide, Chaos Bringer of the Autobot Armed Forces and head wrangler of multiple shorties." Ratchet leaned in again. "We have more than you. Count them." Ratchet paused to consider how many, then sat back smugly. "I have so many I can't count them all."

"I will, Ada," Sunspot said cheerfully. He jumped down from Sideswipe's lap, then began. "One is Springer. Two is Sunstreaker, three, Sideswipe. I am four. Orion is five, Praxus is six, Hero is seven and Prowler is eight." The last two were sleeping in the holds of their grandadas. He turned and smiled brilliantly. "Eight. See?"

"I do," Ratchet said with a grin as Sideswipe pulled him back on his lap and adjusted his hat. "What a fine mathematician you are, son."

"Well, I have a number of younglings myself. "There is Rambler, T-Bar, Spirit, Miracle and Sojourner. All of them are led by Bluestreak. Top that, slagger." He paused to count. "We have … six."

"We have two more." -Ratchet

"Just because you can't say no doesn't make you the better mech." -Prowl

"This is great," Optimus said chuckling. He sat up and slid his daughter into his hold, then sat back. "Continue. I am entertained."

Ratchet and Prowl sat back with a grin. As they did Cliffjumper clambered back up the hillside again. "Fraggers. Who is next?"

"What about you, Sunspot? Or maybe he can wrestle Bob," Sideswipe said as Devcon snorted.

"Wrestle the insect, Cliff," Devcon said.

"You think I can't beat him?" Cliff said turning to the smirking bounty hunter and Autobot Commander.

"No. I don't think you can," Dev said.

Sunstreaker sat up sharply, but Dev shook his helm slightly. Sunny paused, then sat back. "Yeah. Wrestle the insect, Cliff. Show us your tiny skills."

Cliff swung around glaring at Sunstreaker. He raised his fists and as he did he was knocked to the ground. On his back hissing and bouncing was Bob the Insecticon. He had seen Cliff in a threatening posture, then acted out of instinct to protect the one who he considered his ada. He ran forward, then jumped on Cliff's back knocking him to the ground. Jumping on him, hissing in a fearful manner, he was trying his best to protect Sunstreaker. He wasn't old enough to harm Cliff but he was trying.

Sunny pulled Bob into his lap with a grin. Glancing at Devon, he sat back patting Bob. "You knew he would do that?"

Dev nodded. "He's a small thing, a baby but he considered you the parent and tried to save you. They're loyal at any age."

Sunstreaker nodded hugging Bob tightly. Looking at Cliff who sat on the ground counting the birdies flying around his helm, Sunstreaker grinned. "Wanna arm wrestle? Its been a while since you were in Bee's tent."

"Frag you, Sunstr-"

That was as far as he got before he was tossed over the cliff side to roll into Bee and First Aid's tent. It would take a while before he could find the marbles in his skull to coordinate crawling out once more.

-0-TBC June 3, 2014 edited **6-4-14**

NOTE: For foreign readers … marbles in this context means brains.

MY SPELL CHECKER HATES ME! LOL! I have ironed out the kinks ... latter instead of ladder. sheesh ... :D:D:D:D:D


	48. Chapter 48

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 48)

-0-Out there

He stood for a moment chair in servo, then brazened his way forward putting it down behind Ratchet. He sat, then waited aware of their optics upon him. Ratchet turned in his seat, then grinned. "I wondered when you would come up."

Breakdown nodded. "I was wondering what Cliffjumper was doing rolling down the hill." He grinned. "It was funny."

Ratchet laughed. "It's always funny."

Standing nearby with a chair in his own servos, Knockout looked at the group which had relaxed a bit when Ratchet laughed. Breakdown had some cockeyed notion of joining them for the chat and beer. Frag that he thought. Ratchet then turned again spotting Knockout. "Are you coming or do we have to roll you down the hill too?"

Knockout frowned slightly. "What a gracious welcome," he said as he put his chair down next to Breakdown. He sat glancing at the group rather nervously.

"Whiner," Ratchet said with a grin.

Knockout frowned again. "As I was saying ..."

Breakdown smirked, then looked at Cliffjumper who was sitting in his chair nursing a beer. "That was hilarious, Cliff. Reminded me of old times." As he remarked, Blaster and his crew arrived with their chairs. Parking them, he sat with a grin. "I came for the floor show and brought the fam. I hope you don't mine."

"We don't," Optimus said as he popped another beer. "The more then merrier. Where's Jazz?"

"Coming. We heard that you brought fireworks, Wheeljack," Blaster said as Mirage and Jazz appeared on the trail. They paused parking themselves next to Blaster.

"We did," Perceptor said. "We want to try out some new formulations for the Festival."

"That's coming in what? Four decaorns?" Elita asked as she shifted a little to make more room for Revet. "Where's that beautiful baby?" she asked.

"Blaster has him in his hold," Revet said grinning at Prime who grinned back. "You look happy."

"I am," Optimus said sweetly. "I am enjoying myself. I do not know if you lot understand how funny you are."

Grins and guffaws met that, then Sunstreaker put Bob on the ground. He huggled against Dawg, his optics never leaving Cliffjumper. "I do."

Scorn greeted that, then Sideswipe considered Breakdown. "I can't tell you how many times I had you in my sights and slag happened. You owe one to Primus."

Breakdown nodded. "I remember you. That skate thing you two have is pretty sharp."

"It is," Sunstreaker said. "A modification from back in the orn. What do you think when you see Bulkhead now? I know you two had a thing."

Breakdown shrugged. "Not much. That part is over."

"The oath has broken up a lot of fun stuff," Jazz said with a grin. "I would have loved to see you and Bulkhead slag it out."

Breakdown nodded. "You and me both."

"I would love to see you and Bulkhead in a foot race at the track when it opens," Jetta said with a grin. "The biggest slow speed race in Cybertronian history."

Laughter greeted that, then Smokescreen glanced at Prime. "You going to open the track? Put a little Matrix mojo on it?"

Prime shrugged slightly, then glanced at Prowl. "Am I going to open that?"

Prowl nodded like the prim schoolmarm that he was. "Of course. You are the Prime."

"Good. When I lay down a bet touch me or something. I could use the luck," Smokescreen said with a grin.

"Bet on Blurr. You won't lose," Devcon said with a smirk.

"Can we join you?" a voice asked in the darkness nearby. Roto and Terradive walked into the light circle with chairs.

"Sure," Prime said with a big grin. "What's a few hundred more? Do you know any jokes?"

Terradive grinned. "None that are funny," he said as the two parked themselves.

Kestrel looked at his son as he sat sprawled in the chair, then grinned. "You are going to have a hangover in the morning, son."

"I know," Optimus replied. "Ratchet has the cure." He looked at Ratchet. "You did bring it, right?"

"Several gallons," Ratchet said to general merriment.

Ravel looked at his son, then shook his helm. "You went to medical school for that?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm a lifesaver the morning after. Ask Prowl," Ratchet said with a smirk. / … three … two …/

"What does he mean, Prowl?" Ravel asked sweetly.

Every optic in the group turned to Prowl who paused a beer halfway to its destination. He blinked, then glared at Ratchet. "I am sure I don't know what you mean and there is doctor-patient privilege anyway."

"Do you mean the time you, Wheeljack and Ironhide got slag faced on the floor in 'Jack's lab on Diego?" Optimus asked with a grin.

Prowl looked at Optimus with much aghast-ment. So did Miler. Venture was smirking at the idea of his uptight son getting slag faced at all let alone with witnesses. Magnus looked at Prowl like he had grown horns because he had never seen Prowl slag faced in all their working relationship. Given that, Magnus had never been around Prowl off duty because he never thought Prowl had a private life even when he was shagging Sentinel which he wasn't at the time though Magnus like everyone else thought shagging Sentinel came with the job. Then again, Magnus would know because he had no private life either until Arcee set her optics on his rather shapely aft and chased him down like a heat seeking missile of love. Of course, that had been a surprise to everyone but the other femmes in the commando squad since they knew Arcee kept a picture of Magnus in her personal files along with those snaps she had gotten of him taking a shower under a waterfall on that planet, Keo something or other after an extended firefight with nomadic scrap hunters.

Those guys.

That didn't account for Jetta who despite a lot of torment over the course of the Fall still believed that there was good in everyone, Smokescreen who wouldn't have laid a dime on any bond for Magnus in this or any other life because he was such a sour puss as well as Venture who was proud of his son for allowing the possibility that slag faced could be a word in his rather extensive vocabulary. Of course, being a nice former high caste from a good but prim family, he wouldn't know about all the other times that Prowl had tied one on including that time he was cruising for trouble just out of Intermediate school and just before University where he was sort of hot for motorcycle guys with nice afts. There were a few remarkable moments in alleys near the stadium that Venture didn't know about either and never would.

Thankfully.

They were safely firewalled away in the deepest darkest part of Prowl's processor stem and would stay there forever filed under 'patterns for afghans, Amish'.

Of course if push came to shove there was a 'quilt' file … ***cough*** … in Prime's processor stem that contained every memory Prime had of bending Springer over a rock/bent steel/shuttle cowling/dirt pile on any number of planets whose names usually ended in roman numerals. Those were filed away, padlocked, welded shut and generally buried deeper than an old maid's regret against the orn Prowl would ever even pretend to think they might exist.

Like that.

Where were we? Oh right. Prowl got slag faced with Ironhide and Wheeljack.

"I have nothing to say about that or any other rumor you care to bring up," Prowl said with finality, then half emptied his beer bottle.

"I remember. Vaguely," Ironhide said with a grin. "Ratchet turned up my Sexy file until my codpiece nearly melted off my body."

"Whatever for?" Tagg asked around the laughter. He looked at Ratchet with new optics. "I suppose it doesn't pay to irritate a doctor."

"We were having a war," Ratchet said with a grin.

It got silent immediately. Those who mercifully were outside the Rules and Proximity of Prank Warfare glanced around themselves. "Ratchet, what does that mean? If I have to ask ..." Ravel said with a gathering smidge of disapproval on his sweet brow.

"I am sure it is one of the great inventions of our time," Appa Ratchet said as he beamed at his grandson.

His grandson beamed back.

"Let me tell you about Prank Warfare," Prowl said with a smirk as he glared at Ratchet. "These two lunatics get their knickers in a twist, then slag each other for anywhere from a few orns to decaorns until one or the other gives in. There is usually **ENORMOUS **collateral damage … usually me or my **CAREFULLY CALCULATED PLANS** before that happens."

Everyone stared at Prowl silently.

"Well?" Prowl asked as he moldered slightly in the withering gaze of the masses.

"I remember." -Everyone

"That's how you got your sparklings, right?" Kup asked with a slight grin. "Old tight aft there wouldn't give in without a fight?"

"That's right," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide with a smirk. "Old Tight Aft."

"You can't make me feel badly, Ratchet. Nothing was settled and having infants around puts pressure on a mech," Ironhide said. "Don't have a problem with infants. Just need to know they won't get fragged by Buckethead."

"He can try it," Blaster said with a cold tone. He glanced at Prowl. "Tell us about getting slag faced with 'Jack and 'Hide. What was the reason?"

Prowl looked at Blaster like he had grown another horn. That he had two already might have influenced his thinking. That is if his thinking wasn't muddled enough by beer, wine spritzers and that thing in a bag that Smokescreen had brought … Harvey Wallbangers. He still felt that one broiling away in his tanks. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You were pining away for me," Optimus asked with a beatific smile on his handsome face.

Everyone's optics turned to Prime. They missed the expression of astonishment on Prowl's handsome face as he nearly unscrewed his helm turning his gaze too.

Optimus chuckled. "We were sort of dancing around each other … me and Prowl. Good old Prowl. What a great mech you are."

"Oh frag. Cut him off now," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Prowl who was stuck in WFT! mode stared at Optimus. Optimus on the other servo merely grinned at Prowl. "You were getting slag faced because you and me were missing the point."

"What's the point, Prime?" Jazz asked to be ornery.

Prime looked at him. Prowl looked at Jazz, his numb feeling servo grasping his beer like it was a life rope, his genitors looking at their son with sheer unmitigated love, Appa Ratchet looking at Prowl who was incredibly entertaining in his incredulity, Ravel who was staring at Prime as he worried that he was going to the Pit for watching a holy man disintegrate before his very optics, Jetta who was glad, Magnus who was incredulous, Arcee, Elita, Venture, Miler and Terradive who were smiling like there was no tomorrow as Smokey boggled at the sight of** OPTIMUS FREAKING PRIME** falling head first into his beer … Hot Rod wondering how drunk he had to get Smokescreen and Devcon before fragging the peds off their only grandson because they had put their tent practically inside the one he had brought for Smokey and himself …

Like that …

The others merely gawked with enormous amusement and regard.

For Prime. For Prowl, they only had ENORMOUS amusement.

All of them but Miler and Ravel. They were too religious to watch without the willies.

Breakdown sort of felt like he was watching his genitors frag or something as he watched Optimus beam his great undying love at the slowly shriveling Prowl.

Knockout who had actually watched his genitors frag through the pin hole he drilled in their berth room wall felt like he was watching his grandgenitors frag instead.

It wasn't as much fun as the genitors, the incurable delinquent.

Everyone else held their breath including a dreamy Perceptor who kept a secret stash of Barbara Cartland romance novels in a box under the berth in the apartment.

The one he didn't tell Wheeljack about.

Wheeljack who knew about the stash and read them without telling Perceptor grinned at his bond as Percy rode the wave of romance that was gushing out of Prime at that moment. Perceptor would get a good frag later that night.

Where were we? Oh yeah. Prime gushing, Prowl gnashing, Smokescreen laying bets with Dev if Prowl would get laid tonight … Dev didn't take one. All of the others held their breath … actually, they didn't because they didn't have to. They didn't breathe like humans so they just sat and held a blazing internal commentary and play-by-play as Prime grinned at Prowl.

It was better than television.

-0-TBC June 4, 2014

NOTES:

The Harvey Wallbanger is a modern classic drink that combines a Screwdriver (orange juice and vodka) with the Italian liqueur Galliano. It is orange juice, Galliano L'Autentico, and vodka. Put it in a tall glass with a slice of orange. Float the Galliano. It sort of looks tiered. Kinda. :D

The first legal drink I ever had was this one and I remember thinking if you stuck a wick in it you could use it for a lantern. I think someone really juiced up the hootch in it for the occasion. D


	49. Chapter 49

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (49)

-0-Grin and bear it

Prowl stared at Optimus who stared back with bald faced lurve. He had seen Prime drunk only once and that was almost an accident. Prime hated official functions and nearly slid under the table at a state dinner where he had to listen to speech after speech from the Burris types of Capital City. Sitting next to him, watching him down shots fed constantly by a highly bemused and slightly delinquent server standing nearby with a bottle of really good stuff, Prime had nearly lost his shit as the human soldiers so commonly said.

Common. That was them for sure. **SNIFF!**

At this moment Prowl hated everyone. But he loved the big goo goo optics he was getting from his onliest Only One because Optimus was so cute and they were so sweet and Prowl was at the core hidden away under layers of prim, priss, straight lace, proper-ness and all around waa, a very good sport. Leaning closer, Prowl slipped the beer out of Prime's servo. "I'll take this," he said setting it on the ground beside him.

Prime reached into the cooler behind him and rescued another little buddy popping the top easily. "That's okay. I have another one," he said with a grin. Watching Prowl maintain was adorable Prime thought as he sat back with a smile. "I feel pretty good tonight."

"Can you feel your peds, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus wiggled them. "Mostly."

Laughter greeted that. "He's going to need a shot before he tries to go to his tent. I would hate to see him fall on anyone trying to walk," Venture said with a grin.

Miler who was having the willies as he watched the central figure of their warrior god's personal representative grinning at his son looked at Ratchet. "You **do** have enough don't you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet grinned. "I do. So does First Air, right?"

First Aid who was watching Prime with a mixture of** OMG!** and **WTF!?** as well as a healthy does of 'isn't that just the cutest thing ever?' glanced at Ratchet with a nod. "I brought some with me."

"We're good to go," Ratchet said as he smirked at Prowl.

That mech was watching Prime like a hawk while Prime was watching him like a drunk.

"I remember when Prime fell on someone. He fell on you, Prowl. Smashed you flat as a pancake as the humans say," Smokescreen said. "It was during the Battle of the Prison back it the orn. You younglings weren't here to see it."

Smokey glanced at his grandatar, then Prime. "What happened?" he asked with enormous youthful enthusiasm.

"Yes, Smokescreen … what happened?" Devcon asked with a smirk as he saw Prowl nearly turn around inside his own skin.

"Well, it was a very long story. Apparently someone slagged Ironhide so Ratchet walked to the prison, entered the cell block and smashed someone in the face dropping him like a brick off a high rise," Smokescreen said warming to the tale.

"Frag. Why wasn't I here?" Hercy said glancing at Ratchet who sat with a grin. "Good looking and a great right servo. You're slagging perfect, Ratchet. Add me to the future bond list."

"You're already on it," Ratchet replied with a chuckle as he waited … three … two …

"**WHAT THE FRAG OLD MECH!?"** Ironhide said with a bottle paused before his mouth.

"Old dependable," Kup said with a grin. Hercy nodded in agreement.

"What happened then?" Smokey asked eagerly.

"Yeah. What happened then?" Optimus asked with a chuckle. Prowl glanced at Prime with continued aghast-ment. He considered strategically how to get the beer out of Optimus's servo as the 'battle' story rolled onward.

"Everything went to the Pit. There was fighting from one end of the lock up to the other end. It was where the old triage center was … where the Refugee Center is now," Smokescreen said. "Everyone in the city all of a sudden showed up. Everyone from the quarries came carrying shovels and ax handles. There were so many mini-cons we could hardly turn around without stepping on them. Some of them tried to make a tower so Cliffjumper could climb them and jump over the fence."

"I would have ended the whole thing," Cliffjumper said bitterly. "Fraggers kept shoving us back."

"Next time I'll wad you into a ball and throw you at the slaggers," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"Oh, **HA-HA, IRONHIDE**!" -Cliffjumper nursing a grudge

(grin) -Ironhide not giving a frag

"What then?" -Smokey

"The 'Cons inside split. Half wanted out, half wanted to kill them for wanting out. They turned on each other. By then Sunstreaker had arrived from what? Charon? You and the entire garrison had come back to save your ada. I remember you skulking along the fence in stealth mode with the rest of them right behind you. Sideswipe was limping over from the Fortress with what seemed like everyone in City Hall. I could have died laughing," Smokescreen said with a grin. "Then Blaster and Revet had their great romance televised to the city along with a bunch of pornographic gestures as well."

"**What?**" Smokey asked enthralled.

/... **WHAT!?** .../ -Miler and Ravel internally

"That was a mess," Revet said with embarrassment and even more understatement.

"A bunch of the 'Cons knew Revet and were calling to him as he stood with Ratchet and Ironhide watching. Blaster was there reporting for the news when they saw you, Revet. They started calling out to you so you dragged Blaster back behind Ironhide and Ratchet to tell him about them. What was the outcome anyway?" Smokescreen asked with a grin. He knew already but he liked the way Revet showed mortification. It was almost as cute as Prowl.

Prowl on the other hand loved it when** ANYONE ELSE** showed mortification because it took him off the hook. "Tell them, Revet," he said 'helpfully'.

Everyone glanced at Prowl. He shrugged manfully. Prime smirked adorably and Ratchet took pictures.

"Well … I knew them from the old neighborhood. One of them I dated, one of them wanted to date me but I wouldn't, one of them dated someone I knew but didn't date because they were my friend, one of them was a friend from the neighborhood who dated my friend, then me but it wasn't serious, the other was a friend of a friend I dated back in the orn that wasn't serious but-"

"We get it," Blaster said with a grin and a still simmering sense of angst that someone held Revet's servo once and **it wasn't him.**

"While that was being said, the microphone picked it up and the whole city heard it including both of you gushing your undying love to each other onto the airwaves and cameras of IntraComm. The entire time a bunch of Decepticons were standing at the wires behind Blaster and everyone else making obscene gestures and faces for the cameras. It was killer," Mirage said with a chuckle. "I have it saved on my monitor."

"So do I," Smokescreen said. "You were so cute," he said with a grin.

Revet nearly crawled under his chair.

"**What happened then**?" Smokey asked enthralled like the youngling whippersnapper that he was.

"We were organizing a panzer move on their afts when those little old mechs from the courtyard at the Fortress came up waving their canes as they tried to storm the Bastille. We had to move them back. Starscream was laughing his aft off, Prowl and Prime were ready to invade and did. It was then that a barrel was thrown, hit Optimus in the face causing him to topple whereupon he landed on Prowl. Smashed him flat. Then Ratchet grabbed a bar and laid waste to the place. Everyone backed off when Ironhide put a round into the sky. Prime and Prowl were dragged off, Ratchet got house arrest, Magnus got punched in the face by Ironhide and all was well."

Magnus frowned, Arcee laughed.

"Frag," Smokey said with an awestruck voice. He sat back gripping Hot Rod's servo.** "I WISH I HAD BEEN THERE!"**

"You could have taken my place," Prowl said primly as he glared at Ratchet.

"**I WOULD HAVE!** Sir," Smokey said.

Everyone grinned at him, the newbie slagger.

"Nothing like a frolic at the prison to make the orns go by," Hercy said with a grin. "That must have hurt when Prime fell on ya, Prowl."

"Like a space station falling on you from low altitude orbit I would imagine," Wheeljack suggested with amusement.

"I would think it would be more equivalent to space debris of meteoric size, Wheeljack," Perceptor suggested helpfully.

An aww moment encompassed everyone in honor of the cute but enigmatic nerd but Prowl as they watched the red bot with the big brain add his two shanix.

"I think someone needs to write a book," Kup said. "Lots of good things we need to remember. I could tell a few tales myself."

Groans and moans met that, then they settled. Prime stared upward, then back to the group assembled. "I wonder what old Bucket Head is doing right now?"

"I doubt he's the corn dog and camp fire type," Devcon said smirking at Ratchet.

Ratchet smirked back. "His slagging loss."

Laughter greeted that. "I heard you brought fire works?" Prime asked.

"We brought three types that we want to test," Wheeljack said as he rose. With Perceptor in tow, they walked down the trail to their tent, then returned with three rockets, a launcher and a control. They set it up, then set the first rocket inside. "This may be loud. Insulate your holds for the babies."

Perceptor stepped back, then nodded to Wheeljack. Wheeljack checked his meter, then pressed the button. Flames burst out, propulsion was achieved as a rocket went straight up with a whoosh. When it reached its apex it exploded. Bursts of color appeared flashing, re-bursting, then flashing again. They were beautiful and flower like.

They sat the next one inside the launcher, then lit it too. Up it went, higher and higher, then burst into an enormous Autobrand. It hung in the air, then burst into sparkles that disappeared as they rained downward.

Oohs and aahs greeted both sights. The last rocket joined it bursting into a vast number of pinwheel-like lights that whirled in circles as they fell from the sky. They burst again, then disappeared.

They looked at the sky, then the two slightly tipsy scientists. Applause was universal up and down the vast campground from those who had watched with surprise and delight. Wheeljack beamed, Perceptor stood humbly gratified and Optimus laughed. "That was great. How far are you into the planning for the Festival?"

"Nearly done. We wanted to test the colors and some of the movements. It came out beautifully," Wheeljack said as the two sat again.

**"I LOVED IT! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" **Sunspot weighed in. He looked at the others who had forgotten infants were still awake lounging in various stages of sleepiness on laps while others slept in holds.

"You need recharge, sparklings," Ratchet observed. "Ironhide, get the sleeping bags."

"They need inflated," Ironhide said as he stood up on only slightly tipsy legs.

"I reserve the right to inflate them," Optimus said with a grin.

Ironhide snorted, then walked to the tent to retrieve a handful of tiny sleeping bags. Tossing them to Optimus who mostly caught them, he sat to wait.

Optimus studied one of them with the rest in his lap. Finally activating it, it jumped into the air, inflated and landed at his peds. He grinned. "That is so funny." He inflated the others. Glancing at Prowl, he grinned. "Where are ours?" he asked.

Prowl rolled his optics, then retrieved them. Prime inflated them, then watched as the grandgenitors retrieved infants, sleeping bags, then marched them to the tents to recharge.

Inside the big tent Ravel helped infants into bags, all of them inflated to create an air mattress for the ground. They also encased the sleeper in a cocoon of warmth and softness that when enclosed would show only their helm. Along the sides lining the tent Ravel slid them, Orion who was dead to the world, Praxus who was drowsy, Hero who was staggering with fatigue and Prowler who was grinning. Sunspot was settled along with Spot who had a duffel bag to lay on, then everyone tiptoed out.

It would be a while before the oldsters joined them in a tent on the desolate mountainside of the Valles Marineris of Mars.

-0-TBC June 5, 2014


	50. Chapter 50

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 50)

-0-At the scene of the crime

A shuttle landed nearby, all pausing in their b.s. and beer to watch it pass over and settle. Then the bullfest rolled on as the conversation turned to scary moments, hilarious ineptitude moments of infamy and ghost stories. After a bit the familiar buzzing of segways could be heard. Turning to look down the road, everyone watched as a number of segways made their way along the trail. They buzzed in, then paused beside the big peds of Optimus and Ratchet. Everyone stared downward as everyone on segways looked upward. :Will and Company. Hi. What kept ya?: Ratchet asked with a grin.

:Logistics: Lennox replied as everyone buzzed forward taking up a space around the camp stoves which numbered five now. The light would have been overwhelming but for the compensators in their suits. :So what are you talkin about?: he asked as Sarah took a seat on a small rock next to the segway. Others settled as they checked in for the evening.

:Ghosts: Ravel said with a grin.

The humans looked at each other, then the bots. :Really?: Sheila Conroy asked. :Ghosts?:

Everyone of the bots nodded including Prowl, Wheeljack and Perceptor, Autobot Nation's trifecta team of tight aft fact-based hard helms. Ratchet having scanned the internet for the low down on ghosts among humans between the question and the answer grinned. :We were telling ghost stories. You're supposed to during camping I'm told:

:Yeah, you are: Bobby Epps said with a nod. :Uh … you don't really believe in ghosts do you?:

Every bot around the circle nodded.

Epps considered that. :Yes, you believe. Yes, you don't believe:

Every bot around the circle nodded.

:Ratchet, is it common among bots to believe in ghosts?: Lola Teasdale asked taking a shot at the question.

:It is. We believe in ghosts: Ratchet said.

Every bot around the circle nodded.

:Wait. You believe in ghosts? Like hauntings and such?: John Fulton asked with surprise.

Every bot around the circle nodded.

It was silent a moment, then John Fulton looked at Perceptor. :You're a scientist, Perceptor. You believe in ghosts too?:

Perceptor nodded. :Yes, I do:

:Seriously?: Lennox asked with a grin waiting for the 'joke'.

No one made it. They stared at the humans curiously.

:Continue then: Glenn Morshower said as he sat down on a rock himself, Barbara joining him.

:We were talking about going to a planet called … what was it called? We put a beacon nearby in space to warn everyone away …: Sandstorm said as he considered which among the millions of places he had been that this adventure had happened.

:Somewhere out past Junkion I think: Kup said as the vague memory began to form in his processor.

:Junkion?: Jessie Landon asked as she and Aisha Mohammad lounged on Ratchet's big left ped. The Teasdale twins lounged on his right ped.

:Junkion is a planet-sized garbage dump. Stuff gravitates toward it because its in a location where things pass by. I think it has enough mass now to draw things through gravity. You have to see it to believe it: Wheeljack said with a grin.

:Does anyone live there?: Jessie asked with fascination.

:Scrap bots live there: Wheeljack replied. :They collect, breakdown and recycle things building a sort of civilization there that is part us and not:

:I think that the planet you're referring to, Sandstorm lies out beyond Junk: Perceptor said as he sorted through the star maps in his database.

Sandstorm nodded. :We were there battling Decepticons led by Bludgeon who is a pretender and all around fragging lunatic:

:He knew a lot of ways to kill you including Metallikato: Sandstorm said glancing at Jazz, then Prowl. :You and Jazz know Metallikato don't you, Prowl?:

Prowl nodded. :I do. Jazz knows it and I think you do too don't you, Arcee?:

:I know circuit su, Prowl. You and Lockdown, Jazz and Bludgeon are the only ones I know who do it, right? You were Yoketron's students back in the orn: Arcee said.

:Ah. That's right: Prowl grinned.

Prime grinned at Prowl.

Ratchet took snaps.

:What is metallikato?: -humans of every stripe

:It's a practice with a lot of spirituality that is banned in polite society: Ratchet said.

:Its a martial art that involves swords, kicks and the like. It means 'loss of metal'. The techniques include grips that rip metal loose from bodies: Ironhide said. :Landmine knows too:

:I learned metallikato: Sideswipe said nodding.

:No: -Prowl frowning slightly

:Yes: -Sideswipe grinning.

:No. From who?: Prowl said as he felt his ire such as it was rising.

:From others including a couple of Yoketron's students in a refugee camp once: Sideswipe said popping another beer. :I am after all a master instructor in the army, remember?:

:They'll take anyone on nowadays: Sunstreaker said with a slight smirk. :I will take a good blaster and a well placed fist over voodoo any orn:

:Straight up, youngling: Hercy said agreeing. :Metallikato is overrated:

All optics turn to the little shrimp holding a bottle of high grade he's sharing with Kup then back to Prowl. That mech is burning slowly around the edges.

:Metallikato is so dangerous and impossible to defend against when wielded by a master practitioner its outlawed: -Prowl getting defensive over a skill he learned from the Master, Yoketron who beat his aft until he did.

:Yoketron** was** good: -Hercy reminiscing over a mech he hadn't see in eons of vorns and knew very well.

:He was the master's master: -Prowl

"He was a master who leaned from a master: Hercy said glancing at Prowl. :Who do you think taught **him**?:

Chuckles all around buried the sound of Prowl nearly regurgitating a gourmet meal and several beers. Prowl looked at Kup. :Fragger is lying, right?:

Kup shrugged, then grinned. Miler wasn't so forgiving.

:Prowl … words. In front of the Prime: -Miler feeling the burn

Prowl looked at his ada, then rolled his optics. :I'm not drunk enough:

Laughter and abuse met that including a hearty laugh from Venture. Optimus looking at him with a sweet expression handed Prowl another beer.

He took it.

The humans sat around the circle watching the big bots and most of them could remember times on Earth where they had the same outings and the same feeling of family and humor. Of course, it was on another planet with smores and the like.

Smores.

:Ratchet … where are your smores?: Epps asked to be ornery.

Ratchet looked at him a moment, then jolted. **:I HAVE THEM! IN MY BOX THERE!:** He rose stepping around and over folks until he reached a box. Taking the whole thing, he came back putting it on the ground.

:What's smores?: Ironhide asked.

:Something a scout master has to know: Ratchet said as Ironhide got slagged by everyone including Prowl. :And your slagging assistant master, old Yoketron's favorite student here: He glanced at Prowl who lost his smirk immediately.

Ratchet rummaged in the box pulling things out. :Smores have to be made, then eaten. Watch this:

:Yeah. Watch a master at work: Optimus said with a chuckle.

Everyone grinned at him.

He grinned back.

Ratchet ignored all of them as he began his task, "**SHOW THAT SLAGGING PROWL UP!**" task.

That one.

He took a long metallic skewer and skewed a white puffy thing on it. Taking two brown cracker-like things and a piece of what everyone knew as the Cybertronian version of chocolate, he put that bit aside. Sitting back with his skewer in servo, he grinned. :Watch this. You put it in the fire until it melts a little, then you put it on the chocolate with the crackers like a sammich. Got it?:

Everyone looked at him like halfwit children.

:We got it: Jessie said to be encouraging.

Ratchet grinned down at her. :You are in the will: He leaned forward. :Here goes: He extended the skewered white puffy object into the fiery camp stove.

It poofed in a fireball of flame.

Sitting back, Ratchet looked at his empty skewer in amazement. As he did Prowl burst into his own flames.

Of laughter.

He howled with it as he considered the debacle of Ratchet's culinary prowess. He himself had been a victim of a high caste upbringing with its emphasis on learning skills that are beneficial as well as classy. Almost to the last mech, high castes could cook.

Of course, there was always an exception. We're looking at you, Blackjack.

:I wish you could see your face, Ratchet: Prowl crowed as he laughed. :Someone should take a picture. I'll put it on my dart board:

:We do not have a dart board: Prime offered sweetly.

:I'll get one: Prowl said as he laughed.

Ratchet looked at Prowl with a grin. :Slagger: Reaching down, he got another 'marshmallow', skewered it, then sort of leaned it into the fire warily. It began to melt, then poofed into nothingness. Prowl burst into laughter once more.

Ratchet got another, then another. By the time he got to the fourth one, he had a marshmallow ready to use. Putting it on the chocolate between two crackers, he turned with a gimlet optic offering it to Ironhide. :Here, fragger. Eat this:

Ironhide looked at the pleasant malice on Ratchet's face, then took it. :What the frag do I do with it?: he asked again.

:Put it in your pie hole and eat it: -Ratchet

Everyone looked at him, then he did.

The bellow that came out of his mouth echoed on the hillsides and would be spoken about in hushed tones forever.

**:WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH? THAT WAS LIKE SUCKING PLASMA FROM A GUN BARREL!:** -Ironhide critiquing the flaming heat pellet currently incinerating the inside of his mouth.

Ratchet looked at them, then made another. Leaning forward, he held it out to Prowl. :Here, fragger. Eat this. I dare ya:

Prowl looked at Ratchet with a smug grin. :You can't make me:

Optimus took it from Ratchet's servo. :I'll eat it: he said putting the thing skewer and all into his mouth.

His bellow would be one for the ages.

-0-TBC June 6, 2014

NOTES:

In the novels of the Bey movies, Glenn Morshower is an admiral. In the movies, he works with the soldiers, first at the camp Black Out destroyed as the officer who breaks the landlines when Black Out is there to access the hard drives of the base. Secondly, he's wearing khakis in the Fallen movie indicating to me an army officer. I will keep him a general.

Because things exist in real time for the transformers in canon, their religion requires no faith. They see their warrior gods and otherwise in real time, in real life. Also, the story about is changed slightly for the episode but its in homage to the episode, Starscream's Ghost.

I am basing my Optimus characterization on a combination of most of the personifications of him in all of the universes. But the most strongly applied is the G1. Optimus in that universe wasn't as careworn nor was he as grave. He played basketball, laughed, goofed around and surfed. So did most of the others. The characterizations of the mini-cons come from that universe, their feisty mouthiness and their toughness. :D

I love the TF's. :D

Where I come from we call them marshmellows. :D:D:D


	51. Chapter 51

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 51)

-0-At the crack of dawn

Ratchet stretched, then walked to the campfires. They were off waiting for the day to begin. Ratchet bent down to turn them on, then looked at the campground all around him. There were stirrings here and there but no one was really getting up yet. He watched the red streaks of dawn crawl across the slightly orange horizon. Dust storms in the north colored their skies until the sun was bright. Then the bluer shades took precedence.

He walked to the boxes that held the food he had brought determined to make breakfast scout style. He grinned. Prowl had fragged him over by catering his food. Ratchet trying to be on point had gone through the books finding what constituted Scout camping food.

His big mistake.

"I won't do that again, Prowler," he said quietly as he found in the boxes what he was searching for.

Prowl paused in the doorway of his tent watching Ratchet rummaging around in the boxes. It was hilarious to watch him going through the hoops trying to follow the rules of scouting. "Hey, loser."

Ratchet grinned. "Be nice to me. I can help your hangover."

"I can find First Aid," Prowl said with a grin. He walked to Ratchet, then held out his arm.

Ratchet downloaded the code that would end the queasiness in his gut. Prowl looked into the boxes. "What are you doing? Should I ask or should I just sit and watch the spectacular fail once more?"

"Frag you, whiner," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He pulled out of the box the thing that had caught his optic at The Sporting Gear Store. A gigantic cast iron skillet appeared, one big enough to fricassee Orion if truth be told. He turned with a glorious smile on his face, holding the skillet up for all and sundry to admire. "What do you think? Isn't this great?" he asked.

"Nope," Prowl said with a smirk. He walked to a chair to sit. "Continue. I am entertained."

Ratchet laughed aloud, then turned putting the skillet down. He reached into the box and pulled out a square shaped iron frame construct. He put it over the camp stoves, then placed the skillet on it. "See? It helps to have something to put the pans on."

"I see," Prowl said with a smirk. "Do continue."

Ratchet looked at Prowl with a smirk. "Slagger." He turned to organize a lot of ingredients that he had studied for formulating 'camp breakfast'. As he did tents began to stir and folks stepped out with hangovers and hunger pangs.

"Help," Springer said.

They lined up, the drunks from the night before as Ratchet bailed their sinking boats. They looked at the skillet, a vast iron construct, then sat to watch the fun.

Ironhide and Optimus stepped out of their tents as the same time pausing to look at Ratchet who had several dozen of what appeared to be the Cybertronian version of eggs, slabs of 'bacon' and 'loaves' of 'bread' waiting to be cut and toasted lined up on the boxes they came out of.

"Oh, oh. Old mech is at it again," Ironhide said as Ratchet downloaded the code for sober into the big mechanism. A slap on the back of his helm greeted that commentary so Prime merely grinned, keeping his comments internal. They sat to watch too.

Alor and Blackjack were stirring nearby along with Appa Ratchet, Ravel and Tie Down. When they stepped out everyone paused. "Ratchet? Do you need help?" Alor asked.

**"FRAG NO!**" Ratchet said as he pulled a bowl out of a box. **"SIT! SHUT UP!"**

Riotous laughter greeted that as everyone complied. They sat without a sound, their smirks and grins signaling what they thought would transpire while Ratchet considered how to do ten things at the same time. /... frag … I need more arms …/

Rambler walked out of his tent followed by his brothers. Nearby, Ven and Miler stepped out of theirs with Sojourner and Miracle. They paused to look, grinned, then sat expectantly. Rambler who was watching Ratchet walked to a box and peered inside. "Do you need help with this, Uncle Ratchet?"

"No, Rambler but I will have you help me if you want to do that." He looked at the masses watching with a frown. **"THAT IS WHAT A GOOD SCOUT DOES, HELPING OTHERS."** He looked at Rambler with a grin. "These slaggers think this is going to be a disaster," Ratchet said giving the stink optic to the gathered multitudes as Orion wandered out of the tent. **"ADA! WHY YOU?!"** he asked.

"Yeah, Ratchet. Why you?" Prowl asked as he got up to walk to his own boxes. Lifting lids, he began to bring out perfectly packaged meals that he had 'made' (for them by someone else).

"Here, Rambler," Ratchet said. "Why don't you do this for me?" he asked sneering at Prowl even as he put his son into bondage. He pulled out a device with a long handle and slots in the wires for the bacon he had brought. Slipping it in until all was racked, Ratchet pointed to a slotted tube on the iron platform holding his skillet. "Slip this entire rack in the slot and be careful. Then come back to put bread in this one for toast."

Rambler grinned, then nodded, carrying the device to the campfire. Under the watchful optics of about a zillion adults, he slotted it into the tube-like structure which automatically began to turn it slowly to cook both sides.

Ratchet 'cracked' all of the 'eggs' into the bowl, added a big dollop of 'milk' and a dash of 'sugar, salt and pepper'. Then he began to whip the slag out of the concoction. As he did Prime and the infants began to get heaping plates of incredible food both human and Cybertronian from Prowl. Miler, then Ven received them as well, taking an infant into lap to help them eat.

Ratchet stirred the eggs, then thought a moment. Reaching into the box, he took a brick of something yellow, then put it in the skillet. It flashed, then began to melt swiftly. "Rambler, here we go. You are going to be key to the operation here."

Rambler nodded, then grinned as Ratchet poured his mix into the skillet. He handed a spatula to Rambler. "Stir, sweetie. Keep stirring it."

He nodded, then began to stir. Ratchet turned to the toast which he stoked, then slotted into the frame. It began to turn slowly too. Staring at the whole shebang, Ratchet glanced at Prowl in triumph. Prowl smirked back.

"What can I do to help you, son?" Ravel asked from his chair.

"Nothing, Ada. I'll bring you plates, okay?" Ratchet said as he laid out condiments, juice drinks and other breakfast particulars as per the Boy Scouts of America handbook which he downloaded the orn before.

Like a tool.

Grabbing plates, Ratchet dished things up, added condiments and a drink, then handed it out. Bacon and eggs, toast and jam, sweet rolls from the bakery, all of it was dished up and served. Infants were gathered to share with elders as Ratchet worked around the circle. When he handed out the last plate, he turned to grin at Rambler. Rambler grinned back. Then they turned to look at the skillet and all the rest of it.

It was all gone. Nothing was left over.

"Frag," Ratchet said as his smile faded.

"You can have mine, son," Ravel said.

"Not on your spark, Ada," Ratchet said as he walked to the box to look inside. Rambler joined him. "You go get your breakfast from your cheating ada, sparkling. You were the reason that all of this worked."

"I can't eat if you don't, Uncle Ratchet," Rambler said looking up at Ratchet with a slight expression of anxiety.

Ratchet grinned. "There's more in the box."

Rambler nodded. "Okay." He turned to walk to Prowl who gave him his breakfast.

It was silent as everyone paused to watch Ratchet. Ratchet looked at them, then down into the box. /... frag … I better find something in here.../ There was nothing left for breakfast.

He felt a tap on his leg. Looking down, he met the sweet face of Rambler. He held a breakfast in his servos. "This is for you, Uncle Ratchet." He held it up.

Ratchet glanced at Prowl. "It's a spare," Prowl said with a grin.

"Spare?" Ratchet said taking it.

"Optimus has a big appetite," Prowl said to hoots and suggestive remarks.

"Thank you, Rambler," Ratchet said as he walked to his chair. They all began to eat when he did.

It would be a great and glorious interlude in a morning filled with 'activities' and some such.

-0-After clearing away the breakfast mess

"That was actually very good," Springer said as he held the bag everyone was using to dump their slag. This after all was a public park. They cleaned it all up like good scouts.

"You doubted me?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" -everyone including two mini-cons they didn't know in a camp over the hill from them.

"Fraggers," Ratchet said as everyone finally stowed everything away. "Okay. Time for activities."

"What the frag?!" -everyone including the two mini-cons

"Slaggers. We're here on a camping trip as prelude to the Autobot Scouts. All of you slaggers are going to help. I want everyone of you to find a youngling to be their guide," Ratchet said in his 'do it or I'll annihilate you' voice.

That one.

They stared at Ratchet a moment, then everyone turned to glom a kid. Half of the group grinned that there wasn't enough kids until Ratchet told them to double up.

They did.

"What now, Ada?" Springer asked with a big grin as he held Hero. She was **DELIGHTED **that her** BIG BROTHER** (somehow in a way she didn't understand) was **HOLDING (HER) ME, ATAR**!

Like that.

"We're going down the trail where the broken rocks are. I want you to tell them about the slagging rocks. I want you to show them how to climb the little piles safely. I want you to collect any rocks that look interesting for their collections. I want you to do it as teams. I want you to do it or I will punt you into orbit." Ratchet looked at them with the most severe optic he could manage without weapons. They all nodded meekly. Ratchet pointed to the road and they all began to walk toward it and the Valles floor below. The trail went all the way down.

They walked past him infants in arms. The older infants walked until that proved too slow. Gathered up, the pony train wound its way through the campground, engaging in chats and trading insults with the other campers until they made it to the bottom. Ratchet who brought up the rear with a smirking Prowl paused as the group turned to him.

"We're here. What now?" Drift asked with a grin.

"You have your orders," Ratchet said. "Chop chop."

They translated that, then looked around. Putting infants down, they watched as the infants looked up with crazed looks of delight at the attention of so many swinging adults. Then they began to poke around in the dirt.

Ratchet sat on a rock with Prowl as they watched Optimus and Spirit turning over rocks. Drift who knelt next to Hero listened to her excited exclamations about how pretty everything was. Springer who was looking at a slight incline with broken rocks turned to her with a grin. "Come here, Hero. Let's climb these rocks."

She turned, then ran in her teeny tiny way to **HER BIG BROTHER, ADA!** to climb on the slight little incline of rocks and sand. Drift and Springer explained hand holds, testing slopes for rock falls and the like. She stood between them beaming, then tried out to the best of her teeny tiny ability the actual skills in the climb.

All around the floor of the Valle's bend infants were digging, laughing, gathering and climbing. Rocks were retrieved, servos got dirty, babies slipped and slid as they attempted to climb the tiny slopes carefully chosen by the adults.

The sun rose in the sky warming the air as the infants worked out their first scouting activity in the bosom of friends and family. The big mechs, most of them, had their first hands on taste of children. Perceptor found an especially rich seam of rocks and fragmented diamonds for Sunspot who stood transfixed by Percy and Wheeljack as they explained things.

All around the area good was going on. It was great.

-0-TBC June 8, 2014


	52. Chapter 52

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (DD4 52)

-0-On the way back

They packed things putting them in the boxes and gear bags that had held them on the way to the camp site. Lunch had been a hilarious affair.

**"EAT THIS, SLAGGER!"** Ratchet said handing a plate with a 'hamburger and chips' to Ironhide.

He meekly took it tasting it gingerly. "This is good, Only One," he said with a lie.

Apparently, 'hamburger' didn't need to be cooked too long when the skillet was hot enough. The skillet was more than hot enough. Having put the condiments out, having made the patties at home in anticipation, he put them on the big fryer and turned to do more. By the time he remembered to flip them, one side was burned to the consistency of shoe leather. Slapping it in deep irritation onto buns with the stuff he brought slathered on by an ever helpful Rambler, he made the entire group minus Prowl's family eat them.

Oddly enough, Hercy pronounced them terrific.

Sitting to eat, Ratchet glanced at Knockout who was balancing a plate with a slightly overdone hamburger. :Ironhide ... ask Breakdown what he thought of the prison slag fest?:

Ironhide looked at Ratchet a moment, then grinned slightly. "Breakdown, you were in the prison when the riot happened. I always wanted to hear it from your side."

Everyone turned to look at Knockout who paused a hamburger halfway to his mouth. Breakdown who looked at Knockout as well grinned. "I thought it was hilarious."

Knockout looked at Breakdown with an aghast expression on his face. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am. It was still funny." Breakdown grinned, then sat back.

"What happened?" Blackjack asked even though he already knew. It was just fun watching Knockout squirm.

"It was madness, then Knockout needed some medical attention from Ratchet," Prowl said with a grin. "It was fraught with unforeseen outcomes."

"**IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT?!**" Knockout said glaring at Prowl.

Prowl grinned. "Yes."

"You thought you could con your way out of the prison but that didn't work out too well," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You got tossed back inside and the other prisoners … they stomped the slag out of you," Springer said with a grin. "We had to go in with a dustpan and sweep you up for medbay. You didn't really think the hardcore who were left would allow you to try and grift your way out did you?"

Knockout glared at him. "Those fools? Not a microchip between the whole lot."

"I'll tell Scar you said so," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

Knockout blanched. "Don't put yourself out."

Laughter greeted that, then Sideswipe holding a sippy cup for Miracle grinned. "Ada made a few modifications when you were poured out onto the medberth."

Knockout glared at Ratchet who grinned back. "I worked my digits to the superstructure putting you back together, slagger. You never looked better if I say so."

"What did you do to him?" Alor asked with a grin of his own.

"Ratchet upgraded his night vision," Ironhide said with a snort. Huge and continuous laughter greeted that.

"What did you do?" Alor asked again glancing at his unorthodox son-in-law.

"I did what Ironhide wanted to do to Orion. I painted huge yellow circles around his optics," Ratchet said with a grin. "I was told by an expert that it helps."

"It does," Ironhide said as everyone laughed and not **with** Knockout either.

"Ha-Ha!" Knockout said grimly.

"Then you were put back in the little dog run so that they couldn't grind you down again. You sat in the pen without shelter for a few orns I think," Ironhide said.

"I don't know which was worse … getting slagged by my side or the wear and tear on my finish by the sand," Knockout grumbled.

"What brought you over, Breakdown? Given your beginning in a prison brawl, I am curious," Venture asked.

Breakdown looked at him, then shrugged slightly. "There's no place else to go. This place is like home."

Venture nodded. "It is. It is home now."

"It would be if the little detailing shop I used in Iacon were here. They were magicians with a buffer," Knockout said before he was drowned in laughter. He smirked. "If half of you looked half as good as me you would be halfway to perfection."

That got the love it deserved.

"I will never forget you huddled in the dog kennel fuming at the world," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "It made my orn. My vorn."

"Well," Knockout said with a voice dripping with acid, "I'm glad to give you a laugh."

"I did me too," Breakdown said with a grin. "You did look pretty dumb."

Knockout looked at him with astonishment, then shook his helm. He looked at Ratchet. "This has the same consistency as a fan belt but thanks for the lunch anyway," he groused.

"I saved that one just for you," Ratchet said with a snicker.

"So essentially, you saw the light and came over," Alor asked. "Any regrets?"

Breakdown looked at Alor, then the group around him. "Sometimes. I like to fight. But there are other things that matter. Having a decent place to live for the first time in my life. Enough to eat. Options about things to do. I like working in the hospital. I love the football. I miss slagging it out with Bulkhead. That was fun."

"Maybe you can race each other at the track. It might be fun to get a bunch of you big lugs and have races in your weight class," Sunstreaker said.

"Ped races," Sideswipe said. "I would pay to see that."

Breakdown grinned. "He would lose."

Guffaws met that as they wound up lunch, sitting to sip beer as they stretched out the warm friendly ambiance. No one wanted to leave the peaceful setting. But in the end, they rose and began to break up camp.

They gathered up their stuff watching Prime as he one by one deflated the tents. It was hilarious to watch the first disciple of their god get such a charge out of doing it. By the time the last thing was packed, the campsite policed like good scouts, they were ready to head back. Trudging down the trail carrying everything, they arrived in the parking lot to load up.

"What are you two going to do for the rest of the weekend?" Ratchet asked as he watched Ironhide stuff things in the hatch of the runabout aided and commented upon by the five little kids watching him.

"I thought we would drink beer and frag. You?" Springer asked as Drift chuckled. He reached for another bag, then stowed it.

"I have five infants to entertain. Don't ask me questions with the expectation of replies that indicate a life," Ratchet said with a big smile. "You looked really good helping Hero. She thinks you two are the greatest. I promise not to burst her bubble myself."

The two laughed. "She's cute," Drift said as he closed the hatch. "Don't get any ideas."

"Who me?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide closed their hatch.

"**OLD MECH!**"

"What?" Ratchet asked with a genuinely innocent expression.

"**LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE! YOU HAVE ENOUGH GRANDCHILDREN FOR NOW!**"

"Frag you, Ironhide. I don't think the number exists that spells out enough," Ratchet said as he helped put the infants in the runabout.

"See ya," Springer said as the two entered their own.

Ships began to lift off heading back to the airfield to return.

-0-Later on at the apartment

The side trip to the basement had taken a bit of time given that everything in the locker was something the infants wanted to look at and handle. Peeling Orion and Praxus off things stored there took a moment but they wandered upstairs. Entering their apartment, the infants ran for their rooms and toys galore. Ratchet dropped the 'house duffel', then flopped into his chair. Ironhide sat in his as both settled back in fatigue. "Well, that was fun."

"It was," Ironhide said. "Good to see some of the mechs get to be around the infants."

"I agree," Ratchet said. It was peaceful a moment but for happy infant sounds from the corridor. "You are on for Jamboree."

Ironhide parsed that, then glanced at Ratchet. "Jamboree?"

"Its the national gathering of Scouts in the United States, in West Virginia. Then there is the World Scout Jamboree in Japan in 2015. You will have to go to that one too."

"What?" Ironhide asked as he looked sharply at Ratchet. "What the frag is Jamboree?"

"It's where about 65,000 scouts and masters come to do outdoor sports, dig in holes and the like. You and Prowl get to go and represent the Autobot Scouts."

"Who says?" Ironhide demanded.

"Prime. He wants to build bridges and finds the younger the human the more likely they will be able to understand us. You and Prowl have to bond with the scout leaders and learn more about this. Maybe in future we can send a troop from here to there. Maybe bring some here."

Ironhide said back, then vented a sigh. "Slag."

Ratchet grinned.

-0-Elsewhere

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN? JAMBOREE!? I'M ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL HERE. I CAN'T LEAVE FOR … FOR … **what is it?** … JAMBOREE!"**

"Now Prowl," Prime began. He sat back to watch Prowl vent and wheedle. He loved to see and hear it. It wouldn't work but it would entertain.

**"I WILL KILL RATCHET!"**

-0-In another apartment

They sat in their chairs watching the monitor with the sound down. Beers clicked together rounded out their moment of relaxation. "What do you think of Hero?" Drift asked.

"She's amazing. What a sweet little thing," Springer said.

"She was a lot of fun. I think maybe some day a femme," Drift said.

Springer considered that. "A femme and a mech. I love Orion."

Drift nodded. "I agree. Nice of you to volunteer."

"Did I?" Springer asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure you did."

They sat quietly a moment watching the Community Bulletin scroll past.

"It won't be for a while." -Springer

Quiet.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" -Drift

(grin) "Is there any other way?" -Springer

"Nope." (grin) -Drift

-0-In another place

"Those infants were pretty wonderful," Percy said as he put the bag down in the berth room. "Can I get you anything, Wheeljack?" he asked as he walked out to the kitchen.

"Not at the moment," Wheeljack said as he stepped into the wash rack. A short wash and he walked out heading for the living room. Perceptor was already there looking at a datapad with figures on it. "Sunspot is a very nice little mech."

"He is. He's genuinely sweet," Perceptor said.

"Ratchet wondered when we are going to have a little telescope of our own some orn," Wheeljack said to be ornery.

Perceptor glanced at him for a moment. "One of these orns, right?"

Wheeljack nodded as he reached for a datapad himself. "One of these fine orns."

They sat together companionably working out the physics of moving a planet across space and time.

It was a normal afternoon in the apartment of Wheeljack and Perceptor.

-0-TBC June 9, 2014 **edited June 10, 2014**

NOTES: Ignore my numbering. I always get it wrong after a while. :D Its a thing I do. :D

Tip of the hat to SiriusBlackFan2. :D:D:D

Six Lasers over Cybertron: It is in the pot stewing. :D:D:D

I am taking liberties with Jamboree in the USA. Its only every four years and the next one will be in 2017. Japan will hold the World Jamboree in2015 though. :D:D:D


	53. Chapter 53

The Diego Diaries: Week End 1 (dd4 53)

-0-At home

The sound of tiny peds running brought both of them out of their drowse. Orion who was hoofing it across the floor with two other infants in tow stopped before his atar, the other two crashing into him as he did. They all tottered, then turned to look up with brilliant smiles. **"ADA!"**

"What?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"**WE GO SWAM?**" -Orion as two infants behind him nod with **GIANT** smiles

"Nope." -Ratchet grinning at the cuteness

Silence. **"OKAY."** Three infants turn and run back to Hero's room where they were playing.

Ratchet grinned. "Putty in my servos."

"Since you have the knack with infants I'll let you be Scout Master of Mars." -Ironhide dreaming

"What will you trade me if I do? Carrying the next three sparklings?"

Silence.

"You're thinking about it," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I'm comparing ordeals. Do I want to take a rocket to the codpiece aka Scout Master of Mars or do I want to poke my aft into a grinder three times..."

"Your aft is mine," Ratchet said as he patted Ironhide's arm.

"It is isn't it," Ironhide said with smug satisfaction.

The news came on so they turned it up.

"This is Lim-Lee with the afternoon report. The Office of Refugee Affairs released news that a new migration is heading our way through the migration path used by nearly all of the previous groups. The size and make up is not known at the time. Gen-O talked to Ultra Magnus yesterday."

(Cut to Ultra Magnus standing in the Colonial Motor Pool lot looking glum while Arcee piles things in the hatch back of the shuttle they would be taking to 'camp'.)

"Poor Magnus. He has no idea how handsome he is," Ratchet mused.

/... three … two …/

"**WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!?"**

(pat, pat, pat) "Calm down and I'll let you play with my critical energy port later."

(grins-both)

"We have confirmed sensor readings are that of a migration heading this way from the far region of the frontier past Junk. We are aware that the Decepticons are flushing out those of our people who managed to flee Cybertron before the Fall. Any who still remain on Cybertron appear to be free of suspicion but those who made it away are being harassed to come here. It is clear to us that Megatron expects us to be overwhelmed and therefore vulnerable to attack."

"He would be surprised." -Gen-O

"That is our mission. We want to find all of our people and bring them to safety and care. If they drive them here it helps us care for them and provide a safe place to live."

"What would the housing situation be for them if they are a large migration? We have taken in over one million bots at a time in the past." -Geno-O

"We have put the finishing touches on the seven city complex we built in stage seven of our expansion plans for the colony. The metroformers helped a great deal when they came so we could re-organize our military and service departments such as fire and emergency response. Metrotitan is the center for those essential services and he doubles as a platform for combat and emergencies as well as home to some of our bachelor soldiers."

"When will we know what is out there, Magnus?" Gen-O

"We will be sending data squads through the bridge to the migration to do a flyover to give us a heads up. When that is known and organized we will begin to bring them here the same way. We don't want them harassed by anyone out there who has a bad intention."

"Thank you, Magnus. Enjoy your camping trip." Gen-O with a grin

"Come on, Magnus. You know you want to," Arcee said slapping him on the arm.

He rolled his optics, got into the shuttle and they flew away. Geno-O who watched with a grin looked back at the camera. "Back to you, Lim."

(Cut to camera and a grinning Lim-Lee)

"Thank you, Gen-O. We talked to Jetta, the colonial civil engineer in charge of all construction and building needs here on Mars. We go to Jacx at the Civilian Air Field south of the Fortress."

(Cut to air field and a shuttle being loaded for 'camping')

"Jetta, what is the word for housing given that we have a new migration on the way?" -Jacx

Jetta grinned. "We are ready for anything under one and a half million individuals. Right now we are on phase nine of the construction which means expansions of existing cities to add more buildings and structure to what we have already. We are going to begin in the Tri-Cities. We plan to double the three cities, Tyger Pax, Kalis and Centurian to allow for over half a million new habitations and expanded business infrastructure. We will be adding new amenities there as well. We want our cities to be not only the place where our people live comfortably but also centers for recreation and commerce.

"We have designed the construction planning to not inconvenience anyone living there already beyond increased traffic and perhaps more noise. When we have accomplished that we will return to the seven cities and do the same. We will double the size of each of them before going forward on further construction elsewhere on the settlement grid. This is a faster way to build because the basic necessary infrastructure … electronics, street grids, all of it is already there. We don't have to begin from scratch each time."

"How long do you expect it to take to complete the Tri-Cities expansion?" Jacx

"Half the time it took to start from the ground up."

"What is the word on expanding the Youngling Day School out of Autobot City into another dedicated building? I heard that the incoming enrollment is going to overwhelm them where they are." -Jacx

"We sat down with the school board, the Genitor-Teacher Committee and Prime to go over the situation. Sparkling Day can handle the influx of infants in Terra just fine. We have a set aside tower for schools in all the cities so far. We have done this with the expectation that our current rate of growth which has increased since the settlement four years ago 475% will require utilization of space for the overflow.

"Youngling Intermediate will take over the tower which it shares with Sciences. Sparkling Day will stay at Terra with a supplemental tower in Tyger Pax as fall back for overflow population. Youngling Day will be moving in a few orns or so to a tower getting the finishing touches in Centurian. Herling will be able to tell you more about that. We are working to make it turn key when they decide to move."

"Thank you, Jetta. Where are you going?" Jacx asked glancing at Elita who stowed the last bag.

"Camping in the Valles at the campground. Apparently it's all the rage," the big handsome bot said with a grin.

"No doubt," Jacx said with a chuckle. He turned to the camera. "Back to you, Lim-lee."

(Cut to studio)

"Thank you, Jacx. Sounds like the Valles is the place to be this weekend," she said sweetly unaware that she would unleash the hordes with her comment.

"It's where the elite meet to eat," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Shoe leather. That hamburger, Ratchet left a lot to be desired."

"Your aft wasn't nailed down, Ironhide. I had only two servos and a horde to feed. How was it I ended up feeding forty idiots?" -Ratchet feeling the burn.

"Because you are a good mech." -Ironhide speaking with conviction.

Ratchet grinned. "From your lips to Primus's audials."

They grinned, then turned back to the monitor.

"The weather for the weekend will continue to hold, sunny and warm. Highs are expected in the high -20's with night time ranging from -120 to -180. Spring winds are mild with the particulate count in the air quality falling into the mild to negligible range.

"Three new businesses opened in the business plaza in downtown Centurian. They include a data processing center, computer systems support and analysis and a geological firm specializing in deep detection of subsurface minerals and water both here and in the planetary bodies of this system. Grandee was sent to speak to them and their plans for the future."

(Cut to a foyer to a business in Centurian) "This is Grandee in the Centurian Data Processing Center on 5th and L Streets. I am speaking with Shift who is one of the owners and the manager of this business. Tell us about your ideas and plans for your business, Shift."

A youngling with a sweet face nodded. "We want to do research for companies that are doing exploration of the system, data analysis for the colony and models of long term projections for growth of our system. We know at some point there will be interplanetary trade with other aliens besides the humans of Earth. We want to design models for all manner of activity related to such possibilities. We also design programs for different businesses and troubleshoot systems. We are mulling over a number of potential services for the colony as well as private businesses. It is really great to have our own business and apply the skills we learned in the University to real world situations."

"Who works here? I see that you have about ten employees," Grandee asked. Around them were individuals sitting before consoles, at design tables as well as in an office nearby.

"Right now, its my partners and three of our family. We want this to be a family business for all of us," he said.

"Cute youngling," Ratchet said. "No way they would have a business on Cybertron."

Ironhide nodded. "I know."

"How long have you been in business?" Grandee asked.

"Three decaorns," Shift replied. "We have three contracts with private businesses to do their inventory programs and one with the colony to sort and catalog refugee data," he said proudly.

"Congratulations, Shift. We wish you the best in the future," Grandee said. He turned to the camera. "Back to you, Lim-lee."

(Cut to studio and pretty femme who had just been appointed swing shift studio personality for The Hourly News.)

"We will continue with the business news around the colony after these messages from the School Board which can be accessed in the Community Bulletin Board file titled, "Schools-Public'. We will be right back." The screen cut to a slow scrolling list of information and announcements from the Community Bulletin Board regarding the schools.

"I see that you have a meeting in a couple of orns. How do you like being on the School Board too?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Like it fine. I don't know what Sunstreaker thinks but I can't fault him for attention to his duties."

"What do the others think about you being appointed?" Ratchet asked.

"They're relieved mostly. The Genitor-Teacher committee is bad enough. Now this," Ironhide said with a shake of his helm.

"I hear that when your term is done they will elect membership from the colony on a rotating basis. Are you running again?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Ironhide asked shooting him a sharp glance. "You better believe it."

"Fraud," Ratchet said with a grin. Then it faded. An alert sent over the elite command system that all members of the Senior Autobot Staff comm line were wired into appeared in their processors. They read it, then looked at each other. "Frag."

Ironhide agreed. "I have to go."

Ratchet nodded, then took Prowler from Ironhide as he rose to leave. The door closed quietly behind him as Orion ran back out with a giant smile. He looked at Ironhide's empty chair, then his ada. **"ADA! WHERE HIM!?"**

Ratchet grinned. "Working. Just working."

**"WORKING!?"** Orion asked with a slight frown of disappointment forming on his eerily familiar little face.

"He's just working," Ratchet replied.

Orion considered that, then shook his helm sadly. "Him come here. Him be come here to me. I here. He come here too."

"Sorry, spud. He will come home soon," Ratchet said as he settled a sleepy Prowler on his arm.

"Come him soon?" Orion asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I think so."

**"HIM BAD GOING! HIM COMING HERE TO ME AND PLAY. I PLAYING THERE,"** he said point to the hallway. **"HE COME THERE TO ME AND PLAYING. SOON!?"**

"Yep," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Okay," Orion said with a brilliant smile. He turned to run back down the hallway.

Ratchet watched him go, then looked at Prowler. "I hope," he said softly.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked into the Center pausing beside the command table where Prowl, Starscream, Rainmaker, Magnus, Jazz and Jetta sat. Paragon was leaning over sensors gathering data. Ironhide sat, then glanced at Prime. "What's the word now?"

"Cyclonus is in battle," Prime said tensely.

They all sat to wait, the message of support sent to Cyclonus yet to be returned.

TBC June 10, 2014** edited 6-11-14**


	54. Chapter 54

The Deigo Diaries: Battle 1 (54)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was silent in the tense operational center as they waited for word from Cyclonus. Long range sensors coupled with the outreach of the deep space expeditors installed to allow Autobot City to guard Gliese 581 g signaled that a battle was going on in the sphere of influence of Cyclonus.

Prime and Prowl had arrived upon notice. Paragon had crisply supplied the known data. Gathered around the big data map that was making visual what was being gathered over the communication lines, they saw an unmistakable combat situation near the planetoid were Cyclonus had made his headquarters.

"Did you put the forward bases and fortresses on red alert?" Prime had asked.

Paragon nodded. "Yes, sir. They are recalling flights to stand in readiness. Do you wish to call up a flight here?"

"I would. Make it level three, Paragon," Prime said glancing at the handsome winger staring at him with a serious expression.

Paragon nodded, then turned to make it so. Prowl watched him, then looked at Prime. "Do you want to send a signal to Cyclonus that he can retreat here? We can bridge him and his people."

Prime nodded. "Open a line, Theiry" he said to a Home Guard femme who was watching him with an expression tinged with fear. She nodded and made it so. "Prime to Cyclonus."

There was no response. "Theiry, is the line open?"

She checked, then nodded to him. "Yes sir. They're receiving."

Prime nodded. "Cyclonus, this is Optimus Prime. We are ready to stand with you in combat or bridge you here to safety. Please let us know how we can assist you. Set aside our differences and allow us to help you."

There was the sound of static, then Theiry turned to him. "Sir, they received the message. I don't have anything in the return yet."

"Keep the line open, Theiry." Prime turned to the others. "We have to wait and hope he's big enough to take the offer."

All of them settled around the table and were soon joined by others. It would be a tense wait.

-0-Out there

He came in through the darkness passing the buoys that had been placed to alert on trespassers. He didn't care that they were there. At his level of malevolency there was literally nothing for him to fear. He was a phase sixer, a world demolisher, someone who by the very virtue of his name could end planetary disagreements without firing a shot.

Of course, he fired those shots. He loved it. He loved to look into the optics of others who stood before him paralyzed with fear. Everyone always was, even Soundwave who sent him. That mech would be relieved when he left and he was. The sound of a door closing behind him was one others cherished.

He had few contemporaries left in the universe nowadays. Others were elsewhere, some were dead. Most of them had their own thing going on now and did it oblivious to the 'leaders' of their 'Cause'. Overlord had resisted his status as a phase sixer from the beginning going his own way early on. All that mattered to Overlord was that he get props from Megatron before he defeated him in single combat.

Overlord was certifiable.

Sixshot had a 'conscience'. That is, he had more of a sense of feeling than the rest of them. The transformation process from tough mech to phase sixer had bled the emotions out of nearly all of them. They were all ruthless and did their jobs to the infinite degree. Just some of them were worse than others.

Black Shadow was in a category of his own.

He sped forward gathering intel through his extraordinary sensor capabilities. Everything about him was out of the league of nearly anyone else. He had destroyed war worlds. Fleets of them. He had single-handedly murdered over three billion individuals that made no offense to him. He did it because he was told to and because it made him happy. Nothing and no one was off limits to this one.

He began to detect the presence of others like himself so he opened a channel. "Cyclonus, this is Black Shadow. How about a parlay?"

It was silent a moment, then the deep sonorous voice of Cyclonus was heard. Even as it was Black Shadow could detect the launch of ships. "This is Cyclonus."

"Hi. I'm here to inspect the troops. Megatron is concerned that discipline has lagged … that some of his boys have wandered off the path to righteousness or some such slag. How about you and me getting together over a high grade and settling things to his satisfaction?"

The line went dead.

Black Shadow chuckled to himself, an altogether cold expression of sound. "Poor choice, slagger. I guess you'll have to do this the hard way." With that, he began to pick off the patrol whose job it was to be the early warning system for Cyclonus of individuals like himself.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

-0-Cyclonus

He stood in the Ops Center of his fortress feeling the optics of everyone in the room on him as he considered his options. At that moment he had two … slim to none. Looking around the room he began to speak. Then a message came through. His comm officer put it over the speakers.

"Cyclonus, this is Optimus Prime. We are ready to stand with you in combat or bridge you here to safety. Please let us know how we can assist you. Set aside our differences and allow us to help you."

It was electric in the room as the veteran team of mechs watched Cyclonus mulling it over. They were with him from back in the orn but nothing about the arrival of Black Shadow could guarentee that anyone in the room would stay with him to fight.

He knew that.

"Open a channel to the battle group. Extend it to the pirates and the rogue groups nearby," Cyclonus said.

His comm officer did so.

"This is Cyclonus. We have just been contacted by the phase sixer and crossformer, Black Shadow. We are as a group not strong enough to take this mech on straight ahead. He is more than capable at our current configuration even if we all agree to combine our forces of destroying us completely. I am not willing to give him the satisfaction. I have received a call from Prime to bridge to safety and I am taking my group away. I urge the rest of you to contact Autobot City and see if the offer extends to you. Understand me … you will not survive this encounter. Cyclonus out." He turned to his comm officer who was looking almost ill with relief. "Open a channel to Prime."

He complied.

Cyclonus stood a moment gathering his thoughts. "Cyclonus to Prime."

-0-Ops Center

They nearly jumped. Prime leaned back in his chair. "Prime here."

"Prime, we are being engaged by Black Shadow. We are ready to take your offer of a lift to better space. I have signaled the others out here. I do not know if they will seek assistance or not."

"Very well. Gather your forces, then head this way. Power down your weapons and fuse the rest in gun holds. I cannot stress enough how much force you will meet if you come here armed and belligerent. Tell your group that any ship that acts in anyway hostile will be destroyed entirely."

It was silent a moment, then Cyclonus was back. "Understood. We are on our way. Cylonus out."

The line went dead, then other voices began to call. "Prime, this is Razer. I am calling to ask for assistance in avoiding the approach of a phase-sixer, Black Shadow."

"This is Prime. We will transport you away but you have to follow simple rules. Power down weapons, stow your personal arms in fused lockers and prepare to be boarded when you are here. No other conditions will be accepted."

It was silent a moment, then Razer was back. "Affirmative. We are heading out after Cyclonus. Razer out."

Two more voices called and two more sets of conditions were made for assistance. Appearing on the far edge of their sensors, four groups began to emerge heading their way at top speed.

It was going to be a freaking disaster.

Prime looked at Ironhide and his team. "Call everyone up. Put the colony on level two alert. I want them to be brought to the edge of the system outside the well. We had better be ready to meet them and we need to expect shooting. Have Metrotitan at the well now. I want overpowering firepower. I want 2,000 heavily armed Seekers flying in squadrons to patrol the system and show the flag. If we bring them by bridge it will take longer for Black Shadow to reach us if he decides to follow. We need to bring them over one at a time with space between them as we do. Make it happen," Prime said rising.

Everyone did, hurrying to their stations or out the door as even more senior Autobots came in to take their stations.

-0-The Hourly News-**BREAKING NEWS!**

"We have just been informed by Information Officer, Jazz that a number of Decepticon battlegroups including one led by Commander Cyclonus are heading this way seeking assylm in the protection of our colony. The Prime is making arrangements for a formidable force to greet and disarm them outside the solar well of this system. He has issued orders that 2,000 Seekers in heavily armed squadrons begin continuous patrols of the system to show them the strength and fire power that we bring to the protection of our homes.

"He has asked for the activation of Metrotitan to serve as a platform for disarmament as well as a show of force for the incoming groups. He has designed the response to discourage any kind of bad behavior on the part of the incoming groups during the contact period which will commence in a joor.

"He has asked for the colony to be placed on a level 2 alert as practice for us to use the internal warning system in a real life situation. Jazz has stressed that this is not a danger to us and the colony. He wishes to troubleshoot the system since it was last used. Updates and other information will be sent to you via your internal transponders. Flight Center technicians will be fine tuning the system as well as installing upgrades and new software to ensure that it is flawless in the face of a real emergency.

"Right now, we will go to the Military Air Field where Jacx, Grandee and Gen-O will be giving us reports. Geno-O, do you hear me?"

(Cut to air field filled with activity and a handsome older appearing mech standing in a clear spot that includes a view of the Master of the Muster working at his station with aides)

"Lim-Lee, we are here at the air field where a very large force is being gathered together to leave for the solar well. I talked to the Master for a moment and was told that system wide patrols were beefed up to present a picture to the incoming groups that we can defend with extreme prejudice if required. He said that there would be 2,000 Seekers heading out from Aerie Hill now and they would continue until stand down. As for the rest, there will be four major battleships fully armed with both striker and Wrecker groups on board to board the incoming ships as part of the disarmament process. It will be several 100 of the most veteran teams we field.

"Metrotitan who is the emergency services location for the colony will serve as host platform to the battle group. There will be Seekers among those standing out in this group, the number yet unspecified. The Master indicated that the group is still being designed."

"Do they have an idea of how long this process will take all together?" Lim-Lee asked.

"They haven't got that information. No one is sure how big this influx is. There are four groups here including pirates and raiders. There could be a number of the group that will be taken into custody. The Prime is firm about being clear on the rules and anyone who can't follow them will be brigged. The first and foremost concern for him is the safety and well being of the colony and this system."

"When will they stand out?" Lim-Lee asked.

"That is still undeclared although it would appear to be soon." He paused, then turned to look toward the Fortress. "Lim-Lee, Metrotitan is lifting off his platform."

The scene cut to a rising form in the distance beyond the Fortress. In the new metro district beyond, the transformed figure of one of the greatest Autobots of all was beginning to rise in the air. It did so in the midst of the other three who sat solidly in the midst of the energy dispersal. Nearby, unseen by the camera crews, Swan watched 'Uncle Titan' taking off. Having spent his entire life either taking off swiftly or watching his genitors and their friends here and there do so, it was not a strange sight. But he was excited anyway. Usually, going somewhere was fraught with possibilities.

Metrotitan arose, then passed overhead as it began the journey to the solar well and the probability of a fire fight. His shadow cast over the city as everyone paused to watch, then disappeared as he rose into the sky to disappear.

-0-Ops Center, N.E.S.T., Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The mini-cons that worked in the N.E.S.T. habitat stood quietly, their optics fixed on the monitors, some of which played The Hourly News while others showed the organization underway. Jazz appeared on the screen nodding to Morshower, Fulton and the others.

"Jazz, what's up?" Glenn Morshower asked.

"We have four groups headin' this way seekin' asylum here in the colony. Some of them are pirates and the others are renegade Decepticon groups," Jazz said.

"Why are they coming here? They have been out there for a while. Some of them have dug in," Morshower asked.

Jazz nodded. "We have a phase sixer here and they're runnin' from him."

"Phase sixer?" Seymour Simmons asked. A tense Charlotte Mearing was standing next to him. The others gathered closer.

"There are a group of warriors Megatron modified who are in a class by themselves. They are designed in their refit to be planet destroyers. They are here and there in the galaxy. This one, Black Shadow was sent by Soundwave to get the renegades out here into line. He is a cold killer. He is personally responsible for the deaths of three billion aliens on Rigel IV. They know they can't hold him off by themselves so they're comin' to us."

"Can **we** hold them off?" Simmons asked.

"We have nearly 20 metroformers here. What do you think?" Jazz asked with a grin.

"You tell us," Simmons said.

"Gotta run," Jazz said, then the screen went back to the air field view.

"Last one to the air field is a Decepticon," Lennox said as he turned to run. Everyone else was hot on his heels in pursuit.

-0-TBC June 11, 2014

Black Shadow is a Decepticon crossformer from the Generation 1 continuity family.

Hailing from somewhere beyond the Milky Way galaxy, **Black Shadow** is a vile gangster whose skills in robbery, extortion and murder are available to anyone who can meet his price. He is loyal only to the highest bidder; even the Decepticons are loath to work with him that often, as they can never be sure he won't betray them in mid-job if he gets a better offer. In jet mode, he can devastate buildings around him with powerful sonic shock waves by breaking the sound barrier while flying at low altitudes, a technique he calls his "Sonic Boomer Attack".

His partner in crime is Blue Bacchus, a gunman with a similar personality and moral fiber who looks up to him. The pair's partnership has made them infamous throughout space, and there is a massive bounty on their heads, but Black Shadow would actually kill Blue Bacchus without remorse if the situation demanded it.

He is also known as **Sky Shadow**.

**Crossformers:** (Black Shadow is a crossformer) Know a slob that needs to be bumped off? A stool-pigeon in need of a new pair of concrete tennis shoes? A school bus full of French orphans that are just _asking_ for it? The **Crossformers** will do the deed so long as the price is right. These villainous space gangsters are as unscrupulous as they are deadly and unlike Earth gangsters can't be distracted with pasta. The Cross-formers are: Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus

**IDW Generation 1 continuity**

Black Shadow was one of the first Decepticons that Megatron selected for a torturous upgrade process that would transform him into a planet-devastating super warrior. With an infusion of ununtrium rendering him virtually indestructible, Black Shadow became part of a small group known as the "Warriors Elite" that also came to include Sixshot and Overlord. Many years later at the height of the war, Megatron chose to re-purpose the Warriors Elite as "Phase Sixers", who would enact the doomsday protocols called for by the sixth and final phase of his new infiltration protocol. Informed of this via teleconference with their leader, Black Shadow and Sixshot were excited to serve the Decepticons in this expanded capacity but Overlord chafed.

Black Shadow's exploits were notorious and were among the prominent highlights of the Great War Cyclonus recalled when he educated Tailgate on the war's history. Said exploits included his single-handedly murdering three billion inhabitants of Rigel IV, a battle with the Wreckers during which he killed three of them and dismembered their leader Hyperion as well as his massacre of 3,003 members of the Autobots' 113 Battalion, an encounter that saw him personally best Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.

However loyal Black Shadow was to the Decepticon cause though, he was more loyal to wealth and he accepted half a billion shanix from the Autobots to turn on the Decepticons' fleet of War Worlds. News of his betrayal reached the Decepticon Justice Division, and soon he found himself at their mercy. He was melted by Helex, lost his legs to Tesarus, was electrocuted by Kaon and was ultimately talked to death by Tarn, his spark exploding spectacularly as he expired.

Since he bested War Worlds himself, this is what they are:

The _**Warworld**_ is a vast, spherical Decepticon battle cruiser created by the Decepticons under the command of Bludgeon. Built from technology stolen, scavenged, and forcibly taken from a variety of alien sources, this patchwork ship is a force to be reckoned with, covered with armaments of all sizes, from small guns to the huge primary cannon whose lens dominates the front of the vessel.

Marvel Comics had this to say about them in A Rage In Heaven!:

Bludgeon's purpose for creating the _Warworld_ was as a ship for stealing energy and other resources throughout space (including those from the Jabbi-Ko, Karkan, and Szorian races). It was originally his flagship and host to his army of Decepticon clones.

When Megatron battled and destroyed Bludgeon, he took command of the ship, caro and crew included. The _Warworld_ was involved in many Autobot conflicts.

Starscream stole the Matrix and used its power to combine himself with the _Warworld_. He reshaped its interior, battled Jhiaxus's troops as well as torturing Megatron and Optimus Prime. But the Matrix's essence started to turn him from his evil ways. Starscream was so scared of becoming good that he did not put up any resistance when Optimus Prime and Megatron took the Matrix away from him.

More stuff on War World which Black Shadow could defeat on his own:

_Regeneration One_

_Regeneration 1_ continues from the Marvel US Tranformers series and does not include the events of the contemporary Marvel UK stories or any subsequently published stories including _Generation 2._

Bludgeon's forces travelled in the _Warworld_ to the planet Torkulon where they eradicated the native population. Soundwave the leader of Cybertron's "Neo-Decepticons" met with Bludgeon aboard the _Warworld_ above Cresta Superior to witness a demonstration of the latter's new Blitz engines as they...eradicated the native population. Following an agreement between the two Decepticon leaders, Bludgeon turned the _Warworld_ towards Cybertron.

(Now you can see why Transformers are so hated everywhere.)

Thanks to Soundwave all of Cybertron's long-range scanners were out of commission so Cosmos, performing reconnaissance for the Autobots was the first to notice the _Warworld'_s arrival...and then it promptly obliterated him.

e-HOBBY comics

When the recently departed Ultra Magnus became aware of a massive fleet of Warworlds Galvatron was building, he used the Resurrection Matrix to resurrect himself in a new body. (You can see why even Magnus believes in ghosts) :D:D:D

IDW Generation 1 continuity

At some point in the Great War the Decepticons had amassed a fleet of War Worlds. The Autobots successfully bribed the notorious phase-sixer Black Shadow half a billion shanix to blow them up, leading to his being wanted by the Decepticon Justice Division. Later, aboard the _Lost Light_, Chromdome noted that Trailcutter's Nightmare Fuel could push a Warworld into hyperspace,

Notes

The general look of the _Warworld_ tended to change as the _Generation 2_ series progressed. In-fiction, this could be the result of its nature as a continuously-growing patchwork of stolen alien technology. In reality, it's what you get when three very different artists depict a massive glob of sprawling machinery.

The _Warworld_ was used as the basis for a dice and card board game (of a fashion) called "Robots in Disguise Giant Battle Game", which was featured across two pages in issue 2 of the Fleetway book. The object of the game was to aid either the Autobots or Decepticons in capturing the heart of the Warworld. Kev F. Sutherland's rendering of the usually round vessel was highly angular and its customary colour scheme was somewhat altered.


	55. Chapter 55

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 1 (dd4 55)

-0-Getting there

They hurried from all over, the mostly professional soldiers coming to the airfield swiftly with their gear in servo. Leaving their apartments, non-duty jobs, clubs and various other locations, they gathered at the tarmac with the Master of the Muster for their ship and role assignments. It was busy and noisy as ever. The humans who gathered on the shipping crates nearby watching were tense with expectation. When the soldiers gathered it was of consequence.

Glenn Morshower was on the line with the powers-that-be on Earth. Activity was being detected in the system as dozens of squadrons of Seekers left heading into the darkness on preset routes that would register on approaching sensor screens of outworlders as menacingly as possible.

"General, what is the cause of this sudden eruption of activity? We have seen in the past that when it happens it signals something bad out there," the U.S. Secretary of Defense asked.

"What I have to tell you is not the full story because they are still sorting through the intel. What I am going to tell you is secret above secret. I hope everyone here understands this before I tell you what I do know," Morshower said.

Grim faces on five monitors nodded. Morshower who was sitting at Communications in N.E.S.T. Ops Center began as behind him micro-mini cons who were liaisons with the colony worked alongside soldiers. It was slightly disorienting to the humans watching. A grim and silent Charlotte Mearing and an uncharacteristically mute Seymour Simmons sat nearby listening.

"I have talked to Jazz, their information and intelligence officer as well as a short informational with Prowl and General Blackjack about this sudden migration. It would appear that there is a class of warrior that Megatron fields in his army that is in a class by themselves. They have an infiltration protocol system to take over worlds that involves six phases of effort.

"Arachnid is an infiltration specialist and she along with her team came here ten thousand years ago to begin the destruction of this world. Because we weren't technological then they didn't bring everyone and everything that they would now considering our current level of advancement and technology. When the first five phases of destruction were accomplished they would call in a single phase sixer. It only takes one.

"Their job was the hunt down and kill everything that was left alive after the first five steps which were designed to get us to destroy ourselves. These hunters are extraordinary. They have been reconfigured through a rigorous process and bear armor that is nearly indestructible. This material is actually extracted from black holes for use in this manner and is very rare. It takes a very big, very powerful entity to dent or even destroy them.

"There are at least three that are known, perhaps even more because they were a class of warrior that Megatron loved to have in his arsenal. There is Overlord who is out of commission and in the custody of Soundwave on Cybertron. There is Sixshot who is with Megatron at last count. He is a war machine with six different modes. Then there is the one we are facing here, Black Shadow. He is the apocalypse personified.

"He has left death behind him everywhere and he likes it. Even the Decepticons hate him. He is personally responsible for the murder of three billion … billion with a 'B' aliens on a planet called Rigel IV. Think about that a moment." Morshower sat grimly. "I am told that he once fought both Ultra Magnus and Prime in single combat and bested both of them. He is someone who makes hardened mechs like Cyclonus who is no shrinking violet take stock of his situation. Cyclonus doesn't run and he's heading this way for asylum.

"Also coming are three other groups … pirate marauders and two other rogue Decepticon battle groups. All of them are being bridged here to be met outside the solar well by the bots who have brought massive firepower to the problem."

It was silent a moment, then the Prime Minister of Great Britain leaned forward slightly. "What is the possibility of them getting past the defenses? This creature if all you say is true is capable of laying waste to Earth in what? Hours? Minutes?"

"This creature … Black Shadow is capable of reducing the entire earth into a free floating pile of dust with a few carefully aimed shots. He's done it before. His record is excremental. The chance of him getting through the net being placed around the system now is slim to none. There are 2,000 heavily armed Seekers making level 4 security runs throughout our solar system. Between their sensor network and that force Black Shadow has no chance of getting through."

"There is no end to this is there," the defense minister of Russia said quietly. "They are here and we can't make peace with them. They will never leave us alone."

Morshower nodded. "No, they won't. They were here before we even knew how to write waiting to tear Earth to pieces. They were here before anyone even knew how to farm decently. This has nothing to do with Prime and the bots. What is unmistakably good and miraculous is that the Autobots are here to help us defend. Without them, it is only a matter of time before Megatron gets his revenge."

No one had a word for that.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They divided up the work between them. Starscream would manage the air armada. Blackjack and Alor would manage the prisoners as they surrendered getting them sorted, tagged and transferred. Ironhide would have overall command of the boarding teams led on the ground as it were by Springer and Drift. Kup and Hercy along with five other mechs would group lead teams into ships as directed by Springer and Drift.

Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet heading medical and Jazz with Elita heading intel and all around anything else would go together on Metrotitan. The massive mechanism with his vast facilities, resources and fire power was the natural choice for a command platform. He was champing at the bit to work for Prime as well.

Win-win.

Paragon would command Ops Center in Autobot City and Mirage would manage the information flow to the city and the allies on Earth who had just been informed about the situation in another briefing by Jazz. Turning to a monitor Prime nodded. The screens of two stations split into images of the humans discussing the situation with Morshower nearby in the N.E.S.T. habitat. "Gentlemen," he said with a nod.

"Optimus, you know everyone," Morshower said as Prime nodded.

"I do. I would like to brief you on the plan to meet this threat and neutralize several groups that have posed a problem to the peace of this sector. We have four coming, three rogue Decepticon battle groups and one who is piratical in nature. They are fleeing the presence of an ominous force, Black Shadow of the Warrior Elite team of Phase Sixers Megatron assembled some time back to destroy worlds at his command.

"We have designed a force to take those groups into custody and we will detain them here in our prison until such time as they demonstrate their trustworthiness. As for Black Shadow, we are at level 2 standby in anticipation for him should he make the mistake of coming here. We can formulate a group strong enough to take him out if necessary as we have already done that to one of them already who came this way, a mech named Tarn.

"We plan to keep you informed but right now I am with senior staff leaving to command the surrender," Prime concluded.

"I am told you and Ultra Magnus have personally dueled with this Black Shadow and both of you lost," the defense minister of France said.

Prime nodded. "He is a formidable figure but he is not omnipotent. We know how to take them down. He knows that we do. It is up to him what he will get if he comes here. He is very mercenary and unless he feels a personal investment in getting revenge he does the math and leaves. Soundwave sent him here to organize those opposing us for Megatron. He failed. That will not set well with either Megatron nor Soundwave. Though it won't bother him in the slightest, it is a mark against him with the two of them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

They nodded. "Get him," the American defense minister said.

Prime nodded. "We will keep you informed. Prime out." When the screens went back to the scene outside Prime turned to the others. "Let's roll out," he said grimly.

All of them turned and as one walked out to the airfield and a shuttle ride through the trigger to the solar well. When they arrived they would land on Titan's hangar deck then make the long traverse to his operational center where the senior team would sit down to run the operation.

-0-Earlier

He stood at the check out counter in The Sparkling Center. A package he had ordered from Earth had arrived so they called him to come. As he waited for it he browsed. Finding a simple painting program and three new books for his infants, Sunstreaker brought them up to be added to his order. It was mid-afternoon and the infants were home playing in a sunbeam from the windows outside. Bluestreak was working on a tattoo design he was making for a friend now that he had finished his etching course at The Learning Annex, a community skills center attached to the University. Sideswipe was playing cards at Club Hoyle for a few hours. It was a typical weekend orn.

"These too, Rumr," Sunny said as the mech brought out the box filled with newborn things. It was Sunstreaker's habit to find out who had a new infant, then gather simple infant gear and a toy or two for each of them.

No one knew he did it but Ratchet and the trine. He did it with as little fanfare as he could. He hid his real intentions behind his role as a member of the Genitor-Teacher Committee and now, the Consolidated Public Education District of the Primal Colony of Mars. For those who knew him well, his dedication to the education of his infants was not surprising. They would get anything they needed, anytime they needed it, no matter what, where, why, how or when they needed it. He would do it with his last breath, on his broken legs, crawling through smelting pools if necessary. His infants would never, ever, ever know the fear and insecurity that he felt growing up an abandoned infant in a world without pity or concern.

Neither would anyone elses infants.

Life in the colony had resolved a lot of things for him, the advent of his bonding and the arrival of his children changing his focus a bit. He was still the marauding uber warrior who was also inexplicably a painter of lyrical qualities. He was the taciturn hard helm that was tempered by his new life and dependents. But he was still the frightened infant who worried every orn that someone would come in the door of the Youth Center and decide to adopt his brother.

Leaving him behind. Alone.

He felt for children. He felt for their vulnerabilities and he worked hard on the committees for the schools. He coached infant football. He was a remarkably good genitor and he cared about all of the infants in the colony personally. Even Bob resonated deeply in his spark. The infant Insecticon had no one when he was lost, starving and petrified. The image of the little bug trying to run away and hide from Sunny when he saw them come for him was etched forever in his processor.

The package held blankets and little hats, small sweaters that pulled over infant helms and little booties for their feet. He had a small dollie of Prime and a rattle with the infant's name engraved upon them for each of the five new babies. He would deliver them himself as a 'representative of the school system' and 'welcome their infants to the colony' himself. It would be low key, brief and incredibly personally satisfying.

He needed to do it so he did.

Frag anyone who had a problem with it.

As Rumr finished adding the items to the box the transponder reached all of them. Every adult in the store paused to listen. Sunstreaker looked at Rumr. "Could you have this delivered to my house, Rumr? I just got called up."

Rumr nodded. "Take care, Sunny. I'll drop this by myself."

Sunstreaker nodded, then transformed to ped skates. He rolled out the door heading for the airfield. Sideswipe would pause by the apartment to gather both of their gear bags. Bluestreak who wasn't called up watched him go. It would be another tense deployment. It was amazing to Bluestreak how it never got easier even after all this time.

-0-At the same time earlier in the orn

"Thank you, Ada," Ratchet said hugging his ada off the ground. Setting the little mech down, he turned to hug his father and grandfather as well. "Make sure you contact the Community Schools for tomorrow when you go to your clubs. I don't want you to miss a single game of mahjong at the tournament."

"We don't have to go, Ratchet," Ravel said sweetly.

"Of course you do," Ratchet said pausing in his kissing and hugging rituals with the infants. "You are one of the favored to win the tournament. You better go or I will punt you when I get back."

"I'll make sure he goes, Sonny," Appa Ratchet said.

"I will be very upset if you don't get help and miss things because of this. It will make deployment that much harder if you don't, Appa," Ratchet said seriously.

He nodded. "I know. Just come back in one piece, all of you." For a moment emotion overtook him, then Ratchet embraced him.

"I will, Appa," Ratchet said as emotion rose in him as well. "We always come back."

"Be sure you do," Tie Down said somewhat gruffly.

**"ADA! WHERE YOU!?"**

Ratchet looked down at several solemn appearing sparklings. "I have to go to work a while. I'll come back and we'll eat candy."

Brilliant smiles greeted that as Ratchet hugged them. Rising, looking around at the faces of the ones he had missed for eons of vorns and several he didn't know he needed staring up at him from the ground, he squared his shoulders. "I'll be back shortly. Be good. All of you. Know you are loved."

"We know that, Sonny. Tell everyone else for us too," Appa Ratchet said as his only and most beloved grandson nodded. Then Ratchet turned and without a glance backward walked out the door. All of them watched it shut, then Appa Ratchet looked down at the babies. "Who wants to play?"

They all did.

TBC June 12, 2014 **edited 6-13-14**

Happy Friday the Thirteenth, the last one for the next 10-13 years I am told. :D:D Shucks. There goes my lucky day. LOL! Hugs to all especially Guest who spotted the boo boo. :D:D:D


	56. Chapter 56

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 2 (dd4 56)

-0-On the way

They walked to a shuttle, then entered flying upward almost immediately to the Trigger in orbit. As they approached it the device was operational. Beside it in parallel orbit the figure of another trigger was under construction, the major framework already assembled as teams worked inside to install everything that a major space-time continuum device could need to move bots through the universe and back again. Huge pieces of the outside bulkhead were being towed slowly upward by huge space tugs as they worked to enclose the structure itself.

"That is some sight, Optimus," Ratchet said as he sat by a window staring out. "Even Cybertron didn't field two of these things."

Prime nodded. "That is why we're going to win," he said firmly. Glancing over his shoulder at the approaching docking bay of the Trigger, he sat back organizing his thoughts.

"Cyclonus is approaching optimal transport distance," Prowl said as he finished analyzing the constant stream of information that was being filed into his processor by Ops Center and three dozen other sources. "We are go at your call, sir."

Optimus nodded as outside the shuttle began to set down on the vast hangar deck of the colossal structure that gave them a tactical advantage that could not be underestimated. The hatch opened as they rose to file out. Walking to the elevator, they entered, then went up. Blackjack glanced at Prime. "We are receiving intel that Black Shadow has reached the fortress of Cyclonus."

Prime nodded. "I hope Cyclonus mined it."

Alor grinned. "You read my processor."

They exited on the command deck walking to the conn where Wheeljack sat, a pensive Perceptor standing beside him. Miler who was sitting at the master computer station doing the calculations and math nodded to his son who squeezed his ada's shoulder reassuringly.

"What is the report, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"We have located the groups incoming and have calculated all of the necessary math to move them from where they are to the agreed upon locations for them to come out of the bridges. Though I prefer to dump them in the middle of the Hub to the tender mercies of the Liege Maximo, I bow to your greater wisdom," he said with a chuckle.

"I prefer the Hub myself," Perceptor said quietly.

"No need to poke that hornet's nest, Percy," Ratchet said with a grin. "We're hip deep in slaggers as it is."

"Good point," Wheeljack replied with a grin. "When you arrive on Titan, we are 'go'."

"Good. What is the status of Metrotitan?" Prime asked.

"He is passing Neptune and is expected to arrive on the agreed upon coordinates in half a joor," Wheeljack said.

"Good. This must be precise," Prime said as he turned to walk to the doorway nearby. The others followed heading down a corridor that led to a ship board bridge room. He stepped up onto the platform, then nodded to the technician. That worthy made things happen. Entering the maelstrom, they disappeared from sight as the energy bridge chased them all the way to the hangar deck of Metrotitan as that vessel passed by Pluto and her moons.

-0-Home

"Atar?"

"What, Kaon?" Bluestreak asked as he picked up toys in the living room of their apartment.

"Where is Ada and Atar?" he asked.

"They have to work, son," Bluestreak said glancing down into the sweet face of his son.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they have a job to do."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they take care of us by being soldiers and helping Grandatar with his job." Bluestreak turned to walk to the spare bedroom which served as a playroom for the infants.

"Why?" he asked as he followed his atar into the room.

-0-Nearby

"I really don't feel right about this, Tie," Ravel fretted as they walked down the street to the Vos Tower and the mahjong tournament at the Elder Center located there.

"Ratchet would be upset if you didn't go, Ravel. You don't want to add to his burdens do you?" Tie asked pushing a button he knew always worked.

Ravel nearly stumbled as he looked at Tie. "Oh, I would never do that to our son," he said.

Tie put his arm around Ravel's shoulders. "No one knows that more than me. I can't wait to see you win today, Ravie."

"I will try, Tie," he said as they reached the tower and entered.

-0-Metrotitan

They stepped off the shuttle heading for the elevators nearby. The ship was awash with activity as departments and groups began to make use of his vast structure and resources for battle if necessary. They rose up, then stepped out onto the deck with its command center. Walking down the corridors, they entered.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime," a youthful but deep voice said. The sound of it seemed to materialize around them.

"Thank you, Metrotitan. I am very happy that you will be the command platform for this mission. Hopefully, it will be peaceful," Optimus replied as he paused before the titan's interface panel and its flashing pulsating lights.

"It is my wish as well but I am also yours to command in battle," he replied. "I have instructed my symbionts to assist you if required."

"Thank you, Metrotitan. We are going to be sending you the data from Ops Center for analysis. We have determined where we will place the incoming battle groups. We will have you be the center of the array because we want them to know that they face your firepower if they decide to resist our demands. Trigger Command will be bringing them forward, perhaps in small groups, perhaps not. We have not received notice that this has been completely worked out yet. But we want to begin once you establish your presence as hub to the battle groups we are bringing to bear on this matter," Optimus said as he walked to the command table to sit.

"Understood," Titan said. "Half a joor to position."

"Very well," Prime said as the others walked to stations around the vast room. They would sit and wait as the massive sentient vessel slid silently through the roiling energy of the solar well, dozens of battle shuttles and other vehicles materializing to join him through the malevolent energy of the Trigger bridge.

-0-Cyclonus

He stood with his second by the forward view port of his command vessel. He knew that Prime was ascendent in their relationship and that he would not prevail if he tried to assert himself. He was sure that the groups waiting for them to arrive would be overwhelming and a suicidal venture for resistance.

He was also aware that there were seriously bad mechs in the other three groups. They had a tenuous alliance in their sphere of influence born of necessity and a general feeling that something like this would happen. All of them were aware of the increase in traffic on Soundwave's comm channels. They were deep space messages broadcast to call in troops. None of them expected that the 'troops' would be a phase sixer.

Cyclonus had done the math and the only answer was surrender. It rankled on him to a degree that surprised him. He would ask to be allowed to move onward. He was determined to take back Cybertron, to punish anyone who had a hand in its current condition. That Prime was one of those individuals was equally aggravating. That he could not be able to do anything about it even more so. That Prime was gathering their people and working to preserve both them and their culture from extinction were actually mitigating factors in his thinking.

He would surrender his group, then bide his time. Who would have thought anything happening now was ever going to be possible? Who knew what possibilities the future would hold? He was patient. He would wait and see.

"What will we do when we get there?" his second asked at last.

"The only thing we can do. Surrender," Cyclonus replied softly.

"There will be an oath to the Matrix," his second replied knowing full well that Cyclonus was deeply religious.

Cyclonus nodded. "I know," he said. What he would do about it when the moment came to give his oath, that he couldn't answer.

-0-Out there

Black Shadow walked through the base evacuated by Cyclonus. It was well made, utilitarian like all Decepticon facilities and empty. So were two other camps and a base under construction by pirates.

He hated pirates.

"I hate all competition," Black Shadow said with a humorless laugh. He turned passing through the doorway. Transforming, he sped upward into space heading for the trail of his targets. They could run but they couldn't hide he thought as he disappeared from view.

-0-At the site of rendezvous

Titan slid into an expansion of space in the Oort Field that was relatively clear of comets, planetary fragments, asteroids and other space debris. They had chosen this area because calculations told them that if all went well it would remain open long enough for this operation to end. If it was met with belligerency or other hang ups, the debris zone would fill up providing opportunities for ships to hide and go seek. Of course, Prime could follow them with Seekers. The pun was not lost on him but he didn't grin. He was too busy formulating his course of action.

Ratchet sat at a station next to Alor who was in contact with Jetta at the prison back home. He listened as they worked out the plans and transfers needed when they took ships of soldiers into custody. He thought about their nice afternoon all shot to slag with this and their usual mid weekend dinner of whatever anyone wanted ... pizza, pickles, cake, donuts, candy, corn dogs, waffles ... the usual stuff. He grinned. He knew his genitors would feed them proper food when they retrieved them from the military day care at Community Schools in the Youngling Day School tower.

:Ada:

:Ratchet?:

:Its me. How are you doing in the tournament?: Ratchet asked as he settled back to relax.

:Its not my turn yet. I see very good players here:

:You will frag their afts: Ratchet grinned. / ... three ... two .../

:Ratchet! Words!:

:I love you, Ada. Kick some aft: Ratchet could almost feel the grin floating over to him.

:I will do my best. Appa is sitting in the corner talking to old friends. Tie is with me. He wants to see me play. I love you son. Be careful. All of you be careful:

:We will. **CALL THE DAY CARE FOR HELP!** Okay?: Ratchet said with a slight frown.

:We will:

:Good. Ratchet out: He sat back and relaxed. As he did, Cyclonus could be heard speaking.

"Cyclonus to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here."

"We are heading toward your system with Black Shadow in pursuit. I cannot vouch for anyone but my group. The others are following."

"Understood. Have you complied with our demands?" Prime asked.

"Affirmative. We are prepared to bridge out of here to your location," Cyclonus replied.

"Stand by," Prime said turning to Prowl who sat at the sensor station working on the layout of the area, the location and trajectory of each group approaching and the new information of a single ship in pursuit. He turned to Optimus. "We are ready to bring Cyclonus into the location. I am synched with the Trigger. They will transfer the battle group to our location on your command."

Prime nodded. "Make it so."

Prowl turned communicating the orders to Autobot City getting confirmation from his ada. Then he switched the feed so everyone in the Command Center could listen. Soft checks and rechecks made by scientists in the Trigger command room including Miler could be heard as they built the commands into the computers that would bring infinity to bear on a point in space where Cyclonus was fleeing for his life.

Wheeljack turned to Miler. "Are we go, Milie?"

Miler nodded. "The codes are calculated and locked in." Wheeljack nodded, then turned back to the controls of the massive device. "Countdown in progress," he said as his digits flew over the console. As they did the unimaginable power and energies of the Trigger began to grow. It could be felt through the deck as it gathered, then shot forward down the rails to the point of convergence at the end. A huge flare of energy shot out and seemed to disappear into space itself.

On the other end of the line a burst of energy exploded near Cyclonus and his group. He watched it coalesce, then nodded to his pilot. "Take us in."

The ships corrected, then gathered speed. They entered the maw of eternity, then disappeared altogether.

TBC June 13, 2014 **edited June 20, 2014**


	57. Chapter 57

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 2 (dd4 57)

-0-In the zone

The eruption of an energy field drew their attention as nearby in the clearing of debris a bridge aperture appeared. It flared, then stabilized and as it did ships flew out of it sliding to a halt in the ring of guns pointing directly at them. Hundreds of Seekers, those not among the two thousand already on duty in the system perched on the skins of ships that faced the clearing where Cyclonus and his battle group came to a halt.

One by one they stopped in space, a total of 23 ships. There were seven battleships, 3 fighter transports with two-and three-seater fighters attached to the hulls, ten cruisers and three huge support ships. He had brought the whole magila with him.

Optimus watched as the ships halted, their running lights blazing in the confined area. All around the defended zone shimmering in and out of the shadows dark masses of asteroids, planetary fragments, the ghostly trail of comets large and small as well as dust galore appeared and disappeared as they passed around the scene sliding in and out of the pool of light cast all around by vessels. That it was soundless in the void made it all the more eerie. "What do scans tell us, Prowl?"

Prowl paused. "Their weapons systems are down and disabled." He paused again. "Sensors read weapon signatures in confined spaces in four sections of the ships. It would appear that he locked down all of their arms as directed. Nothing appears to be enabled to threaten a boarding. That is, nothing that isn't attached to someone with a sour disposition and a dislike for losing."

Optimus nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Ironhide. "Have the boarding teams on standby and open a channel to everyone here."

It was accomplished and as Ironhide stood waiting by tactical, Optimus Prime spoke out over general call to every ship in the area including his own. "Optimus Prime to Cyclonus."

The image of a stark and slightly brutal appearing mech filled the giant forward view screen. "Cylonus here." His style of speech was as economical and as foreboding as his visage.

"You appear to have complied with expectations. We are now getting ready to board. I want you and your command staff to come here to Metrotitan. I wish to talk to you."

Cyclonus nodded without discernible emotional response. "We will comply." The connection then was cut.

"Well, he's a barrel of laughs," Ratchet said with a grin. "He should have asked 'mother, may I?' before signing off."

A momentary search of the internet brought grins, then Ironhide turned to the station before him. "Call up Springer and the group leaders, Blaster."

Blaster nodded, then complied. Several faces filled the split screen monitor overhead.

"You rang?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Slagger," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"They say I take after you," Springer replied as in the background laughter could be heard.

Ironhide grinned. "Lucky you. The word is 'go'."

Springer nodded. "Gotcha. Springer out."

The scene changed as viewpoints of warriors appeared on split screens all around the room. Everyone would be monitored, their viewpoint recorded for later review and training purposes as the entirety of it transferred as well to Autobot City with additional feed to N.E.S.T. Command in the Habitat.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, N.E.S.T Command Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Here it comes," Morshower said as the monitors around the room erupted with viewpoints of what they would later learn were selected soldiers. The majority of the viewpoints would be monitored on Titan with these few, Springer, Drift, the twins and three others sent to Mars for the humans to watch. Glenn sat back as the sound began to stream and his monitor programming translated from Neocybex to English. The others including Mearing and Simmons settled in to watch as well. Others would also include Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, Barbara Morshower, Judy Fulton, Judy and Ron Witwicky and Linda Graham.

-0-On the 'ground'

They stood in the open hatchway of half a dozen battle shuttles, the soldiers who would board the ships. Sunstreaker was poised to fly over, jet pack on back, swords in servos. Sideswipe who was carrying on a comical insult fest with two of the Seekers on top of the vessel that they were assigned was already floating in space. Kup and Hercy were clearing tactics with Springer inside as everyone waited.

:This is fragged. Let's go: Sunstreaker fumed.

Hercy materialized behind him, slipped between them and flung himself outward blaster in servo. Sunstreaker grinned, then glanced at the others. :We are 'go': he said as he shoved out to follow. Everyone came with him including Kup who brought up the rear.

Nearby, the other shuttles were doing the same as everyone floated to the side of their particular massive ship and the lesser vessels. When they reached them they magnetized, conferred with the Seekers, all of them boarding specialists, then turned as a group for their assigned hatches.

Sunstreaker reached his, then rapped on the hull. **:OPEN UP, SLAGGERS!:**

Nothing happened for a moment, then the hatch slipped apart. Peering inside, subbing a blaster as he peeked, Sunstreaker slipped inside followed by the others. They paused as the door slid shut, either because it was automatic or some fragger wanted it to happen that way. Either way it didn't help anyone's itchy trigger finger a bit.

Hercy paused to scan all around them. :They're this way: Then he turned to march into the dimly lit corridor toward the bridge.

Sideswipe chuckled. :Little shrimp. I guess we go with him:

:You would do well to do that, youngling: Kup said as he walked into the corridor ahead. The others followed immediately.

-0-Ratchet

He sat watching the dance of war around the bridge as a deep sense of familiarity filled him. They had all been through this millions of times, sometimes even on metroformers. His medbay was vast and state of the art, stocked to the gunnels with things he would need and filled with techs, medical personnel and doctors waiting for him. He would be able to meet any need necessary in more comfort than any other platform they could field including the Supremes.

No offense, Kappa he thought with a grin.

Ironhide who stood nearby was directing the capture of the ships, answering questions and clarifying orders. He was twitching with the urge to join them but had given in to the command structure as it existed here as per Prime's **EXPLICITLY DETAILED, OUTLINED AND PERSONALLY DELIVERED PERSONAL ORDERS PERSONALLY**. He was just too important, knowledgeable and necessary to the future of their armed forces to risk out there. It still rankled though. Ratchet could read his big sorry aft like a book.

A big sexy book.

He grinned again.

Optimus watched the screens which showed the battleships being boarded. Then a voice came over the intercoms. "Morshower to Prime."

"Prime here."

"This group appears to be surrendering. What is the likelihood that the others will as well?" he asked.

"The likelihood is not great for two and only probable for one of them. They are led by criminals, members of road gangs on Cybertron, some of whom became Decepticons because they could continue to kill and maraud in the army. Incite leads the largest Decepticon group coming after Cyclonus. He was a major criminal on Cybertron, head of a gang that operated in Capital City. He is a cold killer and a thief whose word cannot be trusted. Crossfire was a crew mate of Turmoil who is in our prison. He's a stone killer as well. Derelict is less well known but he runs the pirate group that competed with Slacker for a while before Slacker's group came here to surrender."

"You expect violence from the pirates and from 'Cons," Morshower asked.

"Yes," Prime answered.

Morshower nodded. "I won't keep you then," he said with a ghost of a grin. "Just come back in one piece."

Prime grinned slightly himself. "We plan to."

The screen changed back to the progress outside and as it did a shuttle landed on deck of the vast shuttle bay of Titan. When the hatch opened Cyclonus, his executive officer, A-14 and Slacker stepped off. They were taken to the elevator under guard after a scan of their persons for devices and weapons.

The ride through the many levels of Titan's interior took a short bit of time. The walk however through the corridors passing soldiers waiting to deploy, techs hurrying about doing their business, medics chatting at intersections of corridors as they waited for customers as well as housekeeping crews running errands or getting food and drinks ready in the cafeterias acting as cantinas for those who were here was instructive. This was a big ass operation.

The doorway to the command center was open to view and they could see the leadership sitting around a big tactical table while Ironhide and Blackjack stood at stations directing the operation. Walking silently in, A-14 and Slacker following Cyclonus paused before Prime in expectation.

At least Slacker felt it and didn't bother to hide what was inside. Cyclonus was the usual blank slate that he always was while A-14 had no detectable emotional content in his affect at all. He was stone cold.

"Cyclonus, Slacker," Prime said nodding. He kept his seat. He was the master of two worlds and the old empire as well as the anointed leader of all their people no matter where he or they were anywhere in the universe and knew they knew it as well. He was under no obligation whatsoever to rise so he didn't. He was going to be hardcore from moment one. "You are?"

"I am A-14, executive officer of Commander Cyclonus's battle group," the mech said in a level voice.

Prime nodded. "Sit down. I wish to know some things." Chairs were brought and the three sat. Prime looked at Slacker. "I am glad you came to your senses. I do not detect you to be hopeless."

Slacker smirked slightly. "You don't know me very well."

It was silent a moment, then Prime looked at Cyclonus. "I wish to know what you know. Understand how this works. You came to me for refuge. No matter what happens next, you have come to me and Megatron will never forgive or forget. When he comes for us, he comes for you. You will be given special treatment in the slaughter by virtue of coming to me. Therefore, it is in your best interests as well to be forthcoming and truthful. Tell me what you know and help yourself as well. If not for you, then others … there are infants, babies … youngling children who are innocent and elderly who are having their first happy moment in lifetimes spent in toil and misery. You owe them this information."

The three stared at Prime, then Slacker sat back, weariness informing his face as he did. For a moment Prime felt that the mech who worked hard, who supported his entire family through his hard labor, who did everything right appeared before him, a mech seething with grief and agonized anger. Weary optics looked at Prime. "I had a family once … genitors, elderly and infants. I worked as hard as I knew how to support all of them and I did. It wasn't luxury but no one was hungry and homeless. I supported you when you became Prime and felt like maybe things would change but they didn't. Nothing changed, Prime. Then the war destroyed everything and everyone I ever loved. It was …" He paused a moment as memories and emotions came forward. "It was the loneliest existence I ever knew to be left behind. If Megatron comes to kill me I will die happily."

"I would prefer that you live," Prime said quietly. "We can help you find your footing, Slacker. Give me your oath and let us help you get on your feet again. We are all starting over. We are all finding our way out of the darkness. All of us have graves behind us. Everyone matters. Everyone."

Slacker looked at him for what seemed like forever, then glanced at Cyclonus. "You should tell him. I do believe he means it, poor fragger."

Cyclonus stared at Slacker a moment, then looked at Prime. "My grievance lies with everyone who had a hand in dooming Cybertron to destruction. That includes you, Prime."

"And that would be where you are wrong, youngling," a voice said behind him.

They turned to look at Alor who stood servos on hips with outrage on his face. Alor stepped closer pausing next to the big mechs who looked at him silently. It would be impossible to explain the level of respect that Alor of Iacon held among their people. Tarn listened to his music exclusively, often singing to it as he exploded the spark of a victim with his specialized vocal capacitors. Megatron was soothed by it as was his mercurial and unstable son. He was beloved all across the range of their culture by young and old, rich or poor and his new work was the most heavily anticipated event among all of their cultural artists. They silenced before him like school boys.

"You would be wrong, Cyclonus to ascribe anything that happened to our home world to Optimus Prime. When the Clampdown came he was part of the resistance placing his life on the line to ensure that our people would be safe and rescue those that were in custody. He stormed the Council and Senate at great personal risk when he was a civilian, agitated for change and did it all with the clear knowledge that his name was on the lists for capture or death.

"Where were you when the Missionaries, the Circle and the Knights were fighting for our people, our culture and our world? You were with Megatron killing and destroying. Even when Megatron showed who he really was you were by his side.

"Optimus Prime led civilians … people like you, Slacker against the forces of Megatron which absorbed the professional army. Those of us who were soldiers with a conscience who truly loved Cybertron and her people defected to Prime because he was the only leader of Cybertron, the only one trying to save our people, our planet and our way of life. My son defected as well. Megatron killed Cybertron. Don't you dare dump any of the blame on Optimus. We were there. We saw how hard he tried and thank Primus he got the AllSpark away. There would be no Cybertron at all if Megatron and that halfwit son of his had seized it.

"The Matrix chose Optimus at the darkest moment of our existence. It chose Optimus because Primus knew that Cybertron would fall. He **knew** it before anyone of us did. It was seen by Him as inevitable. So He did what He could to ensure Cybertron would rise again. Primus knew that the only one who could have a chance of restoring our people and our home world was Optimus. Out of everyone, with Megatron standing there in the same chamber waiting to be chosen, it picked the longshoreman, the civilian who risked his life to try to find a way that wasn't war to settle the differences and inequities that made our doom inevitable. Megatron didn't. He left that room and began a war that has driven us toward extinction but for Primus granting the Matrix to Optimus. It picked the mech of the people … the one who had risked his life to stop what even Primus saw as inevitable … the fall of our beloved home world to a tyrant. And you … you stood beside him anyway.

"Don't you **DARE** hold Optimus responsible. He was then and is now the only path we have to a restoration of our home world. Primus chose him. He has the blessing of the One, of Primus and the Pantheon. If you have an **ounce** of conscience left you will give your oath and stand with us against the darkness that has broken our world, our people and our hopes. For the sake of our children, of the comfort of our old people almost which to the last one has never had a good orn until now … for the sake of our restoration through the intervention of Primus through the Matrix Bearer, you **OWE** it to him." Alor stood seething with rage. "**You. Owe. It.** To **all** of us."

It was incredibly silent in the room.

-0-TBC June 14, 2014

NOTE: Incite, Derelict and Crossfire are my names for my characters. It is **AMAZING** how hard it is to find names for Transformers that aren't already taken. :D:D:D We are going to see more and more bad asses showing up including the huge criminal underground element that ran amok on Cybertron during the misrule of Nova and Nominus through Sentinel Prime. Even facing a huge operation like Prime's I don't count out their self belief in beating the system. That should make it fun. We have already had two road gangs have an encounter on the round at Autobot City in the incident that killed Commotion. Even facing the firepower of the City aimed at them, they still shot it out. I also like the number of bad asses filling the prison now. No end of fun there. By the way, if you have Father's Day tomorrow, Happy Father's Day. There is nothing like a dad. Right, Ironhide?

"Right." -Ironhide preening

**"WHAT ABOUT ME!?"** -Ratchet having a spasm

"You had a holiday." -me, asking for it.

**"I AM NOT THE MOTHER!"** -Ratchet clarifying things ;)


	58. Chapter 58

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 3 (dd4 58)

-0-Command Center, Metrotitan, outside the solar well of the Sol System

Cyclonus sat quietly a moment, then looked at Prime. "I don't know where Megatron is. He is hunting with Galvatron far away last anyone was told. He is immersed in the intention of finding allies he can trust." Those words were nearly spat out. "He abandoned Cybertron. His concerns are not mine and his objectives are counter productive to mine. I will kill him when I first see him again."

"You have to stand in line," Prowl said coldly.

Cyclonus stared at Prowl a moment, then looked at Prime. "The empire is in disarray. I passed by Cybertron on my way back from the Expansion. There is something dark happening there, something that feels old and evil. It reached out to me but I fled it." He sat back. "I am unclear what it is but the energy that I felt is old, angry and hungry."

Everyone stared at him uncertain about what he said until Blackjack spoke up. "We were there since the Fall. We know what you are saying but it seems locked into that sector of space that is filled with energy schisms between dimensions. We didn't go near it and it could not reach us. No one goes out that way. No one ever comes back when they do."

Cyclonus nodded. "I know. I was contacted by Soundwave when I flew to Moonbase to refuel and get information. He is attempting to rebuild what he did to Cybertron. When I was there I saw the usual and then something new. There were prisons there, lots of them. Mechs and femmes were inside pens working on projects. Some of them bore the usual tattoos … Circle, Missionary, a few Knights. They were working on hush-hush projects. Soundwave asked me to come talk about projects he had in mind. I am assuming it involved you. I didn't go."

"In the camps … were they working on space bridges?" Prowl asked.

Cyclonus nodded. "That and other things, things that Shockwave had created. Shockwave and Jhiaxus."

"Where is **that** mech if you know?" Prowl asked.

"He is said to have followed Nova into the expansion. The expansion takes you in but doesn't let you come back out. No one goes there that wants to live."

"Can you outline and detail what you saw on Moonbase?" Prime asked.

Cyclonus thought a moment, then nodded. "What I saw. Most of it was for energon storage and refining. The same as before but with camps now, camps doing projects of all manner and kind. It is secured but not as heavily as you would assume. I came in without any problem and left as easily. But then, I have the Decepticon transponder."

Prime considered that, then added the camps on Moonbase to his list of future actions to be undertaken.

They discussed things for about half a joor, then it fell silent again. Prime sat forward. "You have to give to me and the Matrix your oath. You give it in good faith to Primus and the One. The Matrix as you well know is a link to both. If you break it, you will be given a reminder of your own mortality." Prime looked at Slacker. "You will not be required to give it until we are clear that you have good processor health. To give it, then deliberately break it to die would be a mark against my spark for not taking care of your sorrow."

Slacker looked at Prime a moment, sitting as he was in his chair with his arms folded in front of himself. "Why didn't you win? Why didn't you prevail? You had the Matrix and Primus. You had The One. Why couldn't you beat these fraggers," he said looking at Cyclonus, "instead of losing? Why did **you** freaks win?"

Prime looked at him, his spark filling with compassion. "I ask myself that every orn."

Slacker looked at Prime, then extended his servo. "I will give my oath."

"I cannot accept it yet," Prime said softly.

Slacker sat back, then shook his helm. "I am surrounded by ghosts. All of my family … the infants and my genitors … they dog me. They follow everywhere I go and even vengeance doesn't help me. Nothing helps me, Prime."

"Come with us and let us try," Prime said.

Cyclonus sat like a sphinx, then extended his servo. Prime grasped it as the electronic surge sealed the deal. "I know you are religious. You signed your fate with us."

Cyclonus nodded. "I want Cybertron revived. Megatron will not do it. Only you. I will work for that end."

"Always a hard aft," Ratchet said looking at him with a slight grin.

"I have my own path," Cyclonus said.

"If it veers from ours you will burn up in a ball of fire," Ratchet said. "I already have one slagger in my collection who thought the oath was myth."

A-14 extended his servo and Prime accepted it. "What now, Prime?" he asked.

"You will go to Autobot City to temporary detention. Once you are sorted out, those that will change from those who won't or haven't yet, you will be mentored with the Decepticons there. The colony is the closest thing to home that we have now. All of our people are coming, some of them at death's door. Make it a better place by your presence or be prepared to be in prison forever. The future you have is strictly in your servos," Prime said.

They sat a moment, then nodded. All of them turned to the monitors to watch the Autobots swarm ships to possess them for the only Cybertron that really existed anywhere, the Primal Colony of Mars.

-0-Sunstreaker and Company

Sunny hurried along behind Hercy who was at point. They walked along the port side of the vessel heading for the command deck. No one was out and they didn't encounter anyone until they reached a recreation area such as they were on Decepticon ships. Gathered there were nearly 80 soldiers, all of them staring daggers and/or hopeful optics at the Autobots that paused by their doorway.

Hercy looked at them, then stepped inside. He scanned them, then turned to the others. "They're disarmed. Why don't you tag them and I'll go forward?" Before anyone could answer he turned and headed onward.

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe who grinned after the little mech. "That little fragger is going to get killed. I'm going with him."

"Me too," Sideswipe said.

Everyone else in the patrol looked after them, then at each other. Turning as one, they headed out too following the others. Kup who had arrived as the last one departed paused to stare at the Decepticons. "Where did everyone go?"

One of them pointed forward.

Kup nodded, then paused. "Stay here. You're all in our custody. Understand?"

They nodded as one watching as the big mech turned to head onward. It was silent a moment, then one of them stepped forward to peer down the port side corridor. He turned to the others, then shrugged. "Tell me again why we don't slag them to the Pit?"

No one had a word to say.

-0-Springer and Drift

They floated over to a vessel to magnetize on the hull. Glancing at each other, they grinned. :Let's go inside shall we?" Springer asked.

:After you: Drift said with a smirk of his own.

:No, I insist. After you: Springer replied.

:Really. You go first. Age before beauty: -Drift

Springer snorted. :We're the same age:

:We are. Fancy that. Rock, paper, scissors?: -Drift

:You're on: And they began.

Standing on the hull nearby, two Seekers watched. :What are they doing?:

:Who knows, slagging Autobots: the other said with a grin.

Both laughed as Drift headed to the airlock to enter first, a grinning Springer on his shapely tail.

-0-Inside

"Its slagging dark in here." Drift turned his lights on and jumped upward.

Standing in the dark all around him were several dozen mechs. They stood silently waiting for the pair. Springer pointed his lights and his guns at the crowd. **"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"Waiting for you," one of them said. "We had a short out on this side of the ship. It was being repaired when we had to leave. We came here so you wouldn't have to hunt us in the dark."

Springer and Drift stared at each other, then the mechs. "How thoughtful of you," Drift said with a grin. "What do you want to do, Sprinter?"

"Punt them?" Springer suggested as the rest of the team began to enter the ship. He turned to them. "Take them into custody and mind your manners. These slaggers are gents." He turned to walk forward, a grinning Drift following.

-0-On Titan

They began to be funneled over, the soldiers who were surrendering. As they were brought in they were scanned deeply, every part of their systems entering into the computer database for prisoners. All of their many hurts, their necessary repairs and replacements as well as necessary upgrades were noted and booked for implementation on Mars. All of them were recorded by transponder, type, personal data and all around fraggery-ness by techs, doctors and other officials.

They were taken into medbay suites to have the works done. Their t-cog was removed, labeled and stored for later restoration. Their internal lines that were secret, aligned to the Cause, Decepticon in origin and/or not stock for the normal chit-chat of a Cybertronian were blocked, some of them forever. Others would be restored when trustworthiness was established.

They were interviewed for information but more so that experts who were with processor health and/or the counseling faction of the military could gauge who and what each was. Some were determined to be normal mechs in the army because it was structure, a living and a home. Others were determined to be psychologically challenged, dangerous and/or emotionally unstable, thus necessitating notations that they would be poor candidates for release or general placement in the prisons. Others were just doofuses, dumbafts, petty criminals or major. Those would be marked so that their efforts for release get the proper support to achieve a successful integration into society.

These were hardcore soldiers who had not been home for a long time, had lived rough and had bad attitudes. A few were young. Very, very young. They were sorted out right away and forwarded through the bridge to the Processor Health Hospital in the Metroplex District. None of them were as young as Sunspot but they were too young to be soldiers.

Ratchet received the information as he stood at Titan's link to Teletraan and the information being uploaded. He turned to stare at A-14 and Cyclonus. Walking to the table with a fury, he looked at them. "You have three infants in your ranks. What's the story?"

Cyclonus looked at him. "We took them with us. Somehow, they were soldiers in the ranks. We couldn't leave children behind."

"Your side uses children all the time. Tell us where they are so we can save them," Ratchet said.

"We don't know where they are. We just took the ones we found," A-14 said. "We're professionals. They aren't. We did what we could."

Ratchet stared at them, then turned to walk out the door. He would remain on the hangar deck until everyone was brought on board from this group. He would personally scan everyone coming in to make sure for himself that every child in the group had been sorted out of the ranks of adults.

-0-At the flight deck of a ship filled with Autobots and an elderly mechanism

Hercy paused at the flight deck doors, then peered inside. Three officers were standing at parade rest at the conn. He turned to the others. "Red hots at twelve o'clock," he said, then turned to enter.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged glances, then peered inside with the others. Hercy stood before the officers, his gun pointing to the floor. "You slaggers are going to turn over the command codes or I'm going to grind it out of you."

They looked at the little mechanism, then the Autobots filing in to stand behind him at ease, their guns and swords pointing at the floor. Sideswipe smirked. "You better do it. Grandpa will kick your aft."

"**YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! THE CODES! NOW!"** Hercy bellowed.

It was amazing how fast they came up with the codes.

TBC June 14, 2014 **edited 6-20-14**


	59. Chapter 59

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 4 (dd4 59)

-0-Outside

The last of the Decepticon troops on board moved to a shuttle to be taken to Metrotitan while Springer and Drift stood in the hatchway of the battleship they were taking into custody. When the last individual had crossed, they turned back to look around more fully. Walking forward, they paused next to the door of the captain's cabin. Drift grinned. "Let's go inside."

The door slid back as the pair entered, then slid shut behind them. The cabin was the living contradiction of Decepticon 'principles' … a sort of 'do as I say, not as I do' made real. Everywhere they looked was luxury. It was comfortable, spacious and filled with details that were in direct contradiction with the usual palaver about Decepticons rejecting luxury, materialism and all the rest of the 'high caste and/or Autobot fallacies'.

Of course, that didn't keep Megatron and now Soundwave from living in the Residences of the Primes both in Iacon, the estate in the Hydrax Plateau nor the luxurious apartment in Capitol City.

Oh no.

Even Optimus shunned the estate in the face of the destitution of his people and only stayed in the apartment when he was in Capitol City to rage against the Senate at the Grand Imperium.

There was any number and kind of delicacy in the wet bar along with vintages they were only now reproducing on Mars. It was a really comfortable cabin. "So this is how the other half live," Springer said as he looked at a number of items on a book shelf. "I do believe that our captain has interesting tastes in literature."

Drift came closer then grinned. Springer held a datapad in his servo with suggestive images of mechs posing this way and that. Humans would call it porn. Transformers would call it 'wowsa'. They looked at the images, two hard, experienced mechs and still they both felt like delinquents. "I think I'll tip Jazz off to this cabin. Given its his job to download all of our great literature into the mainframe, this shouldn't be overlooked. What do you think?"

"You don't think that it first requires extensive research by the two of us in the interests of something or other do you?" Drift asked as he peered over Springer's shoulder. "I think I recognize a couple of the mechs in this issue."

Springer snorted. "You can research **my** aft."

"I don't know. What do I have to compare it with if I don't expand my information base?" Drift asked as they turned to walk to the door.

"You really know how to yank my chain," Springer said with a chuckle. They turned down the corridor heading up the starboard side of the ship toward the flight deck. Around them making the ship ready, techs hurried here and there to make it available to go through the bridge in turn.

-0-Command Deck, Metrotitan

They sat watching as each ship was boarded, then surrendered to Prime and the Autobots. Each crew was taken off, each group marched into shuttles under guard to be taken through the space bridge. No one had anything to say though it rankled them to watch. Slacker was silent but clearly agitated. Prime turned to Jazz. "Will you escort Cyclonus and Slacker to Autobot City and see that they are housed in the diplomatic apartments until I get back to speak to them privately."

Jazz nodded, then rose from his station. Prime looked at the two. "You are our guests. We will be returning if this goes well sometime tomorrow. At that point I would like to speak with you about your options for beginning a new life in the colony. Jazz will make sure you are comfortable."

"We can help you with the rest of this, Prime," Slacker said. "We've had discussions with these slaggers before."

Cyclonus nodded silently.

Prime considered that, then nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Jazz. "We need to clear the decks so we can bring the pirate group here. They are the ones most endangered by Black Shadow."

Jazz nodded. "I'll do a check on the teams." He turned back to his station.

It was silent a moment, then Slacker sat forward with a serious expression on his face. "The pirates will fight. They don't fear you, Prime. They don't have a smart leader. Some of them are from the road gangs from Altihex. They won't give up without a fight."

Prime nodded. "I know. We will take the ones who will and do what we have to do with the others. I would prefer surrender."

"Leave them to Black Shadow. Make it either/or with them," Slacker said sitting back. "There will be shooting."

Prime nodded. "Good to know," he replied grimly.

-0-Regrouping

The last shuttle filled with prisoners passed through the aperture heading back to Mars. All that was left now were the ships. They would be on their way to Ceres for study, analysis and refit if sound. As they began to move out Prime turned to Ironhide. "What is the status of the pirates, Ironhide?"

Ironhide checked, then turned to Prime. "There are seven large ships and five smaller striker-type vessels. They appear to be capable of lots of damage in close quarters. They are the group closest to Black Shadow's reach."

Prime nodded, then stared at the datapad on the table. "Move the captured vessels through the bridge, then bring the pirates through. It's yours, Ironhide."

The big black mech nodded, then turned to tactical. "Ironhide to retrieval group. Move the ships. We have another group coming."

"Affirmative," Sprinter's voice said over the intercom. Ironhide sat to work out the details of having a circular firing squad ready for the ships coming next. No one had much to say because everyone knew what was coming.

A fight.

-0-Out there

They fled toward the coordinates that signaled the presence of Prime with the demon in pursuit. The call from Prime to come his way was surprising. They had expected to flee to a place easier to defend when the call came through. It had been a temporary fix of the situation they were facing. Surrender to the Autobots was going to be unacceptable.

They were hardened criminals, all of them lawbreakers and convicts from as far back as before the Fall. During the Diaspora they had come together in bars and frontier worlds making a group that was formidable and deeply loathed all over this part of the galaxy. That they found their way to this space was accidental. That they were not going to surrender was purposeful.

Gyro walked to his captain who was standing by the forward port staring into the oncoming space with a contemplative expression. "What do we do when we get there?"

"We fight," Incite said grimly. "No one puts their yoke on us ever again."

Gyro nodded. "Sounds good to me."

-0-Moments later

"This is Optimus Prime. We are prepared to bridge you to safety since you are the closest group to the danger pursuing you. You have to comply with the demands specified to come to us unarmed and ready to surrender. Signal that you understand and will comply."

It was silent a moment, then a strong masculine voice replied. "Sure, Prime. Whatever you say."

"Understand, Incite, that we know who you are and if you come here armed we will be ready to defend. We will blow you to small pieces if you do not comply," Prime replied.

"Understood. Incite out." The line went dead.

"He's coming through guns drawn," Ironhide said.

Prime nodded. "Have a welcoming party waiting, Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded, then turned back to tactical to lay down the plans for the arrival.

-0-The Trigger, Mars

"We have orders to pull the third group out of their predicament in about half a breem," Wheeljack said as he read the incoming information and orders from Prime. He glanced at Miler. "Do the math, Milie. We have minutes before we pull them out."

Miler nodded, then turned to comply. He would with time to spare.

-0-Out there

The aperture of the bridge flared before them as they flew forward from their base in the scatter field near Slacker's fortress. Incite stared at it a moment, then turned to his command crew. "Weapons online. Be ready to fight." He turned back to the forward screen as he gripped the arms of his chair. "Take us in."

The pilot nodded, then adjusted their course. Into the maelstrom they flew. In seconds, everyone in his group were gone. As the last one passed into the storm, the aperture closed and the energy chased them all the way to the exit point outside the solar well of the Sol System.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This next group … they're trouble aren't they," Lonnie Epps asked.

Glenn Morshower glanced at her, then nodded. "They are. These are the other pirate group out there besides Slacker. This group has criminal elements from Cybertron before the Fall. The same kind of gangsters that shot each other up at the airfield that time are what these are now."

"Oh crap," Judy Witwicky said. "That's all we need. I would hate to have this happening without the bots."

No one in the room argued with that point. Not even Charlotte Mearing.

-0-At the scene in the solar well of the Sol System

They waited with weapons systems online. The feed of the event was played through to the operational centers of Camp Refuge, Fort Apache, Fort Cybertron, Camp Gliese, Diego Garcia, N.E.S.T. HQ and Autobot City. Techs at all of the places mentioned worked to assist the teams in the field as the first of perhaps three shootouts began to materialize.

Bots watched the operation in the centers and in the Veteran's Hall in the sub levels of Fortress Maximus. Humans in Diego and at Autobot City watched too but no others. This was a still unfolding event so the information was being screened before it would be delivered to the humans world wide.

The bridge swirled emptily and then it wasn't. The prow of a ship burst through followed by others, all of them firing as they came.

Seven large ships followed by five smaller fast striker-style vessels burst out of the bridge one after another. They came guns firing.

Springer who was in his own ship watched as Rem turned masterfully slipping below the prow of a large battle ship that flashed past him into the roiling energy of the solar well. Magnetizing to the hull, he stood grimly behind the conn as Rem turned to give chase. Rem who earned his bones in the fights in the Benzuli as Blackjack's personal pilot laid on the speed as he chased the ship heading toward Mars and Earth full speed. As he did three others did too.

They weren't Autobots.

-0-Ironhide

He stood giving orders as the ships dodged and ducked the massed fire power of twelve ships coming in fast, hard and blazing. Two of the smaller ships took hits that flared into flames then vanished as the ships broke in two. They humped up, jerking and spinning before cracking in two pieces. They trailed fuel and debris as the flaring and death of fires indicated a ruptured engine and/or ordinance exploding. They flew apart heading toward Autobot ships while half of one slammed into Titan who took it stoically. The huge mech mech braced himself and compensated in his interior for the jolt that shuddered through his great body.

A portion of a ship shattered into a massive explosion causing debris and hull portions to obscure the view outside. Optimus who stood to watch missed the ships slipping past into the solar system but Prowl caught it. **"IRONHIDE! THREE CRUISERS AND A BATTLESHIP CROSSED THE SOLAR WELL!"** he said over the noise of klaxons and other alarms as he looked up from his datapad.

Ironhide turned to tactical. "Springer! We have bogies in the system."

"We're on it. We have the battleship but three fraggers are chasing us. We're dodging them but we need an assist," Springer said over the intercom.

"Kup. Sandstorm. Topspin. Bogies in the system. Help Springer," he said as Starscream sat at a station nearby ordering Seeker support. Five hundred Seekers broke off the close quarters battle to spin and fly with all haste into the system. They vanished in seconds.

TBC June 15, 2014 **edited 6-20-14**

NOTES: The LEGO movie coming out on DVD has Optimus Prime. I never saw it but I also never noticed it in the teasers. :D Optimus looks adorable in legos. :D:D:D


	60. Chapter 60

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 5 (dd4 60)

-0-At the fight

Twelve ships slipped into the clearing one after another. One of the seven battleships managed to swerve, heading with the three still intact cruisers hot on their tail. Two others were convulsing madly from fatal wounds delivered by the Autobots the moment they fired their guns. Six other battleships were caught in the midst of a circular firing squad as ships and shuttles unloaded upon them.

The shooting was astounding and as the humans sat in various places on Mars and Earth, they were mute from the intensity of the battle and the flashing of fire. There was nothing in any movie made anywhere that came even close to the mayhem going on before them.

"Wow," Seymour Simmons said quietly. No one had anything more to say.

-0-There

It was crowded as the ships came out of the bridge hoping to punch their way through. The shattered remains of two cruisers careened off the sides of the battleships that slid into sight, each of them firing as they did. Autobot ships slammed into reverse ducking and dodging the beams of energy that sought their destruction. Two took hits, fire flaring, then winking out as they slipped back into the rubble.

Two of the battleships took direct sustained hits. One rolled over trailing debris while the other began to slip sideways, listing as systems began to fail internally. Four others found themselves bunching up behind the two fatally damaged ships, their pathway to freedom blocked by the pair.

Prime who stood in front of the big forward monitor watched as his teams began to hit propulsion and guidance locations on the big ships. Ironhide was consumed with Starscream by his side in taking out the battleship and three cruisers that had made it through, then turned to head into the solar system. Both problems were before them but his bench was deep. There were experts galore dealing with both situations.

-0-Forward Base 3, Charon, Moon of Pluto

They ran for the shuttles parked nearby, always on alert, always ready to go. Reaching them, they entered, took up positions on the guns, then strapped in as the shuttles began to lift off. Heading toward them were battle shuttles from the forward bases at Europa and Enceladus as well. Lifting off from the military air base at Autobot City, half a dozen fully crewed battle shuttles rose through the air to head out toward the solar well. They would pause at Saturn and wait, the last line of defense for any stragglers who might be still on their way. It would not be easy for the enemy one bit. Seven hundred of the two thousand Seekers protecting and patrolling the system were on their way for back up.

Just as the shuttles from Pluto made their way forward, their sensors began to read the problem through the roiling static and lethal radiation of the well. Four ships were coming and in their midst the battle shuttle carrying Springer was being shot at like a fish in a barrel. They left with great haste to interdict.

-0-Springer

He sat at the side of the vessel watching the sensors as he guided his gunners. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Blurr fired at the cruisers from gun emplacements designed for this task by Springer and Kup, scoring hits even as Rem flew the shuttle with enormous skill learned in the Expansion with Blackjack, barrel rolling and dodging the fire of three cruisers covering the battleship.

All through the boiling energy of the well they flew in a straight line toward the pinpoint that signified the sun of the small nondescript system in which they found themselves. Incite who commanded the battleship stood at the conn watching the data as the sensors spit out the rapidly gathering shit storm heading his way with his name on it.

A shuttle was shooting at his cruisers, a tough fast vessel with a seasoned crew that was fragging their afts even as they sought to return the favor. He saw Seeker signatures and that of more battle shuttles rising to face him off before he got too far inside. He knew he had already and was prepared to continue. "Find a way out of this system. I don't want to face what's coming."

His navigator was silent a moment as he worked through the data. Then he turned to his captain. "Incite, we're surrounded. There's no back door. There are hundreds and hundreds of Seekers heading our way. They're within shooting distance of us no matter which way we go in this system."

"Frag. I was hoping we could slip out the back way." He stood a moment, then looked at the others. "Head onward. If they want us in irons they'll have to earn it."

They stared at him a moment, then turned back to their stations. Onward into the system they went.

-0-Behind the cruisers

They came in hot following as fast as they could manage in ships that were built to do just that. As they did two shuttles from Charon Forward Base 3 joined them. They spread out and floored it flashing forward at speeds heretofore unattainable.

Kup sat in the copilot seat champing on his stogie. Sitting behind him checking out his digits with a calmness that was born of zillions of years of combat, Hercy waited for battle. Mechs sat at the guns and had begun firing at the ships ahead of them. In a line speeding like the wind, four battle shuttles raged after the enemy.

This was personal and vital. This was their home space and they had guaranteed it to themselves that no enemy would transgress. Hercy glanced at Kup. "Think we have to board them or will they get blown to the pit?"

"I suppose we'll have to board and fight it out level by level," Kup said conversationally.

"Don't have a preference either way, myself," Hercy replied as if he were choosing something for dinner. "This could be fun."

Kup nodded. "You're right. What is the distance now, Parlie?" he asked. "Are we closing?"

Parlie glanced at the sensors, then nodded. "We will be within visual distance in seconds."

Kup nodded, then turned to watch the gunners firing. It would only be seconds before they would check in with Ironhide for further orders. Even as he sat waves of Seekers began to join them toward the target. They formed up on the shuttles, then began to fire too.

The fusillade was incredible.

-0-At the scene of battle beyond the well with Prime

Outside the view port the battle raged. It was a seething mess. Two cruisers were strewn over the area fogging up the view of the other ships. With the other three cruisers heading through the solar system with death facing at every turn, six battleships were left to slug it out with Prime's crew and hundreds of Seekers.

As they watched, they saw boarding experts landing on the hulls of ships to disable their features and be ready to enter when the time came. No one came out to fight them off which was telling in and of itself. The battleships were slowing, two of them veering slightly from damage in the stern. It would apparent that engines were being compromised.

Prime glanced at Smokescreen who was coordinating damage reports to both their ships and the enemy. "What is the picture, Smokescreen?"

He turned in his chair. "Sensors indicate that two of the battleships are fatally wounded in their propulsion systems, two cruisers are effectively destroyed and the other four battleships are taking substantial hits. If they don't break free they will be destroyed."

"Open a channel," Prime said glancing at Blaster. He nodded and complied. "This is Optimus Prime. Stand down and end this before we destroy you."

It was silent a moment, then a static-filled reply came over the sound system. **"FRAG YOU!"**

"I will order my people to destroy you now if you don't stand down. There are two thousand Seekers coming here to join us. Check your sensors if they still work. Stand down now. This is your last chance." Prime turned to Blaster. "What is the condition of our own forces?"

"Damage to three ships. They need to leave once this is locked down and have someone else come in for them. No word yet on injuries," he replied.

Prime turned back to the forward port just as the voice returned. "We're stopping now! Call off your targs!"

"Power down your weapons. Lock your arms up and fuse the locks. If we have to board you for a fight servo-to-servo I may decide to blow up your ships and spare the aggravation. Either do it my way or be sorry."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "We will comply. **THAT FRAGGER INCITE GOT AWAY AND LEFT US HERE TO SLAG IT OUT!"**

"He did not get away," Prime said coldly. "You have half a breem, then we come. We will come ready to shoot to kill if you give any resistance whatsoever. Tell your crews. I want all of the ships to check in now and let us know you understand and are complying."

He waited a moment, then they began to answer, each of the six big ships calling to signal compliance. Prime listened, then looked at Ironhide. "You better send for more soldiers and boarding specialists. I do not trust them farther than I can throw them. There are gangs on those ships."

Slacker nodded. "The mech that called to you is a fragger named Octopunch. I thought I saw Stranglehold too. They weren't with me ever. This group is vicious and criminal helm to ped."

A murmur greeted that as bots around the vast room weighed in with their recollections of the two. Prime turned grimly. "We need to clear the decks, Ironhide. Get this going. I want the leaders brought here. What is the status of the ships in the system?"

"They have it bottled up. It will take them at the speeds they are using a joor to get to the inner planetary ring. There are 700 Seekers and five battle shuttles waiting there. The forward bases set their teams in and they are relieving Springer's ship along with the crews I sent from here. Seekers from here are with Kup as well. Its only a matter of time before they bleed the ship to a stop or blow it up."

Prime nodded grimly. "Very well." He sat down again to watch the converging lights on the datapad as crews began to make their way through the thrashed battlefield to take the ships one-by-one.

-0-Incite

He stood at the conn watching the scene ahead. They were in free orbital space between the large planets that made up this system. Ahead was the home base of Prime and a city that had been seen in the leaked broadcasts by everyone on board. They had watched the ball games, had seen bots they knew and had watched as with each viewing the city how it grew. Now they were on their way toward it hemmed in by the blazing guns of the Autobot forces and the Seekers. It was the first time that their former allies had been used against them in combat.

It was fragged.

"We're getting slagged in the stern, Incite," his pilot said as the ship began to feel it. "The helm is sluggish. Where are we going? There's no place to go."

"What would you suggest, Tamsin? Give in?" the big mech asked. "Prime will lock us up and throw away the key."

"If we keep going he will kill us. We can't exit through any of the space of this sector. We're surrounded."

"Then we need leverage," Incite said. "Where are the shuttles following us?"

"They're putting down the cruisers," the pilot said as he switched out the view forward. A scene of cruisers flaring fire, trailing debris and slowing was seen as Seekers swarmed them raking them ferociously almost unopposed. "We lost their cover."

One of the cruisers convulsed, then parts of it blew up and flew away as the engines gave up the ghost. One of the others took one of the engines to the stern sheering off the tail section of the ship. It flipped and rolled, its internal gyro systems shorting out. Anyone inside would be battered to a pulp by the time it stopped, if it ever did. The other was slowing to stop, its weapons systems going off line either willingly or because they were dead in the water.

"Frag," Incite whispered. "I need leverage."

"Leverage this," a voice said behind him. He turned and took a crow bar to the face. As he slipped to the floor a gnarly bot turned to the others, mayhem and murder on his face. "Who wants some too?"

No one did.

"Stop this tub. We don't have nowhere to go so get ready to surrender." He paused a moment shaking his helm. "At least the fraggers got football," he said as the crew humped themselves around to comply.

TBC June 16, 2014 **edited 6-20-14**

NOTES: I didn't think that this would go out tonight. We had a city-wide power outage.


	61. Chapter 61

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 6 (dd4 61)

-0-Ratchet

He stood on the hangar deck watching ships bringing in the wounded and the dead. Four Autobots were wounded, nothing life threatening but requiring assistance anyway. They were carried or limped onward after a scan from the medics and doctors who were doing triage with him. A short patch, then a step through the shipboard bridge to emergency would take care of them as well as the mangled, damaged and dithering 'Cons that were arriving at the moment. Autobots were scrambling over the wreckage digging out mechs who were clobbered, buried, standing at surrender or howling for a fight.

That group was usually buried under something heavy and either out of their processors or looking for a flashy ending. A rap on the noggin usually took care of that sort of halfwit bravado and their carcasses were added to the pile. It would take a while to remove everyone that was detected on sensors including the body parts of those as unlucky in death as they were in life.

Ratchet paused before a mech, then turned to look at others nearby. They were small so he walked to them stepping over and around everyone else. Looking at two little mechs, he scanned them. They were children. "Who are you two?"

"Frag you, Autobot," the taller of the two small mechs said.

A light rap on the helm took care of that as Sandstorm stood behind them. "Answer him. He can help you."

They glared at Sandstorm, then Ratchet. The smaller one looked at the other, then Ratchet. "I'm Westie and that's my brother, Sumak."

"What are you doing with pirates, infants," Ratchet asked with astonishment and a growing rage.

"We were bought at an auction," he said. "The pirates bought us."

"They didn't buy us, Westie," Sumak said glancing down at his brother with a slight frown. He looked at Ratchet defiantly. "They took us. We were in an auction and they took us."

"What the frag were you doing in an auction?" Ratchet asked.

"Aliens. They took us from our colony and sold us. Our whole colony is a farm. When they need something for their own they sell one of us," Sumak said. "My family is there. They don't know where we are."

For a moment he was a child, then the hard shell came back. "You aren't doing anything to my brother or me."

"Yes we are," Ratchet said. "We're going to feed you, give you a shower and a good place to rest."

They looked at him a moment with disbelief. "You're Autobots. You're the enemy. Incite told us so."

"Incite is a fragger. He left you behind to die. Frag him," Sandstorm said with feeling. "We're going to take good care of you now and I know Prime will want to know about your colony so we can rescue everyone."

Westie looked at him with unimaginable emotion on his face. "You can find my genitors and save them? My grandgenitors too?"

Sandstorm nodded. "Count on it, kid," he said with conviction.

"Sandy, take care of them. Take them to medical bay 5. Gypsy is there. Tell her about them. We want them to get something to eat and checked over for hurts." He looked at the two little mechs who had given up any pretense of toughness. "Go with Sandstorm, infants. We will take care of you."

"What about my ada?" Westie asked with emotion.

"I will personally tell Optimus Prime," Ratchet said with equal emotion.

They looked at him, then Sandstorm. Ushering the two before himself, they disappeared into the mass of suffering that lay all around them. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to apply himself to the task of alleviating it.

-0-In the system

Springer and Drift magnetized to the hull of the battleship that had signaled its willingness to surrender. Scans told them that its guns were down and most if not all of the smaller signatures signaling personal arms were gathered in several places about the ship. It seemed like compliance even if Springer and his group weren't feeling it.

Springer paused by the hatch which slid open. Glancing back at his team, he nodded. :Stay together: He slipped inside followed by the others, then the hatch slid shut.

Inside, the lights were on but no one was there. It was devoid of bots, the sensation of stillness eerie. They turned in circles the six of them, then looked at Springer. "Where is everyone?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

Springer shrugged. "I would think they would be here through if nothing else the power of my personal charisma."

Snorts and derision greeted that remark. Drift grinned. **"I'm** here."

More snorts and derision resulted.

"Well, I guess they're just shy. Probably had a sheltered upbringing and don't know how to mingle. I think we should go show 'em," Springer said as he checked his gun. "Let's go. I'll go first, then Drift, the twins, then Blurr."

"What about me?" Cliffjumper asked incensed.

Everyone looked down as Springer grinned. "Hi, Cliff. I didn't see you."

A kick in the shins greeted that remark. "I'll go first. You fraggers follow me." He smirked at them defiantly, then turned to walk forward into the ship. When he was gone they all looked at each other.

"We going this way?" Sunstreaker asked nodding in another direction.

"Looks good to me," Springer said. They all nodded, then turned to go that way instead.

-0-Cliff

He walked along in stealth mode looking this way and that in the deserted appearing vessel. By the time he made it halfway up the port side corridor he was aware that he was alone. Pausing to look back he swore to himself. "Fraggers. Ha ha." He turned and kept going determined to reach the bridge first.

-0-The others

They split up, each taking a corridor alone. Since they were six mechs against a ship that theoretically held 4,000 they felt the odds were good.

For an aft whooping.

The only thing left to be determined was who would receive and who would kick off.

Literally.

-0-In the rest of the mess

Shuttles hung in space next to the still exploding wreckage of the three cruisers. They were shot through and unable to move onward without a tow. Mechs were floating to them entering the derelicts to look for survivors. Sensors had located them for the soldiers to hunt. A medical ship from Autobot City had burst through a bridge aperture nearby a moment before to take the wounded. In the City, they were gathering ships to tow the crushed cruisers to Ceres where they would be broken down after study and scavenging into recycle.

Kup stood on his ship watching, then turned to the conn. "Open a line to Prime."

The pilot complied.

"Kup to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Optimus, the battleship surrendered and we're sweeping up the cruisers. All three of them are down and we're pulling off the crew. Ops Center in Autobot City is sending salvage ships to gather this up and tow them to Ceres," Kup said.

"Good. What are the casualties if you know? Are ours harmed?" Prime asked.

"Nope," Kup replied. "They gave Springer a run for it but nothing major. He's searching the battleship. We're heading over there now. We expect a lot of damaged and dead off the cruisers. The dumb fraggers should have surrendered."

"Understood. When the salvage teams come help them organize for the tow. When the last individual is off I will need all of you back. We're changing out four shuttles. Come as soon as you can. We're preparing to move the site for the next bunch," Optimus said.

"Understood." The line cut and silence returned as the mechs on board watched a bridge open allowing ships to swarm out, some of them guarded heavily. "Time to go in a moment."

Hercy nodded. "What's the word on Springer? Does he need an assist?"

"Might. I will say the youngling is touchy. Has an idea he can do it himself," Kup said calmly.

"He's got talent, that one. Might make a soldier some orn," Hercy said quietly.

Kup grinned. "Don't tell him. It might go to his helm."

Hercy grinned, then nodded. "Can't have that."

"Nope," Kup said stowing the stogie in his mouth. He grinned. Things seldom got better than right now in his world.

Outside, they were fixing to tow the biggest pieces of ships to the bridge for transfer to Ceres. It was amazing to watch even if a mech had seen it more times than one could articulate.

-0-Nearing the bridge on the battleship

They passed common rooms where surly silent mechs stood unarmed and unmoved by the presence of Autobots. Pausing to look at them, the boarding team turned moving onward heading for the command module of the vessel, the one with the officers. No one stood out among the individuals they passed as a commanding officer although many of them stood out in personal memory as criminals from the old neighborhoods.

The tenements of Cybertron had few opportunities for enterprising young mechs to advance themselves beyond the limits of their caste and the indifference of their culture and society. Chronic unemployment, astonishingly high rates of homelessness and lack of genitors among many of the younger populace through accidents, starvation, ill treatment, lack of treatment and prison had created a monster that those with the power to change things didn't comprehend until it was too late.

Road gangs and associations of youngling mechs, homeless and unemployed for the most part had aggregated in the slums and tenements of cities all over the planet. Even with overpowering police suppression, they had prospered. Their leaders and members might change with arrests and murders but their existence seemed impossible to extinguish.

Jazz had been a street criminal living by his wits. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran their own gang in Kaon, one that was feared as well as hunted by the authorities. Among the crew of this group were faces that would be familiar in the bars and on the streets of any of the giant slum areas of Cybertron. Now they were here and only the overpowering force facing them made them take the unusual step of surrender. Anywhere else, they would have fought to the death.

Springer stepped out of the corridor he had taken to pause before the doors that opened onto the bridge. As he did the others reappeared including a dour Cliffjumper. He turned to Springer with a frown. "Slagger."

"Relax, Cliff," Springer said as the last member of his crew stepped up. "We're going to go in and take the surrender."

"And if they don't?" Sunstreaker asked as he stood swords in servos and a grim look of battle on his handsome face.

"You know what to do," Springer said. He turned and pounded on the door. **"OPEN UP! WE'RE HERE TO TAKE THE SURRENDER OF THIS SHIP!"**

The hatch slid back. They peered inside. The command crew sat and/or stood at their stations watching the Autobots as they stepped inside, guns ready in their servos. Lying on the floor by the command chair a big mech sprawled, a slightly bent crowbar next to his silent form. Springer looked at the mech, then the one who was obviously in charge. "I am assuming that's Incite?"

"You would be right. What now, Autobot?" the big intense mechanism asked.

"You surrender. We add this ship to our collection. Megatron loses. Win-win for both of us," Springer said with a grin.

The mechanism stared at him, then shook his helm. "If you didn't have football I would fight you to the floor." He looked at the twins. "I won a bet on your fraggers." Then he grinned at Blurr. "I see you still have a glass jaw."

Blurr tensed up. "Frag you."

"When does football start again?" the big mech said as he handed a disk of command codes and the like to Springer.

"Not soon enough," Sunstreaker said as he looked around the big room. He grinned at Blurr. "I love kicking your aft."

Blurr smirked at him, then looked at the pirates. "Move it. We have other fraggers to slag to the Pit. None of you are special."

"I think he just hurt our feelings, Notte," a mech said as he looked at the temporary commander of their ship.

"Fragging Autobots," the mech, Notte said with a slight grin. He looked down at Incite who was starting to stir. "What about him?"

"Leave him for the cleaning ladies," Springer said as he nodded toward the door. "Sunny, you and Sideswipe take these slaggers to the shuttle. Winch them in."

Sideswipe nodded, then looked around. "Move it." He paused to stare at a mech who stared back just as coolly. "I remember you, fragger. You owe me money."

That mech grinned. "Frag you for being dumb enough to loan it to me."

A rap on the noggin by Sideswipe's big old gun cut that short as the group walked to the doorway to leave. When the last one did Incite staggered to his feet. He looked around, then glared at Springer and Drift who were lounging against his command chair. **"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON!?"**

"Not much. Your ship is ours, you have a dent in your helm and you're our prisoner," Drift said. He glanced at Springer. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Yeah," Springer said. "You forgot to mention that he's ugly."

"Oh. Sorry," Drift said with a grin.

Incite stared at them, all fifteen or so of each one as his processor and vision struggled to sharpen up around the dent in his helm. "Where is my crew?"

"Detention I would think," Springer said as he slapped cuffs on Incite. "Time to go, Sunshine."

"Frag you, Autobot," he said as he staggered toward the door.

"They all say that. You have a way with mechs," Drift said. "They all want to frag you."

Springer grinned. "It's a charisma thing."

"Is that what it is," Drift said as the three exited the bridge.

It grew silent but for the sound of machinery working automatically. In a joor, this ship would be one of many on Ceres. In three months, it would be stripped and mostly smelted on Mars.

-0-TBC June 17, 2014 **edited June 18, 2014**


	62. Chapter 62

The Diego Diaries: Scrum 1 (dd4 62)

-0-At the hangar deck of the battleship, Violence

Kup and Hercy stood together watching as mechs were stepped off the elevator to walk to shuttles nearby. They were heading for the prisons on Mars and the direct supervision of the Former Decepticon Association. As they passed so did three femmes, all of them small but lethal appearing. They didn't look at the pair but followed the mechs as they walked from relative freedom to the yoke of **"AUTOBOT TYRANNY!"** or some such slag.

When they were gone, the ships lifting off while more landed, the pair turned to take an elevator up to the command deck where Jazz was downloading the database. Stepping off at the command level, they entered the busy flight deck. Techs were analyzing, salvaging, downloading and otherwise stripping the vessel clean. Soon it would be taken away when there was nothing more worth keeping anywhere in the vessel including Incite's rather eclectic stack of mechanical porn and money shots.

That would be kept in the 'voodoo hoodoo' file that Jazz partitioned off in a secured corner of the Intelligence mainframe for laughs and giggles during card games when the bonds weren't around.

"How's it going?" Kup asked as he paused beside the small but wiry mech.

"It's nearly complete. We stripped the ship … energon, ammo, anything that looked like an advancement on what we have, reusable tech, useful machinery and all their personal belongings. You can't believe how many sexy datapads this ship has on board," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"I would. Who would frag a 'Con? Poor dumb slaggers. How else will they ever get a buzz?" Hercy asked with a grin.

They laughed, then Prowl came over the sound system. "What's the word, Jazz?" he asked.

"We combed the ship. Its ready for tow and the crews are hooking it up now. We don't have a good propulsion system. Some fragger downloaded a virus into the flight computers. Give us half a joor and we'll be cleared. You'll have ta check with Springer on the rest of the business with the cruisers. We saw several tow ships and some big cargo ships go past us from a bridge about a joor ago heading for the clean up."

"Very well. We're moving to site two for the next group. We intend to bring them across in two joors. Get back here to run intel as soon as you can. Are the shuttles ready to return?" he asked.

Jazz glanced at Kup who nodded. "They are, Prowler. Kup says yes."

"Very well. We will be moving. Join us as soon as possible," Prowl said. "Prowl out."

Both watched Jazz a moment, then begged off heading back to their shuttle. As they floated across they saw the space tugs tethered to it begin to move slowly. Behind them held by five energon tethers affixed to specific places, a huge battleship began to go forward. Nearby working feverishly, crews utilizing enormous salvage magnets continued to gather up the debris and detritus of three cruisers. Two of them were being towed as they flew past by small but powerful shuttles. The last one was merely exploded debris necessitating the clean up with magnets. Nothing bigger than a human thumb would be left when everyone was finished. It would take three orns to make it so.

Kup and Company flew onward and disappeared into the maelstrom of the solar well as they hurried to rejoin Prime. Behind them coming at speed were the shuttles that had left the group to assist as well as Springer's. The shuttles from Charon would return to their base to remain on standby.

It would be a good thing.

-0-Springer's shuttle

"That fragger owed me money. I should slag him hard," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"He was right. You were dumb to loan him some," Cliffjumper said with a degree of satisfaction.

"I didn't loan it, shortie. I sold it to him with the prospect of huge return. He ended up in prison before I could collect it back," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Still a dumb move," Cliff said with a smug expression. Stepping on landmines was his favorite pass time apparently.

"I saw a lot of slaggers from the gangs. Some of them tried to get me to throw races. They're there. The road gang from Uraya is there," Blurr said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "I saw that bunch. Still as stupid and ugly as ever. None of this mob is going to be safe to let loose."

They nodded. "Some of them are wanted for murder. Of course, it would take some of us telling about it to make that case," Blurr said as unhappy memories returned.

"Frag that. We can take care of it ourselves," Sunstreaker said. "No one is going to frag with my kids having a safe life."

The others nodded.

Cliff glanced at Springer. "I hear that movie by Bey is coming out in a few. Did you see the pictures they have of Drift yet?"

Everyone looked at Cliff, then Springer and Drift. Drift had his characteristic smirk of amusement on his handsome face while Springer frowned. Deeply.

"Well?" Cliff asked with a grin.

Springer unsubbed an item, a tiny one. With great delicacy, he tapped it, then subbed it again.

"What did you just do?" Cliff asked nosily.

"Well, slagger … if you must know," Springer said leaning back against the bulkhead, "I just sent Bey a token of my esteem in regard to the movie depiction of Drift."

-0-Earth, on the junket for the movie, "Transformers: Age of Extinction"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ORDERED THAT?!"**

"It has your credit card number, sir," a harried assistant said. Again.

"**I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! SEND IT BACK! TAKE CARE OF IT! CHANGE MY NUMBERS AGAIN! I AM FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT!" **

Michael Bey turned storming away to go make nice with the world over his latest opus, 'Transformers: Let Me Fuck Up Another Movie'.

His assistant watched him go loathing him more with every footstep he walked away. Turning, he called the card company to let them know that that El Divo didn't order 10,000 bottles of Massengill.

The Fucker.

He still snickered anyway, this long suffering assistant. /... score one more for Springer … / he thought as he waited on hold.

-0-At the site of the new transfer

Ratchet walked into the command center after seeing off the last shuttle filled with wounded and two carrying the dead. He sat at the table as Prime looked up. "What is the status for medical, Ratchet?"

"We have 500 wounded, some of them seriously. We also have 4,287 dead. We gathered them up for burial, perhaps in a mass grave. We will seek identities utilizing students from the University but it will be a futile thing for most of them, they were so blown to bits.

"We also have two infants who said they were from a colony that is being pillaged by an alien species. When they need something, they steal bots to sell in auctions." Everyone in the room paused, then turned to look at Ratchet who was seething. He leaned forward. **"INFANTS ARE BEING SOLD! FAMILIES TOO!"**

"I want to speak to them at the first possible moment," Prime said. "Are they being sent ahead for care?"

"Yes," Ratchet said sitting back tiredly. "We have to save this colony and get **everyone** back. We have to marker buoy that sector of space."

"We will," Prime said with a nod.

Prowl looked sucker punched, then turned to his datapads, his object of comfort in moments of stress and shock. "We can take them until they get their families back."

Prime glanced at Prowl, then nodded. "Ratchet, will you tell medical to ensure they come with us when we get back?"

Ratchet nodded. "I would be relieved to do that. I was going to take them myself if not you."

Prime nodded. "It just gets worse every orn doesn't it."

Everyone nodded.

"We're clear to move, Optimus," Devcon said as he sat in the pilot's seat covering the first one as relief.

"Take us there, Devcon," Prime said as he sat back wearily.

He did.

-0-Autobot City, Primal colony of Mars

They came into the upper atmosphere, then were cleared to land. It was a soft set down on the roof of the hospital. Two little mechs sitting huddled together, long given up the pretense of toughness watched with big frightened optics as the mechs inside began to help wounded to their peds. All of them walked off before a femme appeared walking to where they sat to sit herself. "Hi. I'm Violet." She grinned, then held out her arm. "It's my color."

They both nodded as they looked at her with big optics. "Gypsy sent me to take care of you until the Prime and his bond came home. They want you to live at their house. They have mechs your age to play with and they have a lot of room in their big apartment for infants. They even have a pet. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you good things to eat." She leaned in again, dropping her voice. "I can even get you candy."

They looked at her, then each other. With uncertainty, they arose and with their servos gripping each other tightly followed Violet out of the shuttle into the biggest most modern city either of them had ever seen. Violet would get them dinner. She would also get them candy.

It would be the first candy they had ever eaten in their lives.

-0-In a new space

They had trouble shot the situation and redrew the plans. Vessels would come through two at a time. They would be shown the video of the ships that came before them. They would be given the choice between giving up to live or choosing which way they wanted to die … either slugging it out with Prime's groups here or being left to the tender mercies of Black Shadow.

"This is Prime. We expect that you have studied the tape of your comrades in retreat. You have seen what happened when they came in hostile on our offer of rescue. It is up to you. We will take you two ships at a time. If you want to fight we will kill you. Come in the way we asked and you can live. If that is unsatisfactory, we will leave you to Black Shadow and consider it a win for us. Tell me now because we are ready to go either way."

It was silent a moment, then a deeply guttural voice was heard. "Either way is death to us, Autobot. You give us no choice."

"I gave you three choices. Tell me in advance what you wish and I will grant it," Prime said.

It was silent again, then the voice was back. "We will comply. For now."

"If you shoot, Derelict, I will destroy you just like the others. As you can see, they tried to run through us and died." Prime sat back with a pensive Cyclonus and Slacker watching him. The soft sparked Autobot, soft sparked Prime was long gone in Optimus Prime it would appear.

"We will comply for now, Prime." The line went dead.

Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide, then nodded. Ironhide turned to tactical. "Signal readiness," he said on a system wide open channel. Dozens of pings check in from ships and hundreds from Seekers. "We are go in 3. Standby for two bogies. Be ready to fight. Pull back if they try to find your range and let their systems have it. No heroes. No foolishness. We are go in three, two … go."

A bridge aperture opened and a pair of ships slid through.

TBC June 18, 2014** edited 6-20-14**

Notes:

Massengill is a liquid douche you can buy in the USA. :D:D:D

El Divo: the diva, to give oneself airs. :D:D:D


	63. Chapter 63

The Deigo Diaries: Scrum 2 (dd4 63)

-0-At the site of battle

Two heavy cruisers slid through the opening finding themselves surrounded in a new sector of open space in the intensely crowded mix of the Oort Field as it converged with the gravity well of the Sol System. The ships were big, silent and shielded.

"Derelict, signal compliance by dropping your shields," Prime said firmly.

"He ran with Turmoil, Prime. Turmoil and Target," Slacker said grimly. "Shoot out his propulsion system. Disable him or he will fight."

Prime glanced from Slacker to Twin Twist who sat at fire control. "Put him out of business, Twin."

The big mech grinned and with a nod laid shots at the stern of both ships. Fires flared as debris flew about. Then Derelict was back. "That wasn't nice, Prime."

"Neither is disobedience to my commands. We are coming over to take command of your ships. My crews have orders to kill. If you prove too much of a nuisance we will end our aggravation and destroy you. Any questions?"

A humorless chuckle greeted that. "Apparently not."

"Take them out, Ironhide," Prime said quietly.

Ironhide nodded. "We are 'go' to board. Shoot down anyone who argues or presents a problem. Not one of us dies. No histrionics. Do it clean and come back."

Pings greeted that order.

It was then that the teams outside flew at the cruisers, both Seekers and shuttles coming alongside of them on their blind sides, pulling up next to the damaged shot up chassis of both ships. Magnetizing, the Seekers stood over the hull with weapons pointing downward, ready at a moment's notice to lay waste to the vessels beneath them. Some of them went to the ship's port and starboard outside hatchways to assist given their expertise as boarding experts.

Autobots stood in the open hatches of their own shuttles ready to board and do what it took to subdue the vessels. Springer stood in his, then tuned into the vessel he was slated to take. :We're outside. Either surrender without a fight or we will tell the Seekers topside to unload their weapons through the roof and frag you all whether you want to surrender or not. What is it going to be, Derelict? Do you want to do this easy or hard? I do both. I'll let you guess which one I prefer:

It was silent a moment, then a deeply masculine guttural voice was heard. :Come on in, Autobot. We have the welcome mat out for you inside:

Springer considered that, then glanced at Drift. :You worked with the slagger on Turmoil's vessel: he said over a private line. :What do you think?:

:Hard to tell with him. He was stealthy about his desire to take over. Unlike me I might add: Drift grinned.

Springer grinned back. :I will remember that:

:I don't think he's suicidal. He can see the handwriting on the wall. Fifty-fifty that he gives it up: Drift said.

:That helps: Springer said holding up a servo with two digits miniscuely apart. :About this much:

:You're welcome: Drift said with a chuckle as he pulled his swords free of their scabbards. :Shall we dance?:

:After you: Springer said as he turned to push off. He had his gun in servo when he landed in the open hatchway of Derelict's ship. His crew and two others swarmed in after him.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Two miles from Autobot City three shuttles began to land in a place where a makeshift building had been erected swiftly upon receipt of the word from Metrotitan. Jetta who had led the effort stood silently with half a dozen other mechs as the shuttle doors opened and mechs stepped down. Then they came, bodies by the hundreds, even the thousands. Nearly 5,000 dead so far, all of them enemies of the state. They had been killed in their ships when they were blown up in the fights both inside and outside of the system.

It was almost impossible to quantify the feelings all of them had as the endless stream of dead where brought to the large enclosure, a fenced in area screened for dignity and the well being of everyone both living and dead. Jetta had been a prisoner in the worst prison Cybertron during the Clampdown could provide. He had been abused and demeaned because he had been an important leader of the Resistance, a lieutenant to the head of civilian resistance, Orion Pax.

A childhood friend from the Jumble, Jetta had grown up with Orion Pax, had shared books, what few lessons in the underground schools his genitors could afford and all the dreams that two smart, decent, well raised and ambitious younglings could have together in a culture that didn't value them. They were close, knew each other like brothers and had a shorthand between them. They had both seen too much, suffered too much but still hoped, dreamed and worked hard for the idea of Cybertron as it should be, not as it was.

Driven by injustice, fueled by his experiences, Jetta was the first one at work and the last one to leave. He was kind, decent and always, always putting others before himself. Without the strong servo of Elita-1, another childhood friend of both mechs, he would be hard pressed to remember to eat or rest. Years and years of prison had focused his thoughts for his people, his culture and the Autobots to a finely honed thing.

But this … watching hundreds and even thousands of their people laid out dead was hard to see. Even though they were the enemy and wouldn't feel the same thing if their situations were reversed, he felt the burn. They had to come back together to survive. Even losing a few was a huge loss for their future resurrection. This was as sad a sight as he had seen in a long time. Being away from the battlefields, living in a peaceful society again had made things like this fade a bit in his mind.

In everyone's minds.

Elita squeezed his arm. "I can imagine Optimus is going to be hard on himself about this for a while."

"If they don't surrender it isn't his fault," Jetta said as a silent pensive Mack stood beside him. Mack had never been in battle or war so this was an ugliness new to his experience.

More and more came out of shuttles as doctors and students arrived to do the autopsies and identifications under the supervision of Perceptor. Following in their wake, the entire complement of priests arrived from the Temple including four very shocked, very silent former members of the Council of Ancients. They would all stay throughout the process giving comfort and assistance to both the living and the dead.

-0-Springer and Company

They walked down the corridor on the starboard side of the cruiser. This was a smaller ship than those before so it was sooner rather than later that they would run into this crew. It was instructive that they were alone thus far.

"Fraggers are hiding," Sunstreaker said with a frown. He walked at the rear of the group, his big old gun ready to blow holes in things at a moment's notice.

The sound of peds gave them pause. Drift glanced at Springer, then stepped forward peering around a corner. He stared a moment, then stepped back. "There are younglings ahead."

"What? How many?" Springer asked with surprise.

Drift looked again. "Three. Two femmes and a mech." He looked again, then gestured, hiding his sword out of view. Ped sounds came closer, then three tiny infants appeared. They looked up at him with terror, clutching each others servos tightly. He pulled them out of the line of fire. Turning to hand them back to the twins, they watched as the pair turned and hurried to the shuttle. "What does this mean? Families? More little orphans saved from the auction block? This is the most fragged mission I can remember in a while."

Springer nodded. "I hear ya. Ironhide."

"Ironhide here."

"We found three little kids. We took them to the shuttle. What do you want us to do?" Springer asked.

"Continue. Are they safe?" Ironhide asked.

"They are for now."Springer looked around checking with his sensors. "We're going onward. Kup and his crew are on the port side working forward. Any more slag from the idiots?"

"No. Continue."

They turned as Sunstreaker came back to the group trailing Sideswipe. "They're with the pilots."

Springer nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Can't let Hercy get all the glory," he said with a grin.

They turned together and headed further into the vessel.

-0-Ironhide

He stood silently a moment, then glanced at Prime. "We have three more infants, Optimus," he said as Prime and Prowl turned to look at them. "We'll take them in ourselves. Old Mech will have my aft for any other arrangement."

"Do they detect families or is this more rescued babies?" Prowl asked with upset in his usually unemotional and calm voice.

"No." Ironhide turned to the intercom. "General call … we are picking up babies in the ships. Be very careful. Remove them immediately. Look for families if they are there. Remove them too. Carefully. We don't know what's happening but babies are roaming the hallways. Repeat. Babies are roaming the hallways. Ping receipt of this order." Pings flooded in. He stood and waited listening to the conversation feeling as impotent as he ever had in a long time.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Fuck. Children," Lennox said forgetting everyone standing around him.

Morshower and Fulton nodded. "Babies. War is fucked," Morshower said.

No one argued with him. Not a single person.

-0-At the command deck of the flagship cruiser

Kup and his team stood on one side of the open hatch door while Springer stood on the other. Sensors indicated a full crew inside. Springer who was operational commander on the ground listened, then rapped the wall with his gun. They had seen sullen groups of hardcore mechs standing in the two largest open spaces on the ship as they made their way forward. They were filled with seething rage and some of them let them know.

Since they weren't armed with anything but a bad attitude and a willingness to discuss family pedigrees with the enemy the Autobots continued onward after warning them that molten plasma awaited anyone of them that fragged up this unexpectedly easy surrender.

So far anyway.

They continued onward to this moment, the one of truth and some such.

"Derelict, this is Springer. I want you to toss your weapons out here where we can see them, then get ready to be frisked. No fragging around or we'll perforate your aft."

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice spoke. "Come on in, fragger. We're waiting for you."

Everyone glanced at each other as they gathered their thoughts about a plan. While they did that, Old Hercy shook his helm in disgust, then walked past Kup and Springer into the command room. Blinking with surprise, both mechs peeked around the corner.

Hercy walked to the giant mech and his crowd of officers who stared down at him with a combination of disbelief, humor, rage and sneering. Derelict, a brutal mech with a reputation even prior to the Decepticons as a stone cold killer, a compatriot and friend of Turmoil and Target grinned slightly. "What the frag. Who are you, shortie?" he asked as the others grinned.

By then all of the other Autobots began to enter the room staring at the 'Cons with loathing and Hercy with fear. Before anyone could say a word, Hercy laid down The Law. "Alright, slaggers, here are the rules according to the Prime. Shake out your subspace and no funny business or I will blow a hole in some part of you that might not be essential for life but will hurt like the Pit. Understand? You are the prisoners of Optimus Prime."

"Springer, who is this little twerp? Slagger looks to have fallen off a monument to the Great War or something," a mech said who was standing beside Derelict. As he spoke Hercy pointed his big (deceptively) old timey gun held in his (deceptively) old timey servo and shot that mech in the foot.

His bellow was astonishing as he hopped around the room trailing energon. Everyone looked at him, then the little mech with the big, big gun. Then they all took a step backward. All of them did but Derelict. He, himself stared at the little mech with the big bearings who was staring back at him without fear. It was disconcerting.

"You are one serious minded little fragger," Derelict said as he grinned down at Hercy. "What makes you think I'm going to do what you want?"

Hercy raised his gun and pointed it straight at Derelict's cod piece. Everyone around Derelict took another step backward including every Autobot in the room. "This?" he asked calmly.

Derelict glanced at Springer who was as astonished as everyone else. "I see you brought your dad."

Kup snorted. "He should be that lucky. Old Hercy will blow your bearings into orbit if you don't comply."

Every 'Con in the room shook out their subspace. Derelict looked at them, then chuckled in spite of himself. He stared at Hercy for a moment. "Let me memorize your face so when this turns around I can find you even in the dark, you little fragger."

"You won't have to, slagger. I'll be hunting you," Hercy said with equal coldness.

There wasn't an Autobot in the room that didn't believe him.

Another page in the legend was born.

-0-TBC June 19, 2014 **edited June 20, 2014**


	64. Chapter 64

The Diego Diaries: Scrum 4 (dd4 64)

-0-The way back

They loaded the officers and soldiers onto shuttles to leave singling out Derelict and his exec, Notte for interrogation by the Prime. They entered the shuttle and were sat down, then magnetized against the hull by a 'Kup Device', a detail that Kup always wanted on a prisoner ship. None of them would be able to rise unless they were released from the ship's firm grip.

At the end of the row of seating on the other side three tiny infants sat together clinging to each other like little monkeys to their mother's back. They stared at the mechs with wide optics, their terror resolute on their sweet little faces. Two femmes with delicate femme wings and a winger mech stared at all of them as they clung to each other.

"Where did you get the infants?" Springer asked as he sat across from Derelict.

"We found them among the sales items at a planet where they had been sold," Derelict said. "We rescued them and kept them with us. They're cute."

Springer looked at the babies who stared back at him with the sort of 1,000 yard stare that all traumatized individuals seemed to possess, a sight altogether worse seeing it on a terrified infant. They stared at him, then a tiny femme, one that was completely red with tiny filigrees of white traced here and there slid down. She stood a moment uncertainly, then walked swiftly to Drift. She slid under his leg, then sat down clinging to him tightly.

The other two watched her, then moved as swiftly too, huddling under Drift's legs, clinging to them tightly. He sat a moment staring down, then glanced up at Springer. "Oh, oh," he said.

-0-Command Center, Metrotitan

They had moved to another space, a large clearing for the last group. Prime glanced at Prowl. "What is the status of Black Shadow?" he asked

Prowl looked, then glanced back at Prime. "He's closing the gap. This one is going to be tight."

"Then we begin. Open a channel," Prime said.

"You are live, Blaster said as he peered at Prime over his shoulder.

"Crossfire, this is Optimus Prime. I sent you visuals of Derelict and Incite's misjudgment after they exited the space bridge we sent them for rescue. I am telling you that we have beefed up the security ring into which you will be coming so I am asking you this. Are you ready to surrender as per requirements for rescue or do we leave you to the tender mercies of Black Shadow?"

There was a pause, then a deeply masculine voice with a slight accent identifying him as a former resident of Slaughter City came over the sound system. "You did a good job on them, Prime. You've changed. We're in a box here. If we don't agree, Black Shadow slags us and you are down one problem with our demise. If we agree and come in shooting, you slag us like the others and you are down one problem in our demise. You see my problem don't you? There's no upside for me."

"There is. You get to live," Prime said coldly.

"There is that, if you consider prison living. I don't. But you have me in a box. I guess I will have to order the ships to stand down and go into your custody. We can't beat Black Shadow and he won't answer our calls. I guess running away fragged him off," the voice said with a distinct lack of humor in his chuckle. "We are ready to come. Our ships will be in compliance. I want to talk to you when we surrender, Prime. Let me talk to you before you throw away the key."

"Come through without any problems and I will talk to you. Come in shooting and I will personally kill you myself. Prime out." Optimus glanced at Ironhide, then nodded.

Prowl turned to Blaster. "Signal Wheeljack we are 'go'."

Blaster nodded, then turned to his console to make it so. Ironhide was giving the 'go' to the teams in the field. "Check in."

Pings galore met that and when his list had been checked for all in the battle plan, he gave the 'go' to begin. As he did, the bridge vortex opened and ships came through. Five cruisers heavily modified and a battleship slipped into the cleared space, then slid to a stop. They were lit up, their shields holding as they stopped in the middle of the biggest firing squad they had probably ever seen.

-0-Crossfire

He was a huge mech, in the same class as Turmoil who was a 'friend'. He was a war machine, brutal and designed through upgrades and a personal mania for modification to be lethal. He had more hidden guns than just about anyone along with other implements of destruction that he could call up any time he wanted, which was all the time. He had a mania for proving he was the best, most dangerous, most lethal bot around necessitating fights and combats among nearly everyone he met. His greatest dream was fighting Megatron to defeat him.

Crossfire had no burning desire to rule. He wanted the opportunity to maraud, fight anyone he chose and dispense his 'wisdom' any way he wanted.

He was a bullshit artist as the humans would say. He was a schemer, a pathological liar, a psychopath who liked inflicting pain and someone who was never going to change. If he were a phase sixer, he would be Overlord's twin.

Being a phase sixer was his deepest most personal dream.

He stood at the forward port seething inwardly about the lack of options that had befallen him. He had considered staying to battle Black Shadow in single combat but even he knew that mech was still out of his class. He had worked through body modification for the hope he would be their level of malice at some point but so far he had not reached that pinnacle.

"What now, Crossfire?" his executive officer, Chem-Birn asked.

"We have no options short of suicide and I'm not ready for the Matrix yet," he said, then grinned. "Let me say, the Matrix is not ready for me."

Chem-birn or Birnie as he was called (which he hated) stood silently beside the molten figure of doom he served as second. Crossfire was all that and more but he was also something most bots like him weren't. He was damned smart. Birnie waited quietly.

"I think we comply for now. Then we take it one orn at a time," Crossfire said. He glanced at the preternaturally placid expression on his second's face. "Unless you have any other suggestions?"

"No, I do not," Chem-Birn said with a shake of his helm.

As they spoke shuttles began to come forward along with clouds of Seekers. It was then that someone who hadn't been seen made himself known.

-0-Command Center, Metrotitan

Prowl stood before sensors, then began to turn when something odd caught his attention. "Oh Primus," he whispered as a shape began to uncloak. **"OPTIMUS! BLACK SHADOW IS IN THE GROUP!"**

Optimus startled for a moment then turned to his team. "Get him."

Ironhide turned to the communications link at Tactical. "We have a bogie in our midst. Black Shadow followed the group. He's uncloaking at the port side of the battleship. Kill him."

Every individual in the battle group turned their attention to the battleship and as they did the bogie disappeared again.

"Springer to Ironhide. He's gone from our sensors."

"Close the loop. Don't let anything out," Ironhide said as he and Devcon frantically worked to find his signature. "He's cloaked! I can't find him, fragger!"

"Prime, I have a signature … faint and small … it has ducked into the solar system," Metrotitan said with disquiet.

Prime stood a moment frozen in place, then he turned to the conn. "Take us into the system. Put Autobot City on alert level one. Tell everyone who is there to be ready for a fight. Titan, take us back," he said as the ship complied.

With a swiftness that belied its massive size, Metrotitan reversed from the group, then headed into the roiling energy of the solar well. Behind them, five battle shuttles flew while the rest of the group held Crossfire's ships in place.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Everyone would be able to tell some orn where they were when the first time the emergency klaxon went off to signal real danger to their community. Pausing wherever they were stunned and stilled, they listened to the emergency service message on their internal transponders as everyone in the colony was advised what to do.

"This is no drill. This is no drill. Everyone is advised to seek the closest shelter to where they are now and stay there until the all clear is given. The schools and hospitals are observing protocols in case of emergency so do not, repeat do not go there to find family or infants. Go down to the nearest shelter and stay there until the all clear is given. Clear the streets and buildings. Go underground to the shelter. Anyone caught above ground will be brigged. This is not a drill. Take shelter in the one closest to where you are now. Our military is engaging the enemy nearby and wishes for the city to be safe. All military Seekers are to report to the mustering grounds at Aerie Hill for instructions. Every soldier in the colony is on alert. Listen for instructions when they are issued. Until then, gather your weapons and wait. All gunnery crews for the Fortress artillery emplacements are ordered to report. All medical personnel report to the hospitals when the all clear is sounded. Stay tuned to this channel for instructions. Do not panic. This is precautionary due to the proximity of combat in the system."

-0-At N.E.S.T. Habitat, Ops Center, Primal Colony of Mars

The micro-mini cons working in the center froze as one drawing the attention of every human in the room. They watched tensely as emotions of all manner crossed their faces. They turned to the humans, then Micro, the swing shift director of the liaison team spoke. "Get downstairs in the shelter. There's an alert for the colony. Get to the shelters now!" He turned, then ran to the rec room. **"GET TO THE SHELTERS! THIS IS NO DRILL!"**

Everyone paused, then rose and complied. Sarah Lennox paused, then grabbed Wills arm.** "WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN!?"**

Micro paused, then made a call. "They're already in shelters under the Science Habitat. **MOVE!"**

The humans turned as one and went down below making their way to the hardened bunkers specially designed to keep them alive during attack.

-0-Hu-An

Larc ran from the main office that interfaced with the colony. **"WE HAVE TO TAKE SHELTER! THERE IS COMBAT IN THE SYSTEM! GET EVERYONE! HURRY!"**

As they finally jolted out of their inertia, the sight of hundreds of Seekers taking off at the landing strip at Aerie Hill nearby could be seen and even heard in the thin atmosphere of Mars. It was a stunning sight to see.

-0-Breezy

He ran out of his pharmacy after sending his bond and their infants to the shelter below Metroplex who had begun to pull up his biggest guns, transforming towers as carefully as he could. All around the area the metro-formers were doing the same as Acroplex helped hide Swan in a bunker built just for him.

Pausing to look around at the mall which was nearly cleared, he ran for the door. Out on the streets mechs and femmes were still running but the numbers were small. Humans were nowhere to be seen. He ran to the habitat, noticed it was empty, then transformed. He had not been called up. None of the Home Guard were. But he was determined to help fight off whatever danger faced them. He flew into the darkness of space heading for the mass gathering of thousands of Seekers just off the orbital range of Ceres. There were leaders in place dividing them up with half being delegated to protect the Earth. They would be the line between Mars and Earth through which the danger would have to pass. Breezy attached himself to that contingent. Earth was helpless against the coming threat. He would be there to help.

-0-Sparkling Day

Laret slipped an apron over herself, then with an aide began to slip infants into all of the pockets. Some of them were crying, others asking for their genitors. All of them were affected by the awful energy of the adults moving frantically. Neo who was nearby going through the same process turned to wait for Laret. **"GO, NEO! I AM COMING!"** Laret cried out.

**"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"** Neo said as she waited. All around them babies were being taken to the shelters below. Roto and Herling were guiding and assisting, determined to be the last two into the shelters for the school.

Teachers, aides, support staff, genitors there to help … all of them fled with infants in arms. Only when the security sensors told them that everyone was accounted for and taken away did Roto and Herling go there too.

-0-Youngling Day

They startled at the klaxons and sirens that were always tested just once a decaorn and always at the same time per colony wide announcement. This wasn't that time. Looking at their teachers, terror on their faces, they waited. Terradive who was stunned for a moment turned to his little charges. In his care where many children who had been through war first hand, several who had been wounded and one who had been a soldier. "Let's make a line at the door. Get the animals with you. Follow me and don't leave my sight. I will take care of you no matter what happens." Terradive walked to a closet nearby and using the door as a shield subbed three guns he kept there just for moments like this. "Follow me," he said with more cheer than he felt.

They left the room immediately.

-0-RTR Tools

They froze, then glanced at each other. "We have to go. **THE BABIES!"**

"The school will get them, Ravie," Tie said with as much confidence as he could muster. "Come, Appa. Time to go."

"My cat," Appa Ratchet said. He stood in his confusion a moment, terrible memories overtaking him.

Ravel grabbed his servo. "I have your cat in my hold, Atar. Let's go," he said tugging at his father to follow. He did.

Ravel didn't have the cat in his hold. He was in their apartment cowering under Appa's bed.

-0-On the ground

Smokey ran from his apartment to the airfield. They were on standby but he wanted to be chosen. Their colony was in danger somehow and he had to be there to help. As he ran through the deserted streets he could see the guns on the Fortress turning to point to the sky, their massive firepower being brought to bear for their defense.

It made his spark flutter.

-0-TBC June 20, 2014


	65. Chapter 65

The Diego Diaries: Around the colony (dd4 65)

-0-Here and there

Rampage stood stilled as the message played, his bond nearby holding a tray of cookies pausing as well. They glanced at each other, then some kind of memory came to him. He reached into subspace for a weapon and found one. Staring at it, he subbed it back, then calmly turned to his terrified staff. "Let's go to the shelter. I will follow and turn things off. Don't worry about anything except getting to the shelter. Do you know where to go?"

They nodded, then turned heading for the doorway. He turned off his equipment around the big bakery, then gripping his bond's servo, walked out the door to join the big lines heading down into the massive system of shelters that had been built early on and added to from the Old City. It would move incredibly fast.

-0-Knockout and Breakdown

They paused in the office that Knockout shared as Officer of the Orn for his shift. Breakdown wasn't on duty but he was hanging out as they planned attendance at the opening of the race tracks south of town. It was huge, incredibly spectator friendly and soon to be one of the most frequented amenities of the city.

"Well, this is fragged," Knockout said in his usual benignly snarky manner.

"Let's go," Breakdown said, then he paused. There were patients still in the ward. Techs and orderlies were running toward them so the two turned to help move everyone in the building to the shelters below. They would be part of the teams taking care of them as everyone waited out the alert hoping against hope it was just a precaution.

-0-Default and Burnoff

They ran down the stairs heading for the shelter with everyone else. Their business was left behind as they checked in with genitors and friends. Scattered all over the city, individuals called on private lines. Turquoise was behind Burnoff, his son holding his servo in a death grip. **:COPPERTON! WHERE ARE YOU!?:**

:I am in the shelter at the plant, Turquoise. Where are you and Burnoff?: Copperton paced in the shelter under Steel Plant No. 6 which was near the farthest end of the Industrial City.

:Are you safe?: Turquoise asked as they entered the vast shelter hardened to withstand anything short of the planet-busting weapons of a phase sixer.

:I am. You?: Copperton asked with intense relief that both of the ones he loved the most were together. For Turquoise, being their son's receptionist while working on his own projects had allowed this miracle to happen, both of them being together. He sat and they talked, the three of them while Default talked to his own genitors who were in shelters underneath the Energon Administration building and IntraComm.

-0-Supreme

They walked out together gathering on the side of the air field which was roiling with ships and soldiers. Gathering together, Xantium began. "I just got word that a phase sixer is in the system," he said.

The others looked stunned. "Who?"

"Black slagging Shadow. Here's what we do. Listen to me and follow me. None of you are warriors. Not really. You can fight but you don't have the vorns I have. I am going to be the leader. You form up on each side of me and when I shoot, you shoot. Shoot at what I shoot. When I turn you turn. When I stop, you stop. And I want your promise if I say leave you do that."

They looked at him, the tough youngest sibling of their fabled family. Zeta was a command platform. Kappa did transport and shipping duties. Alpha, Beta and Gamma had some combat but were medical or ceremonial platforms. Of the entire bunch, only Xantium had been built for war and only he had the lifesaving knowledge from experience to be the most effective.

"We are going with you, Zee. We need to go now. He will be here in less than a joor at this rate," Zeta said calmly. The others nodded.

Xantium paused, then nodded. "Alright. Until all are one." He started to turn, then paused to look at them. "I love you," he said, then he walked out to the open space to transform. They followed one by one until they all were airborne heading into the sky to do battle with an implacable and nigh on unstoppable enemy.

-0-In another shelter

Rambler sat with the older students among whom he had been placed. He was a gifted mech with a musical bent and a sweet personality. He knew his genitors were out in the fighting and it made him deeply afraid. Almost nothing of the past terrors before finding them came to him in dreams anymore. He only had love, the tenderness of his genitors and the surety that his little brothers were safe. Now he had nothing of the sort as he sat struggling to hold back his tears. It would be a long wait for what, he didn't know but he knew it was bad enough to necessitate the entire colony going to ground.

He was deeply afraid and miserable.

-0-Processor Health Hospital and Care Center

Sio walked out of his living quarters under guard. He wore energon cuffs to prevent anything from happening given the circumstances. He was incredibly unhappy about it and said so as the soldiers and doctor who accompanied him led him down into the shelter below. It was hooked to the shelters of both hospitals to facilitate care. He would be chained to a wall to sit by himself. It would be a long wait.

-0-Kestrel and Tagg

They hurried along with the rest heading for the shelter in the sub floors of the University tower. It was frightening and both of them felt the strain of other orns, of klaxons and sirens during the Fall, of running for their lives from unknown and unseen dangers.

This wasn't a good thing.

-0-Fidelity

They hurried to the air field to join their battalion, the ten mechs of the Imperial Household Guard. They had called to find out where and how Kestrel and Tagg were doing. Assured that they were in the shelter under the University, the group hurried out to join the battle.

-0-Bluestreak

He gathered Bob and Dawg holding their leashes. "Come on, you two. We're going to the Ops Center. I want you with me." With that, Bluestreak, a 'dog' and a 'bug' hurried downward and through the rapidly clearing streets to the Fortress. They would pass the oldsters from the Fortress Courtyard hurrying to Vos Tower and the shelters there. They had defied orders in their zeal to get to their older spouses and children.

They would make it fine.

-0-Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler

They sat on soft pads watching with tearful optics all of the adults organize several hundred infants. There were large cribs in the corner that would accommodate the littlest ones several at a time while soft pads with blankets would care for the older ones. Hero sat between Orion and Praxus in tears. She held their servos as they watched everyone. Praxus sniffled but Orion tried to be brave. "Ho-Ho, you good here to me. I here for you and Pax. We good here. You and me."

Hero looked at Orion who was watching her anxiously. He smiled a fake smile that he hoped would help her. It did. She leaned against him. "I want my ada and atar. Atar would know what to do, Orion."

"They coming. They come here to me and you and Pax and Him." Orion was still working on Prowler. "You with me and Pax. I good you. Okay?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded. "Okay," she said pitifully.

It would be a long strenuous wait.

-0-On the streets

Day and Night Watch mechs and femmes made sweeps through the streets sending the few stragglers off to shelters nearby. They searched buildings, especially buildings like Vos Tower that held elderly and those with disabilities. A system allowed them to run a scan of each building in the city to find anyone left behind in an emergency. Metroplex had been a wake up call to the city planners about finding everyone for evacuation. As they cleared each building, the ubiquitous red X was placed on the front door and they were on to the next.

It would be done swiftly, then they would retreat to shelters all over the colony to face whatever threat might find them underground. An entire battalion of Home Guard soldiers, 1,200 in all had been sent to the schools to guard the entrances of the shelters against anything or anyone getting inside. No places in the colony would be more heavily defended.

-0-On Metrotitan

"Did you get a fix on him?" Prime asked tensely. He stood behind the conn staring at the monitors forward as if implacable will would give him what he wanted. A clear shot at the mech flying onward ahead of them would do just fine.

"Not yet," Devcon said equally tensely. The broad spectrum sensors were working through the possibilities but it was slow going all around. Black Shadow was using alien tech to cloak himself. It was new to even their vast computer databases.

The titan flew onward.

-0-Acroplex and siblings

Fort Max and Metroplex had transformed part of their infrastructure back to fire arms. Vast canons were pointed upward to kill whatever came into their peaceful domain. Nearby, two other metro districts with their several titans were organizing additional firepower as well. Metrohex and Hydrax talked quickly together, then made their agreement.

"Swan."

The massive infant who had stood on his pad next to the hangar built just for him next to Metrohex turned to them. "What?" he asked as the sound of sirens continued.

"I have made a carry hold and I want you to come inside," Metrohex said gently. "Time to stay inside until the all clear."

He turned to look at his genitors. "Are we going away? I don't want to go away. I like school and I have friends to play with." He stood staring at the pair, his anxiety enormous.

"We aren't leaving, Swan. We want you inside until the all clear," Hydrax said gently. "Obey, son."

Swan looked at them. "We don't have to go away?"

"No," Metrohex said softly. "Obey now." A wall slid aside revealing a large open hold.

Swan who knew what to do knelt down and crawled inside. He would lie quietly, chatting to himself and his genitors until the all clear, if it came. His genitors would vigilantly watch the sky and if they died, their baby would go with them too. The idea of their only child becoming the possession of a phase sixer … or worse, scavenged or experimented upon by pirates or Decepticon scientists was unacceptable. They would all live or die together.

Every metro-former in the city sat transformed with gun emplacements. It would be formidable what they could deliver to any interloper. Beneath them in shelters, nearly five million frightened civilians and their military and law enforcement protectors sat and waited for Prime to tell them it was going to be alright.

-0-Black Shadow

He had faded from view when the vortex opened and with a burst of speed barely made the transition. Arriving with the battle group, he had dropped in power for a moment, the end result of his surge through the bridge. With that single mistake, the Prime had spotted his appearance. Re-cloaking, he turned to head for the colony whose signal was easy to grab. As he did, the hounds of hell were after him. He was aware of what was ahead and what followed.

He had the advantage however for now. They couldn't see him. He **could** see them. He would find their colony and see for himself what he could do about it. He could rule it himself after killing the leadership. The sheep would need a strong shepherd. Or he could destroy it, tell Megatron and be richer than anyone who ever lived. It was up to his whims when he got there. As for the fight … it had been a while since he faced a worthy foe. This could be fun.

He flew onward passing Neptune as he flew ever onward to the fourth planet from the sun.

-0-Command Deck, Metrotitan

Ratchet sat at the computer doing research on the phase sixers. There wasn't as much as they would like but the analysis of Tarn and his colleagues was there. He strained to think around the incredible fear in his helm. He was missing something. He knew he was but he couldn't figure it out. Prowl was at tactical with Ironhide planning the take down when they found him again.

No one talked about their families or their children. What could anyone say?

-0-Fenix

He hurried with his family to the shelter under their building. Everyone was there, thousands of bots sat in the shelters utilizing the amenities placed there for their comfort. They sat on mats huddling together, comforting each other as overhead the city lay empty and silent. No one knew what to expect but that they would together to face what might come on equal ground, low, mid and high caste was something that crossed his mind. He pulled his family closer as they waited in the vast shelter for Prime to save them.

Again.

-0-Out there

"What do we do about these babies?" Drift asked as he gently rubbed their little backs. "We can't have them with us in combat."

"No time to let them off. We protect them and if things get fragged, well ..." Springer trailed off. He looked down at the little mech who looked up at them. Then he held out his arms. Springer picked him up and the infant cuddled down. "No matter what, we fight and we protect. When this starts, put them in your carry hold, Drift. I'll put this one in too. Are there blankets or something in the cabinet, Sunny?" he asked.

Sunstreaker who was looking at the babies with dread and fury as the programming glitch rose up inside of him turned, then pulled out several small cloths. Handing them across, Springer took one. He awkwardly wrapped the little mech, then grinned. "I want you to sleep now. I'm going to put you in my hold. Okay?"

the little mech looked at him with tearful and exhausted optics. He leaned his helm against Springer's chassis, then nodded. Inside he went into the heated hold, the door sliding shut on him. He was warm and safe as Springer set his internals to monitor the infant. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Turning to the tiny femmes, he helped Drift wrap them up. Then he slid them inside Drift's carry hold. Sitting back, they stared at the floor. "I want a piece of this slagger," Springer said. "I want his fragging helm on a platter."

"Stand in line," Sunstreaker said ominously.

Their ship streaked onward in the wake of Metrotitan as they flashed past Neptune in search of a ghost.

-0-TBC June 20, 2014

Prowl on Phase Sixers: "Some Cybertronians are markedly more powerful than others: Optimus, Grimlock, Megatron. Fort Max on a good day. I think those are your "once-in-a-generation" bots. But they pale in comparison - all of them - they **pale** when compared with Overlord and Sixshot and "Tarn". -Prowl on the power level of Phase Six 'bots, "Remembrance Day"

Leoness: I hear you. It is the small things that make me choke up. :*(


	66. Chapter 66

The Diego Diaries: Around the Colony 2 (dd4 66)

-0-Underground

'Vette sat on a mat while his ada, Revet went to get him something to eat. They had been together at a restaurant getting ready to eat lunch when the message came through the emergency transponder alert system along with the sirens and klaxons. It had been terrifying for him to feel the sweet happy energy of the moment become swamped by that of every adult in the room getting bad news all at once, all together. They had fled leaving their food behind to run for a shelter where they were now. Revet had come to the closest shelter and the two were alone among their family in the vast room.

He sat on the mat, his little chin quivering as here and there babies were crying. He looked around, himself missing his atar and ada, then he joined them.

-0-At the Temple

Gravitas, Eronus, Templar and Vraz hurried down the steps bowing to the Well and AllSpark as they headed to the shelter where several hundred individuals from the Temple itself and the area around it had come in their haste. They entered the big room and began to circulate helping those who were there to get comfortable.

Lauren, Chevron and Chrome, the original priests who had come with Alpha Trion and a newer arrival, Dor-Al walked to the Temple, then took a trip down the steps to the shelter under Metroplex. They would stay in the areas where the sick, elderly, patients from the hospital and psych center and their caregivers were waiting out the alert doing what they did best, giving comfort to everyone around them.

-0-Under IntraComm

The staff and crews of the broadcast center sat in the underground shelter as nearby in a booth constructed against such events Lim-Lee continued to tell what she could about what was happening. It wasn't much.

"Everyone should be in a shelter as per the alert message. If you are unable to leave where you are for whatever reason call us here at the Center, not the Emergency Services Command Center under Fortress Maximus so that we can alert the Watch to come get you. We have no further information from the Prime's Office but we are waiting. Until then I would like to explain to you from the Office of Management and Services what you can do in the shelters to make yourself more comfortable …"

-0-Kestrel and Tagg

They sat on a mat near the back wall of their shelter as all around them students and staff of the University chatted softly. No one wanted to speak too loudly it seemed. Everyone was scared but holding together as they waited for some kind of sign that their beautiful life could be retrieved once more. Tagg looked at Kestrel who sat with an anguished expression on his face. "Kes … are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Orion is in the middle of something terrible enough to have us all go underground. What could it mean? Is Megatron coming? What is happening to our son, Tagg? What is going to happen to our home and the infants? To all our people? Did we go through all we did to end here like this, dying in a hole in the ground alone? I don't know what's happening to the family."

"Orion has the Matrix. The Pantheon … Primus loves and protects him. You must have faith, Kestrel. We are going to be alright." Tagg didn't truly feel it. They had lived with disappointment all their lives. Having their son, their little mech long to go to school and not have it happen for him had been only one of a long life of hard realities. This was no different. He had no more idea of what was happening or would happen than anyone else. He just was more capable of waiting stoically for the other shoe to fall. If it fell on them he would accept it. What else in a long life of labor, privation and thwarted dreams could he do? He knew from long experience better than to hope.

-0-Ravel and Tie Down

They sat on a mat in the middle of a vast shelter filled with bots. There should have been more conversation. There should have been more energy but there wasn't. Babies cried here and there and so did the odd adult. Most of them sat with a cold dread, fear and anxiety on their faces as they waited. It was bad enough for Prime to tell them to go to ground. It was bad enough that the city they loved above them was emptied of the greatest treasure the colony possessed, themselves.

They felt fear as they watched on the wall monitors the metroformers as they began to change. Their towers began to rearrange back into guns. Enormous guns of terrible ferocity pointed upward to the heavens. As they sat huddled together wondering how their adored family was, a very confused and distraught Appa Ratchet between them, a mech nearby lost his sense of reality. He stood up and began to scream.

-0-Emergency Response Teams

They stood in the command center under Fort Max getting their assignments. The teams consisted of two Watch mechs, a medic and a mental health official. They were each going to be assigned to a group of shelters to manage against any emergencies that came up. If there was a big problem other teams would come. When everyone was assigned, Ultra Magnus with Arcee, Elita and Jetta went downstairs with their staff and the at-large members of their ground troops not yet assigned to take up station in the command center build below in a hardened bunker. From there, all services emergency and otherwise would be directed.

-0-Ravel and Tie Down

Several mechs grabbed the one who was screaming. He was in a hallucination of his own lost to the reality of where he was and as he turned to run to the door to escape whatever it was only he could see an emergency team for their shelter arrived. Security helped hold the poor soul as the medic gave him a sedative. When he was calmed down, they led him back to his nearly hysterical family. A big mech stood and turned to the team. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

A big Watch mech named Bolger looked at him, then everyone else who watched them with intensity. "We are on alert because there is combat in the system that is ongoing and close by. Rather than have everyone in the open if it reaches us, it was decided to bring everyone into the shelters. You know we are under modified martial law and until Megatron is destroyed we have this over us. But know that every soldier and Seeker in the colony is protecting us right now. We need to know what to do when things happen. Treat this as a learning tool and benefit from it."

"What happened that this could be?" another mech said as he stood up. He was well made and handsome, a high caste who had never been a problem in the past. "Where is Prime?"

"Prime is in the mix with our army taking out a threat that is difficult and dangerous. He is risking his life along with the others. What we have to do is wait for him to come back. He will tell us what happened and how it affects us long term. In the meantime. we have to calmly wait this out," Bolger said.

"Just like that?" the mech asked.

Bolger looked at him a moment. "Would you rather be with Prime?"

The mech stared at him a moment, then shook his head. "No."

"Be glad someone can. Every Seeker and soldier we have just took off to stand off the threat. Concentrate on that if you feel anxious. Given where they are and where we are, it should put things into perspective." Bolger turned to his team. "Is this guy okay?"

The medic nodded. "He will be alright."

"Good." Bolger looked at the tide of terrified individuals staring at him for something and knew they were good but scared. "We are assigned to this shelter and the two next to us. We're going through the doors to them, then we'll be back. If you have hurts let us know. I will tell you now that if anyone gives us trouble that isn't processor related I will arrest you. We are in this together so let's be strong for each other." With that, the group turned, walked to a blast door, then exited into the next shelter.

It was silent a moment, then the nervous subdued buzz was back. Ravel sat with his arm around his father who was weeping as he thought about his pet. What he was worried about as he talked to them was the pet he had on Cybertron long ago. It wasn't about his cat now. In his confusion he had drifted back to another time long lost. He wouldn't be the only one in the city who did.

-0-Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They came in together, 400 soldiers armed to the teeth. They were part of a Home Guard battalion that was lead by squad leaders who were regular army. They entered the shelters placing their weapons in subspace to not frighten the children. 400 soldiers apiece were occupying the shelter of the Day and Intermediate school as well. They were to fight to the death to protect the children. A ring of soldiers placed at other stations would fall back if the city was being taken, all of them coming back to the schools. They would be the most heavily defended sites in the colony. If they were taken, there would be no one left alive in the colony at that point.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

All of the adults around the island and in the embassy froze as if listening, then turned to each other with surprise and fear on their faces. It was then almost as one that they turned to run to the air field. From the tip of the island to the embassy itself, they hurried as fast as they could to Cosmos who was transforming with urgency along with Astrotrain and Sky Dive.

The doors of the embassy began to slide shut locking automatically as the humans who worked there were gently placed on the ground. Their 'taxis' had then turned to run for the ships which were powering up loudly.

One-by-one, all of them arrived and scrambled on board. Then without getting clearance, the ships rose into the air and disappeared. All around the base there was conversations between personnel, speculation and rumor. It didn't help a bit that no one could raise the humans on Mars. Their lines and the MCA download for broadcast had gone down at the same time moments earlier. No one knew what was going on.

-0-NASA, Johnson Space Center, Houston, Texas, Earth

They stood in groups talking together as everyone tried to figure out what was happening on with Mars. They were tracking a lot of ship activity on the outskirts of the system. The daily communique from Autobot City indicated that a number of ships with Cybertronians were coming to the colony and that there were dicey characters on board. They had been warned that there would be a larger presence of ships to meet them and that it would happen outside the solar well for security reasons.

Every single telescope on Earth and every radio dish was trained on the area to watch. They were not allowed to hitchhike on the Midway Array between Earth and Mars which allowed Earth based telescopes and radio dishes to see fifteen light years into the Oort Field with more clarity than any human had ever achieved alone. They were also using the Proxima Centuri Deep Space Array regularly to study **EVERYTHING**.

It was a much loved and much appreciated collaboration.

Until today.

It went off line too and nothing they could do would allow the up link. They stood and sat around talking both here and around the world as the Greatest Show Off Earth was interrupted for now.

It had to be bad for this to happen. Everyone dreaded to know the answer.

-0-Defense Command Centers all over the world

The sudden cutting off of communication lines between Earth and Mars and the news reported of the leaving of Earth by the embassy personnel on Diego Garcia reverberated everywhere. A short terse message that there were technical difficulties currently being looked into wasn't cutting it with those in a position to know. Calls were made, countries checked in with each other as everyone waited to see what was happening.

Megatron was trending on Twitter, Facebook, every news outlet on the planet and other social media. The entire world was holding its breath.

-0-Out there

They formed their lines as more and more came, a line of steel that would stand between the beast and Mars starting with Ceres as the frame of reference. They came in droves organizing as fast as they could but it wouldn't be fast enough. The cloaked figure of Black Shadow slipped though a breach in the wall, heading post haste toward the colony and a city that appeared on his sensors to defy description.

-0-Prime

They were closing. At least they thought they were. They still hadn't cracked the code of his cloaking. Jazz worked with Devcon who had switched stations to find the fragger through the fog of his technology.

Prime stood like a statue, his optics never leaving the forward monitors. Blackjack and Ironhide were helping direct the defensive forward line as around him the kill box became more and more defined. Seekers were swarming up like locusts finding their places as swiftly as they could. Ships following and ships coming toward them prepared to die to defend the city.

As they did, Black Shadow passed Ceres.

-0-Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the mix of thousands of Seekers sending off their troops before they would come themselves. War cries filled the air as the groups formed, then launched, sent to battle by their elders. Harrier, Silverclaw and Rainmaker exhorted them to go and bring glory to their kind. Swirling around them, finding energy and purpose from the presence of their clan chieftains and the Great Elder, Seekers continued to rise into the air as they gathered.

When all were gone, the chieftains looked at each other. With a nod and a grim purpose, they transformed themselves and took off disappearing into the sky almost as one. When they left, the airfield would be empty and the city as quiet as a tomb.

-0-TBC June 21, 2014


	67. Chapter 67

The Diego Diaries: Intensity 1 (dd4 67)

-0-On the way past Ceres and the line in the sand

He passed a massing of firepower that he had never seen before. At no point in the war for the control of everything that their people possessed had he seen anything like this on either side, at any time. Flashing past them in his cloaked and therefore hidden sensor condition, he passed them with a sense of relief he hadn't felt at any other time in his long career as a mass murderer, world destroyer and unconscionable villain.

Heading forward, Black Shadow considered the readings he was receiving in a steady stream. The fourth planet, the one upcoming was where Cybertronian signatures were concentrated. There were indications the third planet from the sun was also inhabited. None of this had been made known to him by Soundwave. It rankled. When he was finished here he would pay Soundwave a visit to make a few points of his own.

He disappeared into the darkness with haste.

-0-In hot pursuit

Optimus Prime stood stoically, silent watching as the futility of a lifetime came home to roost. This was the single most terrifying moment for him personally in a long life filled with them. They had carved a refuge from nothing. They had encouraged families and freedom of choice and expression. His people had responded. He had himself. His own children and genitors were huddling underground waiting for him to pull out a miracle. Turning to tactical, he considered their situation. "What do we know?" he asked with more calm than he felt.

Devcon stood a moment going through data from a series of filters that he had devised almost in desperation. Then he stiffened. Turning to look at Prime with an expression of utter shock, he managed to speak. "He made it past Ceres. He's heading for Mars."

Prowl stood nearly upending the command table. Prime turned to the pilot. "Take us to Mars now. Open a channel to the defensive line."

"Channel open, Optimus," Blaster said around the noise in his helm.

"This is Prime. Black Shadow is cloaked and has breached the line. He is on his way to Mars. I am on my way. Turn around and ring Mars. Do not do anything without my command." Optimus turned to Devcon. "Can we track him now? Is he visible?"

Devcon nodded. "He is."

"Send that information to everyone. Let them know that they cannot engage. Open a line to the city. I need to speak to Magnus," Prime said as he gathered himself to think out a plan of action.

"It's open," Blaster said.

It was funereal on the flight deck. The energy was dense and leaden. Everyone sat silently waiting for the word from Prime. He turned to Blaster. "Magnus," he said.

"Here, Prime." Ultra Magnus spoke clearly through the relay from the Emergency Response Command Center under Fort Max.

"Black Shadow has breached our lines. He is on his way. We are in pursuit. He is cloaked, his signal as well. I am ordering our forces to ring Mars and wait for my command. I am on my way back with Metrotitan. What is our status in the colony?"

It was silent a moment, then Magnus spoke, his voice slightly elevated in spite of his calm implacable will. "We have our entire population in shelters. The cities are empty. The metro-formers have transformed into battle platforms and along with the Fortress are watching for bogies. We are ready to do what you require, sir."

Optimus stood silently a moment, then glanced at Blaster. "Open a wide band that Black Shadow will get. Military channels, not civilian. I do not want our people to know yet what we are facing."

Blaster nodded, then complied. "Open," he said simply.

"Black Shadow, this is Optimus Prime. Answer."

They stood silently, everyone staring at the forward screen that showed Titan passing through the forces of their people near Ceres as they began to turn to fly back to Mars. Alor stood with Blackjack, their servos entwined. Ironhide was like a statue standing beside tactical with Devcon who looked with seething rage at the forward screen. Ratchet was stricken, staring as well at the possibility of his worst fear coming to pass. The cyclone in his helm scattered his thinking as he stood impotent in his fear and rage.

"Prime, this is Black Shadow. Good of you to call." The voice was filled with a cold mirth. "I am assuming you can see me now."

"You would assume right," Prime said. "I want you to leave the colony alone and meet me somewhere. I will be there and we can settle this between us."

"That sounds promising," Black Shadow said. "I can see you sent the troops after me."

"You would be correct," Prime said. "We have civilians, millions of them with their families in the colony. They are blameless. You need to leave them."

"I read energy from the AllSpark, Prime. I feel it and the Well. Something tells me that Soundwave was less than forthcoming when we talked," the mech said. "Tell you what … let me take a look around and choose a place. When I do you can come see me and we can dance."

"Leave the colony," Prime said firmly. "Let this be between the two of us on neutral ground."

"Give me a joor, Prime. Let me think about it," Black Shadow said, then the line was cut.

"You're **not** going at him by yourself," Prowl said with uncharacteristic emotion. "He will **kill** you."

"I will come too," Magnus said over the line.

"And I," Ironhide said. "You're not going without me."

"And me," Blackjack said. He looked at Alor. "You will not come. Someone has to fight for the infants."

Alor looked sucker punched. "**None **of you can defeat him. You've tried before."

"I will do this," Metrotitan said over the sound system.

Prime considered things, then looked around the room at comrades from a million devastating encounters including some with the very creature speaking to them, heading with malice toward their sanctuary on a planet that had become the only home they had left. His mind was reeling as he considered his options. He would have a plan soon or it would be too late.

-0-Black Shadow

He came into the upper atmosphere of Mars aware of the power and tech that the Prime displayed around him. He probed the planet with intense long range sensors, equipment that had come with his upgrade and others that he had acquired in his career from willing and unwilling sources. He flew toward the enormous spectacular city that rose up out of the sand colored soil over an huge land area. There were several of them, all of them Cybertronian in design, all of them vast in scope.

This was not a military installation but an actual city.

Cities.

It had amenities, habitations in the tower format that was preferred by an urban species such as themselves. He flew over them skimming their tall spires before reaching a vast industrial city many miles away. He saw ship yards, city after city and air fields. He saw over a dozen city-formers who were transformed, their guns pointing upward as they waited for him.

He rolled over the colony, then Aerie Hill taking in the lay of the land. Prime was more formidable right now than Soundwave he considered as he transformed, then slammed down in the middle of the eerily silent military airfield. He stood a moment looking around, then began to walk toward Metroplex and Fortress Maximus. He knew who they were in their city formats and respected both of them. They were probably the only singular formats capable of killing him with ease in their entire species. He had learned to respect their power. There were nearly a dozen more nearby and they presented to him enormous problems in taking the colony for his own.

He paused, then scanned below reading the sparks of literally millions of individuals. They were all over the place contained in large underground shelters. Prime had planned well. He turned toward Metroplex and walked toward him, the echo of his footfalls following him. He came to Metroplex Highway 1, then noticed the open door of the Club Cybertron. Scattered here and there were possessions and other items that were dropped when residents ran for shelters. He stepped over a pile of real books as he walked to the club. Entering, he paused to look around.

A real mirror behind the bar reflected the vintages that lined shelves. They were amazing to see, brews that he had not seen in ages. Pausing to pull one off, he filled a glass and savored the flavor of a drink he hadn't had in eons. He leaned against the bar, a copper bar with inscriptions carved into it. He had seen the same bar in the original saloon back on Cybertron. This was almost like old home week he thought.

Walking out of the bar, he crossed the street and stopped by the open doors of Metroplex Mall. He entered, then paused. Three tiers of shops, stores, cafes, even a government office greeted him. There was an abundance here he hadn't seen anywhere but Cybertron and even then, it was kept aside for high castes. He walked along the first floor arcade staring with amazement at the array of products, services and opportunities available. "You outdid yourself, Prime," he said with a grin. "This is nice. I am going to be sorry to kill you but don't feel badly. Soundwave is next, the fragger."

He continued around the vast mall, then turned back once more to walk to the airfield to wait for Prime to call. As he did, he didn't notice that Ultra Magnus was watching him from nearby.

What Ultra Magnus didn't notice was Elita, Jetta and the rest of Elita's team watching both of them down the street.

-0-On the way back

They flew in as fast as they could, thousands of Seekers and every fighting ship in the vast arsenal of the Prime. They were given coordinates from Prowl who was working feverishly to establish an iron ring around Mars that would be lethal to the phase sixer now that they could see him through his tech disguise.

They would not land nor would they challenge him. Nothing could guarantee that he wouldn't turn his weapons onto the city and planet. There were millions of individuals who depended upon their professionalism and the calm steady wise leadership of their Prime.

They took up places in an iron net around their home world with its helpless population waiting hopefully for their army to save them. There were fathers and mothers, grandparents and friends among them. There were teachers, steelworkers, electricians and bartenders in the armada that began to form around the planet. Office workers, laborers, doctors and business owners found their place, then turned their guns toward the surface of their new world with trepidation and fear.

They had to wait while the center of their existence, the families some had only just now made and even found were held in the grip of a single terrifying evil.

-0-On the ground

They stood out of sight watching the big entity walk to the center of the airfield to wait. Stepping back, they turned to each other. "Optimus cannot meet him alone," Magnus said.

"That's why we're coming too," Jetta said firmly.

Magnus looked at him, then the femmes who stood silently with resolution on their faces. "We can't do a thing until Optimus gets here."

Jetta looked at him, then Elita. "We came up together, the four of us. We will face this together. Even if we can hurt him enough that someone else can finish him off, then we buy the future of this colony. It's our duty."

For a moment, Elita and Magnus were Deion and Ariel who along with Jetta used to play with a tall goodnatured youngling named Orion in the slums of Iacon. Elita looked at Magnus. "You know if all fails I can use my special skill*."

"No. It is fatal, Elita. Not until there is nothing else left," Jetta said. He paused. "Only as a last resort."

They stood together discussing what they could do to buy Optimus and the city-formers time as Optimus Prime arrived in orbit overhead.

-0-Above

They arrived at last, Metrotitan sliding to a parking orbit around the planet. The scene outside the ship was extraordinary. Tens of thousands of individuals were orbiting as well holding in the pattern given them by Prowl. It was an astonishing sight to see that many ships and Seekers waiting for the word to defend the only place left that was home.

Prime watched as Titan put up the view of the phase sixer who was standing in the middle of the military airfield waiting for his arrival. He turned to the others, then paused a moment. It was as if he was memorizing them before he turned to go.

Prowl tossed a datapad onto the table, then turned to him. "Lead us," he said quietly.

Everyone in the room, all of them stood. Blaster and Devcon, Ironhide, Blackjack and Alor, Ratchet, Smokescreen and half a dozen others moved closer to Prime, all of them looking at him with emotion. "We're going with you," Ironhide said with determination.

Prime nodded slightly. "I would be honored."

"Until all are one," Alor said with a voice strained by tears.

They nodded, all of them. "Until all are one, Prime," Starscream said as Thundercracker nodded.

"For our people," Optimus said. Then he turned to walk to the elevator. Everyone followed him and soon they were on their way to the ground in a pair of shuttles from the hangar deck.

-0-On the ground

Black Shadow watched the shuttles descend, well aware that every angle of the planet was covered by the massed guns of thousands of mechanisms in orbit. Prime had woven a net so tight that even a simple hope couldn't escape his wrath. Two shuttles settled nearby, then the hatches opened as passengers began to descend. They came, more than a dozen of them, all of them familiar and formidable in their own right. They were led by Prime who looked as big and powerful as he remembered.

As they did, from a corner nearby, others began to come as well. Ultra Magnus walking with Arcee by his side came toward the showdown with Elita-1, Jetta and the entire team of femme Autobots that had given everyone so much hell on Cybertron for so long. They walked with absolute conviction toward the single most serious menace to their colony that could have presented itself. Both groups walked to where Black Shadow stood, then stopped. It was deadly silent.

-0-TBC June 21, 2014 **edited 6-22-14**

NOTES

*Elita-1: "In some universal streams, she's a renowned Autobot resistance leader, a female counterpart to Optimus Prime. She leads the female Autobots in a desperate gamble to keep Cybertron out of the hands of the Decepticons. She is sometimes the wielder of a great special power: the ability to stop time through the creation of a field with a fifty foot radius around her. Sadly, this ability drains all of her life force and is thus almost assuredly fatal, leaving her to only use it in the most dire of situations." -TF Wiki: Elita-1


	68. Chapter 68

The Diego Diaries: Intensity 2 (dd4 69)

-0-At the moment of truth

As they did, from a corner nearby, others began to come as well. Ultra Magnus walking with Arcee by his side came toward the showdown with Elita-1, Jetta and the entire team of femme Autobots that had given everyone so much hell on Cybertron for so long. They walked with absolute conviction toward the single most serious menace to their colony that could have presented itself. Both groups walked to where he stood, then stopped.

It was deadly silent.

Black Shadow looked at them as they gathered around Prime and his party. They stared silently at him, loathing clear on their face. He didn't care about that. He was used to seeing that on the faces of his enemies and even colleagues from the Cause. Both sides hated him. His loyalties lay strictly with his personal gain and status. He had nothing for the concepts and priorities of the Cause. He knew Megatron was a megalomaniac who wanted to rule the universe. So much for the finer ideals.

He looked at Starscream and Thundercracker. He hated both of them too as did most Decepticons. Seekers were no status before the war and they never gained any afterward. They were useful tools, nothing more or less. They hated him. He hated them. They cancelled each other out.

A sound overhead drew all their attention as they looked up. Shuttles were coming and so were Seekers. As the shuttles landed Seekers transformed mid air, then slammed down onto the hard surface of the airfield. Straightening, they turned to look at the group, then walk toward them exuding a frightening level of malice and danger.

Rainmaker led them along with his five sons, Silverclaw, Harrier, Cloud Burst and Red Wing. When they reached Prime they paused together. "Optimus Prime, I have come to fight and die by your side," Rainmaker said. He looked at Black Shadow. "I will kill you if I can and if I don't, I will leave you marked by my wrath. You will not leave this encounter intact."

Black Shadow considered that, a call out from a worthy opponent. "I look forward to the encounter," he said with a frightening calm.

Ratchet stared at him as images of his children laughing filled his processor. It took all his personal restraint not to attack the huge mechanism himself. His children were at risk. They were in danger. His little infants … Orion who he adored … his first born. Hero of the dainty wings and genuine goodness and quiet Praxus. They were in danger and he was aware that they would fail against this mech in combat. Prowler who was tiny and his grand children … all the children of the colony, the elderly, the families and hatchlings … the trine, Sunspot who had a chance now and the little Seeker trine. Their lives hung by a thread.

The shuttle hatches slid back as mechs stepped off, heavily armed mechs with auras of such malice that it proceeded them. They came together, mechs determined to save the colony, mechs unwilling to wait in space for the word. They came to Prime, then moved to ring the group. Springer with a pensive Drift looked at Black Shadow. "We didn't want to miss the party," he said coldly.

"Springer … good to see you again," Black Shadow said with a grin. "I was wondering where you were." Then he paused to stare at one of them. "Hercy, you survived."

Hercy stepped closer to the big mechanism. "You shouldn't be surprised, slagger. The Matrix is filled with slaggers who overestimated themselves against me and mine."

"You really think you can prevail?" Black Shadow said turning to glance at Prime.

"We will kill you," Prowl said as he seethed with anger and fear beside Prime. "We may not prevail but you won't walk away unscathed. There are children here. I doubt that makes a difference to you."

"Actually … no," Black Shadow said as he revealed that among the small handful of mechanism of his lethality that he was the worst among them. Nothing in him could be moved if he didn't have a benefit in receipt of something of value to feel it. Everyone knew it. Everyone came to die together to protect the defenseless below their peds. Everyone knew it and so did he. He didn't care one bit. He couldn't. It wasn't in his programming. He looked around the group, then paused before Devcon. "I see a lot of worthy opponents here, Dev."

"You don't see my son and grandson. But I will make you pay, fragger. You won't kill them without going through me first," Dev said with icily.

"You have a son and grandson. Who would have known," Black Shadow said. "I suppose some of you have family here. I'll tell you what. You put them on a shuttle and I'll let them go. Then when I kill you and take over the colony, you won't have died for nothing. Your kin will continue elsewhere. How is that for a deal?"

"Frag you," Blackjack said. "Do you really think we would identify any of our own to you?"

"I could just as easy blow this planet to particles. Then there's the planet next door. Soundwave told me Arachnid and a Protocol team are there. You do know that I'm level six on the list," he said. "Perhaps I can take care of that too before I leave this system."

Ratchet felt the hurricane in his helm swirl and howl as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker moved to stand on either side of him. They looked at Black Shadow with murderous optics. He felt Sunstreaker's servo grip his arm for a moment and it was as if the eye of the hurricane found him. He glanced up at Sunstreaker, then Sideswipe. He felt his emotions rising as he considered how much he loved them.

Then he remembered.

The shock wave of revelation shot through him like blaster fire and drew Ironhide's attention. Ratchet looked at him gasping for words.

Black Shadow glanced at Ratchet. "What?" he asked. "Do you have insults for me too before I kill you?"

Ratchet looked at the mechanism who towered over everyone but Optimus. He was brutal and lethal. Black from helm to ped with red accents here and there, he was covered in 'coup' … marks that showed his kills over the ages of his predations. His optics were a deep blood red and they missed nothing. Black Shadow was smart and utterly unprincipled. Whoever offered the most remuneration got his attention. He could be bought off to kill Decepticons as easily as he could kill Autobots. Ratchet blinked, then turned to Optimus who watched him with alarm. "Optimus ..." Ratchet stepped back a moment as the shuddering fear of revelation ripped through him. He struggled a moment, then gathered his thoughts. :Optimus, I have it. I am sending it to you. Do it!:

Optimus received a message which he scanned, then stiffened. He glanced sharply at Ratchet who nodded to him.

Black Shadow looked at both, then turned to plant his peds. He was in a defensive posture as he watched the exchange. He had no fear that he wouldn't prevail. In every other encounter he had. He had bested all of them including Prime and Magnus together. He then turned to kill three Wreckers including eviscerating the Wrecker chief at the time, Hyperion. He expected an interesting melee but had no fear he would lose it. However, the exchange going on was unnerving.

A little.

Prime looked at Black Shadow, then stepped closer. "I pity you."

Black Shadow blinked, then shrugged with a grin. "No you don't."

"I do. You will never have anyone love you. No one will ever mourn you. No one will ever regret your absence," he said. "You can not stand here in this place and understand what it means to our people. You cannot feel. I pity you for all of that."

Black Shadow looked at him. "Don't pity me, Prime. Just die for me."

"I will do one but not the other, Black Shadow," Prime said. Then he spoke the words Ratchet had sent him. "Reset: Pi-Orion-Actual-"

As the words were spoken, as they began to register on Black Shadow's processor, he stepped back swiftly subbing a gun as he did. But it was too late. The hidden trigger programming inside of him began to actuate. He subbed his gun as everyone in the group did the same bringing them to bear on the phase sixer.

"-Orbit. Enable."

Prime stood with more tension than he had felt when he sent the AllSpark into orbit. Every fiber of his being was hanging by a thread as around him his comrades, his brothers and sisters … those that he loved more than his own life began to arm to kill the beast as he reacted. If he had time, if the code hadn't been spoken, no one would have a chance. Even with metro-formers and Supremes and massed fire power, no one had the ability to do more than die trying. He was made of armor from black holes. He was implacable.

Black Shadow jolted, then fell to the group heavily. Twitching a moment, his optics shut down immediately. He tensed, then lay silently. He was down and would not be activated again but for the manual intervention of a medic or technician.

It was as silent as a graveyard, then Springer stepped forward tapping the beast with his ped. Glancing at Prime with an expression of astonishment and tension, he shook his helm. "What just happened?"

"Ask Ratchet," Prime said as a wave of nausea flashed through him.

Everyone looked at Ratchet who turned to Jazz. "Remember the code you found in Shockwave's files? The one that Megatron had built into the phase sixers so they couldn't turn on him?"

Jazz nodded. "I found two things. One of them was for Overlord. It scrambled his processor so he couldn't plan Megatron's murder and the rest was the code for deactivating all of them." He glanced at Starscream. "Apparently, you used it once on Sixshot."

Starscream stared at Jazz a moment. "I don't remember."

"But I am sure it was epic," Thundercracker said as he looked at his bond.

"Without saying," Starscream said as he knelt to look at Black Shadow. "I vaguely remember this one. He is the definition of evil. You would do well to permanently deactivate him. Then take his parts to various locations in the universe to scatter them forever."

Prime shook his helm. "Do not tempt me."

Starscream rose, then grinned. "Soft helmed Autobot."

It was the right touch for the moment. The tension drained all at once leaving some of them reeling. Chromia looked at Prime. "I was sure we would have a fight. I was ready to slag him to the Pit."

"We all were," Jetta said. He looked at Jazz, then Ratchet. "You did it."

"Jazz did," Ratchet said with a shuddering vented sigh. "Go home and frag the peds off Mirage for me."

Laughter greeted that, then all turned to Prime who was standing silently as he stared down at the menace lying on the ground. Prowl took his servo squeezing it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Prime shook his helm. "No. But I will be eventually."

"Going from sure death to redemption nearly unscrewed my helm," Ironhide said.

"I'm sure Ada has a cure for that," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

Retching sounds and abuse greeted that, then they stood a moment absorbing their relief and fear. Nearby, Xantium and Omega landed, then transformed. They walked toward the group, then stopped behind Prime.

"You slagged him? How could you do that without me?" Xantium asked with amused astonishment.

"Starscream did it with his beauty," Ratchet said as his processor began to clear.

"Sounds about right," Starscream said as he preened a moment.

Rainmaker grinned, then turned to Prime. "We were ready to die together. You will not face the enemy alone, Prime. We are one."

Optimus looked at the big Seeker, then all the others. "I really do pity him."

"Soft helmed Autobot," Prowl said with a slight grin. He looked up at Optimus. "Sir."

Laughter greeted that, then Prime turned to Omega. "I would appreciate it if you would take this mech and put him in a crate in your hangar, Omega. I will send a detail to take him to the Fortress for storage in the lock up with Shockwave. I do not want our people to know just yet what happened. I will tell them tonight. Right now, we have to signal the all clear."

They nodded and began to move when Optimus called to them. They paused to look at him. He stood a moment gathering his thoughts, then nodded. "I am proud to lead you. I love all of you. Until all are one."

"It's the only way," Thundercracker said with a serious expression.

All of them nodded, then Rainmaker stepped closer to the body lying at their feet. "This one will never know love. He will never understand decency and dignity. He has nothing in his spark that is good. He lives alone and he will be entombed alone. There is nothing more empty and sorrowful to me than him. This colony and all who live here are my charge too. All of you made me proud to be here, to serve this Prime and our people. We will not be defeated by Megatron or anyone else. I pledge my sacred honor to you, Prime and to this colony. I am proud to be a colleague of all of you." Then he grinned. "Soft helmed Autobots."

The laughter at last was long and loud.

TBC June 23, 2014

Didn't think I would get this out because of internet troubles. **GAH! CURSES BE TO TEMPERAMENTAL TECHNOLOGY!** I love your notes. I will address them hopefully tonight. You are the best, readers. I love ya. Until Aww are one.

NOTES: From the comic book, Devastation Issue 5 which includes the nightmarish Reapers.

_Long before the war made it to Earth, Starscream discusses with Megatron about how the newly created Sixshot may be too powerful—what would happen if he turned on Megatron? Megatron, however, is not worried—he had the smarts to prepare an "off switch" for Sixshot, should he ever need it._

The Reapers want to recruit Sixshot because they admire him greatly. This is what Tf Wiki has to say about this: As the Reapers attack Decepticon headquarters, Sixshot assuming this is another invitation tells them he isn't interested. Then Deathbringer explains that if doesn't join them he will be destroyed—if not by the Reapers, then by his own isolation which will drive him to madness. The Deathbringer offers him one more chance, if only to save his sanity. Sixshot appears conflicted and Megatron is shocked and angered by this. It's completely replaced with shock when the siege armor opens and out comes Starscream, calling out Sixshot. This apparently pushes Sixshot to side with the Reapers as he thanks Starscream for "making this decision that much easier". It's a short fight, though. Starscream utters Megatron's fail safe—"Reset: Pi-Orion-Actual-Orbit. Enable."—and Sixshot crashes violently to the ground. Starscream then proceeds to bomb the Reapers heavily. Having witnessed Starscream's return, Megatron informs Astrotrain and the others that he "sees everything so very clearly now". But putting all that aside, Megatron sees the matter at hand and orders the Decepticons to attack the Reapers.

TF Wiki: Devastation Issue 5


End file.
